


Just For Tonight

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Just for Tonight [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Biting, Hunters, Kidnapping, Love, Royalty, Sexual Content, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampire AU, Violence, and love twists, and new kings and queens, and now there are palace takeovers, and snowballed way out of control, i don't even know who I'm hoping wins anymore, listen, this started as like a sexy vampire story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 107,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: The sheltered son of the vampire king of France is sent out into the general population to find a mate to bring back with him and the action sets off a chain of events that will rock the supernatural community.This will be a darker story with a lot of adult themes which is why it is rated explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a drabble idea commissioned anonymously on Tumblr. I decided for this AU, vampirism is more of a blood disease than the actual undead but comes with most of the usual vampire attributes (requires blood to survive, frozen at the age they were turned, heightened senses, strength, and speed, and they are harder to kill). Humans can still be turned by bite and ingestion of vampire blood, and turned vampires require human blood to survive. There is a whole population of vampires in Paris and Gabriel Agreste is the vampirical monarch of all of France. The royal line of vampires closely resemble humans and are born with vampirism, setting them apart with qualities different than those who have been turned. The vampire community overall is also a highly male-dominant society where women are seen as lesser. 
> 
> I will be explaining more about the universe as the story unfolds. I didn't want to do a super long info dump here because some things will be more interesting to uncover as our characters come upon them. In this first chapter, you will see that Marinette is a turned vampire, Alya is her human best friend, Nino is a turned vampire and escort to Adrien, who is the vampire prince. Gabriel has kept Adrien mostly hidden away which is why he isn't instantly recognized for what and who he is, but has now sent his son out to find a submissive and meek mate to bring back home, as is the way of the royal family. Adrien has different tastes though. Enjoy!
> 
> ___________________
> 
> This story is dedicated to the wonderful people who commissioned more vampires tales, making this story possible. Thank you so much, Vampire Nonny, Catbeastaisha, and Beany846 <3

“You are not coming with me,” Marinette said, twisting her hair up into a bun. 

“No, I’m definitely coming,” Alya argued and slurped a spaghetti noodle from her fork. “You’ve promised me interviews with other vampires for my book and I’m ready to cash in on that promise.”

“I also promised to keep you alive.”

“Come on, Mari. The sooner I get this book done, the sooner I can stop working for that blog.” 

“I’m hoping to actually pick someone up tonight. I can’t keep an eye on you while I’m trying to flirt.” Marinette stepped into a pale pink dress and pulled it up. “Look, this was your idea anyway. You told me to look for a human at the bar.”

“That’s because all vampire men are apparently dominant douche bags,” Alya replied, waving a hand. “I don’t see why that means I can’t come tonight. I’ve been with you a hundred times before. Humans are always hanging out there and they seem okay.”

Marinette turned to her as she slid an earring in. “And how many of those humans do you see more than once or twice?”

Alya frowned, setting her bowl on the nightstand. “Oh.”

“Exactly, and Ivan’s bar is one of the safer ones. It’s fine when you come with me because no one will mess with you, but if you end up there alone, things could get ugly and I like you too much to find a new best friend at this point,” Marinette grinned, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Can you zip me up?”

Alya scooted to the edge of the bed and zipped Marinette’s dress. “You look really pretty. And not at all like a woman who wants to tempt some guy back to her bed to tie up and whip and fuck.”

“Good grief,” Marinette snorted. 

“Are you going to turn the guy?”

“What?! Of course not.”

“You said you like to get bitey when you go all femme dom Mari.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she stepped into a pair of heels. “Well, I might bite him if the mood hits me, but I’m not planning on turning anyone. That’s, like, a pretty serious thing, Al.”

“Yeah, but if you bite him—“

“Nothing happens but a little blood loss unless I let him drink my blood. I thought you knew that.”

“I’m just testing you,” Alya grinned. “Can’t be too careful.”

“Thanks ever so much,” Marinette replied dryly.

“Are you going to put him in that bell collar you think I don’t know you keep in your nightstand?”

“Are you trying to kinkshame me?”

Alya held a hand up. “Not at all! But you just had to have a kink that goes against the whole vamp order of things though, huh?” She pulled on the skirt of Marinette’s dress. “You know what your problem might be? Your packaging doesn’t fit,” Alya teased. “You look like the sweet girl next door who wouldn’t know what to do with a pair of handcuffs.”

Marinette flashed her fangs. “What about now?”

“Please, you’ve seen one vamp, you’ve seen them all.”

“Ridiculous. Your survival instincts are way too low.”

Alya blew Marinette a kiss and scooted away before the other woman could tickle her side. “You worry so much about me, but I worry about you too, you know. How do you know you can trust a random human guy and bring him back here? That vampire hunter chick has been sniffing around a lot. There could be others, right?”

“Chloe’s not after me. She’s looking for Alec. And if she’s lucky, she’ll never find him. That guy is not someone she wants to mess with. Besides, I’m pretty sure she works alone. I heard another hunter was coming in a good bit but then there was an incident and he hasn’t really been around anymore.”

“Still, she’s always so on edge when she shows up. It makes me nervous for you.”

“Look, the hunters stay in their lane and we stay in ours. Believe me, I’m not trying to get on anyone’s radar. Besides, you know I’m immortal now, right?”

Alya quirked her eyebrow. “You’re not immortal. Immortals can’t die. You’re just…hardier than a human.”

“Hardier than a human, huh? Is that the title of your book?”

“Maybe. I’m workshopping it.”

“No doubt.” Marinette looked around her tiny apartment and spotted her purse on the dresser. “Come on, I want to make sure you get out of vamp territory and safely home before I go to the bar.”

“And I can’t change your mind on letting me come tonight? I could do a whole chapter on unusual vampire mating rituals.”

“Not even a little. And stop making it sound like a show on Animal Plant.”

“Fine,” Alya sighed dramatically, taking her bowl to the small kitchenette sink. “I suppose I’ll just go spend the night alone in my apartment.”

“Sounds good.”

“Wishing I could be out working on my book that will make me millions of dollars.”

“Yep.” Marinette ushered her out of the apartment and locked the door. “I suggest you try some new tactics. I think I’m finally immune to these.”

Alya blew out a huff of air. “Maybe that’s what I can work on tonight.”  
___________________________

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

Adrien glanced over at Nino. “That should be neat to see.”

“This isn’t funny, dude. I know your father sent me out alone with you because he knows something will go wrong. He’s been looking for a reason to have me staked for years.”

“Will you relax? Everything is going to be fine. He sent you with me because I asked him to.”

“Yeah, but he always sends guards with us even to the village. Something about this feels off.” Nino looked around the bar. “I won’t be surprised to see Pierce lurking somewhere around here.”

“Me neither honestly, but hopefully Father trusts me enough to do this without supervision.” He frowned down at his beer. 

“How is it?” Nino asked, nodding towards the glass.

“Bland, like everything else.”

“That spiced stuff your father orders in is pretty decent.”

“It’s good to be king,” Adrien sighed and looked around the large room. “I don’t really know how to do this.”

“And after all that talk of how you were going to be getting all the ladies,” Nino teased. “You flirt all the time in the village.”

Adrien shifted uneasily. “I know, but this is actually serious, right?”

Nino’s expression softened. “Gabriel said he wanted you to find a pretty blonde if it was possible.” He rolled his eyes. “It would be just awful to taint the royal coloring.”

“Well, well, someone’s getting snippy the longer we’re away.”

“Sorry, your highness.”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

Nino winked and propped his elbow on the bar. “There’s a pretty blonde at that table over there. She looks nice and quiet.”

Adrien followed his gaze but shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“How did I know this wouldn’t be easy?”

“Come on, it isn’t like I have to find someone tonight.”

“Okay, sure, but how long do you think we’ll be allowed to stay out in the ‘general unkempt population’?” he asked, making air quotations with his fingers. “Look, I get that it’s nice to be out, but we really shouldn’t drag our feet. If you don’t find a mate, he’s going to choose one for you and you’ll be stuck with her for eternity, dude. That’s a long time.”

“I know. It’s just…come on, Nino. This is my first time away from the estate ever. I want to enjoy it a little.”

“Damn it, this is going to turn into one of those alien from another planet comes to earth things, isn’t it?”

“I’m not an idiot. Besides, I’ve been to all the places in the royal village.”

Nino chuckled, lifting his hat to scratch his head. “Ah, the royal village. So very much like real life.”

“Are you done?”

“Sorry. What about her? Her hair is on the blonde spectrum.” He tilted his beer bottle in the direction of another woman but then pulled it back, taking a long pull. “Never mind, I know you’re going to say no.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Adrien breathed. 

“Wait, really?” Nino straightened up and looked in the direction Adrien was turned. “Nope.”

“You can’t just ‘nope’ me. I’m the prince.”

“When it’s convenient,” Nino shot back. “But that one is very much not blonde.”

“I don’t care. I’m going to talk to her.” He set his glass on the counter and moved through the crowd towards the woman who had caught his eye.  
___________________________

Marinette locked eyes with the man as he came closer. A charming smile spread across his lips and she braced herself to rebuff his advance. 

“Hi,” he said, offering his hand. “I’m Adrien.”

She glanced down at his waiting hand and back up at him. “Okay.”

His smile wilted around the edges and he dropped his hand to his side. “Can I get you a drink?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes but smiled fiercely, making sure to flash her fangs. “Are you offering, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes,” he breathed, eyes going a little wide.

She blinked in surprise. “Oh, uh, maybe we can get to that later then.”

He nodded quickly. “Okay.”

Her smile turned genuine as she offered her crooked arm. “I’m Marinette. How about we start with something from the bar, Adrien?”

Adrien linked his arm through hers, cheeks turning a soft pink. “That sounds really nice, Marinette.”  
___________________________

“You’re beautiful,” Adrien said softly, ducking his head and watching Marinette through his eyelashes.

“And I think you know just how beautiful you are too,” she smirked but felt her pulse speed up from its usual sluggish rhythm. “Something tells me you’re used to getting your way.”

“That’s not entirely true.” His cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink Marinette was becoming quite fond of. “You’re not like other women I’ve talked to.”

“Maybe you’ve been talking to the wrong ones then,” she winked. “Are you new in town or just visiting?”

“Just visiting. I came with a friend of mine tonight.” He nodded in Nino’s direction and the other man gave a bored wave from the bar.

“And do you plan on leaving with your friend?”

Adrien swallowed loudly. “I…no.”

Marinette smiled and leaned forward. “And how would you feel if I said I wanted to bring you home with me?”

“Yes, please.”

She laughed. “Aren’t you so polite. What exactly do you want to do if I bring you home?”

“Whatever you want.”

Marinette tilted her head, giving him an assessing look. “And what if I told you I want to tie you to my bed and ride you until the sun comes up? What if I want to keep you on the edge of your climax until you think you’re going to lose your mind and then I make you go just a little bit longer still?” Marinette tried to keep her expression in the same teasing manner, but she could still feel herself tense up. Even if Adrien was human and not hung up on the vampire way of things, it wasn’t always the easiest to find a man who wanted to play the way she hoped. She’d found being as lewd as she wanted was usually a successful way to weed out those who would be a waste of her time.

Adrien’s bottom lip dropped open in a soft pant, his eyes darkening. “I would ask when we can leave,” he answered, voice low.  
___________________________

Alya pulled her hood up as she sprinted along the street, peering through the window of the bar before ducking inside. Marinette had her back to the door and was speaking with someone so Alya snuck along the wall until she got to the bar and took over a stool, tossing her hood back and shaking out her hair.

“Smooth,” Ivan grunted, pulling out a mug to fill for her. “I’m guessing Mari told you not to come tonight.”

“She walked me all the way home, bless her heart.” Alya waved a hand carelessly and took the offered beer. “Somebody’s gotta look out for her.”

The big man shook his head. “I’ve seen a lot of humans come in here but you are one of my favorites to stick around. Try to stay alive, will ya?”

“I’ll do my best,” she nodded, taking a sip. “Who’s the fresh meat?”

“A couple of new guys showed up earlier tonight. One’s a normal vamp but I can’t seem to get a bead on the one Mari’s chatting up. They got drinks together about half an hour ago.”

“He’s not human?”

“If he is, he’s not like any human I’ve ever smelt,” the bartender muttered. “Something more to him.”

“Where’s the other one, the normal vamp one?”

Ivan nodded his head to the end of the bar where Nino sat on a stool, a bored expression on his face as he watched Adrien and Marinette. Alya stood, grabbing her beer, and Ivan put a large hand on her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Going to find out who or what it is Mari is talking to.”

“I can’t help you if things go sideways. You know I have to stay neutral.”

Alya patted his hand. “I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Alya sent him a fond smile and meandered to the other end of the bar, taking the stool next to Nino. “Hi.”

He glanced over at her once and then again, more slowly. “Hi.” His eyes quickly darted back to Adrien before landing on her again.

“I’m Alya,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“Nino.”

“Ni-no,” she smiled, drawing out the syllables. “I like it.”

He gave her an odd look before returning his attention to the prince. “If you’re looking for a thrill, I’m the wrong vamp for you. I’m on the clock,” he said without turning back towards her.

“Don’t be an ass.”

Nino chuckled. “Did I offend you somehow? Most humans hang out in vamp bars for one reason.”

“Are you his boyfriend or something? You’re staring awfully hard.”

“You sure are brave.”

“Why? Because you have scary fangs? Big deal. My best friend is a vampire.”

He turned to her, smiling widely so his fangs glinted in the light. “So is mine.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Are you really going to try to scare me with those?”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’ve been told I’m lots of fun by very reputable sources,” she argued. “What’s Blondie’s deal anyway?”

“Believe me, he’s not interested either.”

“He is so not my type,” she scoffed, “but that gorgeous woman talking to him is my best friend so I want the details now.”

“And then you’ll leave me in peace?”

“Of course,” Alya promised, looking past him. “Oh.”

“What?”

“They’re gone.”

Nino spun on the stool, eyes wide to find Adrien nowhere in sight. “Tell me where she would take him. Now.”

“Chill out. Marinette isn’t going to hurt your friend, well, unless he asks her to. She likes us humans just the way we are, fang free.” Alya bared her teeth in a fierce smile. Nino stood and she grabbed his arm. “Seriously, he’s okay.”

“You don’t understand. I’m supposed to protect him. He’s more important than anyone in this place, your friend included.” He looked at the bar door and then back at Alya’s hand on his arm. “I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to.”

She dropped her hand. “I’m not telling you where they are.”

“Then we’re going to have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter contains the original drabble that started it all. :) The rest of it will be in the next chapter.

The overbearing scents of the bar faded away as Marinette led Adrien to her small apartment. She kept her arm linked through his and he seemed happy to stay in contact with her, warmth radiating from him like a beacon. The closer they got to her apartment, the more frustrated Marinette became. Adrien’s scent wasn’t human, she decided. She spent too much time with Alya to be confused. It was familiar but also different. Something not quite the same.

“Not much further,” she assured him.

He nodded with a tentative smile.

“Are you nervous?” Marinette teased.

“A little,” he admitted. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

She frowned, slowing their pace. “Oh. When you wanted to come with me, I just assumed…”

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. “No! I mean, I want to. You may just need to walk me through it?” he winced.

Marinette stopped to turn to him, running her thumb under his chin. Adrien immediately lifted his head, obeying her gentle touch. She gave him an appraising look. “I think you’ll do just fine.”

He flushed, an influx of his blood reaching his cheeks and turning them pink and Marinette sensed it. Adrien was vampire, at least a flavor of it anyway. Why the hell was he trying to pass for human? She took his arm again without a word and he eagerly fell back in step with her. More importantly, why was he coming with her? Every male vampire she had come into contact with would have rather been staked than bow to her will which had led to her extremely dry rut and her seeking out a human to play with. 

“Where are you from, Adrien?”

She felt his hesitation before he spoke. “Nowhere really.”

“So you’re a stray then?”

He laughed and it was magic. The sound floated on the night air and almost made Marinette forget that she didn’t quite trust him. She would have to be more careful until she knew exactly what she was dealing with.

If this was some kind of game to him, she was going to make him play by her rules.  
___________________________

Alya took a step away from Nino and he advanced. “Look, man, you just need to take a deep, cleansing breath. Maybe you could try calling your friend just so you know he’s okay? I promise Marinette is good people.”

Nino narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm, keeping it in a vice grip as he fished his phone out of his pocket with his other hand. Alya looked across the bar at Ivan with wide eyes and he gave her a pained expression. She glanced around the room while Nino was preoccupied and felt her heart leap in her throat.

“Chloe!” she called to the blonde across the room. “Chloe! Hey! Can you help me?” 

The other woman gave her a sharp look, eyes raking over Nino’s tight grip on Alya’s arm. Alya heard Ivan’s grunt behind her and could imagine the bewildered look on his face. No one interacted with the hunter and came out unscathed. Alya had personally witnessed Chloe slice off a vampire’s ear when he bumped her table and spilt her beer. The man even apologized as he held his own ear in his hand.

Chloe drained her bottle of beer and set it back on the table, calmly standing and stretching. Straps crossed all over her body, holding different weapons and gadgets close. She lifted her leather jacket from the back of her chair and made a show of slipping her arms through and readjusting some of the harnesses. She finally walked closer to Nino and Alya, the man’s attention now on her. Chloe ignored him and shot Alya a disgusted look. “You made your bed with the bloodsuckers. Now lie in it,” she spat, turning on her heel and sauntering out of the bar. 

Alya felt a tremor begin at the base of her spine and bile rise in her throat. She should’ve listened to Marinette. Why did she sneak back out?

“She is a fucking hunter!” Nino exclaimed, glaring at her. “I wasn’t really going to hurt you! Damn it. Talk about overkill.” He swore and shook his head. “Adrien isn’t answering his phone. I have to find him.”

“Please just let me go home.”

Nino’s shoulders slumped. “Look. I know I was kind of being a bastard but this is really serious. If something happens to Adrien, I’m dead. You’re dead. Your friend is dead. Probably everyone in this bar is dead. His father doesn’t mess around.”

Alya’s brows knitted together. “What, you mean like his sire?”

“No, I mean his actual father, the fucking vampire king of France.”

Feeling her courage resurface, Alya dipped her hand in her hoodie pocket and pulled out a recorder. “How about you and I make a deal?”  
___________________________

“How’s that feel, my sweet, stray Kitty?” Marinette asked, peering up at Adrien from her place between his legs. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight filtering in through the sheer curtains and Adrien knew it was no trick of the light. 

He swallowed thickly and looked down at the dark bite marks she had peppered along his inner thighs. She had been careful, her fangs never piercing his skin. Only teasing bites, hard enough to mark him but not enough to draw blood. His abs clenched and his cock gave a twitch, still trapped in his briefs. “Good,” he whispered. The collar she had put around his neck earlier rubbed against his Adam’s apple when he spoke and the feeling shot a thrill down his spine. The large gold bell attached to it tinkled lightly when he moved and he doubted he would ever forget the sound.

She told him he looked like a kitten in the collar and he couldn’t explain why he liked that so much but it didn’t matter. Marinette was unlike anyone he had ever been around before. Her smell was intoxicating and her gaze held a power over him that he had never known. 

Marinette’s smile widened, fangs showing, and Adrien fought to keep his retracted. He had led her into thinking he was human this far. He didn’t want to ruin that now. He did regret deceiving her. There was no way it would end well when she found out. He knew this was the only way he would have a chance with her though, and he had craved this kind of contact for longer than he cared to admit. He had stumbled across a video late one night, a man tied up and begging while his lover teased and pleasured him. It had awoken something in Adrien that he didn’t have an outlet for. Being a vampire prince definitely had a downside.  
________________________________________

His father had sent him here to find a mate, and in Adrien’s defense, he had, just not one his father would approve of. Gabriel Agreste, vampire king of France, expected his son to return with a submissive mate, quiet and meek and sure to bend to the will of the Agreste men, as was tradition. The thought made Adrien uneasy but he obeyed his father and went out into the general population of vampires in Paris. His being kept locked away on the estate actually served a purpose as he moved among the members of his father’s kingdom without anyone batting an eye. Not one vampire had recognized him as one of their princes. How could they when he had been such a well-kept secret?

Adrien heard his phone buzz in his pants crumpled on the floor and knew it was Nino trying to track him down. He would be panicked. Adrien had let Marinette lead him away as soon as he saw Nino’s attention absorbed in the pretty woman at the bar. Marinette dipped her head down, tongue pressing a firm line against his clothed erection and Adrien found it difficult to concentrate on the thought of Nino searching for him. Marinette giggled and sat up, scooting towards him so she could straddle his lap. He immediately locked his arms around her for support, and she ran her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. He gasped in surprise, body trembling as she kissed along his jawline. If she bit him, it was all over. She would know what he was, but damn it, all he wanted was to feel her fangs sink into his neck and claim him as hers, even just in play. Something about this woman had mesmerized him since the moment he spotted her.

“What do you want from me, handsome?” she asked, lifting her head.

“What?” he breathed, straining to see her as she kept a tight grip on his hair.

Marinette ground against him and Adrien whimpered, his arms tightening around her. She set her lips to his ear, breath cool against his skin. “I know you aren’t human.” She released her grip and he looked at her with wide eyes, the bell at his neck ringing softly. She tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips. “You’re good. I’ll give you that. I didn’t realize you were vampire until we were already on the way here.”

“I...”

“Most vampires can’t pass. You’ve got the whole rosy-cheeked thing going on though. It’s cute.” She ran a finger along his cheek and he pushed into the touch, closing his eyes. “You smell different. I think that’s what had me fooled at first.”

“I know,” he sighed.

“It figures the first time I would try to pick up a human at that dumb bar, I would end up with another vamp.” She reached behind her back to loosen his arms and slid away from him. 

“I’m sorry.”

She frowned, glancing down at the marks she had left on his thighs. “I guess I don’t get it. Most guys I’ve come across aren’t into this. A friend of mine convinced me to try to find a human who might...um...” Marinette ducked her head and Adrien was surprised to sense her embarrassment.

“Might what?” he prodded.

“Might want a dominant female mate?” she winced. “It’s stupid.”

Adrien got up on his knees. “It’s not though.”

She watched him through her lashes, dark against her porcelain skin. “You wouldn’t mind me being in charge like this?”

“I feel like that was pretty obvious,” he chuckled nervously.

The corners of her lips quirked and Adrien wasn’t sure if she was smiling or frowning. Marinette stood then, moving gracefully across the room, her bra and panties a dark swath against her pale skin. “How long for you?”

“Sorry?”

She opened a small refrigerator and pulled out a blood bag. “How long since you’ve been turned?”

“I’ve always been a vampire.” Adrien regretted the words as soon as they slipped out, and Marinette’s round eyes didn’t make that regret any less. Only the royal line was born into vampirism. His secret was well and truly spilled now and he only had himself to blame.

“That’s not...you can’t...” She swallowed hard and pushed the bag back into the small fridge without pouring any of its contents into a glass. “Was this some kind of test?”

Adrien frowned. “What?”

A fine tremor ran along Marinette’s body and she dropped to her knees, head bowed. “Please forgive me, your highness.”

Adrien groaned, sliding off the bed and going to his knees in front of her. “Please don’t do this.”

“I didn’t realize. I’m only a few years old, and…and my sire didn’t really teach me much before he disappeared, but I know the royal line is to be respected and feared.” She kept her head down. “Please have mercy.”

He took her hands in his but Marinette kept her attention on the floor. “Marinette, there’s something here,” he said quietly. “I could feel it the moment I saw you. Did you feel it too?”

“I’m not what you’re looking for,” she said, voice low but firm.

“I think you’re exactly who I’m looking for.”

Her expression was angry when she looked up at him, eyes glinting. “I’ve heard about what happens to women who go with royals and that sure as hell won’t be me.” She stood suddenly, raising her chin. “If you’re going to kill me for disobedience, do it. I had a moment of weakness but that’s done now. I won’t disappear into the courts like the others. I’d rather die.”

Adrien fell back to his butt and looked up at her in shock. “I don’t even…what do you…why would I kill you?” 

Her anger faltered at the innocence in his stammering tone. “Because I refuse to bow to your will.”

“Good.”

“What?”

Adrien made no move to stand but braced his hands behind him. “Look, my father sent me here to find a mate, but I don’t want the haunted ghost of a women with a broken will that he expects. I want someone who can make me feel things. You’re her.”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m not.”

He looked down at his lap and widened his legs. “Aren’t you the one who gave me these?” He ran the tip of his finger along one of the red marks and Marinette’s eyes followed the movement hungrily. “And put me in this?” His other hand came up to stroke along the collar, fingers closing around the bell.

“Yes,” she whispered. “But I didn’t know who you were. I thought maybe you were just some vamp looking for a roll on the other side of the bed when I realized you weren’t human.”

He held both hands up to her in surrender. “All I want is for someone to desire me and love me. The first thing you did when you brought me here was collar me and I know...I know I shouldn’t want that but fuck being royalty and fuck what I should want. What the hell does having a dick have to do with always being in control anyway?” He gave her a pleading look. “Please don’t turn me away. You’re gorgeous and sexy and you smell like home should.”

Marinette swallowed hard, already feeling her resolve crumbling. “This can’t work.”

“It could tonight,” he said hopefully. “Just for tonight. Forget what I am. Just pretend I’m your...what was it you called me?”

Marinette couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. “My sweet, stray Kitty.”

“Yes,” he smiled. “Exactly that. Let me be him tonight. Please.” He looked down at the ground. “If after that you want to part ways, well, I’ll still be grateful I got you for tonight.”

She stepped closer and grabbed his bell, pulling it up quickly so Adrien had to scramble to stand or choke. “Just for tonight,” she promised, kissing him gently.  
_____________________________

Chloe stormed out of the bar in anger. She wasn’t a bodyguard for dumbass humans who wanted to play with vampires and then got scared. She had seen that woman at the bar over and over. She deserved whatever happened to her. 

The night had been a bust. None of Alec’s cronies had shown face in the bar for the third night running. Maybe it was time to backtrack and find a new angle in her search for him. 

“Hey, Blondie. I heard you’re looking for Alec.”

Chloe paused, turning towards the voice. “What’s it to you?”

A hulking man stepped out from the shadows, fangs bared in an amused grin. “I’ve got a message for you from the man himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you have questions about what things mean in the story, but I like to reveal information as it becomes relevant instead of doing large paragraphs of backstory and infodump so please be patient with me. :) Thank you for all the wonderful comments and encouragement. I'm really enjoying writing this story.
> 
> I have gotten a few comments that were demanding more content NOW. I don't appreciate those at all. I do this for fun and I will update as I can and feel inspired. Don't be pushy, please. Those comments make me want to hold off on updating more than anything.

Adrien’s fingers flexed helplessly, his wrists cuffed tight to the headboard as Marinette rode him. She rose above him, eyes burning as she sank back down. The bell on his collar jingled incessantly and Adrien couldn’t decide if he wanted to never hear it ring again or have the sound on loop in his head for the rest of his existence. 

“Are you close, Kitty?” she asked, falling forward to kiss him. The new angle gave him even less leverage than before and he strained against his restraints. 

“Yes,” he panted.

“Good. Hold on for a little longer,” she instructed, nipping at his earlobe.

Adrien groaned as she began to roll her hips slowly, decreasing their pace so his climax eased back. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” he replied dreamily, eyes sliding shut as her tongue laved a swath above the collar. 

“That’s right, sweet Kitty. You’re mine.” She kissed his neck and began to pull away and Adrien tried to follow her lips, fighting against the cuffs. She put a hand to his chest and pushed him back to the bed.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, Marinette.”

“You want to be done already?” she teased, lightly scratching her nails down his chest.

“Bite me, please, bite me,” he chanted, eyes still screwed shut and neck bared. 

Marinette’s movements stilled and she had to hold herself back from immediately obeying him. She had tempted herself with every close kiss and was proud of her restraint but hearing his ragged pleading was too much. “I shouldn’t...”

“Please, please.” He opened wide green eyes to look up at her and her resolve shattered. “I want to feel it, at least once.”

Marinette rocked forward again, clenching around him as she did and causing Adrien to cry out, throwing his head back further. She took the opportunity to reach around and release the clasp on the collar, the bell ringing one last time as it fell to the sheets. Adrien held his head back, giving her as much access as he could and Marinette gave in. She closed her lips over the racing pulse in his neck, and before she could talk herself out of it, her fangs were sinking into his soft skin. The first taste of his blood was sweet and warm and felt thick on her tongue like honey. Something about it felt familiar and her mind raced back to Adrien telling her she felt like home. That’s what this was. His blood was nectar and warmth and life. 

Adrien came with a sob when she bit him, his body going pliant beneath her as she drank. She licked at the wound she had made until it was already showing signs of healing. Marinette cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb beneath one of his closed eyes even as she still rode him. After a few moments, his eyelashes fluttered and he was looking up at her, taking in her red stained lips and dark eyes. 

“I’m yours,” he breathed. “Please keep me.”  
_____________________________

Nino watched Alya listen to the recorder for a moment to make sure she had caught everything he had said. She was pretty and brave, much too pushy for him, but nice enough. It was a shame she wasn’t going to make it through the week most likely. Humans were so fragile and really had no business in the world of vampires and other creatures. He’d found that out the hard way too many years ago. It was only fair to warn her. Maybe if she got far enough away, Gabriel wouldn’t bother sending out an assassin.

“You realize you can’t actually use any of that,” he said, pursing his lips.

She blinked up at him, eyes narrowing behind her glasses. “Don’t get cold feet now, Goldie. I told you I was recording you and this is all on the record.”

Nino frowned. “Goldie?”

She looked down at her recorder again and tucked it away in her hoodie pocket. “Your eyes. They look more gold than brown. It was either that or some jab at your nose and since you were just so nice to me…” She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled up at him.

“I can’t decide if I like you or hate you.”

“That’s a common problem with me.”

He rolled his eyes. “You can’t use that recording for anything because you’ll be killed for it.”

“What?”

“Look, I don’t make the rules, okay? But if you go around publishing stuff about the inner workings of the vampire kingdom of France, there’s going to be hell to pay and you’ll be the one stuck with the bill.”

“You’re the one who just told me all that stuff though!”

He waved a hand. “Oh yeah, I’m definitely dust, especially if I don’t find Adrien. So for the last time, where the hell would he be?”  
_____________________________

Chloe gasped and saw droplets of her own blood spray out on the pavement in front of her. Her cheek grated against the rough surface as she curled in on herself. Another swift kick to her back left her breathless. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to be taken down by Alec’s errand boy, as big and muscly as he may be. She was stronger than this. She just had to get up and fight. She willed her limbs to move but she stayed frozen in position as she was beaten. Her body was giving up on her.

“If you’re still alive,” the vampire said, pushing his boot against the back of her head, “consider this your final warning, hunter. Stop looking for Alec. If any of his vamps see you again, we are encouraged to turn you and keep you as a plaything until he’s ready to decide your fate. Keep that in mind.” He circled her and kicked at her legs so she rolled on her back involuntarily. He leered down at her broken body. “Or don’t. I can think of a few things I could use you for.” 

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and heard his laughter as he walked away. She had to think. She was in vamp territory and bleeding out. Could she move? She focused all of her energy onto rolling back on her side. The movement took her breath away and she cried out soundlessly. Tears stung the cuts on her face as she furiously tried to think of her next step.

“I’m going to help you,” a soft voice said. 

Chloe couldn’t turn her head to see who was speaking. It wasn’t as if she could protest at this point anyway. Her mother would be so ashamed of her, dying in a dirty alley outside a vampire bar, beaten by a common thug. She had been trained for more than this. She was letting everyone down. Maybe this is what she deserved after all.

“This will hurt but…” The voice trailed off and Chloe sobbed as her body was lifted from the pavement, all of her nerve endings shooting fire along her skin. “Sorry,” the voice mumbled.

She tried to hold onto the pain. She tried to force her eyes back open so she could look into the face of the person who wouldn’t just let her die on the street but it was too much. The last thing she registered was heartbeat that sounded much too rapid against her ear and then she drifted away on nothingness.  
_____________________________

“I could stay,” Adrien offered. “No one even knows who I am here. I could start fresh and be yours and—“

Marinette pressed two fingers to his lips. “You said just for tonight.”

He kissed her fingers and moved her hand to his cheek. “And you won’t come back with me?”

“You don’t even know me.” Marinette knew she should get up. She should get out of the bed and dress and tell Adrien thank you and goodbye forever. It was the smart thing to do. She had never heard one good thing about the royal court and now she had one of the members curled against her. Despite that though, he was warm and smelled wonderful and the taste of him still lingered on her tongue.

“I want to know everything about you though. Your favorite color and your favorite music and what you like to do and…and everything.”

She dropped her head against his chest with a sigh. “Are you at least maybe not that important in the court?” She felt his heartbeat quicken at her question. “I’m going to take that as a no.” She lifted her head again and reached up to brush his hair from his forehead. “How important are you exactly?”

Adrien grimaced. “I really don’t want to tell you.”

“You don’t have to.” She kissed him, lips moving slowly over his. “The night is almost over anyway. It might be the less we know, the better. It will be easier that way.” She stretched and slid away from him, instantly missing his warmth. It was funny the things she had forgotten after being turned. She would cuddle with Alya sometimes but it wasn’t quite the same. There was something all together different about the warmth after sex. “Does the sun bother you?”

Adrien sat up reluctantly. “It drains me a little but I can go out in it.”

Marinette nodded thoughtfully as she stood, grabbing her robe off her armchair and pulling it around her body. “You must come from a powerful line then.”

“You seem to know a good bit about the royal courts.” He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his crumpled slacks. 

“My sire taught me one or two things at first. One of his biggest warnings was to steer clear of you guys.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Adrien scrolled through the missed calls and increasingly angry text messages from Nino. “I’m in trouble.”

“With your friend from the bar?”

“We weren’t exactly supposed to split up,” he winced.

“Naughty Kitty.”

Adrien felt something that had been winding tight within him release at her words. “Please don’t make me go.”

“Adrien.”

“Just one more night. Let me stay with you today and we’ll have sex and cuddle and kiss and then I’ll go before the sun rises tomorrow.”

“That’s what you said earlier,” she reminded him.

“Not exactly.” He blinked at her with pleading eyes. “I know this isn’t just on my end, right?”

Marinette crossed the small room and straddled his lap. Adrien’s arm immediately wrapped around her to hold her in place as a hopeful smile played on his lips. “I’m really mad at you for being royal. I think you should know that,” she pouted. “You’re a lot of fun to play with.”

“Then play with me. I’m yours.”

She swallowed thickly. “Stop saying that.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to start to believe you.”  
_____________________________

“Where am I?” Chloe groaned, voice hoarse. She felt something wet on her face and tried to pull away but it hurt too much. Faint light pierced her eyelids but they were swollen and she couldn’t seem to open them.

“I brought you to my home. Uh, my name’s Nathaniel.” The same soft voice from before spoke and the wetness on her face began to move.

“Know what you are,” she said and her tongue felt too big for her mouth. Her words were slurred but she couldn’t fix them. “Kill you.”

She felt the movement around her face pause. The sound of something dropping into water came from her left side and she felt the mattress shift beneath her as a weight was lifted. 

“Maybe,” Nathaniel said as he squeezed out the bloody rag he had been using to clean her wounds. “I decided to chance it anyway.”

“Drink my blood,” Chloe slurred. 

“I may not know a lot but I know enough not to bite a hunter,” he chuckled. “I saw what happened to the vamp last month who got a taste of the hunter with the glasses and gadgets. I guess your blood would be clean in a few months but that seems like a long time to wait and I don’t peg you for the most pleasant company.” The weight returned to her side and Chloe flinched. Nathaniel pressed a bandage against her clean cheek. “Besides I don’t drink human blood, hunter or otherwise.”

“Hate you,” she spat, her fury falling flat in her weakened and vulnerable state.

“Yeah, well, join the club,” he muttered, moving on to bandage the next wound.  
_____________________________

“In my defense, I held him off as long as I could,” Alya said, pushing into Marinette’s apartment, her spare key held up in the air. “Oh, for the love of—“ She slapped her hand over her glasses. “Damn it, Mari!”

Nino pushed past her with wide eyes. 

“So you’ve probably been wondering where I was,” Adrien laughed nervously, waving a cuffed hand while Marinette, still impaled on his cock, half turned to see the intruders. Adrien’s blood stained her lips and ran over the side of the collar at his neck. “Funny story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	4. Chapter 4

“What the ever-loving hell, dude?!”Nino exclaimed, throwing a hand up.

“I know, I know,” Adrien winced, “but look at her.” He glanced across the room where Marinette was talking quietly with Alya. She had grabbed his suit jacket from the floor and pulled it around her when they’d been interrupted and Adrien couldn’t help but follow the line of her legs peeking out from the hem.

Nino shoved his shoulder. “Look at you!” he hissed. “You let her bite you?!”

Adrien’s hand flew up to his neck, fingers covering the wound. “It’ll heal.”

“This is so fucked up. Come on, we’re going.” Nino grabbed the prince’s arm but Adrien pulled back.

“I’m not leaving.”

“What?”

“I’m staying with Marinette for now.”

“Like hell you are.” He stepped in closer, voice low. “Adrien, you can’t do this. You know you can’t. My neck is on the line here. What do you expect me to do?”

“Be my best friend.”

Nino shook his head with a sigh. “I can’t be your best friend right now, dude. If it even gets back that I let this happen, I’ll be dead.”

“I think I love her.”

“That must have been some orgasm.”

Adrien stepped back, brows furrowing in anger. “This is why Father sent me out! I’m supposed to find a mate. I want her.”

Nino glanced over his shoulder to see both women were now staring at them, Alya with wide eyes and Marinette’s expression blank. He tried to ignore them. “She’s not the kind of mate you’re supposed to find and you know it. Please come back to the hotel with me. Please.” 

Adrien dropped his head in defeat. “At least let me say goodbye.”

“I’ll be outside.” Nino reached out and squeezed his arm. “Just so you know, as your best friend, I’m really sorry.”

“I know.”

He nodded and gave Marinette and Alya one last glance before stepping out of the apartment. 

Alya looked between Marinette and Adrien awkwardly. “Um, I’ll just go with him.” She eased her way around Adrien and slipped out the door.

“I don’t want to go,” Adrien said quietly.

“It doesn’t sound like you have much choice.” Marinette stayed rooted to her spot. As long as he didn’t come closer, she would be okay. She would be able to say goodbye. Her heart fell into her stomach as Adrien crossed the room. 

“Come with me.”

Marinette reached up to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb along the soft skin. “I can’t.”

He tilted into her touch with a sigh. “I know.” He caught her wrist and pulled her hand around so he could kiss her palm. “If you ever change your mind, even if it’s a hundred years from now, I’m yours.”

She laughed softly and kissed his cheek. “You’re a bit of a cheesy romantic, aren’t you, my sweet Kitty?”

Adrien took the lapels of his jacket in both hands and opened it, baring her body. He looked down at her with a sad smile. “You know you’re going to have to keep this jacket, right? It never looked this good on me.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to beg,” he grinned.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his middle suddenly, pressing her cheek against his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered. “This was more than I could’ve ever hoped for.”

He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. “I know exactly what you mean.”  
_____________________________

Alya rocked back and forth on her heels. “So…”

“We don’t have to do this,” Nino sighed. 

“What?”

“The whole awkward conversation while we wait thing.”

She huffed. “You know, you would be a whole lot cuter if you weren’t such a stick in the mud.”

He chuckled. “I have been kind of a dick to you, huh?”

“Ya think?”

“Sorry. I’m actually a pretty nice guy when I’m not playing babysitter to the bratty prince of vampires.” He scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. “He really likes her.”

“She’s pretty likable,” Alya said, leaning against the wall. “What exactly does this mate thing entail? Why can’t they be together?”

“For your friend’s sake, you don’t want her coming anywhere near the court. For one thing, that shit that was going on when we walked in? That would never fly.” Nino shook his head. “I don’t know how much you know about the male hierarchy—“

“Oh, that male vamps can’t seem to get their jollies off if they aren’t in charge?” Alya interrupted, eyebrow quirked in judgment.

Nino laughed in surprise. “You know, I think I’ve decided I do like you.”

Alya nodded proudly. “I grow on people.”

The apartment door opened and Adrien trudged out. “Let’s go,” he muttered as he started down the hall.

Nino frowned, shoulders drooping. “I did that to him,” he sighed. “I hate that.” He looked at Alya. “This was definitely an experience. I’m not sure if I hope we meet again or not.”

She held out her hand. “We’ll let the fates decide.”

Nino took her hand, the warmth of her skin sending a jolt of pleasure up his arm. “To fate then.”  
_____________________________

“What’s that smell?” Chloe grimaced. She opened her eyes to find a damp cloth inhibiting her sight. She raised her right arm and immediately regretted it as pain set her nerve endings on fire. She let it fall back to the mattress with a depressed thump.

“It’s a homemade salve,” Nathaniel murmured and Chloe felt something thick and cool against her leg.

“Where are my pants?” she growled.

“Gone.”

She gritted her teeth together. “Listen to me, you sick fu—“

“I couldn’t clean your wounds with them in the way. I ended up needing to cut them off. I was able to spare your harnesses and weapons though so you can say thank you any minute now.”

“Screw you,” she spat.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “You need to get more creative.”

Chloe huffed. “At least take this damn blindfold off!”

“It’s not a blindfold. The area around your eyes has been swollen so I’ve been trying to ease that. I think a few of your vessels burst.” He shook his head and spread more of the salve along a nasty gash down her left shin. “Did he cut you up at some point? I only saw him kicking you.”

“You just watched him beat me?” Chloe tried for indignation but her voice ended up sounding too small in her ears. 

“He was a lot bigger than me. I would’ve been on the ground beside you if I had tried to intervene.”

“Some hero you are.”

Nathaniel sighed. “I never said I was a hero.”

An uneasy silence fell over them and Chloe concentrated on the feeling of the salve sinking into her skin. It had a slight tingle, almost a pleasant sensation. “He played with me for a while,” she finally said. “He let me think I could take him and he cut me and knocked me down more and more until I couldn’t fight back.”

“I know you’re a hunter but what;d you do to piss that guy off?”

She yelped as fingers ghosted over a tender spot on her abdomen. Nathaniel muttered an apology and Chloe felt him apply salve to the area. “I’m looking for his boss. This thug named Alec. He has something of mine and I want it back.”

Nathaniel hummed noncommittally. 

“You know him?”

“I keep to myself.”

Chloe frowned. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“That’s the only answer I’m giving.” He moved away from the bed and set the used salve bowl in the sink. “You should get some more rest. You’ll heal faster that way.”

“I don’t want to rest anymore right now. Keep talking to me.”

“I have things to do.”

Something about the thought of lying on the strange bed with the pleasant smell of the salve filling her nose and unable to see had Chloe saying a word she rarely ever used. “Please?”  
_____________________________

“I’m sorry,” Nino said as they rode up in a fancy elevator to their even fancier hotel rooms. 

“I know,” Adrien replied quietly.

“You know, when I first saw you in that room, I was sure you had been kidnapped and were being tortured.”

“I definitely wasn’t being tortured,” Adrien flushed and ducked his head. “Well, at least not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Yeah, I can see that now.” Nino eyed the bite mark on Adrien’s neck. “You’ve got them on both sides. You asked for that, didn’t you?”

Adrien’s hand went back up to the broken skin. “Yes.”

Nino shook his head. “I should’ve known. You’ve always been way too curious about mine.” He scratched at the old scar in irritation. “Your father would have her killed for biting you. You know that, right?”

“He wouldn’t have to know.”

“You think you could hide that kind of thing under his roof? I can tell you from experience that you definitely can’t.”

Adrien physically deflated. “I left her, Nino. What else do you want from me tonight?”

The elevator doors opened on their floor and the men stepped off. “I’m sorry, you’re right,” Nino said. “Get some rest. We’ll talk again in a few hours.”  
_____________________________

Kim rubbed his back against a thick tree trunk with a happy grin. “Ah, that’s the stuff.”

“It’s the little things,” Alix replied dryly from her place on a nearby boulder. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“You said you wanted to make some money. This is the way to do it.” Kim flexed his shoulder blades against the bark and gave an exaggerated shiver.

“It’s so damn early though. The sun isn’t even up yet.”

Kim shrugged. “This is when Max wanted to meet.”

“How long have you been feeding info to this guy?”

“A couple of months.”

“And one day you just woke up and decided to go look for a hunter to rat on other people to?”

Kim pointed at her. “That attitude will not do you any favors, man.”

“So I’m just supposed to trust that this guy isn’t going to slay us both? Full offense but your judgment isn’t great. I’m not even sure how you’ve survived this long, Wolf Boy.”

“If I wanted either of you dead, that would have happened approximately nineteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago,” came a voice from the darkness. 

Kim straightened, pulling the hem of his hoodie down. “Max.”

The hunter appeared in the clearing. “Kim. Who’s that?”

“She’s cool.”

“Hmm.”

“You don’t need to know my name,” Alix replied. “Just pretend I’m not here until it’s time to pay.”

Kim rolled his eyes. “Her name’s Alix. She’s a weresnake.”

“Go ahead and give him my address while you’re at it, asshole,” she growled.

The lenses of Max’s glasses glinted in the dying moonlight. “Kim, you said you had something for me?”

The other man’s mouth spread into a wide smile. “So get this. Word is that earlier this evening, two fancy vamps show up at Ivan’s place. One of ‘em is just garden-variety vamp, right? But the other one was something else, not human or were or fae or anything.”

“Okay.”

“Ivan overhead that the weird one is the mother-flipping prince of France. Like I didn’t know there was vampire prince but apparently it’s a legit thing,” Kim continued.

“Idiot,” Alix muttered.

Max’s stance stiffened. “Describe him to me.”

“I don’t know, man. I wasn’t there. Ivan saw him. You could ask him, I guess,” Kim said, kicking a loose pebble across the ground.

“I don’t think I’m welcome there right now. There was an…incident recently.”

Alix laughed. “That vamp whose whole jaw rotted off after he bit you? That was pretty righteous. You’ve got to teach me that trick.” 

“A steady consumption on nedrenberry,” Max answered without looking at her. “It has an adverse effect on turned vampires. It can be deadly to weres as well so I wouldn’t advise it.”

“Buzzkill.”

Kim shifted his weight, hands thrust in his pockets. “How have things been?”

Max cleared his throat. “Adequate.”

“Oh, good.”

Alix narrowed her eyes, looking between the hunter and werewolf. “Did you guys date or something? You definitely have an awkward vibe thing going on.”

Kim glared at Alix and Max stepped back, busying himself with checking his various bags and weapons. “Well, thanks for that. If the prince of France really is in Paris, that is very good to know.”

“You gonna stake him?” Alix asked, swinging her heel against the bolder.

Max adjusted his glasses as he looked up at her. “Only if necessary. He would be more valuable as leverage.” He rummaged through his things and produced an envelope, offering it to Kim. “Let me know if you learn more?”

Kim took the envelope, the tips of his fingers brushing against Max’s gloved ones. “Always.”

Max nodded and turned, disappearing back into the thick of trees.

“Oh man,” Alix goaded, sliding down the rock. “You have a crush on a hunter. I was right. You are an idiot.”

“Shut up. We got paid, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, about that. What’s with the whole meeting in the middle of the woods thing? Like cell phones are real.”

Kim lifted the envelope. “We had to get paid.”

“Hello, money transfers.”

“Whatever. Just come on.”

“You lovvvvvve him,” she crooned.

“I’m going to eat you.”  
_____________________________

“Are you okay?” Alya offered Marinette a mug of warmed blood but the other woman shook her head. 

“I’m not thirsty.” Marinette sat huddled against her headboard. She had showered and changed into pajamas but still had Adrien’s jacket wrapped tightly around her.

Alya set the mug on the nightstand and crawled up to snuggle against her best friend. “You really liked him, huh?”

“He was kind of perfect.”

“That’s like the whole prince thing though, right? Being perfect?”

Marinette looked at her with wide eyes. “Prince?”

“That’s what Nino said and I’m just now realizing you had no idea,” Alya said apologetically.

Marinette laughed but the sound was bitter. “Honestly it makes sense. I knew he was too good to be true.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

“Do you mind hanging around until I fall asleep? I know it’s dumb but—“

Alya pressed a kiss to Marinette’s temple. “Hush. Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	5. Chapter 5

“According to my informant, Prince Adrien of the Agreste line is in Paris at the moment,” Max said as an image of Adrien appeared on the screen. “I’ve gathered that he was sent out to look for a mate to take back to the royal estate. The rumor is that the crown as it were will be handed to him within the next decade or two once he is settled with a mate and has produced heirs. I believe this presents us with many viable opportunities.”

Kagami leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the conference table. “He doesn’t look like much of a fighter. I’ll take him out and the king is down an heir. When do I leave?”

“I think that would be rash,” Sabrina said, glancing uneasily at Kagami from the side. “I propose we capture him for ransom. We could present our concerns about the growing population of turned vampires to the king in exchange for his son’s safe passage.”

“The likelihood of the king’s willingness to listen to us when we’ve threatened his son is low,” Max pointed out. “Many hunters have tried to go after the Agreste princes and none have survived. In one instance, a hunter was even taken and turned.” He brought up the next photo. “Nino Lahiffe is Adrien’s personal attendant. He was part of a group of hunters that attempted to assassinate the prince at a young age. He was turned and has been forced into servitude since that day.”

Audrey Bourgeois pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I remember that group. They were from the squadron we used to have located in the west quarter. It was quite the blow to lose those men, all from one family too. If I’m recalling correctly though, Nino was not an official hunter.”

“He never managed to pass the tests,” Max nodded. “I’m not sure why he was there or why he was turned but from what I’ve found out, he is extremely loyal to the prince and royal court now.” He brought up more photos of Adrien and Nino together, the photos seemingly taken from great distances. “They are never seen without the other. Although surprisingly, it appears that they have come without a bodyguard detail. I haven’t been able to uncover any intel on their fighting skills, although Nino is responsible for the deaths of at least eleven hunters who have attempted to harm Prince Adrien and in two counts, Prince Felix.”

“So he has fully turned on his own,” Audrey said, inhaling deeply. “While I would like to have him brought back to be analyzed, he may be too dangerous to harbor even for testing.”

“I don’t know. Cut off his arms and legs and rip out his fangs and I doubt he’d give you much trouble,” Kagami suggested.

Sabrina shot her a horrified look before turning her attention to their leader. “Chloe should still be in that area, ma’am. I could contact her and I’m sure she would be able to—“

“Flail helplessly about until reinforcements came?” Kagami snorted and Sabrina glared at her.

Audrey stood, ignoring the young women. “While I appreciate the offers, this situation needs to be handled delicately. We’ll convene again tomorrow when I’ve reached my decision.” She left the room and the three hunters glanced at each other.

“Even she knows Chloe wouldn’t be able to do this,” Kagami said, dropping her feet to the floor. “Sad when someone’s own mother doesn’t have faith in their abilities. On the other hand, it would be nice if Queen B realized it takes more than a snazzy wardrobe to be a hunter.” She pulled out a small dagger and slid her fingernail over the tip. “I don’t know what there is to think about anyway. We take out the prince, we cripple the king.”

“There is another prince,” Max said. 

“Isn’t Felix only a half-blood though?” Sabrina asked. “Adrien is the only full vampire prince. His birth helped secure Gabriel’s standing, right?”

“This is beginning to sound like one of those Harry Potter books and now I’m bored,” Kagami sighed. She stood and stretched. “There’s a pack of wolves that moved into a space right outside vamp territory a few months back. I think I’ll go have some fun.”

Max stiffened. “I don’t think that’s wise. We shouldn’t be looking for fights right now, not when we’re hoping to establish a treaty with the vampires.”

“Vampires and shape shifters are different groups. No one is going to mind a few less wild animals running around. And I probably won’t kill all of them. I try to make it last.” She shot them both a grin and sauntered out of the room.

Max watched her go, lips spread in a thin line. 

“You should go call your informant,” Sabrina suggested quietly. He glared at her but Sabrina gave him a passive look in return. “You know I won’t tell anyone. I actually think it’d be nice if everyone could work together. There’s more than enough killing without our help.”

He nodded and left without another word.  
_____________________________

“So I was thinking about it.”

Nino groaned and blindly grabbed for a pillow, pulling it over his head.

“If I’m going to be king someday, I’ll be in charge, right?” Adrien continued. “So why should I bring home a mate that my father would like? Doesn’t it make more sense for me to find a woman to be my queen who I genuinely love? I’m going to be the one with her after all.”

“How did you even get in here?” Nino grumbled from beneath his pillow.

“I told the concierge my boyfriend was asleep and I didn’t want to wake you but had left my key in the room.”

“I hate you.”

“It makes sense though, doesn’t it?” Adrien stretched out beside Nino. “Just for a random example, say I brought Marinette home with me…”

Nino sighed and rearranged the pillow, using it to prop up his head. “Dude.”

“I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Nino turned on his side. “You kind of look like shit.”

“No one else is going to be right,” Adrien said quietly. “She’s perfect.”

Nino rolled onto his back once more and scrubbed at his face. “I’m not awake enough for this right now. What time is it?”

“A little after three.”

“The sun’s still out?!” Nino swore and gave Adrien his back. “Leave me alone until dark. You know the rules.”

Adrien sat up. “Fine. I was just coming over here to tell you I’m going back to Marinette.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“I am. I’m leaving right now and even if you wanted to follow me, you can’t because the sun is still out,” Adrien huffed.

“You wouldn’t have told me if you were really going,” Nino muttered. “You just want me to talk you out of it and I’m exhausted.”

Adrien sagged against the headboard. “I know it would be a bad idea to bring her home. I know that, but Nino, you don’t know what it was like being with her. It’s what I’ve been craving. I don’t know how I’m supposed to just not have that ever again. It’s like…okay, you like that spiced rum my father imports in because you can actually taste it, right?”

“Right,” Nino agreed warily.

“You can drink other alcohol but it doesn’t do anything for you. It’s there and a part of you enjoys the ceremony of it, but you know that there is something better.”

“And Marinette is your spiced rum. Damn it, fine. Thirty-six hours.”

“Huh?”

Nino glanced at him over his shoulder. “You can have thirty-six hours with her. Turn your GPS on so I can track you and make sure you’re there. Don’t go anywhere but her apartment.”

Adrien straightened, eyes hopeful. “Really?”

“You have to drop this after the thirty-six hours though. Promise me.” Nino held his hand out, pinky extended. “No more spiced rum talks or trying to make me feel bad.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me pinky promise,” Adrien said, hooking their fingers. 

“It’s the only kind of promise I know you keep with me.” Nino snuggled down tighter in his blankets. “Now go before I change my mind. And turn your GPS on.” 

Adrien gave a whoop of victory and left the room. Nino smiled into his pillow before sleep took him again.   
_____________________________

Chloe woke up slowly, blinking for a few moments before realizing she could see. The room was dimly lit, the small light fixture attached to the ceiling dark. She tried to swallow and her mouth was dry and her throat was scratchy. Squinting, she turned her head to see a figure curled up in an old armchair across the room.

“How are you?” Nathaniel asked, unfolding himself and standing.

“Thirsty,” she rasped.

“I know the feeling.” He chuckled humorlessly as he moved past the bed. “Hang on.”

Chloe could hear liquid being poured and she tried swallowing again. She turned her head to see Nathaniel rounding the bed again. 

He sat on the edge. “Do you think you can sit up if I can help you?”

She nodded but grimaced as his arm slid around her shoulders. He held the cup to her lips and she sipped. “Thank you,” Chloe murmured and Nathaniel took the cup away, easing her back down to the bed. She watched him return the cup to a neat counter and then take his seat in the armchair again, watching her back. Chloe gritted her teeth and rolled on her side, trying to ignore the pain. “Why?”

“Why?” he echoed, expression blank.

“Why are you helping me?”

Nathaniel shrugged. “It seemed like I should.”

“You don’t look like what I thought you would.”

A small smile played across his lips. “What did you think I would look like?”

She frowned. “I don’t know. Small.”

He laughed then. “Well, I’m not the biggest guy, but I guess I’m not small either.”

“And your hair.”

Nathaniel shifted uneasily. “What about it?”

“The color is…” She shook her head and winced. “Do you have something I can take for my head?”

He nodded and stood again. Chloe tracked his movements, eyes assessing. She was already feeling stronger although still in pain. She would rest for now and take what he could give her, but the when the moment was right, she would make her move. He wasn’t the small, meek vision she had seen in her head before she had her sight, but she was sure she could still take him out once she healed more.

“I suppose you’ll get strong enough to soon,” he murmured, shuffling bottles on a shelf. “I won’t put up a fight but you may be disappointed in the result. You won’t be the first to try to take me out.”

Chloe’s blood ran cold and her fingers reached out under the blankets, hoping for something she could grab for a weapon but finding nothing. “You read minds?” 

“No.” Nathaniel said, returning with a small bowl. “But I can sense intentions and you’re practically screaming yours.” He shrugged and set the bowl down beside her. “Take that if you want or don’t. I don’t think I care if you’re in pain right now.”

Chloe watched him disappear through a door on the far side of the room. The concoction in the bowl didn’t smell the best but she needed to get out of this place. The sooner she was away from the odd vampire, the better.   
_____________________________

_“How did you become a vampire?”_

_“That’s not something you get to know.”_

Alya frowned at her recorder and hit pause. She had transcribed most of her conversation with Nino. She needed to put him as a reliable source but his warning kept playing in her head. If she printed this information, would someone really come after her? It seemed extreme, but the vampires could be a very secretive bunch. She was still surprised Marinette had been so open to having her around. Of course, Marinette was lonely.

It had interested Alya to watch Marinette interact with others. Most often she saw it when they were together at the bar. People seemed to love Marinette; other vampires, shifters, humans, it didn’t matter the flavor. They were drawn to her. But more often than not, Marinette stood on the edge of the group. 

Alya took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted to call to check in on her but she knew her best friend wouldn’t be up yet. It was too early still. Her eyes drifted to the clock and she grimaced. She had gotten almost an hour and a half of sleep between returning from Marinette’s and beginning to transcribe. Her editor wanted new content within the month or she was going to lose her contract. Apparently befriending a vampire and hanging out in a bar with other supernatural beings was no longer enough of a draw. She was so tired of writing faux edgy fluff pieces for a puffed up supernatural blog run entirely by humans. She wanted to write something closer to reality.

It would have been nice to ask Nino more questions. Maybe he would be warmer in a second round. Now that she had all the information in front of her, it was lacking. She needed more. How stupid it had been to give him that line about fate. She should have asked for his mobile number. 

Alya glanced at the time once more. Maybe Nino would return to the bar. She could take another nap and see if Marinette would be up for going out again. Maybe this time she could actually find a real human. Or maybe another prince would show up. She closed her laptop and pushed it away from her, sliding further down in her bed. She would just rest for an hour tops and then try calling Marinette.  
_____________________________

Max was too agitated to stake out a tree as he usually did when meeting Kim. He liked being up high enough to watch when the werewolf arrived. He would usually spend a few minutes up there observing the other man. Kim was constantly in motion; Max wasn’t sure if he ever was truly still. 

He had texted him, demanding a meeting. He had been torn between a full out warning about Kagami. He didn’t want Kim hurt but he also didn’t want to warn a pack of shifters that a hunter was coming to make trouble. Kagami was good but surprise was usually one of her best elements. It felt too close to selling her out to warn them and like it or not, a lifetime of friendship held him back.

He checked his phone. Kim was late. Kim was never late for their meetings. Max began to pace. He could call. It would be logical. They had set a meeting time and Kim wasn’t there. Max had never called him before but there was no rule against it. 

Kagami was fast. She was fast and deadly and damn good at being a hunter. She also had no hang ups. If you weren’t human, you were an animal. Max’s skin felt too hot. He wanted to take off his gloves and jacket. He needed to loosen his harnesses. The weapons and gadgets hanging off his body were suddenly too heavy. He was having trouble breathing.

“Panic attack,” he murmured to himself. “Deep breaths. Clear mind.”

Breathe in.

This was ridiculous, of course. He could find another informant. 

Breathe out.

There were plenty of creatures willing to rat out others for a paycheck.

Breathe in.

And more than a few that wanted to see vampires as a group knocked down a few pegs.

Breathe out.

Kim was just a means of finding out information.

Breathe in.

Nothing more than that.

Breathe out.

Nothing…

Max yanked off one of his gloves and threw it to the ground angrily. His palm was slick with sweat and he wiped it down his shirt. He couldn’t keep lying to himself. His head shot up at the sound of someone moving through the underbrush. 

Kim stumbled into the clearing, one clawed hand gripping his side. Dark red had soaked into the white hem of his sweatshirt and a bloody gash ran down his chest. “Sorry…late…” He crumpled to the ground at Max’s feet and went still.  
_____________________________

Adrien was glad to make it into Marinette’s building. He had forgotten the way at first, and walking around in the high afternoon sun for so long had left him feeling lethargic. But now that he was so close to her, he could feel his pulse quickened as he made his way down her hall. He was nervous and excited and there was dread at being forced to say goodbye again, but he would take this time like the gift it was.

He knocked on her door and waited. When he couldn’t hear any movement inside, he knocked again a little louder. There was a thump and then the sound of shuffling. The door was wrenched open and Marinette squinted out from a hooded blanket pulled around her. Her eyes widened. “Adrien.”

“Can I stay with you for…” He pulled out his phone to check. “Thirty-five hours and ten minutes?”

She gave him a sleepy laugh and stepped aside. “You can stay forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop working on this one so here's another chapter, haha

“I was half afraid you wouldn’t let me stay,” Adrien murmured, kissing Marinette’s neck as he walked her backwards towards the bed. He slid his hands into his open jacket that she still wore, fingers ghosting up under her shirt to bare her stomach. 

“I shouldn’t,” she admitted, running a hand into her hair as she let him lead her. “I’m such a mess. I haven’t even showered since the last time you left.”

“I know. You still smell like you’re mine.” He trailed his lips along her jaw and Marinette tilted her head back to give him more access. 

His words sent a thrill down her spine and she tried to grab hold of the feeling and stamp it down. This was temporary. She couldn’t forget that. “Do you want to get clean with me? I’ll let you make me smell like you all over again if you’re a good Kitty.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to,” he answered honestly. “I’m yours.”

Marinette stepped away from him with a sad smile. “No, you aren’t, but we can still pretend for a little while.”  
_____________________________

Max let Kim fall to the ground as gently as he could and with a grunt, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and upper lip. The shifter’s height had been a disadvantage as Max struggled to get him to town. Kim had woken up a few times, mumbling deliriously before passing out again. Max grimaced at the line of blood slick against his leather jacket. There was too much of it. He checked his phone once more and satisfied he was at the right place, he knocked on the old motel room door. Once the area had become vamp territory, some of the lesser vamps had taken up residence in the shabby building. An empty cracked pool littered with trash below was the best view the balcony had to offer.

Nathaniel opened his door warily, using it to shield most of his body. “I don’t want any trouble, hunter.”

Max gestured to the limp form at his feet. “I know you help injured people.”

“And I know you’re usually the one who injures them,” he shot back.

The hunter glanced up and down the walkway of the old motel before returning his attention to Nathaniel. “Please, he’s a friend. I didn’t do this.”

Nathaniel glanced down at Kim. “What happened?”

“Another hunter decided to go play with the new pack of wolves. He showed up to our meeting like this. I’m guessing she got to him first. He hasn’t been coherent.” Max knelt down and put two fingers against Kim’s neck to check his pulse for the seventh time since they had met in the woods. He looked back up at Nathaniel. “I can pay you some now and more later. Please help him.”

“You need to know I have someone else in here. I found her after a vamp beat her up and I’ve been trying to help her. If you give me shit about it, I will let him die.”

Max held up both hands. “I just want Kim to be okay.”

Nathaniel gave him an assessing look and nodded, stepping back. “Bring him in.”  
_____________________________

Nino checked his phone as the elevator took him down to the hotel lobby. Adrien hadn’t moved from his place at Marinette’s address. Nino had the distinctly unpleasant feeling that pinky promise or not, he would still have to drag the prince away when the time was up but that was future Nino’s problem. For tonight, the only thing he hoped to do was find a lovely human who wanted to be seduced by a vampire for the night. It had been far too long since he’d been out alone. He may even settle for the first attractive person he saw.

“Hi,” Alya grinned, leaning against the brick facade of the hotel.

“Fate?” Nino asked, unable to hide his smile.

“This is the fanciest hotel in the area. I figured I would give fate a little help.” She fell into step with him. “What are you up to tonight?” She glanced around. “And where’s your kid?”

“With Marinette.”

Alya stopped in her tracks. “What?”

“Don’t give me that look. He begged and I’m weak,” he shrugged. “We have some time. I didn’t think it could hurt.”

“You didn’t see my best friend after he left,” she snapped, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “I had to stay with her until she fell asleep. Damn it.” She held the phone up to her ear while glaring at Nino. “Of course she’s not answering. She’s probably fucking his royal highness while he’s wearing that damn collar again.”

Nino grimaced. “Yeah, all the mind bleach in the world isn’t getting rid of that image unfortunately. Was she really upset?”

“Yes.”

Nino shifted his weight uneasily. “I’m sorry.”

Alya sighed and returned her phone. “Mari’s a big girl. She can make her own decisions. I just hate to see her hurt.”

“I don’t really get you two.”

“What’s not to get?”

A brawny man in a dark coat approached them, flashing fangs. “She with you, mate?”

Nino saw Alya’s hand dip into her messenger bag out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, she’s with me,” he answered. “We were just heading upstairs.”

“Care to share?” the man leered. “She looks like she’s got enough to go around.”

Alya’s eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth but Nino grabbed her wrist in warning.

“I don’t share,” Nino grinned, tongue curling behind one of his fangs. “And I really don’t play well with others so I suggest you vanish. Now.”

The other vampire’s expression turned angry and he reached out for Alya. Nino released his hold on her and grabbed the man’s arm with one hand and slammed his other fist into the elbow. The man howled in pain, crumbling to the ground. 

Alya yanked a mini can of hair spray out her bag and held up a lighter in front of it, pointing it at the fallen man with the flame up and her thumb hovering over the top of the button for the hairspray. “I’ve always wanted to do this. Make my day, bitch.”

Nino sputtered, pulling her back. He turned her in the direction of the door, keeping a tight grip on her arm. “Who the ever-loving hell do you think you are?! Buffy?!”  
_____________________________

Adrien chuckled, head falling back against the pillow once more as Marinette danced her fingers along the inside of his thigh teasingly. She had worked him into a frenzied state in the shower only to turn off the water and leave him wanting more. He had followed her back to the bed in a haze, scooping the bell collar off the nightstand and offering it to her. He presented his neck, silently begging her. She had kissed the healing bite marks on either side gently and secured the thick leather strap in place, flicking the bell with a sly smile. Now she lay between his legs, ignoring his straining erection.

“I can’t believe all my pretty marks are already mostly gone. You heal too fast, Kitty,” she pouted.

“Please make more,” he begged quietly.

“I don’t know. It was an awful lot of work.”

“You could really bite me,” he whispered.

Marinette paused, trying to hold herself back. The taste of him had been haunting her. She could smell his blood just below his skin. It was so close, so warm, so sweet. She pressed her lips against his inner thigh and reached up to grip his cock. Adrien bucked in surprise and Marinette sunk her fangs into the soft skin of his thigh as she pumped him.

“Marinette,” he breathed. “Fuck, Marinette, please, please, please…”

She pulled away, feeling lightheaded. No one had ever tasted like this before. It was intoxicating. It was addictive. She looked up the line of his body and his face was a mask of desperation, hands still held above his head as she had instructed earlier. “Don’t cum until I tell you,” she warned, dipping her head back down to lick at the bite mark. 

Adrien whimpered, thrusting up into her hand. Marinette loosened her grip and he cried out at the loss of friction he had. 

“Be still.”

He went pliant on the bed, cheeks flushed and breathing hard, his eyes trained on her. Marinette felt her pulse pick up and she startled. It had always been a sluggish thing since she’d been turned but now it raced the way it had when she was human. She glanced down at the already healing bite mark on Adrien’s thigh. “Shit,” she whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien began to sit up but then dropped back down, returning his joined hands over his head, unwilling to disobey her.

She looked up at him, trying to gather her wits. She didn’t want to spook him. Not when they had so little time together as it was. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” She leaned forward and kissed the tip of him, licking away the drop of precum from her lips. She needed to get herself away from the temptation of biting him again without giving him up just yet. He was trembling beneath her touch, eyes wide and wanting. 

Marinette sat back on her haunches and then slid off the bed on shaky legs, feeling Adrien’s gaze follow her. She went to her nightstand and pulled out a leash that matched the collar. She hooked it to the bell ring and gave it a testing yank. Adrien followed her lead quickly, upper body coming off the bed. “You’re going to take me from behind while I hold on to this,” she said, proud of how calm her voice sounded when she was trembling inside. “And if you’re very sweet to me, maybe I’ll even let you finish.”  
_____________________________

Nathaniel pushed a pile of laundry off the other double bed and Max hauled the groaning Kim in, placing him on the bed.

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, trying to ignore the pain shooting up her arm as she did. “Max?!”

Max glanced back at Kim once more before crossing the small space to Chloe. “What are you doing here?” He looked her over. “You look awful.”

She grimaced. “One of Alec’s thugs got the jump on me, messed me up pretty bad.” She lowered her voice and nodded in Nathaniel’s direction. “That one watched it happen and brought me back here. He’s been fine enough but I need to get out. I don’t trust him. Take me with you.”

Max frowned at her, making a quick assessment of her injuries. He looked back towards Kim. Nathaniel had cut away the blood-soaked hoodie and was cleaning the wounds. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

Chloe followed his gaze to the unconscious man, noting the clawed hand hanging off the bed. “He’s a were.”

“He’s my informant.”

“Funny, a moment ago he was your friend,” Nathaniel murmured. “He’s lost a lot of blood. He might not make it through the night.”

Max swallowed back the sudden rise of bile that burned his throat. “You have to help him,” he ground out.

“I’m not a freaking doctor. I’m just a…” Nathaniel trailed off and shook his head. “Patch jobs I can do. Some sicknesses. These are cruel cuts.” His fingers hovered over the slashes in Kim’s stomach and chest. “They look shallow but it’s deceiving. They dip deep in the middle. Too deep and I’m guessing the blade had a high silver count due to the decreased healing factor. They were made by someone who meant for him to die slowly.” He glared back at the hunters. “A friend of yours, I assume?”

Realization dawned on Chloe. “Kagami,” she spat, looking to Max for confirmation. He kept his gaze on the shifter, expression unreadable. Kim’s eyelashes fluttered and he coughed weakly, blood spattering his lips.

“Please do something. Please,” Max begged, giving Chloe his back. “Anything. Please don’t let him die.”

“You know I can’t turn him. It doesn’t work like that with shifters,” Nathaniel replied quietly.

“The prince! Royal vampire blood can heal, right? That’s the theory, though relatively untested,” Max looked between Chloe and Nathaniel, eyes manic behind his glasses. “If I bring the prince, could his blood heal him?”

Nathaniel gave him a pained look. “You can’t bring him here.”

One second Max looked devastated and the next he was pointing a small gun at Nathaniel’s chest, the motion too quick to follow. “You help me or I’ll kill you.”

“You can try,” Nathaniel sighed heavily. “I knew it was a mistake to help hunters. You’re nothing but a bad infection. You can treat the symptoms but there’s no cure.” He nodded in Chloe’s direction. “Take her, get out, and never come to me again.”

Max kept the gun steady. “I’m not leaving without Kim.”

Chloe was pushing herself off the bed. “Forget the fucking were, Kante. Let’s get out of here.” She gritted her teeth and wrapped the sheet around her waist. “Help me with my stuff.”

“No, I—“

“I said get out,” Nathaniel growled. His eyes began to glow with a blue light and his lips were set in a firm line. A piercing cold seeped into the room, making the hunters shiver.

Chloe swore and Max gave Kim one last look, grabbing Chloe’s bundle of weapons and harnesses and helping her hobble out of the room. The door slammed behind them of its own accord.

“What the hell,” Chloe winced, falling to the dirty concrete. “How did he do that? Do vamps have freaking powers now?” She deflated, shoulders hunching. “I don’t…I’m not…” She turned her head and vomited over the side of the balcony. Max stood watch over her, numb.  
_____________________________

“Get your hands off of me!” Alya huffed, pulling away from Nino once they were in the elevator. “I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t know how you’re even still alive!” He threw his hand in the air in frustration. “You don’t belong in this world.”

“You know, I’ve been doing just fine ‘in this world’.” She made angry air quotes before crossing her arms with a huff. “I don’t need you or anyone else to save me, got it?”

“Unbelievable. Of all the arrogant, idiotic, dumbassery…” The door slid open and Nino stalked out of the elevator.

“What? Just because you’re a vampire, you’re so special?” Alya stomped after him, trailing him down the hall. 

He turned on her. “Yeah, actually, that’s part of it, and for another thing, tonight is the first night I’ve gotten to myself in literal years. All I wanted was to find a pretty, willing girl to bring back to my bed, bite, fuck, and then send on her happy way. And now I’m standing in the hall, yelling at you!” He shook his head and pulled his room key out of his pocket. “I swear, I have to have the worst luck of any being on the planet.”

Alya straightened. “What if I let you bite me?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Why in the world would I want to do that?” He slid the key into the lock and opened the room but left the door ajar so she could follow him inside.

“Look, you said yourself that if I print the royalty stuff, I could be killed or whatever. I’m still not sure if I believe that—“

“Believe it. The king does not fucking mess around.” 

Alya watched Nino scratch at the scar on his neck. She had noticed him doing that the previous night when he had spoken about the king of vampires. “Is he the one who turned you?”

Nino glared at her, dropping his hand. “I told you I’m not sharing that story.”

“Even if I offer to be your pretty, willing girl for the night?” she asked, hoping the tremble she felt didn’t show in her voice. This could be an opportunity. If she couldn’t write about the royal side of things, at least she would have a first hand account of being with a vampire in every way she could be as a human. She loved Marinette but things didn’t work like that between them. She had asked Marinette exactly once to bite her so she could see what it was like and received an hour long lecture. This could be something fresh, something that would keep her editor from dropping her contract.

The vampire studied her. “Why?” he asked again.

She shrugged and hoped it came off nonchalant. “I need a story and you need a snack.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “And the sex?”

“As long as sex just means sex and not whatever our best friends are doing.”

Nino chuckled softly and moved to the minibar. “Drink?”

Alya nodded. “That’s going to definitely be a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely and encouraging comments. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! <3

“When you come to,” Nathaniel muttered, slicing a thin blade along his wrist, “we are definitely going to have a talk about the caliber of friends you’re keeping, Pup.” He watched his blood drip for a few moments before resting the wound against Kim’s still lips. The shifter had fallen back out of consciousness and Nathaniel sighed, pressing a finger from his free hand to Kim’s forehead and pushing energy into the command. “Drink.”

Kim’s throat began to work as he swallowed the blood that dripped in and Nathaniel finally pulled his wrist away satisfied. He sagged on the edge of the bed, energy sapped. He could still hear Chloe and Max’s heartbeats outside the door. It was full dark now. He was surprised a fight hadn’t already broken out as his neighbors began to get out for the night. Finding two hunters, one too weak to even walk, would definitely draw the kind of attention Nathaniel wasn’t keen on getting. If he at least got them back inside and behind his wards, he may have a night of peace from those around him at least.

He heaved himself off the bed and stumbled to the door. “Shit,” he breathed, feeling his energy level drop as he glanced back at Kim. “Might’ve been one thing too many to try.” He turned and fumbled with the doorknob, wrenching it open. 

Chloe was passed out, one arm pushed beneath the rusted railing and hanging over the side of the balcony. Max stood on guard in front of her, a gun held loosely at his side and his phone in the other. His gaze swung to Nathaniel quickly as the door opened.

“Get her in here,” Nathaniel grumbled, stepping back. “You guys are going to attract attention.”

Max froze for a moment and then his gaze swept their surroundings as if on instinct while Nathaniel watched the action thoughtfully. The hunter wrestled Chloe up enough so that only her heels dragged the ground as he got her back in the motel room.

Nathaniel ignored them both as Max settled Chloe back in the bed. He went into the small bathroom and grabbed the edge of the porcelain sink for support. His reflection was unforgiving, hair lank and skin waxy. He had expelled too much energy the past couple of days trying to heal without taking any energy back in. Now he had two hunters and a shifter in his home and no way to defend himself.

“Great life choices, dumbass,” he murmured as he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.   
_____________________________

“Tell me about your life,” Adrien said, holding Marinette tight against him. They were wrapped in soft clothing and blankets now, one kind of appetite sated for the moment.

She laughed softly. “What is it you would like to know, your highness?”

He tickled her side and she tried to pull away with a giggle. They settled back down and Adrien kissed the top of her head. “How long have you been a vampire?”

“Three years, almost four now, I guess.”

“So you still have family living?”

Marinette stiffened. “I’m not talking about that.” She glanced up at him. “No offense, but there are very few people I trust with that information.”

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. “Why?”

“You really are naïve, my sweet Kitty.” She pressed her ear to his chest and listened to the steady thump of his heart. “They’re too important to me and this world is too scary. I don’t ever want the two to meet if I can help it.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why?”

“Every turned vamp I know has been a vampire longer than they were ever a human. I guess Nino’s close now anyway, though not quite there yet maybe? Sometimes I can't remember how old he is exactly. He's been around almost as long as I can remember. He’s the youngest in our court, for sure.” He ran the back of his hand down her arm. “I guess I just find it fascinating that your family is still living maybe.”

“Isn’t yours?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s different. We’re not…” Adrien trailed off with a frown. “Royal families are weird.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I have a brother,” he said softly. “He’s half human. Besides Nino, he’s my best friend.”

“Who do you share?”

“Our father. His mom died before my parents married and I came along.” He chuckled then. “I think you’re the first person I’ve ever talked to about Felix. Where I’m from, everyone just knows who he is.”

“Is it really different, being here?”

Adrien took a deep breath. “It’s wonderful. It’s intoxicating. I don’t know how I’m ever going to leave.” He tilted her chin up so she had to look at him. “I want you to come back with me.”

“That scares me.”

“It scares me too, but the thought of never seeing you again…” His expression darkened. “I know I have a responsibility, I do, but I feel like I could run away with you, Marinette. I could be happy anywhere in the world as long as I was with you.”

“You don’t know me,” she whispered.

“Let’s see. I know you like pink,” he grinned, looking around her room. “And you like fuzzy clothes.” He wiggled his feet and the fuzzy socks she had leant him strained with his motions. 

Marinette laughed and patted his chest. “You’re going to rip them if you keep doing that!”

He caught her chin again and tilted her face to his so he could kiss her. “I know your lips taste like sunshine.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“I know, but it doesn’t make it less true.”

She swallowed thickly. “If I went with you, I’d never come back here, would I?”

Adrien looked pained. “Is that important to you?”

“Yes. My family and Alya and my friends are here. I can’t just disappear, Adrien, no matter how gorgeous you are.”

“Is that all I am?”

Marinette shook her head. “No. You’re everything.”  
_____________________________

Nino laughed, leaning back against the headboard. “Do you even realize you’re hunching your shoulders all up? I’m not going to bite you right now. You can relax.”

Alya frowned and tried to release the tension in her muscles as she sat cross-legged in front of him. “Sorry.” She looked down into her glass. “I thought alcohol would help but I don’t want to drink so much that I don’t remember because that kind of defeats the purpose but I definitely haven’t had enough to not be freaked out.”

“Are you expecting it to hurt?”

“Uh, big fangs slicing into my tender neck? Yeah, not thinking it’s going to tickle, Bub,” Alya replied, rolling her eyes. 

“You are awful at nicknames.”

She grinned at him. “You’re not the first to tell me that.”

“Hang on, I think I might have something that will help. This doesn’t exactly feel natural to me either, if I’m being honest.” He slid off the bed and returned with a laptop. He opened it and fussed for a few moments before soft music began to flow from the speakers. 

“Dim lighting, drinks, now mood music. It’s almost like you’re trying to seduce me,” Alya teased.

“No doubt,” he winked. “I hate to rethink my plans.”

She nodded to the laptop. “Who is this? I like it.”

“This is mine.”

“Shut up. No, it’s not.”

Nino laughed in surprise. “What? It really is. I composed it and played all the parts and then mixed it.”

“So you’re DJ Vamp.”

“Just awful,” he shook his head.

“Why music?”

He shrugged. “I’ve always loved music and the technology to come along in the last couple of decades has been killer. I’ve gotten to see things evolve and change. It’s been cool.”

“So you loved music even when you were human?”

His smiled faded. “We’re not doing this.”

“Why?” Alya prodded. “Marinette told me her story.”

“That’s Marinette’s business.”

An awkward silence fell between them. “Sorry,” Alya finally mumbled. “I know I can be like a dog with a bone.”

Nino sighed, shoulders slumping. “It just…my turning isn’t a pleasant memory, okay? This is my life now and I’m content with that, but it wasn’t always that way.”

“Am I allowed to ask how long you’ve been with Adrien?”

“Over twenty years. I’ve been with him since he was three.”

“Yikes. So you weren’t kidding when you said you were the babysitter.”

“Not so much,” he chuckled. “It’s good though. I’ve watched him become the person he is. I wouldn’t trade that. And now he’s my best friend.”

“Because royal vamps grow like humans, right?”

“To a point,” he nodded. “He hasn’t changed much physically over the last few years so this might be a slower period for him. I’m not really sure how the genetics work. His brother, Felix, is about my age but looks a little older than me now. He’s aged since we first met but there doesn’t seem to be much rhyme or reason to it as far as I’ve seen.”

“But you’re stuck like this?” Alya got up on her knees and tentatively reached out, touching Nino’s cheek.

He blinked in surprise as if he hadn’t expected her to actually touch him. His hand came up almost involuntarily to cover hers. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I was twenty-one.”

Alya licked her lips and moved closer. “I’m going to kiss you now but please don’t bite me yet, okay?”

Nino nodded quickly, eyes watching the pink tip of her tongue glide out at slide across her bottom lip once more.  
_____________________________

Sabrina knocked lightly on the office door, pushing it open at the sound of Audrey’s call. “Ma’am, it’s been two days since Chloe’s last check-in and now Max has missed one.”

“That’s unlike Maxwell,” the older woman replied without looking up from her screen.

“Would you like me to call in Lila to search for them with her crystal?”

“I’d rather not deal with the elf right now. We still owe her for the thing with that orphan. Give Maxwell another twelve hours and come to me if we still haven’t heard back. He’s not someone we can afford to lose.”

“And Chloe?” Sabrina pressed hopefully.

Audrey sighed heavily and looked at Sabrina over the frame of her glasses. “Chloe will come back if she finishes her mission.”

“She might need help.”

“She doesn’t deserve it. Not for this.”

Sabrina shrank in on herself but tried once more. “She’s your daughter, ma’am.”

“And she allowed my husband, her father, to be murdered right in front of her eyes without doing a thing. If she comes back with his talisman, all will be forgiven and she will be welcomed, but I don’t want to hear you mention her again. Do you understand, Ms. Raincomprix?”

The younger woman deflated. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And set up an appointment with Gabriel Agreste’s people. I would like to approach him about the steady increase in the vampire population before we make a move on his son. Inform Kagami that I would like her to be ready at a moment’s notice to take on the prince in any capacity though. I would like her to take a detail to begin following him.”

Sabrina ducked her head. “Will you be needing an escort, ma’am?”

“I’ll take a troop of the junior hunters. It will be a good experience. That’ll be all.” Audrey’s attention was back on her screen and Sabrina quietly closed the large office door.  
_____________________________

Max had refused to look at the figure on the other bed. He couldn’t bear the thought of watching more of Kim’s life slip away until there was nothing left. A small voice in the back of his head told him he owed it to the other man to be there when he finally let go, but he stamped it down. He kept his attention on Chloe’s quiet breathing, eyes flicking to the closed bathroom door.

“Max?” a voice croaked and the hunter spun, rising off the bed.

Kim gave him half a smile, golden wolf eyes partly hidden beneath his lids. “You’re here…” His eyes rolled back and he was unconscious again but Max saw his chest rising in even breaths. He stepped closer, studying the cuts along Kim’s chest and abdomen. A thick, dark paste had been smeared along them. Color had begun to creep back into his skin and something close to suffocating in Max finally released. He reached down and grabbed Kim’s hand, squeezing it tight.

“He should be okay,” Nathaniel said quietly, leaning in the bathroom doorway. “He’s healing now.”

“How?” Max’s voice broke and he felt the unfamiliar sting of tears. 

Nathaniel huffed humorlessly. “My blood.”

The hunter turned to see the other man sag on the edge of the bed Chloe inhabited. “I don’t understand. You can’t turn a shifter into a vampire. You even said—“

“He needed royal blood. I’ve got it,” he shrugged. “He’ll still be the big puppy he already was, no extra fangs.”

“You’re not—”

“I’m nobody,” Nathaniel interrupted. “That’s all you need to know.”

“Royal vampires can’t make the temperature drop in a room,” Max countered.

“No, they can’t.”

“What else are you?”

Nathaniel ignored him and glanced back at Chloe. “What happened to her out there?”

“She was vomiting and then she passed out. I didn’t think I could carry her out like that. We don’t exactly have a safe house in this area, and I’m running low on strength at the moment.” Max tensed at his confession. The relief of seeing Kim alive had caused him to drop his guard and that was dangerous. “Can you help her?”

“Not right now.”

“You helped Kim.”

“And I’m one strong wind from being knocked over.” Nathaniel eyed the hunter warily. “I need to replenish my energy.”

“If you want to live, I’m not the snack you’re looking for.”

“Charming.” Nathaniel stood and it took too much effort. “My friend will have what I need. I’ll be back when I can.”

“What about Chloe?”

“She’ll be okay in here. She wasn’t well enough to be moving around so much. It caught up to her. Let them both rest.” Nathaniel slowly got to the door. He had spread himself too thin. He would be lucky to make it to the bar in one piece. He glanced back at Max. “There’s food in the fridge. Help yourself.”  
_____________________________

“You’re beautiful,” Nino whispered against Alya’s neck. He felt her pulse quicken and rubbed his nose over it. “Breathe, Alya.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, voice almost inaudible.

Nino pressed his lips against her pulse point and kissed gently. “You’re funny too.” He lifted his head up to look at her. “And so brave I’m not sure if you’re crazy or just amazing.”

She laughed nervously. “It’s probably a little of both.”

He grinned. “I was thinking that too.” He reached out and ran the back of his hand along her bare arm. 

Alya blushed, ducking her head and bringing her arm to partially cover her chest. Their first kiss had turned into many kissed and Alya had suddenly found herself pulling away and gasping for air with Nino’s discarded shirt tight in one fist and her own top thrown on the floor with barely a memory of losing either. At least she had worn her one good bra with the little bow in the middle. That had been lucky. 

“Liar,” the voice in the back of her head mocked. “Luck had nothing to do with it and you know it.”

Nino was watching her, a small smile playing on his lips. “What are you thinking about?”

“How I want to be sexy and brave and I’m too nervous,” she answered honestly.

“We don’t have to do this, but just so you know, you are sexy.” He made a point of looking down her body slowly before bringing his gaze back up to her eyes. 

Alya felt her skin grow warm. “I want to.” She shook her head and straightened her spine. “We’re fucking and you’re biting me and I’m going to write a kickass story about it and that’s that.”

Nino laughed. “Watch it. A guy could fall in love with you and those sweet words.”

She stuck out her tongue and wiggled out of her pants, casting them to the floor. 

“Come here.” Nino offered her his hand and pulled her between his straightened legs so her back was flush with his chest as he leaned against the headboard. He eased one bra strap down her arm, lips trailing it across her shoulder. “If you want to stop, just say so.” He took the other strap down. “I know this is all business for you but it’d be nice if you get to have a little fun too,” he grinned against her skin, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “And if it stops being fun, we stop. I won’t push. I promise.”

“And…” Alya swallowed and cleared her throat. “And you aren’t going to turn me, right?”

“I promise I won’t.” He reached around and lifted her breasts out of the bra cups, thumbs rubbing across her nipples. Alya dropped her head back on his shoulder with a sigh. He kissed her temple. “Been a while?”

“Too long,” she breathed.

“Me too.” He let one of his hands trail down to the junction of her legs. He pressed one finger against her clothed sex and Alya whimpered. “You’re already wet,” he breathed, turning his face so his could kiss her neck.

“You’re a good kisser,” she mumbled. “And it really has been a while. Don’t make fun of me.”

Nino grabbed her hip with his other hand and yanked her back against him so his clothed erection pressed against the line of her ass and Alya gasped softly. “I would never,” he whispered. He stopped his soft stroking along her panties and pushed the thin strip of fabric aside. Her scent suddenly filled his nostrils like a heady thing as if the fabric had been some heavy gate lifted. Nino felt his cock throb against the swell of her ass and he dipped the tip of his finger between her folds, gathering the moisture and bringing it up to circle her clit. 

Alya tried to buck as she moaned softly and Nino kept his hold on her hip. “Hook your knees over mine,” he instructed. She obeyed opening herself up more to his explorations. She moved against him as he touched her and Nino knew his self-control wasn’t going to hold out for much longer. He nudged her head to the side a bit more with his nose, trailing kisses along her jaw. He slid two long fingers inside of her and Alya cried out as his fangs sank into her neck.  
_____________________________

“I’m sending Pierce and Nathalie out as soon as the sun sets tomorrow,” Gabriel said, staring at the digital map on his phone. “I should’ve known better than to trust Nino with this. They’ve been in separate locations for hours.”

“Isn’t it possible one of them just left their phone somewhere, sweetheart?” Adele draped herself over her husband’s shoulder and eased his phone out of his hand, dropping it to the desk. “You have to have a little more faith in Adrien.”

“It’s dangerous out there, and Adrien is far too trusting.”

“Nino is more than capable of protecting him and you know it. You made sure of it.” She grabbed his chin and forced his face up to hers. “You need to have more faith in the son you plan to take your place, King.”

“I should have you beheaded for such defiance,” he sighed fondly.

Adele kissed him, still holding a tight grip on his jaw. “Do it then,” she challenged, squeezing.

Gabriel’s mouth split into a grin and he eased her hand away, kissing her palm. “You’re terrible trouble, you know.”

“You poor man,” she teased, turning his desk chair towards her and easing her knee up between his legs. “Whatever will you do with me?”

There was a rapid knock on the door and Adele rolled her eyes, stepping away. Gabriel stood and straightened his jacket. “Yes?”

The door opened and the security officer ducked his head in apology. “Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but Mr. Pierce assured me that you would like to be notified right away.”

Gabriel glanced at Adele out of the corner of his eye. She stood back and to the side of him as she was expected to but her face was lifted defiantly and eyes arrogant. He saw his security officer’s gaze flick between them in interest. Adele’s head should have been bowed as was tradition for the females of his kingdom when a dominant male was in their presence. Even for Adele, this blatant disobedience in front of someone else was new. She teased him in private but never when anyone could see. He wouldn’t be allowed to let it stand.

“Speak,” Gabriel snapped.

The other man startled, eyes darting back to his king. “Your son seems to be missing, Sir.”

“Adrien has been sent out with his servant. He’ll be back by week’s end.”

The man nodded. “Yes, sir, I understand that. I meant your other son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the wonderful comments and encouragements! I am hoping to go back and respond to some when I get the time but I thought you would rather me write the chapters than respond to comments, haha.

“You look rough. Give me a minute.” Ivan disappeared into the small back room behind the bar for a moment and came back with a dark glass bottle. “You only have two left after this.”

Nathaniel eyed the bottle warily, collapsing on the barstool. “Can you pour the first glass? I’m feeling shaky and I can’t afford to spill any.”

Ivan nodded, grabbing a glass from beneath the counter. He poured the glowing amber liquid from the bottle into the glass and slid it across the bar, leaning forward and lowering his voice. “I haven’t seen you like this since you helped Mylene. What have you been doing, buddy?”

“I was an idiot and saw someone get hurt. I should’ve left her in the alley.”

“Someone you can trust?”

“Doubtful. She’s a hunter.”

Ivan grunted and stepped back, grabbing a rag and running it along the counter. “Blonde?”

“Chloe,” Nathaniel nodded, taking a slow sip.

“Not good.”

“No shit.” He wrapped his hands around the glass, willing the tremor away. “And then another freaking hunter shows up at my door with a busted up werepup.”

“You’ve gotten popular. Wait, did you know either of them?”

“They both looked familiar enough but I’ve never spoken to either. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen them here.”

“Kim and Max,” Ivan muttered, shaking his head. “I warned him to stay away.”

“Max says some other hunter went after the wolves and Kim got away. Not sure what to believe.”

Ivan sighed heavily. “That might be true then. I was afraid something like this would happen.”

Nathaniel shrugged and took a long drag of the elven elixir, feeling warmth pour through his body. 

“You know I haven’t said a word to encourage anyone to go to you. You keep my secrets and I keep yours.” Ivan nodded to the bottle. “Do you need more?”

“I shouldn’t…” Nathaniel slid his glass across the bar. “But yes. And this is why you have to keep it. I would go through the other bottles tonight if they were left to me. That’s how drained I feel right now.”

“It’s okay, you know,” Ivan said softly, refilling the glass. “This isn’t the same thing as being an alcoholic. This is your…what’d you call it, essence or something, right? You need it to do that magic thing you do sometimes.”

“I guess but that doesn’t mean I can’t overdo it.” Nathaniel sat back slowly and glanced around the bar. “You haven’t seen Lila around, have you?”

“Not in a while. Why?”

“She hasn’t bothered me about coming back to the fold in months. It’s making me nervous.”

“For someone who’s close to immortal, you sure do have a lot of anxiety about the present, buddy.” 

Nathaniel chuckled humorlessly. “You may be right.” He glanced at the thick metal ring hanging from a chain at Ivan’s neck. “How is she?”

Ivan’s expression transformed, a light filling his eyes. He glanced around to make sure they were in relative privacy and leaned closer, voice in a whisper. “Mylene’s pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

Nathaniel’s mouth spread into a wide grin. “You’re going to be a papa bear.”

“I know!” Ivan’s shoulders hunched. “I’m nervous though. I was hoping, if isn’t too much to ask, if you could check on her during the pregnancy. We’re reading up on a homebirth and I think we can do it, but you know, with the shifter thing…”

“It’d be my honor.”

Ivan’s expression grew tight. “I need you to be honest with me. Should I be worried?”

Nathaniel frowned, looking down into his glass. “The statistics aren’t great with shifter-human births.”

“I know.”

“But by all accounts, I shouldn’t exist,” Nathaniel shrugged. “Before me, there wasn’t a elf-vampire hybrid so who I am to say?” He reached over and squeezed Ivan’s large forearm where it rested on the bar. “I will do everything I can to make sure that baby gets here and Mylene is healthy.”

Ivan gave him a warm smile. “Thank you, old friend.” He held up the bottle. “Do you want to finish it off? It sounds like you might need it.”

Nathaniel sighed, the ache inside him already calling for more of the elixir. It was trouble, getting a taste. It was never enough. It would never be enough but it was worth the price of staying away from the elves. Anything felt worth that. “Fill me up,” he said.  
_____________________________

“How do you feel?” Nino asked, holding Alya close to him.

“Sleepy,” she murmured and shivered. “Good.”

He pulled the blanket closer around their entwined bodies. “You should get some rest.” He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. It had been years since he’d had a warm body curled against him. Adrien would crawl into bed with him sometimes even still but it was never like this. Alya was warmth and life and beauty. She was chaos in his arms and Nino had felt himself falling as soon as they kissed.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head again. Alya cuddled against him but her breathing evened out quickly, sleep taking her. “You’re just supposed to be fun.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “You’re not good at staying in your place, are you?”

Nino rolled onto his back and Alya came with him, huffing softly as she readjusted. He stared up at the ceiling, his hand idly winding into her hair. “I’ve been a vampire longer than I was human now,” he said quietly. “It’s a weird feeling, knowing that. Sometimes I wonder where I would be, if I would even still be alive. Would I have a family?”

His thumb ran along her bare arm. “Would I have met someone like you and settled down? We could’ve had children and gone to the beach during the summer. Instead I’ve been trailing after a prince for over half my existence.”

He shook his head. “I don’t blame Adrien. He didn’t do this to me. He was only…he was so tiny back then. It hurts to think about it, but you keep asking and it’s been on my mind the past couple of days so maybe it will help to talk, even if you don’t hear it.” Nino shifted again and Alya sighed against his chest. “My brothers were all hunters. I was the youngest and couldn’t pass the test. Apparently I was too compassionate when it came to murder,” he scoffed. “If the Council could see me now.”

“They were sent out for an assassination. I followed them because I wanted to prove I could be just like them. I was young and arrogant and foolish,” he sighed. “They were glad I was there. They wanted me to learn. They took me to this small park and there was this little boy playing. He was running after butterflies and laughing and I swear, he looked like sunshine had been put in human form.” He smiled at the memory. “Of course that was Adrien. He’s always had that about him. He was so small. Barely three years old.”

Alya mumbled something in her sleep and Nino paused, hands stilling against her skin and hair. After a few moments of silence, he continued.

“There were three vamps there, watching over him. I thought maybe one of them was the target. Adrien screamed when the first one was killed. He was crying and scared and I didn’t know what to do. My brothers were fighting the two remaining vampires so I went to this little boy and picked him up. He held onto me so tight, Alya. I can still remember how it felt like it was yesterday. He was terrified. Of course, he was terrified. This group of men came out of nowhere and were killing the people watching over him.” He inhaled sharply, a long forgotten ache piercing his chest. “I thought we would bring him back with us, but Samir told me to break his neck.” He swallowed thickly. “I was standing there, holding this helpless child and my own brother is telling me to kill him. I couldn’t do it.”

“Gabriel had just been made king at that point. We had very little intel on the new regime but I knew that much. It was a shock to see him in person, racing towards us with a security team in tow.” Nino shuddered and tried to huddle in the warmth radiating off Alya. “He slaughtered them all by himself. Within an instant, my brothers were dead. And then he came towards me. I knew I was going to die. They say that your life is supposed to flash before your eyes, but that didn’t happen with me. There was just a sudden deep understanding that I was going to cease to exist.”

Nino blinked and was surprised to feel a tear slide out of the corner of his eye. “Adrien wouldn’t let go of me. Gabriel was covered in blood and his son didn’t want him. They escorted me back to the mansion and…” He trailed off and stayed silent, the hum of the heater the only sound in the room. 

“I guess a part of me did cease to exist,” he finally whispered, closing his eyes.  
_____________________________

Adrien’s stomach growled and Marinette poked at it. “Are you a hungry kitty?”

“Sorry,” he flushed. “I didn’t really think the food thing through. I think I might be a little spoiled.”

“You are a prince,” she teased. “I’m sure you have someone to do everything for you.”

“Not everything,” he huffed.

“My best friend is a human,” Marinette winked, pulling herself out of his embrace. “I’m prepared for the hunger.”

He laughed and sat up. “I don’t want to eat all of Alya’s food. We could order something in.”

“No delivery in vamp territory. There was a pizza place but assholes kept killing the delivery guys so they closed up shop.” Marinette was going through the cabinets and looking for Alya’s food stashes. “It pissed me off too. I used to enjoy ordering a pizza just for the smell of it.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah.” She pulled out a box of crackers with a frown. “We might have to go out. I didn’t realize I had gotten this low.”

“I kind of promised Nino I wouldn’t leave here.”

“Oh. I could go grab something and bring it back.”

Adrien met her by the counter, sliding his arms around her waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder. “And leave me all alone?”

“My poor kitten,” she crooned. “Well, your options are bagged blood or crackers if you want to stay here.”

“I don’t want to drink all your bagged blood. You’re probably thirsty, right?”

Marinette pulled away from him and busied herself with straightening the small kitchenette. “No, I’m fine. You should drink it if you want it.”

“I could drink it and then you could drink me,” he grinned playfully. “Then everybody’s happy.”

“I think maybe it would best if I didn’t do that anymore.” Marinette brushed past him and moved towards the bathroom but Adrien followed on her heels.

“You don’t want to bite me again?”

“It’s not a matter of want. I don’t think I should bite you again.”

“Why?”

“Because…because it makes me feel weird. And besides, what if they leave scars?”

Adrien frowned and looked at his reflection, tilting his head back and forth to check the bites on his neck. “I can barely see them anymore. I think only turning marks leave scars and I can’t be turned.” He looked at her in the mirror. “What do you mean by weird?”

Marinette shifted uneasily. “It made my pulse race.”

“You make my pulse race too,” he grinned, moving towards her.

She stepped back. “No, I mean, literally.”

“Does it not usually do that?”

“No.”

“Oh. I don’t know what that means,” he confessed. “But it doesn’t necessarily sound bad.”

“I really want to bite you again though. I want to taste you. I feel like I can still taste you and it’s been hours.” Marinette hugged herself. “It scares me.”

“You can bite me though. I’m yours.”

“Please, you have to stop saying that, Adrien. I’m serious. We can’t pretend right now.” She leaned in the doorway, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

“I haven’t been pretending,” he said, voice soft. “I decided as soon as you let me back in. If you won’t come back with me, then I’ll just stay here with you.” He ducked his head shyly. “If you’ll have me.”

“Adrien…”

He stepped closer, slow and cautious. “Let me be your sweet Kitty forever, Mari. We could be so happy together.”

“Life isn’t that easy.”

“It could be.”

“No.”

“Please, Marinette. Please let me be yours.”

She looked into his hopeful eyes and knew her fate had been set the moment he had entered the bar. “Okay,” she whispered. “You’re mine.”  
_____________________________

Felix glanced through the window of the small bakery. He sighed inwardly, spotting the usual young woman behind the counter but opened the door anyway. It was beginning to get harder to convince himself he only came here for the croissants when she was working every time he was able to slip away. A jingling bell alerted her to his presence and she straightened, a blush painting her cheeks. “You came back.”

“You don’t need to act surprised each time. I’ve told you this is the best bakery in the city,” Felix replied dryly. 

“It’s just been a while since your last visit. Would you like your usual?”

“Yes.”

“Take a seat. I’ll bring it out.”

Felix sat down at the small table beside the counter. It was the only one in the shop and something about that was pleasurable. He pulled a book from his messenger bag and began to read.

“I brought you a cappuccino as well, since you ordered one last time. I hope that’s okay.” 

“It’s been months since I’ve been here. Why would you remember that?”

The woman blinked at him and set his plate and cup on the small table. “You’re the grumpy, handsome stranger.”

“Excuse me?”

She laughed. “You’ve never told me your name so I just call you the grumpy, handsome stranger. You come in every few months and order the same thing and sit here and read for a while and then leave. It’s unusual and I like it,” she shrugged.

He frowned. “You’ve never told me your name either.”

“Bridgette.” She offered her hand but Felix only looked at it. 

“I’m Felix.”

“Felix,” she nodded, dropping her hand. “Nice to meet you.” She turned on her heel and went back behind the counter. 

The bell above the door rang again and Felix watched a mother with two young children rush into the store, babbling about a pick-up. Felix tried to ignore them but a group of teenagers piled in behind them, laughing and talking. He frowned down at his book.

“This morning is going to be busy,” Bridgette warned, appearing by his table. He glanced up at her and then to the counter to see an older woman helping the customers. “We have about ten pick-up orders.”

“It seems early for that.”

“Uncle Tom has been keeping the bakery open later for the supernatural crowd and it has really increased our popularity. It’s been good for business. We practically stay open around the clock these days.”

Felix closed his book. “Bad timing on my part then. I thought early would be better.”

“You could go on the roof, if you like.”

His eyes voluntarily went to the ceiling. “The roof?”

“I have a lounger and small table up there with a bunch of flowers. It’s nice. You’d be by yourself, if that’s your preference.”

“Why would you offer me that?”

“You seem like you come here to get away. I guess I’d just hate for you to stop coming,” she admitted. “It kind of makes my week when you show up.”

“I can’t understand why.”

“That’s okay,” she beamed. “So the roof?”  
_____________________________

Max draped his coat over an old armchair in the corner of the room. He stuck his gloves in the pockets and unhooked his harnesses and weapons slowly, carefully placing them over the coat. He stepped out of his boots and pushed them to the base of the chair. Chloe’s things were still in a pile by the door but he couldn’t bring himself to straighten them out now. All the adrenaline from dealing with Kim’s injuries to trying to guard Chloe had left him feeling exhausted and empty. He had eaten some of the fruit he found in Nathaniel’s small fridge but was wary of taking too much. Something didn’t sit well with him about the other man.

There was space on both beds and Max moved towards Chloe’s but then paused, glancing at the other bed. Kim was turned on his side and huddled in on himself, a slight shiver visibly running down his body. Max frowned. Shape shifters usually ran warmer than humans. He reached down and Kim’s skin was cool to the touch. “No,” he murmured. “You’re going to be okay, damn it.” 

He circled the bed and crawled in on the other side, yanking at the blanket until he could get enough of it from beneath Kim to drape over his body. He settled down beside him awkwardly and froze for a moment. Kim shivered again and Max molded his chest to the shifter’s back, hating the itchy feeling of his jeans beneath the blankets. He slung one hand over Kim’s side and pulled him close as if willing the other man to share his body heat.

Max felt it when the shivering stopped, Kim becoming still beside him. His fingers reached up to find the pulse at his neck and Max released a sigh of relief to feel it steady against his fingertips. He kept them there even as his arm began to ache from the position. “You’re going to be okay,” he said again, finally letting his eyes close and letting his fatigue take him as early morning light filtered in through the curtains.  
_____________________________

Chloe blinked, grogginess making her brain feel fuzzy. She squinted, trying to make sense of the image in front of her. “Are you glowing?” she slurred, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth.

Nathaniel grinned and put a finger to his lips. “Secret.” He let out a short giggle and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“Are you drunk?!” Chloe pushed herself up on her elbows, gritting her teeth against the pain as the picture in front of her became clearer. Nathaniel sank to the floor with another giggle, a soft glow emanating from his skin and hair.

“You will not harm him, hunter,” Ivan growled from the door.

Chloe jumped in surprise, turning towards the large man. “You’re the…” She trailed off and cleared her throat, hating the sound of fear in her words. “You’re the bartender,” she finished clearly.

Ivan nodded. “I don’t meddle in the affairs of others but I will protect that man with my life.” He pointed a beefy finger at Nathaniel’s crumpled form. “If any harm comes to him from you or your people, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?”

She sat up straighter. “Are you threatening me?”

“I’m promising you.” Ivan eyed the sleeping men on the other bed. “Make sure they know as well.” He stepped further into the room and helped Nathaniel to his feet.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Nathaniel laughed, limp as a rag doll in Ivan’s grasp. “I love pretty things. I never take them but I took her. I broke the rules.”

“You need to sleep this off,” Ivan said gently, leading him to the bed. He stared at Chloe and she slowly moved to the other side, leaving room for Nathaniel.

“She doesn’t like me,” Nathaniel stage-whispered. “No one does.”

“I like you just fine, buddy. Now get some rest,” Ivan sighed. He gave Chloe one last hard look. “I’ll be watching for you, hunter. I mean it.”

“I understand,” she glared back.

Ivan nodded, glancing around the room once more and shaking his head, he closed the door and the room was darker again save for the weak morning sunlight filtering in through the curtains and Nathaniel’s glow.

Chloe tried to slide back into a comfortable position but gasped in pain. Nathaniel shot her an exaggerated frown. “I made you leave,” he sighed but his tone was happy. “I shouldn’t have done that. You’re still hurt.”

“I’m fine,” she grunted, trying to find a more comfortable position. She turned and gasped softly to find Nathaniel’s face too close to hers. 

“I can help,” he whispered and closed the distance between them, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“No,” she breathed. “Get away from me.” She tried to glare but found herself in a state of confusion. “What’s wrong with your eyes?”

Nathaniel blinked and tilted his head against the pillow. “Blue,” he crooned and tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. “Your eyes are such a pretty blue. My favorite blue.”

Chloe stared at him. His irises seemed to swirl with blue and purple and green like nothing she had ever seen in real life. Soft light poured out of his skin and his hair shown a deep red, a pattern of the color reflecting around the otherwise dim room. “What are you?”

“I’m nothing,” he murmured and his eyes slid shut suddenly, his body going limp beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, everyone! I have started compiling drabbles that take place before Just for Tonight begins and will involve a lot of the different characters. You can follow those [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13468923/chapters/30878493) if you would like more insight into the story. I will be trying to update them frequently to fill in some gaps of how characters relate to one another. :)

Nino leaned over Alya’s shoulder, enjoying the fact that his scent seemed to radiate from her skin. “What are you doing?” he asked, lightly kissing the imprint of his teeth on her neck.

“Making notes,” she murmured, thumbs gliding across her screen. She tilted her head slightly, shivering as Nino ran his tongue along the bite.

“About last night?” 

“Mmhmm,” Alya murmured. “Or rather this morning? I didn’t realize how late it was. I just remembered something and didn’t want to forget it while I was taking a shower.”

“Oh, uh, what was it?”

She turned her face to glance at him, locking her phone. “Just a feeling,” she smiled. “Something I wanted to remind myself to describe.”

Nino was kissing her bare shoulder before he realized it and he pulled back in surprise, putting space between them and leaning against the headboard.

Alya didn’t seem to notice his reaction and slid from beneath the sheets, reaching for his crumpled shirt on the floor and pulling it on. “I need to get something to eat but I was going to shower first. Do you want to join me?”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “Are you offering round two?”

“Maybe,” she smirked. “There are some other details that are feeling a little hazy. Maybe I need a refresher.”

Nino looked down the line of bare skin that peeked out from his unbuttoned black shirt and stopped at her panties, feeling himself harden again beneath the blankets. She was beautiful and sexy and wonderful and he wanted her again and that probably wasn’t a good thing. He needed to be able to leave her with no lingering feelings. A relationship wasn’t sustainable. “I probably shouldn’t. I need to check on Adrien. Go ahead though. I’ll jump in after you.”

Alya’s confident smirk transitioned into confusion and she nodded quickly, moving towards the bathroom. “Sure. I’ll be quick.”

Nino sighed, scrubbing at his face with the heel of his hand and hanging his head. “I’m such an idiot,” he muttered. He reached for his phone on the nightstand, opening his text messages.

**Adrien: I know you’re going to be mad but about that pinky promise…**

Nino groaned, tossing the phone to the side and sliding down into the bed.  
_____________________________

Chloe woke up with a start, finding Nathaniel’s nose bumped up against hers and his breath warm on her lips. She blinked a few times but her bed partner never moved.

“How are you feeling?”

She turned her head slightly to find Max looming over her side of the bed. She opened her mouth to reply and then snapped it shut, taking stock of her injuries. “I feel…I feel fine,” she murmured. “I shouldn’t feel fine.”

“Yeah, this guy freaks me out. Kim’s completely healed too.”

“Hi,” Kim grinned happily, appearing over Max’s shoulder. “I’m Kim.”

“Uh-huh.” Chloe eased herself from beneath the blankets and slid out of the bed. “Don’t just stand there,” she snapped. “Find me some pants.”

“Bottom drawer,” Nathaniel murmured, rolling over on his side to give them his back. “Take whatever you want.”

Chloe moved past the men and slid the drawer open, lifting out a pair of deep purple sweatpants. “I guess I can’t be choosy,” she sighed, sliding them on and pulling the drawstring tight. She glanced at Kim. “Do you need a shirt?”

He looked down at his toned chest and abdomen and smiled, shaking his head. “I’m good.”

Max had followed Kim’s gaze and cleared his throat, looking away. “We should be going. We’ve missed multiple check-ins.”

“I can’t leave the area yet. Alec is here somewhere,” Chloe huffed, sifting through her stuff. 

“Chloe, this is madness. You almost died. Come back with me and we will explain the situation to your mother.”

“No.”

“Fine, at least come with me to the check point so you can let Sabrina know you’re well. She’s been worried about you.”

Chloe strapped on her thigh holster. “Fine, but then I’m coming back.”

“Could you all get out sometime this century?” Nathaniel grumbled. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“I liked you better drunk,” Chloe shot back. “You guys go ahead.”

“Chloe,” Max warned.

“I promise I’ll come with you. I need to talk to Nathaniel for a minute.”

“I probably should too,” Kim said solemnly. He circled the bed, kneeling down so he was face-to-face with Nathaniel. “Okay, let me see if I remember this.” He squared his shoulders and nodded at Nathaniel’s half-open eyes. “I owe you a debt for your services. My life is yours until that debt is paid, by my blood or my claw or my word.” His mouth spread into a wide smile. “So we good?”

Nathaniel squinted. “You have no idea what you just said at all, do you?”

Kim frowned. “The debt thing. They taught us to say that if someone ever saved our lives.”

“And it means that you have to stay with me until I’ve decided your debt is paid,” Nathaniel replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“What? No, it’s just like, ‘thanks, man! I owe you one’.”

“Exactly. And now you owe me one,” Nathaniel sighed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and Kim backed up, brows knitted in confusion.

“He doesn’t have to stay here,” Chloe huffed. “Max, tell him.”

Max adjusted his glasses and grimaced. “According to were law, he does, but surely we can come to an arrangement.”

“Why do you even need a werewolf?” Chloe rounded the bed, pushing past Kim and poking Nathaniel in the chest. “Just tell him his debt is paid or whatever and we’ll get out of your hair.” She glanced back at Kim. “I mean, he’s not even a very good one obviously.”

“Hey!”

Nathaniel stood and Chloe backed up, her knees hitting the other bed. “Actually, you all owe me.”

“I did promise you payment,” Max said. “How much do you want?”

“Three bottles of elven elixir. Bring me those and I’ll release Kim from his debt.”

“Can you buy those at the store or…” Kim trailed off, glancing between Nathaniel and Max. “I’m guessing no.”

“I know the Hunters Council has a contact. Bring me the elixir and all is paid.” Nathaniel reached down, pressing his palm against Kim’s chest. He pulled it away and a sigil of three circles within a ring glowed against the werewolf’s skin. 

Kim rubbed his finger across it in awe. “That didn’t even hurt.”

“It wasn’t supposed to. It’s a debtor’s mark. If anyone gives you trouble, you can show them that and they’ll know you temporarily belong to me.” Nathaniel went to the door and pulled it open. “Now get out.”

Max made sure Kim was out the door before he turned back. “What does that mark do if his debt isn’t paid?”

Nathaniel stared back at Max evenly but didn’t respond.

“How much time do I have?” the hunter asked.

“Two weeks.”

Max clenched his jaw angrily but nodded. “Chloe?”

“Go. I have business with this guy.”

Max shook his head and pulled the door closed. 

“What could you possibly need?” Nathaniel asked, crossing to the kitchenette.

“I want to know what the hell you are.”

“Has anyone ever told you how rude you are?”

“Yes.”

He chuckled and grabbed a banana. “At least that, I guess.”

“What are you? I could’ve sworn you were a vampire but vampires don’t have powers and glow.”

 

“I have a feeling you have no idea exactly what is out in the world, but you’ll excuse me if I don’t give a hunter my life history,” he scoffed, tossing the banana peel. “What do you actually want, Chloe?”

Chloe shifted her weight uneasily. “I want your help.”

Nathaniel paused for a moment before continuing to slice up the banana. “With what?”

“Finding Alec.”

“I’ve got plenty of my own demons to keep me company. I don’t need to take on yours.”

“Last night you said you broke the rules when you took me. What did that mean?”

He pulled a bowl down from the small shelf and dumped the banana slices in. “I was high. I probably said a lot of things.”

“That mark you put on Kim, will it kill him if Max doesn’t get that stuff you asked for?”

Nathaniel gave her a steady look. “Yes.”

Chloe threw her hands up. “That doesn’t make sense! You healed us both and then you put a death mark on him?!”

“It’s not a death mark—“

“You just said—“

“Would you let me finish?!”

Chloe paused in surprise, closing her mouth and nodding. 

“Look, as long as Kim comes back to me before the two weeks is up and I lift the mark, he’ll be fine. I don’t want to kill him, okay? I just…I really need that elixir and the werepup was the way to guarantee it.”

“And what makes you think Max won’t just let him die?” she huffed.

“I think we’ve both seen that isn’t true.” Nathaniel added dry oats to his bowl. “He has feelings for him.”

“Max doesn’t have feelings for anyone, not really, not unless his gadgets count.”

“You’re either blind or stupid if you believe that.”

“I hate you,” Chloe spat. “You aren’t better than me, so stop talking down to me.”

Nathaniel poured milk into his bowl and shrugged.

Chloe fidgeted with one of her harnesses angrily. “That mark thing, does it work with vampires?”

“What do you mean?”

“If a vampire saw one of those on me, would I be safe until my debt is paid?”

He sighed. “Yes. It protects you from harm unless the one you’re in debt to allows you to be harmed.”

Chloe yanked on the neck of her shirt, baring her shoulder. “Then give it to me. You saved my life and I owe you and all that shit. Mark me.”

“You will die if you don’t come back to me,” Nathaniel warned.

“Fine. I’ll come back. Do it.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to kill Alec and it means being more in your debt, fine. Just give me the fucking mark.”

He studied her for a moment and leaned forward. 

Chloe stepped back uneasily. “What are you doing?”

“Marking you.”

“You looked like you were going to kiss me.”

“Do you want this or not?”

Chloe shot him an angry look and nodded. Nathaniel held her gaze for a moment before ducking his head again and pressing his lips to her collarbone. Chloe felt warmth spread out from the spot his lips touched and something she had never felt before bubbled in her gut. She blinked a few times as Nathaniel pulled away and then looked down to see a glow from her skin but unable to see the mark from that angle. “I can’t see it.”

“It’s there.”

She swallowed thickly and nodded. “Thank you then. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“You’ll still owe me, Chloe.”

She crossed the room, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open. “I’ll add you to my list.”  
_____________________________

Kim leaned against the rusty balcony railing and Max eyed it warily as it creaked under the other man’s weight. “So how are we going to get this elven drink stuff?”

“I can take care of it,” Max said, tone clipped. “You don’t need to worry.”

Kim traced the outline of the mark on his chest. “This does look kind of cool. It makes me think I should get a tattoo.” He glanced at the hunter. “Thank you for brining me here. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have survived.”

“You’re welcome,” Max replied softly. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry you were hurt.”

“She was a hunter.”

“I know.”

“Did you tell her about us?”

Max froze. “Of course not. What’s there to tell?”

Kim shifted uneasily. “Right. Uh, I guess I’ll just be going then.”

“Sure,” Max nodded, throat dry. “I’ll be in touch when I have the elixir in my possession.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Kim scratched at his arm for a moment. “Uh, just so you know, I remember.”

“What?”

“I was cold and I remember you helping me warm up so thanks, I guess.” He ducked his head and moved past the other man, taking the rickety steps two at a time. 

Max watched him cross the broken parking lot and head down the sidewalk, feeling like a piece of him was leaving with the shifter.  
_____________________________

“Oh, he’s gorgeous!” Rose giggled quietly. “Do you think you’ll keep him?”

Bridgette covered her mouth to dampen her own giggle. “He’s a person, Rose, not a pet!”

“I believe he’s a vampire actually.” The fairy leaned closer, studying Felix’s face. “That would explain why he hasn’t woken up. You’ve got this place covered in willoki blooms.”

“But the sun…”

“He must be a royal.”

“Mari told us to plant the willoki for protection. I didn’t even think about it. I realized it had been hours and he had never come back down so I wanted to check on him. He doesn’t seem like a vampire.” She glanced worriedly down at Felix and saw his book had dropped from his hand. She reached down and picked it up, smoothing the spine and setting it on the small table. “Did it hurt him?”

Rose put a hand to his head. “No, it just makes them sleep. I’ve put the blooms around Jules when she has had trouble with nightmares. If we move him away from the flowers, he should wake up.” She looked around the balcony. “You’ve really added a lot since last time I was here.”

“I wanted you to see the new flowers I put in. Uncle Tom brought the seeds back from his spice trip last month.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Rose’s skin took on a soft pink hue as her fingers danced along the petals. “Perhaps when the willoki blooms die, I could bring Juleka up here to see the new flowers. She’s grown quite fond of them recently.”

“I’m sure you had nothing to do with that,” Bridgette smiled. She looked down at Felix once more. “Do you think he’ll be angry with me?”

“It was an accident,” the fairy shrugged. “Although royals do tend to have shorter fuses, I’ve found. What did you say his name was?”

“Felix.”

Rose’s eyes widened and she stepped back. “Bri, you need to get him out of here now.”

“What? Why?”

“He’s one of the princes and a harbinger of bad luck.” Rose looked around warily and then peeked over the side of the balcony. “This place will be swarming with security as soon as the sun sets in a couple of hours.”

“A prince…” Bridgette’s voice took on a dreamy quality as she stared down at Felix.

Rose furrowed her brow. “This isn’t a fairytale.”

“Says the literal fairy.”

“We’re going to take him down to your room and let him wake up there so he can leave. You don’t want this kind of attention. Marinette wouldn’t want it for you.”

Bridgette frowned. “That’s a low blow and you know it.”

Rose’s glamor fell, the natural pink of her skin taking over the pale peach of the glamor and large rose gold gossamer wings appeared behind her. “Open the skylight, please,” she instructed and began to chant, Felix’s body lifting into the air.

Bridgette opened the skylight and hurried down the ladder, Felix still sleeping and floating down behind her. Rose fluttered in after him, wings shrinking down to fit through the small space. Within moments of his head touching the pillow, Felix was blinking groggily.

“What…”

“I’m really sorry!” Bridgette exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were a vampire and there are lots of willoki flowers on the balcony and you’ve been asleep for hours!”

He sat up slowly, shaking his head. “What time is it?”

“Almost sunset.”

“That’s not good,” he grimaced. He blinked a few times, trying to rid himself of the haze still trying to hold him. “How did I get here?”

“I…” Bridgette trailed off, realizing Rose was nowhere to be seen. “I brought you down.”

Felix studied her but nodded. “Fine.” He stood shakily and straightened his vest.

“You can rest for a few more minutes if you need to.”

“I think I’ve spent more than enough time here,” he snapped. 

“I am sorry,” she said again. “It never even occurred to me that you could be a vampire.”

“That’s not surprising in the least.” He went for the door and Bridgette trailed after him. 

“Will you come back?”

Felix turned to her, eyes cold. “I can’t see why I would.” And with that, he disappeared down the stairs.

“It’s for the best,” Rose said softly and Bridgette jumped. “Sorry. He didn’t need to see me here.”

“I guess I won’t see him again,” she murmured. “That’s…sad, I think.”

Rose gave Bridgette a worried look and patted her shoulder.  
_____________________________

Adrien trailed a line of kisses down Marinette’s stomach and she giggled, fingers spearing into his hair. “That tickles, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” he grinned up at her. 

“Has Nino texted you back?”

He sighed, propping his chin on her pelvis. “No. I’m guessing he will either call first or just show up here. It’s probably not going to be pretty.”

“Adrien,” she began softly.

“I made up my mind, Mari. I want to be with you and if that means staying here, well, that’s what it means.”

“But what about your parents and your brother. You said you two were close.”

Adrien looked up at her with a pout. “Do you not want me to stay now?”

“Hey, come here.” She coaxed him up her body. “You know I want you to stay, but I don’t want you to have to sacrifice anything for me.”

“But the only other option is for you to come with me and then you would be the one sacrificing.” He rested his head against her shoulder and linked their fingers.

“None of this even feels real,” she laughed lightly, running the fingers of her other hand through his hair. “We just met. We shouldn’t feel this strongly about each other.”

“But we do,” he whispered. “At least I do.”

“I do too,” she assured him, kissing his temple. “It’s terrifying.”

“Not for me.”

She pulled back slightly so she could see his face better. “It doesn’t scare you at all? It’s hardly been three days and I feel like it would rip me apart to lose you. That isn’t normal, Adrien.” She glanced down at their joined hands. “And part of me wonders if it’s something about your blood. And…and then another part of me is scared that maybe I’m just your first taste of something new and eventually you’re going to want to try something else.”

He turned towards her. “You’re it for me, Marinette. I’m not going to want anything else.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I do though.”

She shook her head. “That’s so naïve.”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t make it untrue.” He squeezed her hand. “My parents have been married for thirty-seven years. They met twice before their wedding day and they love each other very much. I think sometimes it just happens like that.”

“You said your father sent you out to find a mate.”

“And I did.”

Marinette worried her lip. “Would that make me a princess or something?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “You are a princess!”

She laughed. “That is so not the direction this conversation was going.”

He stood, pulling her off the bed. “We should get you a crown.”

“Stop.”

“Lovely ball gowns in every color.” He danced her to the end of the bed.

“You’re so ridiculous,” she grinned.

“I want to give you everything, Marinette.” He rested his forehead against hers, pulling her close. “If you’ll let me, I’ll give you everything.”

“What about protection?” she asked softly.

He frowned, lifting his head. “Is someone after you?”

“No, not for me. I want to know the people I care about are protected even if I’m not here. Is that…is that asking too much?”

“Are you saying you would come back with me if I could assure their protection?”

“I can’t lose you. I’ve already told you that, but yes, I would be willing to come with you if I knew they would be safe even if I’m not here.”

“I would give you anything you ask of me,” he promised, kissing her. “Everything is yours.”  
_____________________________

“Your father was about to send the guard after you,” Adele said and Felix startled, gaze swinging around the study until he found her on the couch.

“You aren’t usually in here.”

“And you don’t usually disappear for so long.”

Felix frowned, giving her his back and moving along the bookshelves. “Yes, well, it won’t happen again.”

“He worries about you.” Adele stood and went to the door. “I’ll let him know that you’re back and he can call off the hounds.”

He nodded. “I would appreciate that.”

“Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem a little more lost than usual,” Adele answered. 

“I appreciate your concern but I don’t need you to be my mother, Adele,” Felix answered, voice tight.

She pursed her lips. “No, I don’t suppose you ever have, have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	10. Chapter 10

Alya grabbed her messenger bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. “I’m heading out. Thanks for the experience.”

Nino grimaced. “You’re mad at me.”

“Not mad.” She shook her head and held out her hand. “It was nice meeting you and I’ll leave your name out of the story so don’t worry.”

“Alya…”

“It’s cool,” she shrugged, dropping her hand. “Really.”

“It’s not you, I swear, it’s—“

“So help me if you finish that sentence, I will stake you.” Alya reached the door. “Thanks for the orgasm and have a good life.” She opened the door to see Adrien waving awkwardly.

“Hi,” he winced.

“Naturally. Your highness,” she bowed dramatically and stepped past him and into the hall and found herself face-to-face with Marinette. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Can you come somewhere that is not here with me?”

Marinette frowned, glancing quickly at Adrien before returning her attention to her best friend. “Are you okay?”

“Please? I need to get out of here.”

“Sure, let’s…” Marinette trailed off and stepped closer, grabbing Alya’s chin and tilting her head to the side. “Son of a bitch.”

“Marinette, don’t. I asked him to.” Alya was hurrying back into the room behind a shocked Adrien after Marinette had blown past them both. 

Marinette shoved Nino against the far wall, one hand gripping his throat and the other braced against his chest. “How dare you?!” she growled.

Nino stayed passive under her hold, arms down at his side. Marinette squeezed his neck and he narrowed his eyes. “Don’t do this,” he warned. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will. Back down.”

“She’s under my protection.”

“She isn’t marked.”

“That doesn’t matter. You knew.” Marinette angled her fingernails to dig into the flesh of Nino’s neck and a growl trickled from between his lips.

“Adrien,” he called, voice low and menacing as he met Marinette’s glare with one of his own.

Adrien hurried to Marinette’s side. “Please let him go. I’m sure he can explain.”

Blood showed around the tips of Marinette’s fingernails and Nino finally brought his hand up to squeeze just below her elbow. She cried out after a moment and released him and Nino pushed her to the floor angrily.

Adrien looked between them for a torn second before going to his knees in front of Marinette. Nino rolled his eyes and moved past them to the bathroom. Alya stood awkwardly by the door, ducking her head in embarrassment as he went by. 

“I’m fine,” Marinette huffed, rubbing her elbow. She turned to look at Alya. “Did you drink his blood?”

“No. I’m not an idiot.”

“Are you sure?”

Alya glared at her. “Real nice, Mari. Sorry I interrupted your fairytale. I’ll just be going.”

“Damn it,” Marinette swore, hanging her head. “I’m sorry. Please, just hang on a second.” She let Adrien help her to her feet and looked down at her bloody nails with a frown. “I may have overreacted.”

“You think?” Alya asked dryly.

“It’s fine,” Nino muttered, stepping back out of the bathroom. Angry, red, crescent moon-shaped wounds shown against the skin of his neck. “I was tempted to slam you against the wall when I saw you had bitten Adrien so let’s call it even.”

Adrien pasted on a bright smile. “See. Everyone is fine.”

Marinette held up her bloody hand and nodded towards the bathroom. Alya acknowledged the request and both women disappeared behind the closed door.

“And you think you can take her home to daddy, huh?” Nino scoffed. “Dude.”

“Nino, I love her.”

“You are the definition of a Disney princess.”

“She said she would come back with me,” Adrien said quietly. “We’re going to visit her family tomorrow and then we’ll be ready to go home.”

Nino slumped down in an armchair. “Adrien, she is the opposite of what your father wants for you.”

“She’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of though,” Adrien sighed. “She’s gorgeous and strong and smart and—“

“Stop. Please.” Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, think about what would happen if she pulled this shit at home.”

Adrien frowned. “She was upset.”

“And you think taking her and plopping her in the middle of the royal court won’t ever upset her? I know what it’s like coming into that, man. It is not pleasant and the learning curve is steep. She won’t be easily forgiven if she messes up.”

“I know, but I think it’ll be okay.”

“And what if it isn’t?” Nino asked softly. “Adrien, what if you bring her back and she doesn’t want to follow all the damn rules and she’s killed? What then?” He grabbed the prince’s hand and squeezed. “You know I want nothing more than for you to be happy but I don’t think Marinette is a good choice.” 

“You can’t stop me,” Adrien finally said, voice quiet. “I’m the prince and I’ve chosen my mate. You can’t stand in the way of that.” He tilted his chin up defiantly. “If that’s the way you feel, then I release you.”

“What?”

“I release you. If you can’t support me and the woman I love, then I don’t want you to be my attendant anymore.”

“Let me get this straight. I’ve been with you for the past…twenty-two freaking years and after three days with this woman, you’ve decided to choose her over everybody else?” Nino asked, flabbergasted. “The sex can’t be that good.”

“I love her,” Adrien replied simply. 

“And she’s told you that you should just drop everyone around you?”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “Of course not.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Nino huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re stuck with me and you have to deal with that. You’re being childish.”

“I am not!”

“You are too!”

“If Felix was here—“

“He would call you an idiot,” Nino finished.

Adrien looked scandalized for a second before he broke into laughter. “He would, wouldn’t he?”

“Without a doubt,” Nino grinned. “Can we at least talk about this rationally now?”

“I’m not going to change my mind.”

“I’m aware of that but I want to be able to say I tried.”

Adrien looked towards the closed bathroom door. “Fine. Lay it on me.”  
_____________________________

“You really hulked out in there,” Alya drawled, leaning against the counter. 

Marinette glowered at her nails, holding them under the running faucet. “He knew better than to bite you. Obviously you’re under my protection.”

“I asked him to, okay? I wanted to know what it was like and you’ve never done it to me.”

“For good reason! You aren’t food, Alya.”

“Not this again,” she sighed. “Look, it was awesome and sexy and I doubt I will ever experience it again, but you don’t have anything to worry about. I offered round two and he turned me down.”

Marinette frowned, hearing the hurt in Alya’s voice. “Do you like him?”

She shrugged. “I’m not, like, in love or anything, but yeah, he’s pretty cool. It’s whatever though. Oh! And stop saying the food thing. I told you that freaks me out. It wasn’t even like that. It was all sexy times.”

Marinette cut the water off. “Would you like to elaborate?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and reaching for a hand towel.

Alya flushed. “No.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I will just say that it was fucking hot and I will never forget it,” Alya grinned. “Also, I am now going to write a kickass story so bonus.”

Marinette leaned against the counter beside her. “I think I’m going to go home with Adrien.”

“Like for a visit?”

“Maybe for good.”

“You can’t.”

Marinette laughed. “Just like that, huh?”

“What about your family?”

“He says he can have them protected. I don’t know, Al. I mean, I know it seems crazy but why shouldn’t I? Adrien is wonderful and everything I’ve been hoping for in a partner and I, what? Do sewing commissions in my tiny cube of an apartment to barely scrape by? What is it I’m waiting on if not him? Why should I stay?”

“I want to say for me but I know that’s dumb,” Alya pouted.

Marinette hugged her tight. “Nothing is super for sure yet.” She pulled back and poked her friend’s belly. “Are you hungry? Adrien was checking in with Nino and then we were going to dinner. I’d love it if you came with us.”

“So you can watch me and Adrien eat like a weirdo?” Alya teased. 

“Hush.”

“Fine, I won’t kinkshame.”

“Oh my gosh, it’s not a kink to miss food, jerk.” Marinette pushed her away playfully.

“Do you think you can maybe not go all rabid vamp on Nino if he comes?”

Marinette sighed. “You’re really okay?”

“I really am,” Alya nodded. “And I love you for being so protective of me but I’m a big girl.”

“I know.”

“Besides, I want to make sure Nino regrets not taking me up on my offer,” Alya winked before moving to the door.  
_____________________________

“Okay, what’s up with you and the werewolf?” Chloe asked as they climbed the stairs of the checkpoint.

“He’s an informant,” Max answered stiffly.

“Uh-huh.”

“Kagami went after his pack for some fun.”

“I know.”

“And since he’s helped me in the past, it seemed only right to get him the medical attention he needed,” Max continued.

“And what about the cuddling?”

Max froze. “It was necessary.”

“Sure,” Chloe nodded. “You know he’s going to die with that mark, right?” She paused when they reached the top of the stairs and pulled her necklace out of her shirt, holding it up to a scanner by the door.

“Bourgeois, Chloe. Level Five.” 

The door slid open and both hunters stepped inside the small base. “All I’m saying is that you went through a lot of trouble for nothing.”

“I’ll get what Nathaniel wants,” Max snapped, booting up the computer in the corner of the room. 

Chloe absently scratched at her collarbone. Her skin felt warm where Nathaniel had kissed her. It irritated her that she couldn’t see the mark. She assumed it looked like the one Kim bore but she wanted to know for certain. She glanced at Max and slid her phone out of her jacket, pulling the collar of her shirt down to take a picture.

“It’s different,” Max said without turning around. “I could see it glowing through your shirt when you first came outside.”

Chloe fumbled her phone in surprise. “Oh.”

“Did he tell you what it means?”

“No, I thought it was just going to be the same as the shifter’s.”

“Hmm.” Max keyed in his code and the screen filled with Sabrina’s relieved face.

“I was beginning to fear the worst,” she said.

“We had a rough couple of days,” Chloe answered, standing behind Max. “We got here as soon as we could.”

Sabrina grimaced. “Not soon enough. Your mother just left with an entourage of baby hunters to go visit the vampire king of France.”

“What?!” Chloe pushed Max’s chair out of the way so she could stand in front of the screen. “Tell me everything you know.”

Max huffed, wheeling himself back over. 

“Not much,” Sabrina admitted. “She had me gather a group of junior hunters to go with her for the experience and has Kagami heading to Paris to find Adrien Agreste and watch him. If King Gabriel isn’t willing to listen to Audrey’s proposal to cull the turned vamp population, she’s going to have the prince taken.”

“That’s a terrible plan,” Max groaned. “The variables alone make it rife with the possibility of complications. This wasn’t what I intended when I shared my intel.”

“This is what you got unfortunately,” Sabrina said. “I’m really the only one here right now. We’ve got a few trainees and some junior hunters but everyone else is in the field.” She glanced to the side of the screen. “I don’t like it.”

“We’re spread too thin,” Chloe agreed.

“Maybe you could come back—“

“You know I can’t do that yet.”

“I’ll come back,” Max offered. “I need to get in touch with someone from there anyway. Can you look into what it will take to bring Lila in?”

Sabrina visibly shivered. “What could you possibly need her for?”

“It’s complicated, but I need something elven that she should be able to get.”

“I’ll have everything ready when you get here then,” Sabrina nodded. “Chloe?”

Chloe’s expression softened. “I’ll be careful.”

“Thanks.”  
_____________________________

“We’re going to need something strong,” Alix said, hopping up on a bar stool.

Ivan frowned and reached out to touch Kim’s hand as the werewolf settled down at the bar with a heavy sigh. “I heard about your pack. I’m sorry.”

Kim raised his head slowly, eyes haunted. “They’re all gone. They just left. The ones that survived anyway.” His shoulders slumped. “I went back to the house and they had just left me.”

“In their defense, they probably thought you were worm food,” Alix reasoned.

“That’s not better,” Kim groaned pitifully.

“Ivan, will you please tell him it’s not so bad being the only one of your kind around here? He’s acting like it’s a death sentence.” Alix took the offered beer and patted Kim’s shoulder. “You’re the special wolf on the block now.”

“Actually,” Ivan interjected, “I wish there were other bears around here. It gets lonely when I shift.”

“That’s less than helpful,” Alix sighed, upending her beer.

Kim dropped his head to the bar with a whimper.

“Come on, now, you’re alive. That’s a blessing,” Ivan said gruffly. “Nathaniel fixed you up. You need to make sure to thank him.”

“He gave me this tattoo thing and something about two weeks and Max is getting him alcohol, I think?” Kim looked up morosely. “Apparently it’s some special kind that he can’t just get here or at a store or something.”

A deep frown settled on Ivan’s face but he didn’t comment.

“Oy with the Max again.” Alix turned on her stool. “Listen, man, I know you think he’s dreamy or some lovey dovey crap like that but you need to stay away from that guy. He’s only going to be trouble for you. I mean, good grief, dude, your pack is gone because of him.”

“Hey, Max didn’t do that. It was some Asian woman.”

“Racist.”

“How is that racist? I’m Asian,” Kim frowned.

“Fine, then sexist,” Alix amended.

Ivan shook his head at them and went back to cleaning glasses. 

“Can I stay at your place?” Kim asked and Alix stuck out her tongue.

“And make my couch smell like wet dog?” she whined. “I don’t think my snakes would like you being there.”

“I can’t believe you have pet snakes. That’s so weird. You don’t see me running around with my pet wolf,” Kim chuckled.

“First of all, they aren’t pets; they’re friends. Secondly, no you can absolutely not stay at my place now,” she sniffed.

“Damn it.”

Ivan sighed. “You really don’t have anywhere to go, Pup?”

Kim worried his lip. “I mean, I guess I could stay at the house but the bodies are still there and that really creeps me out.”

“Shit,” Alix swore. “You just left them like that?!”

“Well, I didn’t know what to do! It’s not like I could call the police or something. They won’t handle stuff like this.” He wiped at his eyes angrily. “Don’t treat me like I’m an idiot. I’m kinda trying to process a lot right now. I practically died yesterday.”

Ivan put a hand on his arm. “Once I can close down the bar, we’ll go to the house and take care of it.”

“You’ll help me even though you aren’t wolf?” Kim asked softly.

“The way I see it is we’re all something and we should all stick together.”

“Yeah, fuck vamps and hunters,” Alix spat.

“Not exactly where I was going with that,” Ivan sighed. He nudged a glass towards Kim. “Drink up. I think it’ll help you feel better.”  
_____________________________

Nathaniel looked up from his book to see the invisible wards around the room flaring to life. He swore and hurried to the small cabinet where he kept a few talismans, pulling them over his head quickly even as a knock on the door sent the wards into a glowing frenzy.

“I know you’re in there, sweet Ginger Snap,” Lila crooned. “Open the door before I shred your adorable wards like tissue paper.”

Nathaniel crossed the room and wrenched open the door with a glare. “What do you want?”

“Is that any way to welcome your favorite aunt?”

“You aren’t my aunt. What do you want?” he repeated.

“Fine, your mommy then,” she grinned, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Not in the mood to play?”

“Rarely.”

“Spoilsport. Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“No.”

She shrugged. “That works. We can’t stay long anyway.”

Nathaniel felt something cold slide into his gut. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re coming home with me, Ginger Snap.”

“I’m really not.”

Lila grinned and it was fierce and predatory. “You really are, even if I have to drain your energy until you’re nothing but a husk and fold you up to carry in my bag.” Her eyes twinkled. “You know I could.”

Nathaniel swallowed thickly. “Why?”

“Someone wants to meet you.”

“Then bring them here.”

“Ah, but this is a secret meeting with a very important person and this place is a dump.” Lila glanced around in disdain. “Grab whatever you need. We’ll probably be gone for a few months.”

Nathaniel stepped back. “I can’t leave for a few months. I have things I have to take care of here.”

“That can’t possibly be true. You don’t even talk to anyone besides that bear.”

“I have a debtor mark waiting on me.”

“Then the debtor will die. Big deal,” Lila scoffed. “Come on.”

“I gave someone my life as protection,” he said quickly.

Lila quirked an eyebrow. “Well, well, someone’s getting too big for his britches. That’s dangerous magic.”

“I know,” Nathaniel nodded.

She studied him for a moment. “Who?”

“I won’t tell you.”

“I could make you tell me.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “A week and a half. I’ll give you that willingly if you promise me that I can come back to take care of my marks.”

Lila laughed, waving a hand. “Fine. What do I care? Sure, you can come back to take care of your little marks, Ginger Snap. Now pack a bag and hurry. I don’t want to end up smelling like this place.”  
_____________________________

Felix frowned at the botany book, the illustration of willoki booms depicted in pinks and purples. It had been stupid not to recognize them among the myriad of flowers on the balcony, but it had been such a nice and welcome escape he hadn’t given it any thought. The bakery girl’s apologetic expression flashed in his face and he forced it away. That could have become a very dangerous situation if he had been anywhere else.

“You know everything is on the internet these days,” Jagged drawled, leaning in the doorway of the study. “We could burn all these books and still know everything.”

“I wasn’t aware you even knew how to read, Duke Jonathan of the Stone line,” Felix replied dryly, closing his book. “I suppose you do learn something new everyday.”

“Ever the wise one, Prince Felix of the Agreste line, overlooked heir to the throne.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Fine. Jagged.”

“Felix,” the older vampire grinned, flashing his fangs.

“I haven’t seen you in a few years. I thought you had moved to the United States.”

“Did for a bit. Didn’t suit me. They aren’t nearly as impressed with vampires over there yet. I think there will be an awakening though. The new king that just got set up is one hell of a wanker.”

“Charming.”

Jagged meandered into the room. “Heard you did a disappearing act.”

Felix gave him a steady look. “Where would you have heard that?”

“Here and there,” Jagged replied, glancing down at Felix’s book. “Going to plant a garden?”

“It’s a thought.”

“I heard pretty girls like gardens.”

“You seem to hear a lot.”

Jagged grinned and gave a casual shrug. “Everyone likes to talk.”

Felix stood, tucking the botany book under his arm. “Are you here for audience with the king?”

Jagged dropped down on the vacated couch. “So very formal, Felix. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Yes.”

Jagged laughed, propping his feet up on the coffee table. “What’s a guy have to do around here to get something decent to drink?”

“I suppose be one of the king’s royal line,” Felix shot back over his shoulder. “Pity for you.”  
_____________________________

Marinette and Nino stared at each other across the table, customary glasses of water set in front of them.

“You guys are being super awkward,” Alya pointed out. “Just in case you didn’t realize.”

A small smile played on Nino’s lips and he finally broke his stare to glance at Alya. “Is that so?”

She popped a fry in her mouth. “Yep.”

Marinette took a deep breath and Adrien squeezed her hand under the table. “Sorry,” she murmured.

“Mari likes to be my big, bad vamp bodyguard,” Alya grinned.

“I can respect that,” Nino nodded.

“That’s what Nino is for me,” Adrien smiled. “I mean, you know, except for the big and bad part.”

“Watch it, shrimp.”

“I’m as tall as you now. You can’t use that anymore.” Adrien picked up a fry and tossed it at Nino’s head and then looked at Marinette. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just thinking I need to pick up some more blood on the way home. I’m starting to get thirsty.”

“You don’t have to,” Adrien whispered, leaning closer. “You can always drink my—”

Nino cleared his throat. “You realize I can hear you.”

Alya finished wiping her hands and tossed the balled up napkin to the table. “I think I missed something.”

“If you really come back with us, you can’t ever do that again,” Nino said, leaning forward. “His father would have you killed without a second thought. Believe me.”

“Nino!” Adrien huffed. “You’re going to scare her.”

“Good.”

Marinette straightened. “Fine. If that’s what it takes, I won’t bite him anymore.”

“Oh,” Alya nodded, picking up the thread of conversation. “Okay, back on the same page.”

“While we’re at it, the whole bondage thing won’t fly either,” Nino added.

“You’re crossing a line,” Adrien growled. “Stop.”

“She deserves to know that this little bubble you have right now can’t last, dude.”

“I’m going to be king! I’ll make the rules.”

“You aren’t going to be king for a long time and you know it,” Nino snapped. “Stop acting like this.”

Marinette slid out of the booth. “I think I need to get some fresh air.”

Adrien began to follow her but she held up a hand. “I’d like to be alone actually. Alya?”

Alya nodded, grabbing her purse. She looked back at Nino. “Thanks for dinner, DJ Vamp.”

“I can’t believe that’s what’s sticking. So awful.” He shook his head. 

She leaned back and kissed his cheek. “Thanks. I had a good time.”

Nino felt his face warm. “I did too. And just so you know, I’m regretting not taking that shower.”

She smirked. “I was hoping you would.” She looked at Adrien. “I’ll talk to her. Go back to your hotel tonight. It’ll be okay.”

“Thanks,” he said softly. The men watched them leave and Adrien sat back. “Probably not a good sign if being alone only meant me not coming, huh?”

“I doubt she would’ve been thrilled to have me either if that helps. Maybe we should head back tonight,” Nino offered. 

“I’m not leaving without her.”

He sighed. “Fine. Let’s go back to the hotel, your highness.”

“Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t know their last names; I’ve told you that,” Alya growled into the phone. “Please, I was just there today…or yesterday now, I guess. His name is Nino. I don’t remember the room number but if you can please just look for a guest named Nino and tell him Alya is calling. Or Adrien! Their rooms are probably next to each other. Please, it’s an emergency about a mutual friend!”

“And as I’ve told you, ma’am, I’m not allowed to give out that information,” the hotel concierge snapped over the line. “If you call again, I will have to report you to the authorities for harassment.”

“Just put the call through to his room, damn it!” 

“Your number is being reported.” 

The line went dead and Alya swore as she threw her phone onto the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and circled the bed, kneeling down beside Marinette’s huddled form. “How are you feeling, sweets?”

“C-cold,” she stammered.

“Do you want to try drinking again?”

Marinette nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling the blanket tighter around her. Alya got up and went to the small kitchenette, pulling out a new bag of blood and pouring it in a mug. It was funny how little it bothered her now. The first time she had watched Marinette do it, something inside her rebelled and she ended up throwing up in the sink. It wasn’t natural. Now months later and she was the one pouring the blood and watching the mug slowly turn in the microwave as it warmed. It was amazing how friendship could change an outlook. She cast a worried glance to the bed. 

Marinette had been fine, if a little upset when they left Adrien and Nino at the restaurant. They talked and vented and laughed and ended up back at Marinette’s apartment so Alya could spill the details of her night with Nino. The later the night drew on, the more withdrawn Marinette became. Alya assumed she was upset about Adrien again so she offered to stay the night. Within an hour of sleep, Alya had woken up to Marinette shaking violently beside her, teeth chattering and eyes filled with fear. Since then, she had been running on adrenaline, going between trying to reach Nino and Adrien and attempting to get Marinette to drink something. She could see weak sunlight beginning to filter through the heavy curtains and she pulled them closer together before taking the mug from the microwave.

“Sit up for me,” she instructed gently, helping Marinette up. She held the mug to her best friend’s lips and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Marinette swallow. “Thank goodness. You’re so pale. I was beginning to—“

Marinette gasped, blood spewing out of her mouth as she sputtered and coughed. Alya jerked the mug back in surprise, red liquid splashing against the sheets even as Marinette spit up more. The vampire began to sob, blood still leaking from between her lips as she curled back in on herself. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Alya cried frantically. “Mari, you have to tell me what to do!”

A knock on the door had Alya propelling herself away from the bed. She wrenched it open to see two women standing in the hallway. “I can help,” the shorter one said, brushing past her.

“Rose,” Marinette whispered as the fairy knelt by her side. “Wha…what’s wrong…with me?”

Rose was already pressing her palm to Marinette’s head, eyes closing in concentration. “Magic. Something old was unlocked.” She gazed down at her with a frown. “You’ve been bonded.”

Alya hovered beside them. “What’s that mean?”

The fairy looked back at her. “Has she been around anyone new lately? This feels like something dormant was awoken.”

“Adrien,” Marinette breathed.

Rose gave her a sharp look. “Adrien?”

“He’s a prince or something,” Alya nodded worriedly. “They’ve been, uh, together the past few days but she wanted to take a break last night. She was fine at first but then she started feeling bad and now this.”

“Juleka dear?”

The other woman quietly stepped up to the edge of the bed and Alya startled, having forgotten her presence. “Yes?”

“Please go down to your apartment and bring me some grallow root and bellspo dust from my cabinet. It should help ease some of the pain.”

Juleka cast an anxious glance at Marinette and then nodded, stepping out of the apartment and closing the door behind her.

“I knew something was wrong the moment we entered the building,” Rose explained. “I usually keep myself open to sensing Marinette when I visit.” She tucked Marinette’s hair behind her ear as the woman sobbed quietly against her pillow.

“You’re not human,” Alya said.

Rose gave a small smile. “No, I’m definitely not. Marinette saved my Juleka so I need to repay that kindness any way I can.” She turned to Alya. “I’m going to need the prince brought here. Do you have any way to contact him?”

Alya grimaced. “The hotel won’t put me through to his room. I remember the floor number. I could go knock on every door if I need to.”

“That might be necessary unfortunately.” Rose’s skin took on a pink hue as she touched Marinette’s shaking shoulder. “This magic is familiar and not in a good way. I think it will help to have him here so I can see where it originates.”

Alya grabbed her hoodie from the counter and pulled it on. “I’ll be back with him as soon as I can be.”

“Be careful.”  
_____________________________

“Well, well, well, Blondie,” the large man drawled, standing up from his bar stool. “You’re looking all healed up. Ready for another go?”

Chloe swallowed thickly and straightened her spine despite the rush of too fresh memories of the man before her beating her to the ground flooding her mind. “Fuck you. Tell me where I can find Alec.”

“You’re just begging for it, huh?” he grinned. “Works for me. I’m bored today anyway. This should be fun.” He advanced on her, one meaty hand landing on her shoulder to roughly push her away. There was a flash of light and the vampire was on his back, writhing.

Chloe blinked down in confusion at the glow she could make out emanating from her collarbone. The vampire was cradling his blackened hand and cursed at her, eyes wide. “What the hell was that?!”

“Did you really think I didn’t come prepared this time?” she sneered. She kicked him in the side. “Tell me where Alec is.”

“No,” he growled.

Chloe knelt on his chest, grabbing his chin roughly. She frowned when the skin didn’t blacken and her glow seemed to fade. She pulled out a silver blade and pressed it against the vampire’s throat. “Tell me or I’ll behead you and move on to the next idiot.”

“You don’t scare me nearly as much as he does, bitch. Do your worst.”

She pressed the blade against his skin and suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air, a vice grip around her middle.

“Took you long enough,” the vampire grumbled, getting to his feet.

Chloe struggled as arms tightened around her, making it hard to breathe. “It was nice to see you get your ass kicked by a little girl,” a voice chuckled. “You want to see Alec so bad, wish granted.”

Chloe had a second to realize the situation she had stepped into when pain exploded behind her eyes and everything went dark.  
_____________________________

Nathaniel woke with a gasp and began to scrabble at the door handle. “I have to go back!”

Lila laughed. “Bad dream, Ginger Snap?”

He turned to her, reality settling in as the car they were riding in came into focus. “Something happened to one of my marks. I have to go back. Now.”

“No.”

“You don’t understand. I—“

“I understand that you did magic you had no business doing,” she said lightly. “And I understand you promised me a week a half. We aren’t going back so just hush. You’ve always been so jumpy. I swear that must’ve been from your father’s side.”

Nathaniel sank back down in the seat, watching the landscape pass by the window. “I knew what I was doing,” he mumbled.

“Then your mark should be fine.”

He stared out the window miserably, the echo of Chloe’s fear screaming in his head.  
_____________________________

“What do you mean she can’t be reached?” Max asked in irritation. “I request that you try again.”

Sabrina gave him a helpless look. “Max, I’ve been trying since you asked me to. Lila isn’t answering. The service I reached says she won’t be available for months.”

“That’s unacceptable,” he growled. “Find me another elven contact.”

“We don’t have one. She was the only one of the fae willing to work with us, even with payment.”

He crossed the room, picking up his weapons and beginning to armor himself. “I’m going to go find one then.”

“You said you were going to stay here and help me,” Sabrina protested. “You can’t leave again.”

“I have to. My friend’s life is in danger if I don’t.”

“Max, please.”

He tightened a gun harness and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Sabrina. I can’t be responsible for his death.”

“Is it the werewolf?”

Max’s lips thinned and he didn’t answer.

Sabrina nodded. “Okay, I get it. Please come back as soon as you can though. I can’t shake the feeling that something bad is coming.”

“I will.”  
_____________________________

Alya stepped off of the elevator on the fifth floor and paused at the hall intersection for a moment before turning right. She walked down a few doors and stopped. This felt familiar although that was the whole hotel gimmick so she couldn’t trust that alone. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the night with Nino. She had looked at the room number. She remembered thinking she needed to know it in case things went bad. “Think, Cesaire,” she grumbled.

Two rooms down, a door opened and Nino blinked owlishly out at her, hair sleep-tousled and chest bare. “I knew I smelled you out here. What’s going on?”

Alya let out a shaky breath of relief and hurried to his side. “I need you to get Adrien and come with me. Marinette is really sick and Rose thinks it has something to do with him.”

Nino rubbed at his eyes and opened the door wider. “I’m going to need a minute. Hang on.”

Alya followed him into the room on a wave of nervous energy. “Come on, get dressed. You have to come to Marinette’s now.”

He looked back at the line of sunlight peaking out through the curtains. “Yeah, that’s not going to work for me actually.”

“Shit. Okay, well, Adrien can, right? Which room is he in?”

Nino sat down on the edge of his bed. “Can you just…” He trailed off with a yawn. “Calm down for a minute and explain to me what’s going on.”

Alya huffed and threw up her hands. “I don’t know! Mari was fine when we left you guys and then she started getting sick and she’s spitting up blood and crying and I don’t know what to do, okay? I’ve been trying to call the hotel for hours and they wouldn’t put me through and now some lady named Rose is there saying Adrien did magic on her or something and I’m freaking out so for the love of everything, please help me!”

Nino’s eyes sharpened. “She can’t hold down blood? Shaking? Cold?”

“Yes,” Alya nodded miserably. “She looks awful, pale and chalky and…and just not good. I’m scared.”

He stood and paced. “Adrien wouldn’t have done that to her. He wouldn’t even know how.”

“Done what to her?”

Nino shook his head. “It has to be something about drinking his blood, but that doesn’t make sense. That’s not what happens. Where did the magic come from?”

Alya stepped in front of him to halt his progress. “Nino, please. I need to get Adrien to her.”

“I can’t go out right now.”

“Then you’re going to have to trust me to get Adrien there.”

Nino glanced towards the wall he shared with Adrien’s room. “He’s not going anywhere near this without me. Go next door and wake him up. I’m going to get as bundled up as possible and hope I don’t evaporate as soon as we step outside.”  
_____________________________

Ivan set the can of gasoline down and wiped his hands on his jeans. 

“At least the fire’s pretty,” Alix commented, watching the cluster of houses burn. “Smells like shit though.”

Kim shouldered his duffle bag uneasily. “I can’t believe everything is gone.”

Ivan put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m really sorry. It’s never easy to lose family.”

“They weren’t family exactly,” he frowned. “Honestly, I don’t think most of them liked me very much, but they were all I had, ya know?”

“How long since you were turned, Pup?”

“Uh, four months?”

Ivan inhaled sharply and Alix laughed. “He’s more of a baby than you realized, huh? I think it’s the abs he’s always showing off. Makes him seem older.”

“Hey! I’m still older than you even if I haven’t been a wolf very long,” Kim huffed. “And most of the pack got away. They just didn’t take me with them.” He looked down the long driveway. “I guess maybe they thought I was dead too.”

“What happened exactly? The first two houses had the most bodies.” Ivan glanced towards the dark smoke billowing up from the structures.

“I never heard a thing. Max sent me a message saying he needed to see me about something immediately so I was heading out when I saw the hunter coming out of the healer’s house. She had these really long swords and they were…” Kim trailed off and shook his head. “They were dripping with blood. I remember being really confused. You know what it’s like when you see something that you know doesn’t belong but you can’t really make sense of it?”

“Then she attacked you?”

He nodded. “She was on me before I knew what was happening. One of the older guys, Gavin, pulled her off of me and I just started running. Everything hurt but I was scared and…and I just wanted to see Max.”

“As if he wasn’t the one who sent the other hunter after you,” Alix scoffed. “I told you not to trust that guy.”

“Max didn’t have anything to do with it,” Kim growled. “He’s the one who got me fixed up.”

“Hunters are scum. Every last one of them.”

“Shut up!”

“Both of you be quiet,” Ivan demanded, voice low. “It’s been a long day. Alix, go home. Kim, grab your stuff and let’s go.”

Kim looked between the bigger man and the burning houses. “We’re just leaving it burning?”

“It will burn itself out eventually. I took precautions. It will be days before any authorities come nosing around, but we don’t want our scents here when that happens. Come on.”  
_____________________________

Adrien was crawling into the bed with Marinette before Alya and Nino could finish getting in the door. “Hey,” he whispered. “What’s going on?”

Marinette’s entire body went lax beside him, tremors immediately ceasing, and she curled in his direction with a whimper. Rose watched them with an unreadable expression, Juleka at her side, anxious but quiet.

Adrien pulled her closer to him and Marinette buried her face in his neck, breathing in deeply and sighing. “What happened?” he asked, tightening his hold.

“How much of your blood has she had, Prince?” Rose asked, tone stern.

Adrien cast a glance at Nino before rubbing a hand along Marinette’s back. “Why does that matter?”

Nino finished pulling off his extra layers of clothing and gave Adrien a level look. “Answer her.”

“I don’t know. A few times now? Twice the first night and three, wait, four times since then?”

“Fuck,” Nino breathed.

Rose gave him a sharp look. “You know something.”

“Not about this,” he said, gesturing to Marinette, “but I know that’s a hell of a lot of royal blood to take in a short amount of time. It messes with you. But her symptoms seem more like a broken—“

“Blood bond,” Rose nodded. “But it’s different. The magic is subtle, woven deep and years old. Adrien didn’t do this purposefully but somehow they’re linked.”

“But they just met,” Alya pointed out. “Believe me, Mari didn’t know him before the other night in the bar.”

“And I haven’t had any of her blood,” Adrien claimed defensively. “I only asked her to bite me.”

“Why?” Rose pressed.

Adrien frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Has anyone ever bitten you before?”

“No.”

“Then why ask it of her?”

His brows furrowed. “I…I don’t know. It just felt right.”

“Like you were compelled?”

Adrien held Marinette close and shook his head. “No, I wanted it.”

“You think magic is at play here,” Nino said, turning to Rose. “Their attraction wasn’t accidental.”

Rose gave him an appraising look. “Most vampires don’t bother learning anything about magic.”

He shrugged self-consciously. “I studied a little of it a long time ago. Some stuff stuck around, I guess.”

“Her sire?” Juleka asked quietly. “She told me he always warned her to stay away from the royal court, but maybe he did something to her?”

“She doesn’t talk much about him,” Alya added. 

“There isn’t much to say,” Marinette said, voice weak. She lifted her face, blood drying against her chin but eyes looking slightly sharper as she laid in Adrien’s arms. “He didn’t stick around very long.”

“What was his name? If he was a royal, I would know him,” Adrien said, kissing her forehead.

“Jonathan. His name was Jonathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	12. Chapter 12

“Bout time, Gabe. I’ve been waiting for bloody hours.” Jagged dropped down into the chair across from the king’s desk. “Do you know you’ve got a tour group of tiny hunters in your waiting chambers?”

“I’m aware,” Gabriel answered. “What do you need, Jonathan? I’m a very busy man.”

Jagged grinned, stretching out his legs. “Saw Felix. He’s still grumpy as ever. Surprised you haven’t shipped him off somewhere yet.”

Gabriel inhaled deeply and finally looked up. “You have five minutes of my time and then I’m having security escort you out of here. Did you really come to talk about my son?”

“Is that any way to treat your best friend?”

“We haven’t been friends in over a century,” Gabriel remarked dryly.

“The past is the past,” Jagged shrugged. “I’m wanting to come back into the courts and since you’re the big guy around here, I thought I should let you know.”

“I see. I believe Percival is the head of the Stone line now.”

“Ah, I talked to old Percy. He was more than willing to let me step back in. Only a few heads below you now,” he smiled widely.

Gabriel tilted his head, expression calm. “Are you threatening me, Jonathan?”

“Never, your majesty. Just letting you know about the change in command for my line.”

“And everyone in your line is thrilled to have you back, are they?”

“Of course. I’m their elder.”

The men stared at each other, Gabriel’s lips stretched into a thin line and a sly smile playing along Jagged’s mouth.

“Very well,” Gabriel said finally. “Is that all?”

“I heard you sent the young prince out to look for a mate. Kind of a still a wee thing, isn’t he?”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Adrien is much younger than is the normal age princes take on mates but there is no rule against it. I thought it best that he have an established mate and many heirs by the time he takes over the throne.”

“If he takes over,” Jagged said.

“When,” Gabriel corrected. “I assure you, Jonathan, my son will sit on the throne and his son after that. The Agreste line will always rule here.”

“Of course, Gabe. Slip of the tongue,” he grinned easily, standing. “I suppose that’ll be all for today. Want me to send in the stern headmistress and all her little hunters?”

“Nathalie will take care of that.”

“Have a good one, your majesty.” Jagged gave him a mocking bow and sauntered out of the office.

Gabriel watched him go, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. He pressed a button on his messaging system. “Nathalie?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Contact Nino. I want Adrien brought back home immediately.”  
_____________________________

“I still don’t remember it very well,” Marinette said quietly. She was sitting up in the bed but leaning against Adrien, his arm holding her to him. “He told me there was an accident? A car was coming down the street, but…I’ve never remembered anything about a car. Trauma can be like that though, right? Jonathan said he turned me to save me, but he couldn’t stay with me. He taught me a few things and got me set up here and then he was gone.”

Rose’s glamor had dropped, her shining gossamer wings a beautiful backdrop behind her. Juleka sat by her side and one of the wings curled around the young vampire’s shoulder. “What’s your first memory as a vampire?” Rose prodded.

“It was too bright,” Marinette shivered and Adrien tightened his hold on her. “Everything was loud and my body ached. Jonathan was kind though. He gave me this drink that made everything better for a while.” She smiled. “Sometimes I feel like I can still taste it.”

Rose’s gaze sharpened. “Did he tell you what it was?”

Marinette shook her head. “I never asked. I wasn’t exactly interested in that at the time. After a week or so, he said he was leaving and I should go see my parents. They had been worried sick, of course. I had still been living with them then.”

Alya let out a loud snore and everyone looked in her direction. She was propped up against Nino in the armchair they shared and he winced, repositioning her so she could curl against his chest. “Sorry,” he whispered as Alya grunted and nuzzled her face into his neck before settling down again.

“No wonder she’s exhausted,” Marinette sighed. “She was taking care of me all night. Thank you for getting her back her safely.” They shared a look and Nino finally nodded. 

Juleka reached out and patted Marinette’s leg. “She loves you. We take care of the ones we love.”

Rose gave Juleka a fond look, her wing curling closer around the other woman. “How long was Jonathan with you, Marinette?”

“Maybe two weeks? He showed me where to get bagged blood and told me about the royal court and how awful the males were, even worse than most of the turned vamps.” She blinked up at Adrien. “Not you though.”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “I know.”

“So he must have been familiar with the area then,” Rose murmured. “I don’t recall ever meeting a Jonathan, but to be fair, I don’t frequent many vampire haunts. Fairies don’t tend to last long around vampires.” She looked at Juleka and winked. “Well, most vampires anyway.”

“Because you smell so nice,” Marinette smiled.

“That’s what that is! I’ve been trying to figure it out since we walked in the door,” Nino said and immediately grimaced as Alya growled against him.

“You better not wake her up,” Marinette warned. “She can be the definition of grumpy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Nino smoothed Alya’s hair back, his hand lingering against her shoulder. 

“Do either of you know a royal named Jonathan?” Rose asked.

Adrien shook his head, but Nino frowned. “There is a Jonathan, but he doesn’t use that name willingly. He usually goes by Jagged. I can’t imagine him introducing himself as Jonathan. Besides, he’s been away from the courts for years. Maybe Marinette’s sire wasn’t a royal. Or maybe he was but from another country.”

Rose pursed her lips. “I suppose that’s possible.” She looked at Marinette. “I’d like to try something if you’ll let me. I’ll need Adrien to go across the room though.”

Adrien tightened his hold on Marinette but she patted his leg reassuringly. “I trust Rose. Don’t worry, my Kitty.” He gave her a steady look and then nodded, kissing her forehead before sliding off the bed and going to stand behind Nino’s chair.

Rose took Marinette’s hands in hers. “I need you to close your eyes and let your mind wander as I speak. We’re going to go back to when you were turned.” Marinette tensed and Rose squeezed her hand, a soft glow coming off her skin. “You won’t feel any pain, I promise. This will be like watching a movie.” She waited until Marinette relaxed and then began to speak again. “You’re human now. It’s your last moment before you meet Jonathan. Tell me what you see.”

The room was quiet and then Marinette spoke softly. “I was coming home from a friend’s house. It was getting dark fast. Winter. It was winter,” she added. “The night was cold and…” Her brows furrowed.

“It’s okay,” Rose soothed. “You remember it being cold but you’re very warm now. We’re all here with you.”

Marinette took a shaky breath. “It was cold and someone called my name.” She shook her head, eyes still closed. “No. That’s not right.”

“Just watch what’s happening,” Rose said, eyes closed tight as she gripped Marinette’s hands, the glow around them growing brighter. “And describe it to us.”

“Jonathan,” she whispered. “He’s there with a woman and he called my name but he shouldn’t have known that. There’s supposed to be a car but we’re in an alley. I was cutting through. I stopped and he…” Marinette’s eyes flew open but were unseeing, chest heaving as she gasped for breath. 

“Stop! You’re hurting her!” Adrien circled the chair but Nino put a hand out, grabbing onto him and jostling Alya.

“Don’t break our connection!” Rose warned, holding on tight. “Stay with me, Marinette. Can you describe the woman?”

“Mean,” she whispered, eyes sliding closed again. “Everything hurts and she’s laughing.”

“You’re remembering it hurting but you’re okay now. Does she have a name?”

“I can’t… She’s saying something, chanting and…and glowing.”

Rose swallowed thickly. “Her name, Marinette. What’s her name?”

Marinette shook her head miserably. “I don’t know. They’re talking now. I’m on the ground and everything is so blurry. We’re still in the alley.” She made a gagging sound. “She made me swallow something. It was too thick and sweet.”

“How do you feel about Adrien?”

Marinette’s eyelids crumpled at the change in topic. “I love him.”

“Since when?” Rose pressed.

“Since…since…” Marinette’s voice trailed off and her expression became pained.

“Don’t do this,” Nino growled. 

Rose shot him a warning look.

“It doesn’t matter. They care about each other,” he continued. “And obviously it hurts her to be away from him now. Bring her out of this. Whatever it is. Now.”

Adrien straightened with a nod. “Do it. Please.”

Rose narrowed her eyes but Juleka put a hand on her arm and the fairy’s glow began to ease away. Marinette blinked at them. “Did it work?”  
_____________________________

“As you can see, Mr. Agreste, the turned vampire population has grown exponentially over the last decade,” Audrey said, pointing to the graph on the page Gabriel was perusing. “In the last five years alone, large chunks of Paris have been taken over by the supernatural community, pushing humans to the outlying cities.”

“And I assume you have a solution to what you see as a problem, Ms. Bourgeois?” Gabriel asked dryly, closing the report and pushing it away.

Audrey straightened in her chair, clearing her throat. “I would propose that a third of the turned vampires be culled and a decree made that there will be no turnings for the foreseeable future until some balance can be decided upon.”

“And you will be the one who decides which vampires are put on the chopping block?”

“I wouldn’t assume that position. This is your kingdom after all.”

“I see. So in fair turn, I will get to decide how many of your hunters to, what was the word you used? Ah, yes, cull.”

She startled for a moment but tilted her chin up defiantly. “No hunters will be culled. The vampire population is exponentially higher and therefore—“

Gabriel held up a hand. “I only allowed this meeting because I find the whole lot of hunters a rather amusing group. I had a few interactions with your late husband and while he was a rather unimpressive man, I decided to take this meeting anyway for the humor of it. To see you trying to fill a man’s shoes was worth the annoyance.” He looked towards the door. “That’ll be all.”

Audrey stood stiffly. “There will come a day when you will beg for my mercy and there will be none to give.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“It is,” she nodded, touching a finger to the plastic device hidden in her ear. “Kagami, green.”

“Is that supposed to frighten me?” Gabriel smiled.

“It will,” she nodded, turning to go. “Good day, your majesty.”

“Good luck leaving the estate with the entirety of your group, Ms. Bourgeois.”

Audrey couldn’t help but pause, hand on the door. 

“Perhaps you’ll be the one asking my mercy this day,” Gabriel added, and the door was pulled open from the outside. “Enjoy the culling.”  
_____________________________

“We can’t possibly be here,” Nathaniel whispered before pressing a kiss to Chloe’s lips.

“Why not?” she murmured, her hand sliding along his bare shoulder.

“This place doesn’t exist anymore.” He pulled a heavy blanket around her naked body and the scent of something long forgotten drifted around them like a memory. Chloe’s bare skin was warm against his and her hair glowed in the firelight. “A dream,” he choked out as she straddled his lap, wrapping her legs around him, the blanket tangling between their bodies.

“A good one, at least,” she smirked, reaching between them to grab his length. “It feels real to me.”

He looked at her face, heart clenching. “But you aren’t real.”

“Maybe this is just what’s to come.” She gasped as she sank down on him, pressing her forehead to his. “You gave yourself to me, after all.”

He groaned, the sensation of her around him almost too much. “I don’t know why.”

“You claimed me the night you saved me,” she whispered against his ear before running her tongue along the shell of it all the way to the point. Nathaniel shivered beneath her, fingers digging into her hips. “The mark came later but you had already decided I was yours.”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” he breathed. “I need to be alone. You weren’t supposed to happen.”

Chloe took one of his hands and brought it to her neck to cover the silver ring that held her necklace together. “You’re mine too. This is yours.” She thrust her hips and pushed on his chest and they were falling back on the too large bed, the blanket sliding away so there was nothing between them. “I’ll love you,” she whispered as her hair tickled his cheek. “You’ll never be lonely again.”

Logically, he knew she wasn’t real. The real Chloe had left his home in a huff and most likely wouldn’t show back up until the last possible moment while he waited anxiously, hoping she hadn’t seen through his ruse. The real Chloe had never shown this level of adoration or desire in the short time he had with her but as this dream version of her made love to him, Nathaniel found it hard to care. She stroked his hair and whispered sweet words in his ears. She kissed him and laughed with joy when his skin began to glow. She called him beautiful and strong and precious and he wanted to believe her. With everything in him, he wanted to believe her.

He woke up as he came, gasping for breath as his hips left the bed.

Lila smirked at him from her perch on the edge of the bed. “Nice dream, Ginger Snap?”

“What the hell are you doing in here?” he spat, quickly sitting up and pulling the blankets tighter around his waist.

“This is my home. I’m allowed to be wherever I please. Besides, it was nice watching you get all pretty and flushed. You have a lovely moan.”

“Get the fuck out, Lila.”

“So touchy,” she sighed, standing. “My guest should be here soon. Make yourself presentable. I got you a suit. It’s in the closet.”

“A suit? Who is this guy, the king or something?”

Lila shot him a wide smile. “Soon.”  
_____________________________

Felix watched his father’s security team dismantle the group of hunters quickly, breaking them off into smaller groups and ushering them into separate rooms. A young man no older than twenty with light brown skin looked terrified as one of the security officers gruffly herded him into a room. An old memory of Nino scrabbling on the basement floor, dried blood on his chin and broken glasses covering his eyes, hit Felix hard and he leaned against the wall for a moment to catch his breath.

He needed to get away. He couldn’t be here for this. There was a quick thought of somehow stopping anything from happening to the humans and another memory was slamming into him: his father looming over him as he sobbed, draining the life from an innocent woman who had only been trying to help him. He felt sure he knew exactly which hunter Gabriel would choose for a fresh lesson if he tried to intervene.

Felix turned down the hall and went his usual route for sneaking out of the estate. At least a large number of the mansion security was currently otherwise engaged. All the easier for him to run.  
_____________________________

“You must be Kim,” Mylene smiled as the werewolf entered the kitchen. “Ivan just stepped outside, but he’ll be right back in.”

Kim rubbed at his hair self-consciously. “Oh, right, yeah.”

“I’m Mylene, his wife.” She crossed the room, offering her hand. Kim shook it with a small smile and shifted his weight. “I bet you’re hungry.” As if on cue, Kim’s stomach rumbled and Mylene laughed. “Take a seat at the table. I was just making sandwiches. I hope turkey is okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded, taking a seat.

“Oh, please, I can’t be that much older than you,” she huffed.

“Sorry.”

She gave him a playful glare. “You should be. Ma’am. I swear. I’m not even thirty.” She turned back to the counter and continued working on the sandwiches. 

“Ivan never even told me he was married,” Kim said, pushing a stray crumb across the table with an extended claw. “I guess I thought maybe he lived in a cave somewhere.”

Mylene laughed and it was a musical sound. “You should definitely tell him that. I don’t think he would like a cave very much. He’s very fond of our bed.” She spread a pale yellow sauce over a slice of bread. “He likes to keep me a secret,” she sighed. “Shifter politics and all of that.” She gave Kim a sideways glance. “He must like you though. He’s only ever brought one other person from that world here before, well, two if you count Alix. But she was here before I was.”

“I think he felt bad for me.”

Mylene waved a hand. “He’s a bartender. He feels bad for a lot of folks. Something about you caught his attention.”

The kitchen door opened and Ivan filled the frame before stepping inside. “Feeling better after some rest?” he asked gruffly.

“Yeah, thanks for letting me crash on the couch. I can be out of your hair in the next hour or so.”

Mylene put her hands on her hips and Ivan hung his head. “You should stay. You don’t have anywhere else to go. Lene and I can fix up the guest room for a few days.”

“Really?” Kim asked hopefully.

“Yeah, but we need to go over a few things.” Ivan took two of the plates Mylene had prepared to the table and then returned for his own as she sat down. “But first we’ll eat.”  
_____________________________

“I need to go see my family,” Marinette said, zipping her suitcase closed. “I won’t leave without talking to them first.”

“Of course,” Adrien nodded.

“Adrien, a car is coming for us in half an hour,” Nino argued.

“Good, then it can take us to visit with Marinette’s family before we head back home.”

“Your father wants you home as soon as possible.”

“After Marinette talks to her family will be as soon as possible,” Adrien replied stubbornly.

Alya covered Marinette’s hand with her own over the suitcase. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked, voice low. 

“Yeah, I just…” Marinette cast a glance at Nino and Adrien who were currently arguing, voices rising. “I do love him, Al. I can’t explain it, but I do. It’s like this intense need to be with him. But…I don’t want to feel like I have to go with him or get sick. Does that make sense?”

“Absolutely,” Alya nodded. “One hundred percent.”

“And I’m going to come back. Rose took some of mine and Adrien’s blood and is going to see if she can figure out what binds us.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she will.” Alya rubbed her arm reassuringly.

Marinette’s lip quivered. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Alya pulled her into a hug. “We’re going to see each other again. You said you’re coming back. I’m holding you to it.”

“And you have to promise not to come around here until I get back, okay?” Marinette leaned back and wiped at her eyes. “I mean it, Alya. I’m going to be so pissed if you get killed. I’ll have you brought back as a ghost or something.”

Alya gave her a watery smile. “I promise.”

“We need to go,” Adrien said softly, coming behind Marinette. “Would you like us to drop you off at home, Alya?” He shot a look at his best friend. “I’m sure Nino wouldn’t fight me on that, at least.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Of course we can drop Alya off.” He went to the bed and grabbed both of Marinette’s suitcases. “Shall we?”  
_____________________________

Marinette looked at the bakery from the backseat of the luxury car. “I think I need to go in by myself.”

“We’ll be right here,” Adrien promised, squeezing her hand.

“Circling the neighborhood,” Nino amended, glancing up at the shop name. “Oh, and coming in for croissants after an appropriate amount of time.” He glanced over at Adrien. “This is Felix’s bakery.”

Adrien leaned towards the window. “Really? That’s crazy.”

Nino shot him a worried look. “Hey, Marinette, you don’t work here, right?”

She shook her head. “Not anymore. Not since I turned.”

He nodded, relief flashing across his face. “Good.”

Marinette gave him an odd look and then opened the door, stepping out into the cool night. She took a deep breath and watched the car pull away. She knew her parents or Bridgette would be able to see her if they looked out the window but she couldn’t seem to push herself towards the door. How was she going to explain that she was leaving and wasn’t sure if she was ever coming back?

“You’re usually inside.”

Marinette spun, blinking up at the tall man behind her. It was telling that she hadn’t heard him coming. She was usually more careful. “Excuse me?” She flashed her fangs, instantly going on the defensive.

He paled, eyes widening. “Who did this to you?” he demanded, grabbing her arm. “Tell me.”

Marinette pushed him away. “Don’t touch me.” 

The bakery door opened and Bridgette stepped out anxiously. “Marinette? Felix?”

Felix felt like his strings had been cut, shoulders slumping in a feeling of relief that he didn’t have the energy to explore.

“What are you guys doing out here? Come inside.” Bridgette rubbed her arms. “It’s cold out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The absolutely amazing [ Aurora Lynne ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/) has done some beautiful artwork for this story on Tumblr so I wanted to share it here as well. 
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 1 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169520690372/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 2 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/169974989557/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-2-by-aurora)
> 
> * [Character Design Sheet 3 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170088167022/just-for-tonight-character-sheet-3-by-aurora)
> 
> * [The Chloe and Nathaniel dream scene in Chapter 12 ](http://auroralynne.tumblr.com/post/170515091137/chlonath-secret-waltz-by-aurora-lynne-i)


	13. Chapter 13

Felix watched Marinette and Bridgette talk animatedly, hands flailing, eyes wide, and smiles bright. Side by side, they didn’t look so alike, he decided. Similar builds and hair, but Bridgette was still taller with longer hair. Her eyes were darker and slightly tilted up at the corners, crinkling as she smiled. It had been ridiculous to mistake Marinette for her now that he could see them together. He felt rather foolish but for the most part, neither woman seemed to be paying him too much attention at the moment as he sat at the small table and sipped the cappuccino Bridgette had prepared for him. Her eyes found him periodically as if trying to make sure he stayed there. He couldn’t really blame her. He had been less than kind on his last visit and left in a hurry.

“Wait, did I tell you about James the last time you were here? You know he’s been calling again,” Bridgette sighed.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Please tell me you’ve been sending him to voicemail.”

Bridgette’s gaze fell on Felix again. “More so lately.” 

Marinette followed her cousin’s eyes and narrowed her own. “Are Papa and Maman upstairs?”

“Yeah, but I need to get them. We’ve been keeping the willoki in the living area like you told us. Can you watch the counter?” 

Marinette nodded and Bridgette gave Felix one last look before disappearing in the back.

“You smell different.” Marinette crossed her arms. “But you’re still a vampire.”

Felix looked up at her. “If you say so.”

“You need to leave and not come back.”

Felix picked up his croissant and tore a chunk off, slowly putting it in his mouth.

Marinette circled the counter to stand in front of his table. “I mean it. I don’t want my family to have anything to do with vampires.”

“Are they aware of that because I believe half of their clientele is the supernatural community at this point,” he drawled. “And you’re certainly a vampire.”

“You’re going to leave my cousin alone.”

“You make a lot of demands for someone who hasn’t even introduced herself.”

Marinette frowned, stepping back. “I’m Marinette.”

“Well, Marinette, I find you less than pleasant so if you plan on being around more, I’ll be sure to take my business elsewhere.”

She shifted uneasily. “You thought I was Bridgette outside.”

“It was dark.”

“That didn’t matter.”

Felix inhaled deeply. “Fine. Yes, I thought you were Bridgette and had been turned for a moment. It was a mistake.”

“You were upset by it.”

“Aren’t you observant.”

Marinette looked towards the backdoor and pulled out the other chair, sitting down across from Felix. “Why?” 

Felix pursed his lips. “Because I wouldn’t wish this life on anyone.”

“That’s not the party line, you know.”

He made a sound that landed somewhere between a chuckle and a huff. “I’m very aware of that actually.”

The bell above the door chimed and they looked at the newcomer. “Adrien,” they said in unison and then stared at each other.

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Fe, what are you doing here?” He circled the small table to stand behind Marinette, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“I came to get a croissant. What are you doing here? Father put out the call for you to come home,” Felix accused, staring at his brother’s hand and then glancing back at the door. “And where’s Nino?”

“He was staying with the driver until he found a place to park and then they’re coming inside.”

“Father would be angry he isn’t with you.”

“He’s just down the street,” Adrien huffed. “They dropped me off at the door.” He squeezed Marinette’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you guys are already getting to meet.”

“Yes, about that. A moment, Adrien?” Felix stood and moved to the other side of the bakery. 

Adrien’s brows furrowed but he patted Marinette’s shoulder before joining his brother. “That was kinda rude.”

“Adrien, you can’t be serious.”

“What?”

Felix glanced at Marinette and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Ren, you know Father isn’t going to approve of her.”

“Why not?”

“Where would you like me to begin?”

Adrien crossed his arms. “I don’t care. I love her.”

“You’ve been in the city four days. You can’t possibly love her.”

“Nino keeps saying that too, like it means something.”

“Mari, Uncle Tom said to come on up. They have some stuff they want to show you.” Bridgette reappeared and smiled at Adrien. “Hi! Are you a friend of Felix? Would you like to order something?”

Marinette held out her hand and Adrien closed the distance between them quickly, linking their fingers happily. Felix watched the action with a worried expression. “Bri, this is my boyfriend, Adrien.”

Bridgette’s smile widened. “Oh! It’s so awesome to meet you.” 

“Do you think you can keep him company while I run upstairs?” Marinette asked. “Maybe get him one of the pastries to try?”

“Absolutely!” Bridgette went to the display case and Marinette turned to Adrien.

“Bridgette is my cousin who I love very, very dearly—“

“I’ll protect her with my life,” Adrien winked. “Felix and I both will. Go see your parents.”  
_____________________________

Chloe groaned as she came to awareness. “Getting real sick of this shit,” she muttered, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room.

“Funny. I was feeling the same way about you,” a deep voice replied.

Chloe stiffened. “Alec?”

“Ding, ding, ding, sweet little chicken wing,” Alec drawled. He came into view and Chloe tried to sit up and found herself restrained. “I wouldn’t worry about fighting too hard,” Alec said, sitting down on the edge of the bed so his hip touched her side. “You’re going to want to save up some of that feisty energy. You’re going to be plenty worn out by the time the sun rises.”

“Untie me, you bastard,” she spat, pulling on her wrists and feeling the rope slice into her skin. 

He grinned. “See, I was looking at this all wrong. I thought you were like a mosquito, but now that I’ve got you, I see that you’re nothing but a lovely slice of sweet pie.” He ran a hand up her thigh and Chloe shivered. “I bet I know what you thought was going to happen. You thought you were going to train so hard and be a big, bad hunter, come to avenge your poor, dead daddy, was that it, sweetheart?”

Chloe growled, squeezing her legs together and yanking harder on the ropes. 

“My boys have been telling me about how you go out looking for me every single night. The dedication is admirable, I’ll give you that,” he grinned, lifting a chain out of his shirt. “Is this what you’ve been wanting, sweetheart?”

Her father’s hunter necklace glinted in the light and Chloe felt something inside her break. She was so close.

“Here’s what were going to do,” Alec continued, running his hand up her arm to where her wrist was tied to the bedpost. “I’m going to slice open these pretty little arms and let you bleed out.”

“Fuck you.”

He grinned. “They’ll be plenty of time for that, I promise.” He wrapped his hands around her wrist. “And once the light is about the go out from those gorgeous eyes, I’m going to turn you.”

Chloe gritted her teeth. “And then do I get the necklace?”

Alec laughed, leaning back. “I’m going to enjoy owning you. Hope the transition doesn’t break that spunk.”

“You didn’t answer my fucking question.”

“Sure, sweetheart, once you belong to me, I’ll give you the necklace.”

Chloe swallowed thickly, praying that Nathaniel’s mark would keep her safe enough to have the opportunity to put a gun to the base of Alec’s head when she got untied. “Fine. Do it then, bastard.”

He grinned, curling his tongue behind his fang. “So eager.” He reached down and pulled out a knife from his boot. “If you weren’t such a bitch about poisoning your blood, this could be so much more fun. But all’s well that ends well.” He leaned close, his breath acrid in her nose. “Say please.”

“What?” 

“Beg me to do this.”

“No,” she breathed.

“Aww, come on, let’s have some fun. Beg me.” He pulled on the necklace with his free hand. “You know you want to.”

Chloe felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked a few times, seeing Alec’s grin grow wider. She shook her head, biting her lip and hating herself as she felt wetness on her cheeks. She was stronger than this. She promised she would do whatever it took to get her father’s necklace back. She had let some freaky magic vampire give her a mark that would supposedly kill her in two weeks anyway. She could survive this somehow. She had to.

Alec put the flat of the blade under her chin, making her raise her face or be cut. “Stubborn,” he sighed. “It’ll be fun breaking you of that.” He moved the tip of the blade against the inside of her right wrist and began to press down. As soon as the first drop of blood bubbled up, Alec gasped, dropping the knife. Inky darkness bubbled around his fingers, coating his hand and moving up his arm. He stood in fear, shaking his arm. “Fuck, fuck! What the hell?!”

Chloe watched with wide eyes. “Untie me and I can make it stop.”

The vampire went to his knees, cradling his arm to his chest. “How?! Fuck, it’s so cold!” Pain laced his voice.

“Untie me!” Chloe screamed, watching the writhing black climb up his shoulder.

Alec pulled himself to the bed, fingers numbly working at the ropes. As soon as his infected fingers touched them, the ropes became black, coldness wrapping around Chloe’s wrist. Alec howled in pain, falling back to the floor. “Help! You said you would help!”

Chloe pulled on the ropes and they fell away like ribbons, warmth immediately returning to her wrists. She could see Nathaniel’s mark glowing in her peripheral as she slid off of the bed, side stepping Alec’s crouched form. She saw her weapons on a table across the room and went to them quickly, putting them back in their respective holsters.

“Don’t you dare, bitch,” Alec growled, trying to drag himself across the floor. The roiling darkness had taken over the complete right side of his body and was working its way up the left.

Chloe went to him, kicking him in the side to flip him onto his back and pressing her boot into his chest as she ripped the necklace from his neck, half the chain already eaten away. “You took his life,” she said, voice quiet but strong, as she pulled out a gun. “And now I take yours.” She put a bullet into his chest and Alec howled as the blackness rolled over the wound. “You will not return; I will be haunted no more,” she recited, moving her gun to the space between his eyes and firing without hesitation. “The hunt is over. The prey is gone.” She tilted the gun to fire below his chin and pulled off one last shot.

She stepped away with a sob as the darkness consumed him, watching it bubble and writhe like a living thing. The glow at her collarbone was warm and pulsing and she placed two shaking fingers to it and pressed. “Thank you,” she whispered, gripping her father’s necklace in her other hand.   
_____________________________

Nathaniel jumped up from the couch, a gasp tearing from his throat as he clutched his chest, sight suddenly blind to what was going on in Lila’s living room.

Lila rolled her eyes. “You’ll have to excuse him. He marked two mortals like a fool. They should expire soon and we won’t have to deal with this.”

“A rather violent reaction,” Jagged remarked, reclining on the loveseat. “Are you sure he’s the one for this job?”

“The only royal vamp-elf hybrid in the world? Yeah, he’s the one you want,” Lila scoffed. “I thought you were going to trust my judgment.”

“Excuse me for being wary when this is what you bring me.” Jagged raised an eyebrow. “He’ll have to be strong to take out Gabriel’s house.”

“He’s plenty strong. Don’t worry.”

Nathaniel began to chant under his breath, a ball of black energy forming between his cupped hands.

“Interesting,” Lila said. “I guess my blocks are starting to deteriorate. I wouldn’t have thought he could do that just yet.” She waved a hand in Nathaniel’s direction. “I put all kinds of mental blocks on his power decades ago. He’s too strong for his own good and too dumb to be left alone. The timing is working out perfectly if they’re beginning to fade,” she grinned. 

“Speaking of your magic, we need to check in on the young prince. I think he took one of my vamps,” Jagged said, examining his nails. “One of my people told me they left a bar together and were spotted going into his hotel a couple of days later.”

Lila smiled to herself. “Is that so?”

“That’s only extra insurance at this point though. Nathaniel will be the main ticket, if you’re to be believed.”

“Still, not bad to have the heir to the throne in your pocket, is it?” Lila asked sweetly. “By now he should be madly in love with her, beyond reason.”

“If your magic worked,” Jagged said.

Lila narrowed her eyes. “My magic always works. Sweet little Prince Adrien will be bound so tightly that he won’t know which end is up. He’ll be desperate for her and she’ll be bonded to him.”

“And belong to me,” the vampire grinned, curling his tongue. “Works out quite nicely.“

“I wonder which girl it was. You’ve had me bespell so many, I doubt there are very many turned women within the past few years that aren’t yours.”

Jagged shot her a smug smile. “Twas a lot of hard work.”

“And I know you enjoyed every second of it,” Lila smirked. “You know, you got the hunters all riled up with the baby vamps. They are looking to kill off some of them.”

“May as well now,” Jagged shrugged. “I only turned them to snag Adrien anyway. It took long enough for your compulsion to work on Gabriel to send him out. This should have been set in motion years ago.” He let his head fall back against the head of the loveseat. “Can you imagine how it will eat at him when he knows that I practically own his precious heir?”

“You want to know what is just the lovely cherry on top?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s Gabriel’s fault that Nathaniel’s even still alive. Christian sent him to kill the kid but Gabriel drained his mother and went on to party on an elf blood high for three days straight during Fashion Week. By the time he came to, I had already whisked Ginger Snap far away and he had to go back to King Grumpy Vamp with the bad news.”

Jagged laughed. “And now he’s going to lose his baby boy and be pushed off his throne because he didn’t kill the other boy. It’ll eat him at him to no end. I think I’ll keep him alive just for that. Just so he can exist and know that this was all his doing.”

“And people say I’m heartless,” Lila smiled. 

Nathaniel collapsed back to couch with an exhausted sigh, all of the color drained from his face.

“Is she dead?” 

He glared at Lila. “No. I saved her.”

“Pity.”

Nathaniel cut his eyes in her direction but didn’t respond.

Jagged straightened, assessing the younger man. “What do you know about King Gabriel of the Agreste line?”

“I know he’s the bastard that killed my mother,” Nathaniel said. “Apparently my father too. The whole family line was wiped out because of me.”

“S’not right,” Jagged shook his head. “Never agreed with the way things were done. I think the vampires could use a little shaking up, and I think you’re just the man to help me do it.”

Nathaniel shook his head. “Look, I don’t really want to be a part of…of whatever this is. I just want to go back home and live in peace.”

“Sorry, Ginger Snap, you don’t get a say,” Lila grinned. “You can do this willingly or…”

“Or you’ll mind fuck me?”

She blew him a kiss.

Nathaniel sighed. “You have to swear that I can check on my marks before the time limit.”

“Nathaniel.”

“Swear, Lila.”

Jagged watched them with interest.

Lila huffed and held out her arm. Nathaniel stood and crossed the space, pressing his finger against her wrist. “You and your damn marks. Abandonment issues?”

Nathaniel ignored her and dropped back down on the couch, glaring at Jagged. “So what is it you want me to do?”  
_____________________________

Gabriel paused in the doorway of the living room. “You’re supposed to be cataloging the hunters, Nathalie.”

“She sent that information to you an hour ago,” Adele replied, grabbing Nathalie’s wrist to keep her from standing. “She’s taking a break with me now.”

“She’s still on the clock,” Gabriel grumbled, stepping further into the room and closing the door.

“In case either of you have forgotten, I’m capable of speaking for myself,” Nathalie interjected, gently breaking away from Adele’s grasp and standing. “The hunters have been catalogued and split into the groups you requested. As of now, I have Audrey being allowed to take one-third of the group she brought in.”

“How many does that leave us?”

“Eight. The strongest, from what I can gather from the testing.”

“Get me profiles on each of them before I make the final decision.”

Nathalie nodded stiffly and passed him on the way to the door.

“Make sure to have the chef whip up a truly fantastic meal to be sent to the temporary quarters of Ms. Bourgeois. I would hate for her to think she isn’t being treated with the upmost respect.”

“While letter her know her hunters starve?”

Gabriel smiled darkly and Nathalie nodded before leaving the room. Once she was gone, Gabriel turned to his wife with a stern expression. “You can’t speak to me like that.”

“I’ve said worse about you to Nathalie while you weren’t here. That’s what you should be more wary of,” Adele smiled sweetly.

“You’ve been obscenely disobedient lately.”

“Have I?”

He loomed over her. “If you keep speaking to me so insolently in front of others, I will have to make a public example of you.”

“And why is that, my dear husband? Because you want to?”

Gabriel stepped back. “Of course not.”

“Then why?” she pressed, giving him an unimpressed look.

“It’s the way of things.”

“I’m not really a fan of the way things are.” Adele stood, causing him to take another step back. “In fact, I look forward to things changing.”

“Things won’t be changing, Adele.”

She closed the distance between them, sliding her fingers along the lapels of his jacket before taking them in her hands. “You won’t be king forever, my dear.” She kissed him playfully. “I love you but I’m tired of playing my part. I do believe it’s time for a revolution.”

Gabriel stiffened and he grasped her wrists. “Please don’t do this, Adele. I can only protect you so much.”

She tilted her head. “Do you love me, Gabriel?”

“As much as I can,” he said quietly.

Adele’s expression softened and she gently pulled her wrist from his hold so she could cup his cheek. He melted into her touch, eyes sliding closed. “Then I’ll try to hold my tongue a while longer, but Adrien shares my beliefs. Change will come.”

“Adrien is still a child,” Gabriel replied, tone exhausted. “A child who is seemingly becoming as disobedient as you. He should be back by now. I’ll have Nino beaten for this.”

“You will not. You’ve grown fond of him and you can’t tell me otherwise.” Adele patted his cheek and stepped back. “Come on, my king.” She tugged on his hand.

“I have work—“

“It can wait.” Adele led him into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
_____________________________

The bell jingled and Adrien, Felix, and Bridgette looked towards the door expectantly as Nino stumbled in, grasping a bloody wound in his side.

“Nino!” Felix was standing before the door could swing closed.

“Run,” he rasped. “Now!” He caught Felix’s wide eyes. “Hunters.”

Felix grabbed Adrien’s arm and pulled him back. “Go upstairs with Bridgette.”

“No, I can fight. I’m—“

“Go!” Felix was already reaching into his jacket to pull out a dagger as Kagami pushed through the door, followed by two hunters.

Kagami looked around the room slowly, taking in Bridgette and Adrien frozen behind the counter and Felix stepping in front of Nino’s crouched form with a drawn dagger. “Well,” she smiled. “This is going to be fun.”


	14. Chapter 14

“You’d think for a popular shop and eatery area, there would be some damn parking,” Raul grumbled, closing the car door behind him. “I’m going to be pissed if we get a ticket.”

“If we do, I’ll just take it out of Adrien’s piggy bank,” Nino grinned, looking back at him. “We shouldn’t be long. Adrien just wanted to—watch out!” Nino was already pivoting, reaching behind him to pull a thin dagger from the sheath in his waistband even as he watched one hunter surprise Raul from the side as another beheaded him from the back. 

He heard movement to his left and was running before he could give it much thought. This had been an ambush. The footfalls behind him were heavy and multiple. He hit a wall and let his momentum take him up the side before he was twisting as he fell to drive his dagger into the heart of a shocked hunter. The young man was dying before he hit the cool pavement and Nino was already turning to meet his second attacker, bloody dagger ready.

He sensed an increased heartbeat behind him and turned, forcing his blade through the ribs of the hunter who had tried to take him from behind. The young woman gasped, falling back and clutching her wound. The hunter in front of him attempted to kick his kneecap while he was distracted but Nino caught the man’s foot, twisting it until there was a sickening crunch and the hunter was crying out as he fell to the ground.

“Enough.” Kagami appeared in the mouth of a dark alley, a long sword held loosely at her side. Two more hunters stood behind her. “Take us to the prince.”

“Fuck you,” Nino shrugged, going for nonchalance even as tension ran through his body.

“We know he’s in the area. I’ve been instructed to capture you alive if I can because there are people who want to talk to you.” Kagami gave him a smirk. “I’m not much for talk though.”

She was fast, moving almost before Nino knew it. His dagger wasn’t going to be enough against her sword and she was something more than human. He could see it in her eyes. Her blade cut into his side and he cried out. He had to get Adrien out of the area immediately. He had to survive. He turned and ran towards the bakery. It wasn’t the smartest plan, leading her to where Adrien was but at least he could warn him to get away before he made a last stand. It was better than dying in an alley and knowing Adrien wouldn’t be far behind him.

The light of the bakery shone like a beacon and he was collapsing through the door, the wound in his side going numb. Felix was there and calling his name and Nino knew that didn’t make sense but he couldn’t question it at the moment. He had to try. “Run,” he rasped, his throat dry. He was losing too much blood. He could feel it pouring from his side. The cut had been deep. It should be hurting more than it was. Something wasn’t right. “Now!”

Felix was looking at him with wide eyes, unmoving. Nino caught Adrien and Bridgette in his peripheral and tried again. “Hunters.”’

Felix blanched and grabbed Adrien’s arm. “Go upstairs with Bridgette.”

Adrien frowned, shaking his head. “No, I can fight. I’m—“

“Go!” Felix pushed Adrien with one hand as he reached into his jacket for his dagger with the other. Nino tightened his hold on his matching dagger even as he folded to the ground, the pain becoming too much. He had a memory of poisoned blades before Felix standing above him, back straight with tension, was all he could see. Nino knew he had to get up. He had to fight. He turned his head to see Adrien and a young woman frozen at the back of the bakery, Adrien standing in front of her protectively, and then everything was fading away to a hazy gray.  
_____________________________

“Maribug, we’re thrilled you’ve met someone you’re happy with but,” Tom exchanged a look with his wife, “coming to tell us you’re leaving with him and may not be coming back is…”

“Scary,” Sabine finished.

Marinette sighed, shoulders sagging. “I know how it sounds, believe me, I know. There is a lot to it that I can’t really get into right now, but I think I’ll be safe. And you’ll be safe. I trust his word. He can keep you protected.”

“Sweetheart, we’re not worried about that. We’re worried about you.”

“I know,” she nodded, “but this is something I have to do. I’d like you to meet him if…” Marinette trailed off, head tilting as something caught her hearing. She was moving towards the door in a flash. “Stay here,” she ordered, glancing back at them. “Please.”

She flew down the stairs but paused outside the door to the bakery, listening to the words being exchanged. A voice was demanding Adrien come with them. She had barely cracked the door open when she saw fingers along the edge, halting her progress. 

“Don’t,” Adrien breathed from the other side of the door.

Marinette sensed another heartbeat beside him, fluttering too fast. Bridgette. At least Adrien was with her. “I’ll be back,” she whispered, stepping away from the door. She slipped outside and stalked around the edge of the building until she could see in the bakery. Three people blocked the doorway, one with a long sword drawn and the other two with guns. Nino was on the ground, seemingly unconscious, while Felix stood in front of him, dagger drawn. Adrien blocked Bridgette towards the back of the room.

She could probably take out the woman with the gun. She was close enough to the door that Marinette thought she may be able to pull her through to the outside and disarm her quickly. It might be enough time for Felix and Adrien to charge the other two. It was risky but she had to keep her parents and Bridgette safe. 

These people had to be hunters. Marinette had only seen a few in person but they all had a look and feel about them. She crept to the front door of the bakery, staying low. It was late enough that the streets were mostly abandoned now, save for the random passerby who gave her no attention. It made her feel uneasy about the turn the neighborhood had taken but that was a thought for another time. She made it to the front door and peered in again, catching Felix’s eyes. He gave her an almost unperceivable nod and then she was rushing through the door, one hand grabbing the hunter’s gun arm and the other lashing around her neck.

She heard Adrien yell even as the hunter she attacked fell to the ground unconscious. Marinette was yanked backwards and felt a sharp blade press against her neck.

“Everyone should relax,” Kagami said calmly even as she pulled Marinette backwards so the vampire had trouble keeping her footing. “No one else has to die tonight if Prince Adrien comes with me.”

Felix stepped forward. “And you promise to let the others go if I come with you?”

Kagami glanced between Felix and Adrien with a frown. 

Felix straightened, dropping his dagger to his side. “You’ve already taken out my guard. I want to make sure these people are protected. If I go with you, I want your word that everyone else in this room will be left alone.”

She smiled. “Does my word mean much to you?”

“Yes,” he said, holding her gaze steadily. “Now let her go. Killing a royal’s mate has dire magical consequences, which I’m sure you’re aware of.”

Kagami studied him for a moment before easing her sword away and pushing Marinette forward. Felix caught her arm. “Go stand with Felix.” He watched her brows furrow and nodded his head towards Adrien. “Go.”

“You can’t do this. Please.” Adrien tucked Marinette behind him with Bridgette and took a step forward.

Felix turned to give him a sad smile. “I have to.” He gave Kagami his attention again. “I need a few moments. I don’t want my guard to die without me here.”

“He’s going to die. The poison will be through his system by now,” Kagami shrugged. “It’s a pity because I was supposed to bring him back, but he killed two of mine, severely injured another. I didn’t have much choice.”

Felix froze. “You better hope that isn’t the case,” he said, voice cold. He knelt down beside Nino, cradling his head in his lap. Adrien glared at Kagami as he joined them. 

“Fe, please don’t do this,” he whispered. “You can’t go with her. I’m the one she wants.”

“Hush. I’ll be fine.” Felix dragged the blade of his dagger across his wrist, splitting the skin. He pressed the wound to Nino’s mouth. “You’ll need to give him more when I’m gone. Royal blood should override the poison. I’ve seen it work before.”

Adrien swallowed thickly. “Like when I was younger.”

“Yes.”

“Let me go with her. You’ll take better care of him than I can.”

“If you go, Nino will definitely die.” Felix glanced back at Kagami before looking down at Nino again. He saw his throat move as he swallowed the blood and breathed a sigh of relief. “You have to stay here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know. I should’ve told you a long time ago.” Felix shook his head. “Now’s not the time though. You have to stay with Nino to keep him alive.”

“Mari would die if I left her too,” Adrien shivered. “That almost happened earlier.”

Felix eyed him suspiciously. “You’ve been busy.”

“I’m beginning to think I’m cursed.”

“That’s enough,” Kagami snapped. “Come with me willingly now or I won’t keep our bargain.”

Felix pulled his wrist away and leaned down to press his lips to Nino’s forehead. He looked at Adrien. “Tell Father I did what I thought was best.”

Adrien blinked away tears. “I don’t want this.”

Felix stood. “Welcome to the royal life, brother.”

A scream grabbed their attention. The hunters from before had circled the bakery and one held Bridgette close to his chest while the one Marinette had choked unconscious earlier glared at her down the barrel of a gun. 

“A little insurance,” Kagami smiled. “Or a snack.”  
_____________________________

Max could feel the eyes of the bar patrons as he made his way across the room. He knew he wasn’t welcome here but he was beginning to feel desperate. Maybe Ivan would know of another of the fae he could talk to about getting the elixir Nathaniel demanded. He dropped wearily onto a stool. 

“Max,” Kim grinned from the other side of the bar. 

“You work here now?” Max asked, trying to get a handle on his confusion. He knew there was a possibility of seeing Kim at the bar but he hadn’t prepared himself for it. Seeing him now, smiling and handsome and happy, made Max’s heart ache even more. He was going to be too late and Kim was going to die. He swallowed hard. He couldn’t think like that right now. It wasn’t helpful to get emotional. Cold logic was what he needed.

“Yeah, Ivan gave me a job.” Kim nodded down the bar to the bigger man. “He’s pretty awesome. Hey, can I get you anything? You’ll be my first customer.”

“I’m actually here for information.”

Kim’s smile wilted around the edges. “Okay. I’m not sure that I really have any but what’s up?”

“Not from you.”

“Oh.” The smile vanished. 

“Please let Ivan know I would like to speak with him when he has a moment.”

“Sure.” Kim walked away quickly, going to the other end of the bar.

“You are such a fucking asshole.”

Max turned to see Alix two stools down. She stirred her drink, ignoring him. “You were with Kim last week.”

“I don’t get it. He’s a handsome enough guy, nice if a little dumb sometimes. He could certainly land someone better than you.” She finally looked at him, pupils narrowing to thin slits. “Frankly, I don’t see the appeal.”

“I’m not sure what you think is going on—“

“The dumbass has it bad for you. I don’t know why. Just…stay away from him. Maybe he’ll wise up if you stop coming around.”

Max nodded. “As soon as I finish my current objective, I will heed your advice.”

“You do that.” She slapped the bar. “Kim! Get me some of those fried cheese things from the kitchen. I’ll be your first customer.”

Kim’s gaze lingered on Max for a moment before jumping to Alix. He grinned and gave her a thumb up before disappearing behind the swinging doors.

Ivan lumbered down the bar. “What do you need, Max? I don’t want you here too long. People are starting to get restless.” He looked past the hunter at all the wary eyes of his customers.

“I need a source for elven elixir.” Max nodded towards the doors Kim had disappeared through. “Nathaniel marked him. Said if I didn’t get the elixir in two weeks, the mark would kill Kim.”

“Shit,” Ivan swore. “I know he’s addicted to the stuff but I didn’t think he would get desperate yet.”

“Do you have any?”

“It’s already his. He has two bottles here.”

“Give them to me. We can trick him into thinking they are—“

Ivan held up a hand. “Nathaniel is a friend. There will be no tricking.” He frowned. “I never thought he would mark someone like this though. That worries me.”

“He marked a fellow hunter as well, but hers is different, I believe.”

“Chloe,” Ivan muttered. “That’s even more worrisome. How long did he give you?”

“A little over a week left. I was hoping not to cut it close though.”

Ivan nodded. “I’ll talk to him. Kim doesn’t deserve any more heartache right now.”

Max fiddled with the edge of his glove so he didn’t have to meet Ivan’s eyes. “I do want to save him.”

“Why?”

He glared at Ivan then. “I’m not a monster.”

“But he is.”

“No, he isn’t.”

Ivan let out a humorless chuckle. “Funny how those lines blur sometimes, isn’t it? Please leave now. I’ll speak with Nathaniel about the mark and take care of Kim.”

“This is my responsibility—“

“This doesn’t concern you anymore,” Ivan cut in. “Go.”

“Now,” Alix added, opening her mouth to reveal two elongated fangs. 

“Alix,” Ivan warned.

Max stood. “Please tell Kim I’m sorry.”

Kim appeared at the bar moments after Max had left with a basket of hot mozzarella sticks for Alix. He frowned at the empty seat but didn’t say a word.  
_____________________________

“My father is sending a troop of guards now,” Adrien said, settling back down beside Nino. “Has he done anything?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, but his color does look a little better.”

“Felix said to keep giving him my blood but I’m feeling a little low,” he admitted. “After the past few days with you and giving him blood twice now, I’m not sure how much more I can give.”

“You should take a break.”

“But I have to help him. He’s my best friend and he’s hurt because of me. And now Felix and your cousin are gone because of me and you have to come with me because of some magic and…and…” Adrien’s shoulders sagged. “I never wanted any of this. I should’ve never left the estate. It was foolish to come here.”

They sat in silence for a few moments while Marinette worked on bandaging Nino’s wound. Blood continued to ooze from it slowly. “I’m going to kill them,” she said quietly. “I’m going to hunt them down and murder them. And if they’ve hurt Bri at all, I will turn each one of them so I can kill them again.”

Adrien met her eyes. “I’ll help you.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“Are there donors around here? Anyone who would have clean blood so we can at least try to beat the poison?”

“My parents keep bagged blood, but it probably wouldn’t work as well. I don’t know of any active donors. There are people who hang around, hoping to get bitten but I don’t think that would be good for this. They’re usually on some kind of drugs anyway.”

“Please, Mari, anything you can think of. I can’t lose Nino.” Adrien gripped Nino’s hand tightly in his and felt Nino’s fingers twitch weakly.

Marinette swore under her breath and stood. “I’ll be back.”  
_____________________________

“I’m sorry,” Felix murmured. “I never meant for you to be involved in any of this.” They sat together in the backseat of a van as it drove along a dark road, the surviving hunters in the seats in front of them with one on Felix’s other side for security.

Bridgette inhaled sharply, eyes a little wide as she looked at him. She nodded and blinked rapidly to try to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. 

Felix rarely allowed himself the touch of others but something about Bridgette cried out for it. He reached over, taking her hand in his and linking their fingers. He leaned closer, almost touching his lips to her ear. “I will keep you safe with all of my ability. I’m going to get you back home.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, squeezing his fingers.

They rode in silence until the van pulled into a large garage. Felix was too unfamiliar with the area to have a good idea of where they were. He guided Bridgette out of the car, following Kagami’s orders as she led them to a room with a small bed and sink.

“Someone will come get you when we are ready. Try not to make a mess if you decide to kill her.” She nodded to Bridgette. “Blood is a bitch to get out of the carpet.”

As soon as the door closed, Bridgette let out a sob, her whole body shaking as Felix helped her sit on the bed. He knelt in front of her. “Hey, look at me. You’re not alone, okay?” He forced a smile. “Grumpy stranger, remember?”

She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “Grumpy, handsome stranger.”

He grimaced. “Right.”

“Sorry.” She blinked up at the ceiling to pull back the tears. “I’m not…I promise I’m not usually like this. I think everything just kinda…”

“Your adrenaline dropped,” he nodded. “It’s okay. Believe me, I’m not exactly thrilled about our current position.”

“You saved your brother.”

He shrugged. “I was trying to save everyone. I’m sorry it didn’t work with you.”

She shivered and looked towards the door. “What do they want with us?”

“I’m afraid you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I can’t apologize for that enough. I’m not sure what they want Adrien for but it can’t be good. It’s never good when people want Adrien.”

“Has this happened before?”

“Usually people just want to kill him. No one’s ever tried to take him hostage.”

Bridgette looked horrified. “Why?”

“He’s the heir to the throne.”

“You’re a prince too.”

“It’s different.” Felix stood. “Why don’t you lie down and try to get some rest? I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

Bridgette looked back at the bed. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m fine.”

She laid back, curling on her side. “There’s room.”

Felix frowned. “Get some rest, Bridgette.” He turned his back to her and began to examine the room. Bridgette watched him until her eyes grew too heavy and she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost a bit of my spark for writing but I'm trying to work through it. Hopefully I can get back on track with this story with less of a gap between the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

“Part of me was hoping you wouldn’t be here so I couldn’t involve you,” Marinette confessed as soon as Alya opened her apartment door.

Alya pulled a spoon out of her mouth and dropped it back into the ice cream carton she was holding. “That feels hurtful but I’m too curious to care right now. What’s going on?” She opened the door wider and stepped back so Marinette could come in. “I thought you would be on your way to becoming Princess Marinette by now. Did things not go well with your parents or something?”

“We were attacked at the bakery.”

“What?! Is everyone okay?”

“My parents were upstairs so they’re fine. Some hunters were sent to kidnap Adrien. His brother was there and tricked them into taking him instead but they took Bri as a hostage.”

Alya froze. “What?! I thought the hunters were supposed to protect humans. Isn’t that their whole thing?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed, lips snarling back to reveal her fangs. “Believe me, they’re going to get theirs.”

“Damn it, sometimes I forget you can actually be scary.”

Marinette gave her half a smile but her expression grew serious again. “There’s something else.”

The color drained from Alya’s face. “Nino.”

“He’s alive for now,” Marinette said quickly, “but he was really hurt. He needs fresh blood and you don’t need to feel any pressure but…” She trailed off, watching Alya dump the half-eaten carton of ice cream into her sink and disappear through her bedroom door. Marinette followed her to see Alya quickly changing clothes. “Alya, I hate that I’m even here—“

Alya held up a hand. “Stop. I can do this for him,” she said quietly. “You’ll make sure it isn’t too much, right?”

“Of course.”

Alya nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed to lace up her sneakers. “He’s a good guy. If I can help, I will.”  
_____________________________

Kagami sauntered into the living room. “I’ve got your prince waiting in the first bedroom off the garage so you can do your check in thing or whatever before I take him to the compound. Do you want to get some dinner first or…you’re not Lila,” she sneered, hand reaching for the hilt of her sword.

Nathaniel glanced up from a book. “Neither are you. Is there more to the game or was that it?”

“You have three seconds to tell me who you are and what the hell you’re doing here before I slice you open from neck to navel.”

He pursed his lips and reclined against the back of the couch. “Lila stepped out. She said she’d be back at some point. I wasn’t really paying much attention honestly.” He sighed when he noticed Kagami’s glare. “She has a cell phone. Call her,” he shrugged. “I’ll go back to the guest room if it’s that big a deal. It’s not like I want to be here anyway.”

“You’re not going anywhere. Luka!” Kagami snapped.

The young hunter appeared in the doorway, a roll of bandages in his hand. “Yeah?”

“Guard him while I go look for Lila.”

“You got it.” Luka set the roll of bandages on the coffee table and pulled out a dagger.

Nathaniel watched them both curiously. “Hunters? Why in the world would you be here?”

“Oh, good, you guys are getting to meet.” Lila appeared in the opposite entryway. “Kagami, this is my baby boy, Nathaniel.” She flowed into the room and moved behind the other woman, hooking her chin over Kagami’s shoulder and lashing her arms around her waist, toying with Kagami’s belt buckle. “Nathaniel, this is my lover, Kagami.”

Nathaniel stood, tossing his book to the couch. “I’m not your child,” he muttered. 

“Don’t go all antisocial on me now, Ginger Snap. You may as well be mine. I practically raised you.” Lila pressed her nose to Kagami’s neck and inhaled deeply. The other woman sighed, tilting her head but keeping her sharp eyes on Nathaniel. “Mmm, you smell of death. Who did you play with tonight, my lovely killer?”

“I brought your prince. He’s in the room in the basement with a snack. His guard killed some of my people so I killed him.”

Lila pulled back with a pout. “You killed Nino? That was such a pretty bond, some of my best work.” She stuck out her bottom lip. “Seems like a waste.”

“He killed Charles and Sam,” Luka said angrily. “He deserved exactly what he got.”

The elf ignored him. “When you say you brought Adrien and a snack, you don’t mean another vampire, do you?” Lila asked, stepping away from Kagami.

She shook her head. “Just some human they seemed keen on protecting.” 

Lila frowned. “He should’ve bonded with one of Jagged’s puppets. He wouldn’t have wanted to leave her behind.”

“Hey, you aren’t supposed to leave,” Luka growled.

The women looked towards the other entryway where Luka was blocking Nathaniel’s way. Nathaniel turned to shoot Lila an irritated glance. “Really?”

She bared her teeth. “You want him to move, move him. You could always just turn him to dust and walk through the ashes.”

Luka stiffened, tightening his hold on his dagger and falling into a defensive position.

“Kill him and I kill you,” Kagami warned. “Luka, just let him go. Lila will call him when she wants him.” She caught Nathaniel’s eyes and smiled. “And he’ll come like the dog he is.”

Nathaniel could feel Lila’s gaze on him, waiting for a reaction. He stamped down the anger rising inside and brushed past Luka. He had been intending to go hide out in the guest room but if Lila wanted to see him react, he would give her a show. He padded through the kitchen and quietly opened the door to the basement. He passed one room with the door swung wide open and a woman was passed out on the bed, wounds evident even from his view from the hall. She must be the person Luka was getting the bandages for. Hopefully he wouldn’t remember too quickly. Nathaniel was interested in seeing the supposed prince of France for himself without interruption. Lila seemed to have a lot riding on he and the prince both.

He reached the door closest to the garage and tried the knob. Shrugging when it wouldn’t turn, he wrapped his fingers around it, concentrating on the mechanism inside and the knob was suddenly turning in his grasp. He pushed it open slowly and peered in. A woman was curled on the bed, blankets pulled up around her shoulders as she slept soundly. A man was hunched over on the floor by the bed, head hanging. Nathaniel pushed the door open more and Felix’s eyes shot up, narrowing into a glare.

“You’re Adrien?”

Felix chuckled bitterly. “Sure. Why not?”

Nathaniel leaned back to glance down the hall once more before returning his attention to Felix. “Except you’re not.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I spent years hearing Lila talk about Prince Adrien’s gorgeous green eyes and how she wanted to turn them into earrings. “

Felix nodded. “Makes sense that bitch is involved. I knew my father was being ignorant with his trust in her.”

Nathaniel tilted his head. “Also something about you doesn’t feel right.”

“I get that a lot.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened. “You’re the other one.”

“Yeah, the half-prince,” Felix sighed, standing with a quick glance back at Bridgette. “Look, I don’t know what Lila wants from Adrien but there was no reason to bring her into this. Please, if you can let me take her back home—”

“Half-prince…”

Felix huffed. “Half-vampire, half-human, full freak apparently. Now, please listen to me. Bridgette needs—“

“You’re the other one,” Nathaniel repeated as his brain worked through things. He had heard there as another half royal vampire but it never occurred to him that they would actually meet.

“Yes, you said that already. Is there someone smarter I can talk to?”

Nathaniel heard the door at the end of the long hall open and he stepped inside the room, barely peering out. Luka came down the hall with bandages and a small first aid kit tucked under his arm. Nathaniel glanced back at Felix, putting a finger to his lips to signal silence. Waiting until the hunter was in the room with his injured partner, Nathaniel crept down the hall and quickly pulled the door to their room shut, hastily scratching a ward into the door with one of the low hanging crystals around his neck. He looked back to see Felix’s head poking out of his room. Luka began to pound on the door but the sound was muted due to Nathaniel’s ward.

“Get your friend,” Nathaniel instructed. “We’re getting out of here.”  
_____________________________

Adrien and Nino were passed out on Tom and Sabine’s bed when Marinette and Alya arrived back at the house. “I know you said to stay out but I think something is wrong,” Sabine said worriedly, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. “We could hear them talking quietly for a while and then there was a shout and they were like this by the time we got in here.”

Marinette hurried to Adrien’s side. He opened his eyes wearily. “Too much,” he rasped.

“Mama, please warm up a mug of blood for Adrien. And maybe some food too?” Marinette requested, trying to keep her voice calm. “We need to get him back to feeling better to help Nino.”

Alya settled down beside Nino, brushing his hair away from his forehead. She had to swallow down the bile that rose when her fingers grazed his skin. It was too cool to be anything living. When he had touched her before, he was warm and comforting and alive. “What do I do?” she whispered.

“Can you handle cutting yourself?” Marinette asked, eyes flicking to where her father still stood in the doorway.

Alya swallowed hard but nodded. 

“Papa, can you get me a disinfected knife please?”

Tom stood still. “We can’t give him the bagged blood?”

“Not for this.”

The large man sighed heavily and nodded. 

“I can do it if you need me to,” Marinette offered gently. She looked down Adrien’s body to see Nino’s hand grasped tightly in his. He had apparently drifted off once more, eyes sliding closed. “I think it would kill Adrien to lose Nino. He loves him so much.”

“Nino’s been with him since he was a little kid,” Alya said quietly. “He was telling me about it the other night.” She paused, worrying her lip. “He said a lot of things. I thought I had dreamed it at first but now I think it was real.”

“Like what?”

Alya shook her head. “I can’t really put it into words. It’s all a little hazy, to be honest. I just got the impression that no matter what, Nino is with Adrien. Like his life depends on it.”

Marinette frowned. “Like mine does now?”

“I think Adrien might be bad luck.”

Marinette leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Probably.”

“You don’t care though.”

She gave Alya a helpless look and shrugged. “Irrational as it is, I love him.”

“And if Rose can find a way to break the bond thing or whatever?”

Marinette’s brow furrowed and her reply was cut off by Tom reappearing with a knife and a mug of blood. “Your mom is working on dinner now. Alya will need something to eat as well, I’m guessing.”

“Thank you, Papa.” Marinette took the items from him and kissed his cheek. “Would you mind waiting in the other room?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I hate this,” Marinette murmured once he left. She circled the bed and sat down beside Alya. “I never wanted them involved in any of this.”

“They love you. They want to help.”

“And now I’m dragging you into it too.”

“To be fair, I’m the one the came to you in the first place,” Alya pointed out. “If anything, you tried to discourage me and I wore you down.”

“I was lonely,” Marinette admitted. “It was nice to have a friend.”

“A best friend,” Alya corrected. “Now cut me while I’m feeling brave.”

Marinette firmly cut across the skin of Alya’s wrist, careful not to slice too deep. Alya inhaled sharply but clenched her jaw. Marinette gently turned her wrist to Nino’s lips. Blood ran down his mouth for a moment before his lips slightly opened, suctioning onto the wound. Alya let out a sigh of relief. 

“Five minutes and then we’ll stop,” Marinette said, standing. “If you feel lightheaded or dizzy at all before that, let me know.”

Alya nodded and then returned her attention to Nino’s face. Marinette rounded the bed once more and wedged herself between the headboard and Adrien’s upper body, forcing him up enough that she could bring the mug to his lips. “Drink for me, Kitty,” she instructed, kissing his temple. “Drink this and then we’re going to get you some food too.”

Adrien obeyed and Marinette and Alya exchanged heavy looks as they took care of the men.  
_____________________________

Audrey braced herself as the door to the elegant bedroom opened. She expected one of the guards so when Gabriel appeared in the doorway, she worked hard to hide her surprise.

“I’m sure you’ve enjoyed your stay here,” he said without glancing at her. “It must have been a privilege after your usual accommodations.”

“Where the hell are my troops?” she demanded. “You have no right to hold us here.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I have every right. You will be leaving today though.”

“Should I be honored that you came to let me know yourself?”

Gabriel smiled but the action didn’t reach his eyes. They remained cold and distant. “I am allowing you the life of yourself and four of those you were foolish enough to bring with you. You attempted to threaten the lives of those in my kingdom and that is not something I take lightly.”

Audrey squared her shoulders. “I brought twelve with me and I will take twelve out.”

“I suppose I could have the bodies sent with you if it is truly that important. You may have to dig some of them up though.” He watched a pained expression pass over Audrey’s face before it smoothed out once more except for the hatred shining in her eyes. “It must be truly frustrating to attempt to speak things into existence with fruitless results.” Gabriel turned and stepped out of the room.  
_____________________________

Nino had hardly moved once the guards had come to take them back the Agreste estate. Adrien still felt weak but was able to stand on his feet at the very least. He watched Alya as she watched two guards lift Nino and take him out to the car.

“You could come with us,” he offered.

Alya startled. “What?”

“I could say you’re Marinette’s servant or something.” He held up a hand. “I know that’s not what you are but that’s what would work where I come from.”

“Why would you—“

“You’re important to Marinette and I love Marinette and…and I think you’re important to Nino too and I love Nino,” he shrugged. “I think it would be good for Mari if you could be there with her.” He frowned. “It’s not the easiest place but you two would be under my protection.”

“Nino didn’t even want you taking Marinette back there.”

“I know.”

Alya looked towards the kitchen where Marinette was hugging her parents goodbye. She could see how much it was breaking her best friend’s heart despite the brave face she was putting on. “I don’t have any of my stuff with me besides what’s in my bag.”

“I promise we have everything you could possibly need.” Adrien shot her a lopsided smile. “I’m the prince of France, you know.”

“I have a job.”

“It was just an offer.”

Marinette joined them, looking worn. “I’m ready,” she murmured, taking Adrien’s hand. 

Alya saw the tears threatening to spill over and felt her fate lock into place as she met Adrien’s gaze. “So am I.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: mention of rape and torture

“I promise she’s fine,” Adrien said, holding Marinette’s hand as they walked down the elegant hall. “I ordered no one to go in Nino’s room. Alya will be safe there.”

“We brought my human best friend into a vampire estate.”

“We’re not monsters,” he sighed. “She’s under my protection, just like you.”

Marinette nodded. “You’re right; I’m sorry. I just…Jonathan told me so many horror stories about the royal courts and now I’m here and…” She trailed off. “And now I’m probably ruining everything.”

“You aren’t ruining anything. Tell me what I can do to make you more comfortable. This is going to be your home now too, you know,” Adrien said with a small smile.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she looked around. “I guess I hadn’t really thought of that.”

He beamed at her. “It’ll be great! Now, you can go meet my mom and then we’ll see about—“

Marinette stopped in her tracks, pulling on his hand hard enough to halt his progress. “I can’t meet the queen right now!” she exclaimed. “I haven’t showered and I’m dressed like a bum!”

“You look beautiful.”

“We’ve already established you’re delusional,” she muttered.

“Besides, you’re not meeting ‘the queen’; you’re meeting my mom.”

“It’s the same thing and if you somehow thought that distinction made it better, you’re crazy.” She pulled on his hand. “Please, Adrien, at least let me freshen up and change clothes.”

“Adrien.”

The pair turned to see Nathalie striding down the hall. “Your father wants to see you to speak about Felix. I’ll take Ms. Dupain-Cheng the rest of the way.”

“You already know about Marinette?” Adrien asked uneasily.

“It’s my job to know. Go, your highness. This way, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Nathalie continued past them briskly. 

“Nathalie can be stuffy sometimes but she’s nice,” Adrien assured Marinette quietly, squeezing her hand. “I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Father is probably wanting to send a guard troop after Felix and Bridgette.”

“I want to go look for them too,” she insisted, cutting her eyes in Nathalie’s direction.

“I’ll tell you everything I find out, promise.” He kissed her cheek and turned down the hall.

Marinette held her breath as she turned to face Nathalie and the older woman gave her a steady look. “Follow me.” Marinette nodded and fell into step behind her, continuing down the hall until they reached a dark wooden door. Nathalie knocked once and then pushed it open.

“Oh, you must be Marinette.” Adele crossed the room. “I’m Adrien’s mother. Please call me Adele.”

Marinette bowed. “It’s my pleasure, your majesty.”

“Oh, please, it’s just us girls here,” she laughed, tapping Marinette’s shoulder. “Come sit down with me. I’d like to know more about you.”

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng needs to start conditioning,” Nathalie pointed out.

Adele’s eyes grew sharp. “No.”

“Gabriel—“

“Is busy and won’t notice for a while,” she finished. “We’re not doing that.” She gave Marinette a kind smile. “Would you mind waiting in the next room, dear? Nathalie and I need to discuss some things.”

Marinette gave her a nervous nod, following her directions and entering the parlor as Nathalie pulled the door shut behind her. 

“Adele, she’s four years old, abandoned by her sire after a few days. Gabriel wanted her put through conditioning before she was even seen by anyone in the estate.”

“You see how nervous she already is. I’m not putting Adrien’s mate through that. It’s barbaric. I thought you of all people would agree with me,” Adele huffed.

“She won’t survive in this world if she doesn’t know the rules,” Nathalie insisted. “Yes, it is harsh but maybe it’s necessary.”

“I’ve seen it done, Nathalie,” she said softly. “You can’t possibly say that it was all necessary.”

“If she follows directions, she’ll be fine. I was, for the most part.”

Adele gave her a steady look. “And if she doesn’t?” She shook her head. “Have I ever told you about my best friend growing up?”

“Yes.”

Adele continued as if she hadn’t heard the reply. “Lenore. She was so funny and fiercely independent. My father didn’t know what to do with me and even he said he was grateful I was better than her. She was just one of those people who spoke her mind, no matter the cost. She was human until we were seventeen and she got caught up with a handsome noble, a cousin on my father’s side. He turned her and had her put through conditioning immediately.” She sat down on the edge of the couch. “I snuck in one night to see her. One of the guards was sweet on me and I knew how to get my way.” 

Nathalie exhaled softly. She had heard this story many times. Adele was like that, reciting stories over and over again. This retelling did feel more poignant with the young vampire waiting in the next room. Nathalie gave her queen her attention, just as she always did. 

Adele wrung her hands together, pausing to catch her breath. “She was dirty and naked in a cell. She didn’t even have a blanket or anything. She was sobbing and begging me to get her out.” She glared up at Nathalie. “She lost count of the times she had been raped. Over and over again when she wouldn’t obey. They told her it was a lesson she had to learn.” Adele spat the words outs like acid.

“I know,” Nathalie whispered, long trapped memories fighting to surface. “I could hear the screaming at nights when I went through conditioning.” She shuddered. “It was an effective deterrent for me. I tried to obey everything I could.”

“And they starved her. She was freshly turned and they wouldn’t let her feed. She was a different person when she was released. It was like they had scooped out everything that was Lenore and she was just left a pretty shell.” Adele gave Nathalie a pleading look. “Gabriel hasn’t allowed any women to be turned since I came here because that was the one thing I begged of him when we married. I won’t let him do this, even if he does feel bound by tradition. Please help me.”

Nathalie closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. “Okay,” she nodded stiffly. “I’ll stand with you. You know I will. That might not mean much though.”

“Adrien will be on our side as well.”

“I’m afraid you keep forgetting that Adrien isn’t king yet.”  
_____________________________

Alya ran her fingers along the bookshelf, mouthing the names of the different artists labeled on the sides of CDs. The shelves below were lined with vinyl, but Alya was already bored going through Nino’s music collection without being able to listen to any of it. Adrien had warned her to stay quiet and though he was smiling, his words had sent a tremor down her spine. Every nerve in her body screamed out that she shouldn’t be there but there was little she could do about it now. She wondered if she was the only human in the house, and if she wasn’t, what business the others had there.

She continued her exploration of Nino’s room. She hoped he was doing okay. He had been taken directly to the infirmary with assurances that he would heal quicker now. Alya wished there was someone she could ask. Her eyes fell on a music box set on one of the laden shelves between an old Walkman and a small stack of cassette tapes. She gently pulled it out and perched on the edge of the bed with it.

The box was beautifully designed, intricate and compelling. She ran the pad of her finger along the seam before carefully opening it. She was too scared to turn the key and hear its melody so she busied herself with shuffling through the folded paper that filled the box. She pulled one out at random, her curiosity getting the best of her. The paper was old and creased as if it had been opened and read and then refolded more times than was ever meant for it.

_I dreamt about you last night, about us. We had a small apartment above a café and the landlord always complained about you playing music too loudly. He let our heating go out in protest and we spent our evenings curled together under blankets, candles burning all around us. We kissed and talked and touched…_

_It’s funny, isn’t it? The things you think you know to be true in a dream. It all felt so real but I knew it wasn’t. I knew I would wake up alone in my bed and you would be on the other side of the house, banished from my sight._

_Is it bravery or cowardice to stay away from you? I can’t decide. I want to say bravery but I’m not sure that’s right. I keep thinking one day I will wake up and am able to say I love you a little less, but that is proving me to be a fool. If anything, the small glimpses of you in the yard with Adrien and your surprising words I come across in the books have anchored me to you even further. I’m sinking and I don’t care. You’re my very breath._

_I love you._

_F._

“Oh,” she breathed, quickly folding the letter and dropping it back on the pile. She glanced at the door, biting her lip. “Obviously these are private and I should put this back on the shelf right now.”

She promised herself she would only read until she found out what F stood for. That was reasonable after all. It wasn’t like Adrien had left her a lot of entertainment in here and the letters looked years old. Hopefully Nino wouldn’t be too upset. If she was very careful, maybe he wouldn’t even realize.  
_____________________________

“He gets one more minute and then I’m hotwiring this thing,” Felix growled, eyes trained on the garage door.

Bridgette leaned forward from the backseat. “Do you know how to do that?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, they really teach you princes everything, huh?”

Felix blinked in surprise and looked over to see a teasing smile on Bridgette’s face. It coaxed a small smile of his own. “Actually, it was a lesson I taught myself in rebellion of being a prince.”

“A rebel prince.”

“Something like that,” Felix murmured, trying to ignore the warmth growing in his chest.

The door connected to the house flew open and Nathaniel was hurrying towards them, juggling three bottles and a duffel bag.

“We could’ve stopped at a liquor store,” Felix said dryly as Nathaniel slid into the driver’s seat.

“Not for this, we couldn’t.” He pushed the bag and bottles towards the back and Bridgette caught them with a small huff. “Man, she’s going to be pissed,” Nathaniel grinned, turning the ignition and putting the car in reverse.  
_____________________________

Max shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure of being in the same position for so long. He had glimpsed Kim in the bar through the window and was now waiting out his time in the alley across the street. His patience was rewarded when he saw Kim finally walk out of the bar, Alix at his side. Max sunk back further into the shadows as he watched the pair walk away, laughing and talking. He was thankful this was how he got to see Kim for the last time. It seemed right.

Once they were completely out of sight, he straightened and crossed the street, making a beeline for the bar as soon as he got through the doors. He held up a hand at seeing Ivan’s stoic expression. “I’m just here to drop something off. I waited until I saw Kim leave.” He pulled an envelope from his jacket and set it on the bar. “This is payment I owe him.”

Ivan eyed it. “For what?”

“That’s none of your concern. Would you please make certain he gets it? This will be my last communication with him.”

“Fine,” he replied, pulling the envelope back and putting it under the bar. “I’ll make sure he gets it.”

Max heard murmurs behind him. He needed to leave. “Have you talked to Nathaniel?”

“Not yet. I will.”

“The time is—“

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to the pup. Now go,” Ivan ordered, eyes hard.

Max gave him a stiff nod and turned on his heel, striding back out into the street. He decided to go in the opposite direction Kim and Alix had left in, just to be safe. It would take him longer but that was of little consequence. He wanted some time to think before he immersed himself in the hunter culture again.

“You’re not tracking me, are you?”

Max startled, seeing Chloe hunkered down on a bench outside a closed barbershop. “You’re injured.”

“Always, lately,” she muttered, wrapping torn fabric around her wrist. “Believe me, it could’ve been much worse.”

“You shouldn’t be bleeding on the street.”

“Then help me up.” Chloe reached for Max and he shouldered her weight. “I did it,” she whispered. 

“What?”

“I killed Alec.” She lifted her father’s necklace from beneath her shirt. “I got it back.”

“How do you feel?” Max asked as they continued to the garage where he had a car stashed. 

“I’m not sure yet. Glad he’s dead, but I don’t know past that.”

Max nodded. “Let’s go home.”  
_____________________________

Juleka watched her mate fuss around the cabinets of their small apartment. Well, she considered it theirs anyway. Rose claimed that she couldn’t stand calling a building home. Despite that though, she stayed with Juleka as much as she could bear being surrounded by rock and metal.

“Are you scared?” she asked, voice quiet.

Rose paused, a glowing jar in her hand suspended in its journey from the cabinet to her bag. “That’s not quite the word for it.”

“Who is she, this Lila?”

“She’s the oldest being I’ve ever met. There are older ones out there, but most of them have let their essence mingle back in with nature. We aren’t meant to stay corporeal for so long.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Juleka pointed out. “Marinette does seem to care for Adrien. How is the bond different from what we have?”

Rose smiled gently, joining her side and brushing Juleka’s hair behind her ear. “You’re my soulmate, sweetheart. We are naturally bound through an eternity of lifetimes.” Her eyes grew hard. “What was done to Marinette was forced, nothing about it natural. Her human life was ended and bound to someone else. I want to find out why and how to undo that. I can’t make her human again but maybe she can at least have a choice.”

“Then let me come with you.”

“It’s not safe.”

Juleka gave her half a smile. “That’s never really been an issue for me.”

“I’m too scared to lose you. Is that more convincing?”

“You might need me.”

“And Lila might try to use you as leverage for something she wants.”

They stared at each other, each trying to decide their next move. Juleka finally spoke. “I’ll just follow you,” she shrugged.

Rose furrowed her brow and then the expression eased away from her face with a sigh. “I know you will. Pack light.”  
_____________________________

“I’d like to go with the troop you send out for Felix.”

Gabriel glanced away from his monitor. “That won’t be happening, Adrien, as they’ve already been sent out. It was a mistake to let you leave the estate in the first place.”

Adrien frowned. “I want to help.”

“You’re helping by staying here where I know you’re safe.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his screen. “Felix is moving again.”

“What?”

“He was in one location for a few hours but now he is moving back in the direction of Paris. I need to notify the guards. Go check on Nino.”

Adrien stood. “How do you know where Felix is? Wait. Do you have us chipped or something?” he asked, horrified.

“I have your phones tapped. That is all. And since it very well may save your brother’s life today, I would appreciate it if you drop the dramatics for now.”

“Fine. I’ll go get Marinette. She’ll want to see Nino too.”

“Marinette won’t be available. I’m having Nathalie take her through introductions.”

“I could’ve done that. She’s my mate.”

“Possibly your mate,” Gabriel corrected. “I will meet with her after she has completed training for approval.”

“Training?”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Adrien, just go. I don’t have time right now. There are plenty of unpleasant aspects of the crown that you will have to learn soon enough but I don’t have the energy for you today. Now go.”  
_____________________________

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Adele apologized. “Things are a little tense right now.”

“Has there been any word on Felix?” Marinette asked, taking the delicate teacup of blood Nathalie offered her without a word.

“Yes, I believe so.”

“My cousin was taken with him. She’s human. I need to know that she’s okay.” Marinette sipped at the blood, feeling her body relax. She hadn’t realized how much she needed it.

“I’m sure Felix is taking care of her,” Adele said gently. “He’s very protective when the mood hits.”

Marinette nodded. “He was trying to save everyone. He was really brave.”

Adele smiled and it was tinged with sadness. “Yes, he can be.”

“Would you like some more?” Nathalie gestured to Marinette’s cup and Marinette looked down in surprise, not realizing she had already drained it. Nathalie offered her a fresh cup and Marinette sipped at it.

“I feel like I need to apologize,” Adele began.

Marinette frowned. “For what?” The question rolled heavily off her tongue. Everything seemed to slow down around her as Nathalie took the second empty cup from her hand. When had she drunk that one? Her vision started to swim and she felt a bubble of hysteria begin to work its way up. Jonathan had warned her. He had warned her!

“It may not seem like it now,” Adele said, voice sounding too far away, “but I really am trying to help.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remind everyone about the background stories for different characters that can be found in [Before Just for Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468923/chapters/30878493). Each chapter title will show the main characters in the story. All stories take place before Just for Tonight begins and definitely add depth to a lot of things going on in the main storyline right now. :)

Felix looked back to see Bridgette had fallen asleep again, her form draped over Nathaniel’s bag.

“Who is she?” Nathaniel asked, eyes darting between the road and rearview mirror.

“Just another person touched by my bad luck,” Felix sighed. “Where are you taking us?”

“I have to get back to Paris. I have people waiting on me there.”

Felix nodded. “That works perfectly then. That’s where Bridgette needs to go anyway.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll head back home as soon as I see she is safe again. I’m sure my father has already sent out groups to search for me.”

Nathaniel glanced at him. “Which one is your dad?”

“What do you mean?”

“Vampire or human?”

“Oh, he’s vampire. My mother was human.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Past tense.”

Felix couldn’t stop himself from looking back at Bridgette again. “Yes. Humans don’t seem to last long around us.”

“My father was a royal vamp too. That’s almost all I know about him honestly. Well, that and the fact that the king had his entire lined wiped out just because I was born.” Nathaniel shook his head, grip tightening on the steering wheel. “It’s not like I asked to be here.”

Felix let out a wry chuckle. “That line sounds familiar. What about your mother?”

“Killed by the same king. Well, by extension of his son anyway. Lila is the one who took me in after that.”

“You don’t seem exactly fond of her,” Felix pointed out.

“It’s complicated.”

“Isn’t it always.”

Nathaniel grew quiet. “You’re the prince.”

“Yeah.”

“Who is your father?”

Felix grimaced. “Gabriel Agreste.”

Nathaniel clenched his jaw. “I had my suspicions.”

“He was the one who did it, wasn’t he?” Felix asked, voice low. “To your mother.”

Nathaniel gave a stiff nod, glaring at the road.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised, but I’m sadly not.”

“And then he went and did the same thing my whole family was killed for.”

Felix pursed his lips. “I suppose this is my turn to use the ‘I didn’t ask to be here’ line.”

“I don’t blame you, but he’s going to pay for his actions,” Nathaniel replied quietly. “You should know that.”

Felix looked out at the road ahead of them. “Yes, I suppose he will. We all do eventually.”

“I can’t decide how I feel about you.”

“That’s a normal response when it comes to me.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “That’s usually how people are with me too.”

“We make people uncomfortable. We don’t fit in one box. I think it helps people to either pretend we are just one thing or like we don’t exist. When our differences show, that’s when there’s trouble.”

Nathaniel sighed. “I grew up around the fae. Sometimes it was hard to get blood when I needed it. The court I was in saw drinking blood as dirty, though there are darker courts I probably would’ve fared better at.”

“You aren’t in the courts now?”

“Not for a couple of decades. I try to keep to myself.”

“Is it better?”

Nathaniel shrugged. “Is being lonely but self-reliant better than being surrounded by people but hated? I don’t know that there’s a good answer.”

“I’ve been tempted to leave so many times; just disappear one day and start over somewhere.”

“Why haven’t you?”

Nino’s face flashed in Felix’s mind and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He had tried to keep himself from wondering about his fate. He wanted to believe that he would know if Nino was gone, but that wasn’t logical. They weren’t tied together by anything by old memories. “I’ve left for a while.”

“It wasn’t for you?”

“Ghosts travel.”  
_____________________________

“You’re safe.”

Marinette blinked groggily, weakly struggling against hands holding her down.

“Please, you’re safe. Calm down, Marinette,” Adele said gently. “I’m sorry about earlier but it was necessary.”

The room they were in was small and dim and Marinette saw Nathalie standing in the corner by the door. “What’s going on?” she whispered.

“Right now, anyone in the position that needs to know thinks you are going through conditioning.”

“Conditioning?”

“Brainwashing,” Nathalie supplied stiffly.

Marinette’s breath caught. “Where’s Adrien?”

“We have to keep you here a few days. You were seen being carried out under the assumption that you were taken for conditioning.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Marinette murmured miserably. “Please, I need to see Adrien. It’s really important.” She looked between them, eyes a little wide. “How long have I been here?”

“Only a few hours.”

“A few hours?!” Marinette stood, brushing past Adele and going to the door Nathalie stepped in front of. “Let me go.”

Nathalie gave her an unimpressed look. “No.”

“I’m going to get really sick. I don’t want to do that again. Please let me go. I have to get to him.”

Nathalie exchanged a look with Adele over Marinette’s head. 

“What do you mean sick?” Adele asked, meeting them by the door. 

“I mean, someone did something to us and the last time I was away from him for a few hours I got really sick until he was with me again.”

“You were bonded,” Nathalie breathed. “By who?”

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t know. I have a friend, a fairy who came to try to help me. She’s the one that figured it out. She said it was old, from when I was turned.”

“Come sit back down. There’s no reason for us to huddle by the door.” Adele led Marinette back to the couch with Nathalie following close behind. “A bond can’t be formed without blood.”

Marinette ducked her head. “There was blood,” she said quietly.

“Willingly?”

Marinette winced, unable to meet either of their eyes. “Yes.”

“Both of you?” Nathalie asked sharply.

Marinette attempted to fold in on herself more. “Just his.”

“Oh,” Adele frowned for a moment before realization sank in. “Oh, well, that’s a private matter then.”

“Adele.”

“Nathalie, that’s not something I want to discuss about my son. I feel certain Marinette feels the same way.”

Marinette gave a quick nod of agreement before looking at her hands once more. “Thanks,” she muttered.

“This is all going to fall apart if she shows back up this soon,” Nathalie said. 

“I think time is going to force our hand.” Adele gave Marinette a serious look. “Okay, we’re going to do a crash course so you need to give us your full attention and then I promise, we’ll get you back to Adrien.”  
_____________________________

Lila leaned in the doorway, looking Luka up and down. “You’re not really good for much, are you?”

“Leave him alone,” Kagami demanded and then turned to the other hunter. “How long have you been locked in here?”

“Close to an hour, probably. I had hoped you were close behind me,” Luka replied sullenly, glancing past Kagami to Lila.

“She got busy,” Lila smiled. “Believe me, it was well worth her time. Alas, now you’ve made more work for me though. You should take her back home or she’s not going to make it.” She nodded to the still hunter on the bed. “Her heartbeat is getting fainter.”

“Get Eloise in the car,” Kagami said quietly.

Luka stared at her for a moment before lifting their fellow hunter in his arms and pushing past Lila and out the door.

“You don’t need to be mean to him.”

“And you don’t need to saddle yourself with such a victim,” Lila purred, coming closer to pull Kagami to her.

“He’s a good man, strong. He’s starting to find himself again after a rough road.”

“As long as you’re by his side.” Lila brushed Kagami’s hair behind her ear and pressed her lips to the shell. “I see the way he watches you.”

“You know I’m yours,” Kagami sighed, relaxing into Lila’s hold.

“But for how long?”

Kagami frowned and stepped back. “I’ve been with you for five years and I’ll be with you for as many more than I have left. I can’t have this argument again. Not right now.” She looked towards the door. “Are you going after Nathaniel and Adrien alone?”

Lila waved a hand. “That wasn’t Adrien. His presence didn’t feel right. I’m guessing you brought Felix, his brother.”

“They tricked me?” Kagami hissed.

“Smarter than they appear, aren’t they?” Lila laughed. “It’s of no consequence. Everything is going fine. I should’ve never second-guessed myself.”

“But you wanted Nathaniel here.”

“He can’t go anywhere that I can’t find him. Let him think he’s bested me for now. It almost makes me proud.”

Kagami nodded. “Fine. I need to go.” She stuffed her hand in her pocket at she turned and then paused, looking back and tossing something to Lila. “Oh yeah, this is what you wanted for the spell, right?”

Lila caught the yellowed fang dried blood flaking away as she rubbed her thumb against it. “The right fang of an alpha wolf?”

“Yep. He put up a fight, for sure. I don’t think he liked my dentistry skills very much.”

“Did you kill enough of the wolves to cover your tracks?”

“I got through half the pack before they even started fighting back.”

Lila bared her teeth in a fierce grin. “My beautiful killer. Do you want to take some elixir back with you for your next hunt?”

“I’m okay right now.” Kagami nodded. “See you soon?”

“As if I could ever stay away from you.”  
_____________________________

Adrien held up the sandwich-laden plate. “Are you still hungry? There’s plenty.”

Alya settled back against Nino’s headboard. “I don’t think I could eat another bite.” 

“Sorry it took so long for me to get back here. Nino woke up and was being examined. I tried to hang around so I could see him but they wouldn’t let me back. They told me he would be sent here as soon as he could walk.”

“He’s already that much better?” Alya asked skeptically.

“We have a pretty good medical staff,” Adrien shrugged.

“Why?”

“Because my father’s the king. We pretty much have the best of everything.”

Alya shook her head. “No, I mean why do vampires need a medical staff at all?”

“Sometimes the guards get hurt like Nino did. That wasn’t even the first time. And Felix gets sick every now and then, I guess because he’s half human. Oh! And some of the staff is human, but I don’t see them very often.”

“So I’m not the only human here?”

“Probably not,” Adrien shrugged. “But even if you were, you’re my guest. That’s all that matters.”

“Marinette’s been with your mom for a really long time.”

Adrien frowned. “I know. I went to her entertaining room and they weren’t there. Pierce said they would be back soon and for me to go about my business.” He saw the look on Alya’s face. “My mom wouldn’t hurt Marinette.”

“I’m more worried about the bond.”

Adrien chewed at his bottom lip. “Yeah, me too, but maybe they’re still on the estate? My father said something about training. The only thing I could think of is guard training in the arena but that doesn’t make sense. They weren’t there anyway, I checked.” He pulled out his phone to see the time. “As soon as Nino is back here, I’m going to go look for her again.”

Alya studied him for a moment. “You’re lying.”

“What?! I really am going to look for her again.”

“Not about that. I’m not safe here, am I?” Alya watched fear flash in Adrien’s eyes before a pleasant mask overtook his features.

“I just think it would be best for you not to be left alone, that’s all,” he said, tone even.

“We haven’t even been here twenty-four hours and you’ve already lost Marinette. You don’t have as much control here as you thought.”

Adrien jumped up from the bed as if he had been shocked. “Everything’s fine. I’m sure Marinette and my mom just went somewhere to talk.”

“For hours.”

“Yes.”

“And everyone is being mysterious about it.”

“Alya, this is my home and my family. It isn’t some shady place full of sketchy people.”

“Marinette’s my best friend and none of your family seems to know where she is. That’s not something that just happens, Adrien.”

“She’s my mate,” he replied, voice rising. “No one would dare harm her.” 

They both looked towards the closed bedroom door at the sound of the outer suite door opening. Adrien stared at Alya for a moment before slipping out of the bedroom and pulling the door closed behind him.

Alya sat on Nino’s bed, holding her breath. She had a quick thought of trying to hide in the closet or under the bed but quickly dismissed it. If the person in the next room wasn’t Nino, the possibility that they were still vampire was fairly high. Hiding under furniture wasn’t going to do much.

Nino pushed open the bedroom door, complexion pale and eyes a little wide. “What in the ever-loving hell are you doing here?” he groaned, turning to glare at Adrien even as he had to lean against the doorframe for support.

Alya waved and shot him an anxious smile. “Miss me?”  
_____________________________

Audrey stood at the edge of the Agreste estate grounds, trying to reign in her emotions once they had been unceremoniously dropped off and left. The four remaining junior hunters in her care were huddled around, the smallest and youngest of the ones she had brought. 

“The weakest too,” her mind supplied traitorously. “You could’ve made do without these.”

“We heard screaming,” Francesca shuddered. “It was the others, wasn’t it?”

“That’s of no matter.” Audrey raised her chin defiantly. “We retreat now, but we will beat them. Their reign of terror will not stand.”

“Do we have a car?!” Franklin asked, voice on the edge of hysterical. 

“The sun is setting,” Penelope squeaked.

Audrey looked around their path, large sprawling estates as far as she could see and all brimming with royal and turned vamps alike. “We have to hurry. Come on.”  
_____________________________

“It’s all true,” Marinette whispered, clasping her hands together. “Everything my sire said about what happens to women here is true.”

“We’re going to change it,” Adele assured her, covering Marinette’s hands with her own. “Adrien is going to be king and you’ll be queen. Everything can change.”

Marinette let the concept roll around in her head for a moment. “But you’re queen now. Have things changed?”

Adele paused, lips snapping shut before she could reply.

“This is change,” Nathalie finally said as she paced across the room. “Not handing you over for conditioning is the start of change.”

Marinette glanced at Adele’s stricken face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Gabriel is…” Adele took a deep breath. “Gabriel has the capacity to be a good man, but it doesn’t come naturally. He was raised on orders and barbaric traditions and horrible consequences of bucking those orders and traditions.” She squeezed Marinette’s hand. “So I promised myself that I would raise our son to be kind and considerate and compassionate.”

“And soft,” Nathalie added.

“He’s not soft.”

Marinette looked between the two women as they stared at each other. Adele finally turned to her. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know that soft is the word I would use though. I don’t think Adrien is a pushover exactly.”

“That’s why you’re needed,” Nathalie said, sitting down on Marinette’s other side. “Adrien has a good heart but he needs someone to help him make the tough decisions. He needs someone to keep him strong.”

“I think he’s strong in his own way,” Marinette defended.

“He is,” Adele agreed. 

“As someone not blinded with love by Agreste goggles, let me point out some differences I see,” Nathalie sighed. “Gabriel wants to do everything himself. He needs to be in control for his own sanity. While he doesn’t approve of conditioning, he ordered it because it is what tradition dictates.”

“Adrien wants to be part of a partnership,” Nathalie continued. “He doesn’t like being alone. He never has. He’s also never paid much mind to unnecessary traditions.” She shook her head. “Nino is his servant but Adrien sees him as his best friend.”

“I’m not blinded by love,” Adele murmured. “I see all those things clearly.”

“But you want Adrien to be as stout in his beliefs as Gabriel and he just isn’t right now. Adrien hasn’t seen the things that made Gabriel colder. He hasn’t experienced any of that,” Nathalie added gently. “I know you’ve tried to prevent that but I think it has hindered him. If he was put on the throne tomorrow, he would be assassinated.”

Marinette felt her heart clench at the thought. Fear bubbled up inside her in a sudden rush. “I need to see him,” she whispered. “I need to see him now. Please.”

“Marinette, I understand this is all a lot to put on your shoulders, but—“ 

“I’m just me,” Marinette interrupted helplessly. “Before last week, I was a random woman in a city of vampires. I scrape by running my own business. I have one friend. I’m not a leader. I don’t know if I can be that for him. None of this was supposed to happen!” Her voice caught as a tremor ran down her body.

“The bond,” Nathalie murmured. “You’ve been away too long.”

“Come here.” Adele pulled Marinette against her and felt the younger woman exhale shakily. “What do we do?” she asked, brushing Marinette’s hair behind her ear. “We can’t just take her back now.”

“I believe we have to. I’ll explain to Gabriel that she started showing signs of a blood bond with Adrien and her conditioning was terminated. I could suggest a private session in house,” Nathalie offered.

Adele gave a quick nod and gently pushed Marinette away. “I need you to listen to me, Marinette. Can you do that for a few minutes?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Good girl.” She smiled softly. “I see why Adrien chose you. You’re going to be a wonderful queen. I just know it.”  
_____________________________

Marinette collapsed against Adrien as soon as he opened the suite door. “Mari?!”

Nathalie pressed in after her and closed the door behind them. “Keep her with you until she feels better and call me. We’ll figure out something to do in short increments so this doesn’t happen again.”

Adrien supported Marinette’s weight, his eyes a little wide. “You know about the bond?”

“We’ll talk later. Don’t leave the suite. I’ll make sure no one bothers you.” She glanced towards Nino’s closed door. “He’s back?”

“Yeah, he’s resting.”

“And the human woman?” Nathalie asked, straight-faced.

Adrien froze. “Um…”

“You’ll have to get faster at lying when you’re king. Don’t let anyone see her. We’ll deal with that when I get back,” Nathalie sighed, stepping out into the hall and pulling the door closed.

“Are you okay?” Adrien cupped Marinette’s cheek with one hand while he wrapped his other arm around her waist to steady her.

“Better now,” she breathed. “I freaking hate this, by the way.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault. Can we go lie down?”

“Of course.” Adrien led her to his bedroom. “Where were you?” he asked as they sat on the edge of his bed.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Marinette murmured. “I just…everything feels a little crazy right now.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m spinning. Everything here is strange and alien to me, and I just feel like I need something I can control right now, you know?”

He ducked his head, cheeks flushing. “You can control me.”

Marinette felt a rush of desire at his suggestion. “Is it safe to do that here?”

“I can be quiet,” he promised. “I can be anything you need.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments. I'm way behind and not sure if I'll be able to catch up enough to answer them but just know that I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this universe! Thanks for all the encouragement! <3

“I can’t believe he was stupid enough to bring you here,” Nino muttered as he sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders hunched. “I could kill him.”

Alya grimaced. “I know I probably should’ve said no but the experience—“

“This isn’t some new angle for your damn book,” he interrupted gruffly, glaring back at her. “This is your life.”

“I know that.”

“Are you sure?” he shot back.

Alya narrowed her eyes. “You listen here, you dick. I came here to support my best friend because she needed me and for some reason, I was worried about you and your sorry ass! I thought you were going to die!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “Any extra info I picked up along the way would just be a bonus.”

Her tone was so indignant that Nino had to try not to smile. “You called me a dick.”

“Because you’re being one,” she grumbled.

“You didn’t think my ass was so sorry when we spent the night together,” he teased, turning more towards her.

“Don’t you try to turn on the charm now.”

He reached out, fingers grazing her crossed arm. “I’m just worried about you. I would’ve never brought you back here in a million years.”

“It’s really that dangerous here?”

“Worse,” Nino sighed. “My head is pounding. I’m still healing from the poison and I need to rest for a minute. I’ll figure out how to get you out of here later.” He moved back on the bed beside her. “Wanna take a nap with me?”

“Are you only asking so I can’t get into any trouble while you’re sleeping?” she accused.

Nino pulled on the blankets until he could get beneath them. “Maybe.”

Alya quirked her lips. “You’re lucky you’re one of the cute vampires.” She kicked off her shoes and stood. “Am I allowed to get comfortable?”

“Make yourself at home,” he grinned tiredly, exhaustion beginning to take him again.

She wiggled out of her pants and slid under the covers. Nino pulled her close to him and Alya exhaled deeply.

“My bed’s going to smell like you for days now,” he murmured, pressing his nose to her hair.

“Are you complaining?”

“Not even a little.” Nino pressed a kiss to her temple as he let sleep take him under.  
_____________________________

Gabriel looked up from his laptop as Nathalie entered the office. “Ah, I’m glad you’re back. I’d like you to assess the remaining three hunters who weren’t taken to the kitchen to be processed.”

“I thought you were keeping four of the hunters.”

“One of them has already been dealt with,” he replied, dropping his eyes to his screen again. “Did you get the woman initiated?”

Nathalie straightened. “There was an unforeseen complication, sir.”

“Named Adele?” 

“Marinette won’t be able to go through conditioning.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nathalie, I know the conditioning can be harsh but as long as the woman obeys—“

“Her name is Marinette, sir,” Nathalie interrupted. “I thought you might like to know it since Adrien seems set on her being his mate. And the complication is something I thought would be more important to discuss than antiquated and completely unnecessary rituals.”

“You seem agitated.”

“An astute observation, sir,” Nathalie replied dryly.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with my wife. You aren’t usually so contrary.”

“Perhaps I’ve just grown tired, your majesty.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Gabriel sat back in his chair with a sigh. “You only call me that when you think I’m being an ass.”

Nathalie only responded with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“What’s the complication?”

She took a seat across from the desk. “Adrien has been blood bonded with Marinette.” 

Gabriel paled. “What? How is that possible?”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure yet; the obvious signs are there though. She wouldn’t survive conditioning. I’ve already moved her back to Adrien’s suite.”

“Then perhaps that is reason enough to put her through it. Adrien will need a strong queen by his side. If she can’t make it, other arrangements will be made.”

“And your promise means nothing now then?”

“What promise?”

“Perhaps the better question is which promise,” Nathalie prompted.

Gabriel frowned. “It has been almost thirty years since the last woman was conditioned in this house. That has been more than fair.”

“For who?” Nathalie shot back. “I don’t recall there being a term limit attached when you promised Adele that you wouldn’t allow conditioning here.” She shook her head. “And I’ll never forget your reaction when you demanded to know what I was put through.”

“That was a long time ago. I was young and hot-headed.”

Nathalie tilted her head, studying him. “Are you saying you would put me through it now?”

Gabriel blanched. “Of course not.”

“But you’re willing to do it to a woman your son loves?”

“Adrien needs to make better choices than I did for a mate,” he finally replied. “Our future depends on it.”

“You’re completely him now, aren’t you?” she asked quietly. “I’ve seen it happening for years but I never believed you would fully…” She trailed off with a small shake of her head. 

“What are you saying?”

Nathalie finally met her sire’s eyes. “After all these years, after all I’ve seen you go through, I never thought you would actually become him.”

Gabriel sat forward as a rush of intangible cold ran over him. “Who?”

“Christian. You’ve become just like your father.” Nathalie stood and straightened her jacket. “I’ll assess the remaining hunters for guard positions and let you know what I think.”

He watched her go without a word, her accusation slicing into him like a knife.  
_____________________________

“I’m scared,” Marinette whispered, hand tight around the bell at Adrien’s throat.

“Tell me what I can do,” he begged quietly, eyes wide and earnest as he watched her. 

She leaned forward, straddling his lap, and pressed her forehead against his. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“We can leave.”

“You have no idea how much I want to.”

Adrien took hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could see her face. “What happened when you met with my mother, Marinette?”

Marinette shivered and shook her head. 

“Please tell me.” Adrien lifted her wrist to his mouth and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin. “Please.”

“It was awful,” she breathed.

He stiffened. “Did she do something to you?”

A tear slipped down her cheek and Marinette quickly sniffed and wiped it away. She swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath. “What do you know about conditioning?”

Adrien frowned. “Like for your hair?”

A bark of laughter bordering on hysteria slipped between Marinette’s lips and she covered her mouth with wide eyes.

“It’s something bad, isn’t it?” he asked quietly. “Did someone try to make you do something?”

“I’d heard rumors. Everyone does. Women who go to the royal courts don’t come out the same, if they come out at all. I told you that much the first night we met.” Marinette slipped off his lap and curled into his side, unable to meet his eyes as she spoke. “I didn’t know what it was called before. Conditioning seems as good a name as any. Your mother and Nathalie are trying to save me from it. The bond actually helped, I think. Nice to know it has some perks.”

“I don’t understand.”

There was a hitch in Marinette’s breathing and Adrien held her closer. “Torture,” she whispered. “Brainwashing and torture and turning women into silent, pretty things with no voice and your father ordered that be done to me.”

“How do you…who told you that?” he asked, voice strained.

“Adele and Nathalie.”

“My father wouldn’t…” Adrien trailed off as his fingers tightened around Marinette’s arm in an almost bruising grip. He inhaled slowly and made himself relax as the bell at his throat rang softly. “Start from the beginning please. Tell me everything.”  
_____________________________

“I like this green.” Kim rolled the paint up the nursery wall. “My family’s kitchen was this color.”

Ivan glanced over his shoulder from where he was lining the doorframe with painter’s tape. “You don’t talk about your family much.”

“There isn’t much to say,” Kim shrugged. “I got turned and it was too dangerous to be around them anymore. That’s kind of the way this thing goes, isn’t it?”

“You sound like someone who has been a shifter for a lot longer than I know to be true.”

“I came from a big family. My parents didn’t have time to give all the kids attention. I guess it was easier to slip away than I thought it would be.” He ran the roller back into the paint. “You can’t miss what you didn’t have.”

“That’s not even a little true,” Ivan argued, “but we can drop it.”

“Thanks.”

They worked for a while without speaking. Kim finished his wall and dropped the paint roller into the tray. “Your kid is going to be so lucky though. You and Mylene are going to be awesome parents.”

Ivan grinned. “You really think so?”

“I’m tempted to ask if you’ll adopt me,” Kim teased.

“I think we already have.” Mylene appeared in the doorway. “You guys need to call it quits so you’ll have enough time to shower and eat before work.”

Ivan moved her away from the doorway and further into the hall. “You’re not supposed to be around the paint, honey.”

She patted his cheek and looked past him to wink at Kim who was gathering up the brushes and rollers to rinse. “He worries so much, my sweet bear.” She lowered her voice. “Make sure you give him that envelope.”

“He doesn’t need it right now,” Ivan muttered gruffly. 

“Ivan Bruel, you better give him that envelope or I’ll do it myself.”

“Why are you so hung up on this?”

Mylene glanced at Kim again. “Because that is a sweet young man with a broken heart and he is trying to hide it. Whatever is in that letter, he deserves to know.”

“Max said it was just payment.”

“And you don’t believe that or you would’ve already given it to him.” She pulled on the front of his shirt and Ivan leaned down to kiss his wife. 

“Yes, dear.”  
_____________________________

“Are you sure you want to be dropped here?” Nathaniel eyed the bakery from the driver’s seat. “Isn’t this where you got kidnapped in the first place?”

“It’s where Bridgette lives. It should be safe now,” Felix sighed, spotting a familiar car nearby. “Thank you, really. I wasn’t sure how we were going to get out of there.”

Nathaniel shifted uneasily. “I don’t know if I made the right call, but you’re welcome, I guess.”

Felix put his hand on the door handle and shook his head. “Part of me wants to swap contacts or something. We’re the only ones like us, but…”

“But that almost feels like an awful idea?” Nathaniel finished. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

“Do you think it’s worse being the only one of your kind or the last?”

Nathaniel drummed his fingers along the steering wheel as the engine idled. “Does it make you less lonely either way?”

“I suppose not.” Felix pushed the door open and stepped out. He gathered a barely awake Bridgette from the backseat. “You’ll come after him eventually, won’t you? My father?” he asked before closing the door.

Nathaniel nodded without looking back. “Yes.”

“I’ll see you then.” Felix slammed the door shut and watched the car pull away before turning Bridgette towards the bakery.

“You’re leaving me now, aren’t you?” she murmured, voice thick with sleep.

“It’s for the best. You shouldn’t have ever been wrapped up in any of this.” Felix supported her weight as they walked, trying to squash down the impulse to sweep her into his arms and carry her the rest of the way.

Bridgette’s fingers scrabbled at his side for a moment until they latched onto the small pocket of his vest to keep him close. “Promise me you’ll come back.”

“Bridgette—“

“Promise,” she insisted, eyes sharpening as she looked up at him.

Felix could feel his fate locking into place. “I promise,” he whispered.

“Good,” she nodded with a yawn. “Are you safe to go home? Would you like to stay here for a while?”

“I really need to get back.”

Bridgette studied him for a moment. “But you’ll keep your promise,” she finally decided. “I’ll see you again.” She let herself in through the side door, smiling back at him before closing it. 

Felix listened for the lock to fall into place and then turned to the sleek silver car idling at the corner. His prepared himself mentally as he crossed the street and climbed inside. He heard the driver making a call to confirm he had the prince and Felix let himself finally relax in the backseat.  
_____________________________

“This isn’t real,” Chloe moaned, dropping her head back as Nathaniel’s lips grazed her neck.

“Why?” he asked, nipping at the sensitive skin and sending a shiver down her spine.

“I’m at home. I’m in my bed and you aren’t here.” She went up on her knees as his hands found her breasts, thumbs brushing against her bare nipples. When had she lost her clothes? It didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered at the moment.

“I’m your home now,” he murmured in her ear, breath warm against her skin. He still wore the scruffy hoodie she had met him in and as soon as the thought that she didn’t want him in it slid into her mind, the clothes were gone and his skin was pale and shining.

“You saved me.”

“I’ll always save you,” he promised with a kiss to her shoulder. “You’re mine.” His hands slid down her skin reverently, fingertips leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. “I’ll protect you. I’ll fight for you.”

Chloe touched her collarbone. “Because you marked me?”

“Because I’ll love you.”

“You don’t know me.” She let him lay her back on the unfamiliar plush pillows and sank into the sensation of his lips trailing along her skin.

“I’ll learn you.” He looked up her body and his eyes glittered with alien light like they had that night in his bed. “Isn’t this what you’ve wanted?”

“No,” she breathed.

Nathaniel sat up, looking down at her as if waiting.

“You’re not real,” Chloe repeated. “I know this is a dream.” She willed him to come back down to her just as she had willed his clothes away but Nathaniel stayed sitting by her knees, the light in his eyes dying away. She reached for a blanket and pulled it up to cover herself. “You’re a vampire.”

“You’re a hunter,” he replied simply.

Chloe let out a shaky breath. “Exactly.”

Dream Nathaniel continued to watch her with a blank expression. 

“And you saved my life,” she whispered. “That was you, wasn’t it? The black cloud thing that killed Alec.”

He replied with only one slow blink.

“He was going to turn me.” Chloe shivered. “You weren’t even there. There’s no reason you had to help.”

“I love you,” he replied simply.

“You don’t!”

“I will.”

“I don’t know what that means,” she replied miserably. “Love isn’t real anyway.”

“You don’t believe that.”

“Yes, I do.” She pushed the blankets away and got up on her knees. She took his chin and gently turned his head so she could see the delicate tip of his ear poking through his ridiculous hair. “Tell me what you are.”

“Wrong,” he whispered.

“That makes two of us then.” She closed her eyes and suddenly he was inside her, holding her close as her body rose and fell against his. None of it made sense but Chloe found it hard to care. This is what she had been craving, this intimacy with someone who knew what loneliness felt like. This was a moment of solidarity between two lost souls in an unbelievable dream. She could let herself have this.

Nathaniel breathed her name like a prayer and followed it with words in a tongue Chloe didn’t recognize. She arched against him and whimpered, fingernails digging into his shoulders. His thumb brushed along the tattoo at her arm and fire exploded along her skin.

Chloe woke up alone in a sweating, panting mess in her bed. Her hand flew to the invisible mark at her collarbone and she kicked off the covers and stood. She was getting rid of the damn mark immediately.  
_____________________________

Felix finally exhaled when he was able to close his suite door behind him. Gabriel was apparently otherwise occupied and Felix’s presence was requested for a meeting in the morning. Small miracles. He stopped by the infirmary but Nino had already been released and Felix didn’t have the energy to go to his and Adrien’s suite just yet. Knowing that Nino had survived would be enough to get him through the night. He could wait to see him now. First thing tomorrow, he promised himself.

He pushed away from the door and froze. The young hunter he had seen earlier who looked too much like Nino was secured to Felix’s desk chair. His eyes were wide and a leather strap gagged him. He let out a whimper when Felix took a step closer and Felix could see the sweat coating the young man’s skin; he could smell his fear. The telltale mark at his neck confirmed Felix’s suspicion. His eyes left the man to fall on a letter left on the top of his desk.

_Transitioning has begun. You will be bonded in the morning. Let a guard know if you would like him to be moved to the basement until his transition is complete. You seemed so keen on keeping Nino with you that I thought this might be your preference. There will be no discussion. You have made it clear that you can’t keep yourself out of trouble._

There was no signature but why should anyone expect the king to sign? His word was law apparently. Felix wanted to scream and fight and weep but he was too exhausted. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, circling the man. He released the catch at the back of the gag and pulled it away. He began to systematically undo every bind but his fingers fumbled with them. He was so tired.

The hunter didn’t move from the chair once he was freed. He curled in on himself, shuddering and panting softly. “What’s happening to me?” he groaned.

“You’re being punished because of me,” Felix sighed. “I can end it.”

A violent shiver had the hunter falling out of the chair into a pathetic heap on the floor. “Is death my only option?” he finally forced out between chattering teeth. 

“It’s the only good one.” Felix sat down beside him. “I can make it as painless as possible.” Something about the look the man gave him shook him to his core. It was too familiar. “What’s your name?”

“Xander,” he ground out. “Xander Lahiffe.”


	19. Chapter 19

“This is for you,” Ivan rumbled, pressing the envelope from Max into Kim’s hand. “Take your time and come in when you get done.”

Kim looked down at it. “Is there something bad in here?”

“I don’t know. It’s from the hunter.” Ivan gave him a wary look. “You don’t have to open it.”

“I think I do.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that. Come inside after. We’ll talk if you need to. I’ll ask Alix to help me if things get busy.”

“Thanks.” Kim slid the tip of his claw along the edge, ripping the seal as Ivan stepped inside the bar. There was money in the envelope as well as a folded letter. He quickly pulled the letter out, stuffing the money in his back pocket.

_Kim:_

_I hope this finds you well. Ivan has informed me that he will take care of making sure the vampire lifts the mark. If this is not the case, please message me immediately and I will take care of it._

_Included is the rest of any debt I owe you for past assistance. I apologize for my involvement in your life and my presence will no longer be a hindrance. This is my last correspondence._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Maxwell T. Kante_

“Sincerely mine,” Kim murmured, running the pad of his finger along the signature.  
_____________________________

“Where have you been?” Ivan frowned at the three bottles of elixir Nathaniel set on the bar.

“Lila came for me. I got back as soon as I could.”

“Uh-huh. And she just gave those as a parting gift?”

Nathaniel winced. “I stole them.”

“Yeah, that shouldn’t come back to bite you.”

“One day at a time and all that. I need some but I didn’t trust myself to open one. Only let me have half a bottle max, okay?”

Ivan nodded, grabbing a glass from below the bar and cracking the seal on the nearest bottle. “We need to talk about Kim.”

“I’ve got a few days until the mark starts to affect him. I’ll find him and lift it tonight.”

“He’s out back. You’ll lift it before you leave,” Ivan said gruffly. “And you can explain to me why you thought it was okay to do that.”

Nathaniel’s shoulders sagged and he looked down into the glass Ivan slid in front of him. “I don’t know. It seemed like a decent idea at the time.”

“Well, it wasn’t.”

“I realize that now.”

“He’s a good guy.”

“I’m sure he is.”

Ivan eyed him for a moment before nodding. “Okay, then.”

Nathaniel took a sip of the elixir and a delightful shiver ran down his spine. “How’s Mylene?”

“Doing too much but she won’t listen to me.”

“That’s one of her better qualities,” Nathaniel teased. “I can come over this weekend and check her out if you want.”

“I’d appreciate it.”  
_____________________________

Nino woke slowly to warmth at his side and curled into it with a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time Felix stayed the night with him. It had been much too long. He missed him. He inhaled deeply and his eyes shot open at the unexpected scent.

Alya sighed quietly, readjusting for a moment before her breathing evened out again. Nino released a shaky breath and disentangled himself from her, sliding to the edge of the bed to sit up. He blinked rapidly, forcing his brain to catch up. 

Felix.

“Shit,” he muttered, grabbing a pair of pants from his armchair. He stumbled into them and slid his feet into shoes as he slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He crossed the suite, knocking lightly on Adrien’s bedroom door.

“Who is it?”

“Nino. I need to go talk to Gabriel. Can you—“

The door wrenched open and an unkempt Adrien glared at him. “I need to talk to him too.” Nino caught sight of Marinette asleep in the bed beyond Adrien, a blanket barely covering her naked form.

“You might want to take that collar off first.”

The anger melted away from Adrien’s face as his fingertips touched the collar at his neck. “Oh, right.”

“Have you heard anything about Felix?”

“Father said he was sending a troop out to collect him but that’s the last I heard because his tracker said he was heading back to Paris. He wouldn’t let me help with anything.” Adrien reached back and unclasped the collar, the bell tinkling as he brought it down. “Hey, we need to talk for a minute.” He set the collar on the dresser just inside his room and stepped out, pulling the door closed. “Tell me what you know about conditioning,” he demanded.

Nino paled. “Only things I’ve heard from some of the guards.”

“Like what?”

“Did something happen to Marinette?”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. “Almost. Mom and Nathalie apparently took her somewhere to hide her but the bond made her too sick so they had to bring her back. I didn’t even know there was anything to hide her from!”

“That’s…”

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Tell them that’s not going to happen to Marinette or anyone else,” Adrien replied defiantly. “I’m going to be king. My word is law.”

“Not yet.”

Adrien deflated against the doorframe. “How did I not even know that was a thing, Nino? What other stuff don’t I know? I’m supposed to rule these people and I don’t even know about anything. This is all kinda making me feel like a dumb kid.”

“Don’t ask yourself where the steady supply of fresh blood here comes from then. You really don’t want to know.”

The prince blinked, mouth opening before he snapped it shut again.

“Yeah,” Nino said. “There’s a lot of stuff that I don’t know either, but it might be partly my fault that you know even less. I just didn’t want you to have to deal with some things and I think your father likes that you don’t ask many questions.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m going to go see if Felix has been brought back and if there’s anything I can help with. Will you please stay here with Alya until I get back? I don’t want anyone else to know she’s here.”

“Nathalie knows,” Adrien winced. “I don’t know how! But she does.”

“Of course she does. Look, I’m going to check Felix’s room and then ask around if he isn’t there. I don’t think I’ll go to your father just yet after all. As soon as I get back, we’ve got to get Alya out of here. I still can’t believe you thought it was a good idea for her to come.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“When?”

“Just now?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “I’m locking the suite door from the outside. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Maybe try to get some rest. You look awful.”

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep at all.”

“I really don’t want to know why.”

“It wasn’t anything like that.” Adrien pursed his lips. “Well, there was a little of that, but that was just to help calm Mari down. She’s really freaked out. Hell, I’m really freaked out.”

“We’ll figure it out, dude.”

“Yeah, okay.” Adrien slipped back into the bedroom and Nino made sure his own bedroom door was locked before he left the suite, locking the door behind him. 

He wasn’t even to Felix’s wing when Pierce stopped him in the hall. “Gabriel wants to speak to you.”

Nino looked past him towards the stairs leading up to Felix’s hall. “Now?”

“Yes.”

He glanced down at his rumpled pants and band shirt. “Should I go change?”

“No.”

“You’re a man of few words, Pierce,” Nino sighed, falling into line behind him. He was led further away from Felix’s room and Pierce opened the office door after a knock. He was greeted with a scene he hadn’t experienced in almost a decade.

“I’m aware I look like shit,” Gabriel said tiredly. “Close the door and sit down.”

Nino eyed the tumbler of amber liquid on the king’s desk and the mostly empty crystal decanter beside it. “Have you slept?”

“No.” Gabriel glared at him in challenge but Nino was more afraid of why the king was drinking more than his anger.

“Is it Felix?” he asked, feeling cold fear trickle into his bloodstream.

Gabriel blinked for a moment, taken aback. “Felix was brought back last night.” He watched Nino deflate in relief. “I would’ve thought he visited you already.”

“I’m sure he was tired. It was late.”

“That never stopped him before.”

“That hasn’t been the case with us for almost a decade now, your majesty,” Nino replied crisply. 

Gabriel drained his tumbler and poured the remaining liquid from the decanter. “What do you know about this bond between Adrien and the woman?”

Nino stiffened. “Not much. They met at a bar we were at and hit it off. I told him she wasn’t the type he should be looking for but he was already smitten at that point. In hindsight, some type of magic makes sense. It happened fast but Adrien has been talking about wanting to find someone for a while. I thought he was just excited about his first match honestly.”

“And she’s responsible for the magic?”

“No,” Nino replied flatly. “She’s more freaked out than anyone, for good reason, it seems,” he added darkly.

“It could be an act.”

“It isn’t.”

Gabriel sat back in his chair. “I don’t want to believe that.”

“I’m not sure what to tell you then, sir. That’s my opinion on the matter.”

“Does he really love her?”

Nino felt anger rise up like a flame from a place he had tried to keep smothered. “With all due respect, your majesty, when has that ever mattered to you?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes angrily. “You will not speak to me in that manner. You don’t hold any power here. I should have you executed for allowing my son to fall into this mess.”

Nino stood, chair scraping against the hardwood floor. “Your son would be dead ten times over without me and you know it. You’re drunk and tired and I think it would be best if I go. There’s too much going on right now and I don’t trust myself not to say things I can’t take back.”

“You’ve already done that,” Gabriel grumbled, finishing off his drink. The phone on his desk buzzed and Nathalie’s voice came over the intercom. 

“Lila Rossi’s ETA is twenty minutes, sir.”

Gabriel ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I need to get cleaned up. Set her up in one of the suites and give her whatever she asks until I’m ready to see her.”

Pointed silence hung on the air for a few moments before Nathalie responded with a clipped “Yes, sir.”

Nino stared at him. “You’re going to try to break the bond between Adrien and Marinette?”

“No. Well, yes, perhaps, but that’s not Lila’s reason for coming today.”

“Then what is?”

Gabriel stood. “You are a servant here, Nino. I’m aware that at times you’re treated as more but you are not. You belong to us, you are property, and you are to do as you’re told. You are not owed anything, not even your own life, so don’t think you have any power to demand answers from me, your king. I can find many ways to remind you of that if needed.”

Suddenly it was over twenty years before and Nino was cowering before Gabriel. He quickly shook the feeling off and straightened. “No, sir. That won’t be necessary.”

“Go,” Gabriel demanded coldly.

Nino turned stiffly, reaching for the door when it burst open and an angry Felix tore into the room, pulling someone behind him. “Who the fuck do you think you are, Father?!”  
_____________________________

Luka held out a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans. “Can we talk?”

Kagami smirked. “This must be serious if you’re bribing me with those.”

He handed the bag to her and sat down on the bench. “Are we the bad guys?”

“What are you talking about, Blue?”

He frowned, watching her pull a blade from seemingly nowhere to slice open the plastic. “Audrey wanted us to bring the prince to her, but we took him to the elf instead.”

“You know her name is Lila.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“We were going to bring him here after. She’s been doing magic on Adrien since he was a small child. She had no plans to hurt him anymore than Audrey did. It doesn’t matter anyway. We were tricked.” Kagami flicked the blade and it dove to the ground, sinking into the hardwood at their feet in a splintering sound.

“Yeah, but she’s not good.”

“Why?”

Luka scratched at the dark nail polish on his thumbnail. “Some people just aren’t good. You can feel it in your bones.”

“And what do you feel about me?”

He ducked his head as a blush painted his cheeks. “Surely you know how I feel about you by now.”

Kagami pursed her lips. “I meant, am I a good person?”

His blush deepened but he shook his head, not meeting her eyes. “No, not when you’ve been around her.”

“Not ever then.” Kagami bent down to retrieve her blade and stood, leaving the bag of coffee beans on the bench. “Lila didn’t change me, Luka. She’s my soulmate and she accepted me, just like I accepted you and brought you here.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You aren’t capable of hurting my feelings, but it would be wise not to bite the hand that feeds you. You were only allowed here because I vouched for you.”

Luka clenched his jaw. “Eloise is in a coma, by the way. Dr. Dragnard doesn’t think she’ll wake up.”

“She should’ve been faster.”

“You can’t be this heartless. I know you aren’t.”

Kagami looked back at him. “You know nothing.”  
_____________________________

Kim rubbed at his chest where the mark had been. “Is that it?”

Nathaniel nodded, sagging back against a stack of boxes in the backroom of the bar. “Sorry about that. It was kind of an asshole move.”

The werewolf shrugged. “It didn’t hurt or anything. It kinda made me want to get a tattoo actually.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have done it.” He offered his hand and Kim shook it. “If you ever need help, I feel like I owe you now.”

“Nah, man, you saved my life before. We’re even. We can be friends though. Hang out or something sometime. Ivan said you’re cool,” Kim grinned.

Nathaniel nodded with a small smile. “Sure, that sounds nice.”

Ivan appeared in the doorway with the rest of the bottle of elixir. “Take this home with you. You need it. I’ll keep the others safe.”

“Thanks.” Nathaniel held the bottle close to his chest and waved as he stepped out into the night air.

“Everything okay?”

Kim rubbed at his chest again. “Yeah, I’m good. I might take off though, if that’s okay? I feel like I need to clear my head or something.”

“Sure,” Ivan nodded. “You’ve got a key to the house. Call if you need me.”

Kim left through the backdoor and took a deep breath. A familiar scent tickled his nose and he followed it through the alley and across the street. He lost it for a moment before looking up to see a silhouette on the rooftop of the building directly across from the bar. He waved at Max hesitantly. “Can I come up?” When there was no answer, Kim shrugged and took a few steps back before leaping up the wall and using the bricks to climb to the roof.

Max stumbled back in surprise when Kim landed with a shy grin. “Hi.”

“You weren’t supposed to see me,” Max said stiffly.

“I smelled you.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose I didn’t take that into account.”

“So I guess you lied when your letter said you wouldn’t be in my life anymore.”

Max swallowed thickly. “I apologize for this digression. I only wanted to make sure the mark was lifted so you didn’t suffer for my failure.”

“You’re back to talking weird with me, huh?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

Kim shrugged. “This is how you used to talk to me at first, all formal. I thought we were moving past that, I guess.”

Max blinked. “This is just the way I talk.”

“Not always. Not when it’s just us.” Kim pulled the folded letter out of his pocket and held it out. “I don’t want you out of my life.”

“It’s not safe for either of us.”

“I don’t care so much about safe. I kinda don’t think you do either right now.” Kim took a step closer and Max stepped back.

“It would be foolish to pursue anything.”

“That doesn’t bother me. I’ve been called worse.” Kim stepped forward again and was happy to see Max hold his ground.

“You could get hurt.”

“So could you.” He finished closing the distance between them and slightly loomed over the hunter. “You signed it ‘sincerely yours’.”

“That’s a perfectly acceptable—“ Max’s words were cut off as Kim’s lips pressed against his. He froze for a moment until he felt the warmth of Kim’s palm against his cheek, the tips of his claws gently resting at his ear. Max finally gave into the kiss, reaching out to hold onto Kim’s waist and allowing himself to delight in the happy sigh the werewolf let out in return.  
_____________________________

Nathaniel’s fingers were itching to unscrew the top of the bottle as he took the steps up to his apartment but he was forcing himself to wait until he was behind the safety of his wards. The four glasses he knocked back at the bar felt like a tease now, his power lowered again after removing Kim’s mark. He wished he had only taken Ivan two of the bottles. He wasn’t sure half of one was going to be enough to sate him now. He stopped short when he caught sight of Chloe leaning against the rusty railing outside his door. The shock of seeing her sent a jolt to his heart in a way he hadn’t ever felt before. She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

“It’s about time. I’ve been waiting,” she sniffed.

He moved past her and fished his keys out of his pocket. “What are you doing here?”

“You have to take this mark off of me, remember? I don’t want black ooze to spring up and eat me too.”

Nathaniel stiffened and pushed open the door. “That’s not what would happen.”

“That’s what happened to Alec.” She followed him into the apartment.

“Because you were in trouble. I was trying to save you.” He kept his back to her as he set the bottle on the counter. His hands were shaking in anticipation and he cursed himself for being addicted to the contents of the bottle.

Chloe shut the door behind her and watched as glowing sigils appeared over the wood for a brief moment, lighting up the room. “We’re protected in here, aren’t we?”

Nathaniel gripped the edge of the counter. “Can you please come back tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Look, I can’t lift the mark tonight. I already took Kim’s and I need some time to recoup.”

“You gave us the marks at the same time.”

“Giving is easier than taking back,” he muttered. “There’s a price.”

Chloe perched on the edge of his bed and crossed her arms, tilting her chin defiantly. “I don’t appreciate the dreams, by the way.”

Nathaniel turned to look at her, fear settling in his gut. “Dreams?”

“Your sexy time fantasies?” she huffed. “You’re a real freak show, you know that?”

He swallowed thickly. “I didn’t send you any dreams, Chloe.”

“Of course you did. You think I’m an idiot?”

“Did you send me dreams then?”

Chloe frowned, taken aback. “What?”

“Because I had sexy dreams about you too that weren’t under my power so that’s the only explanation, right?” he grimaced.

“What was your dream like?”

He shot her an exasperated look. “Why?”

“Just answer it, Red. Was it just a kinky fuck or was it…” She trailed off in embarrassment, the sensations from her dream coming back to her. 

“We made love,” he said quietly. “You told me you would love me and that I was yours.”

“You said you would love me and learn everything about me,” Chloe whispered. “I don’t understand…”

Nathaniel grabbed the bottle and sat on the other bed. “Give me a minute to draw some of my power together again and I’ll get rid of your mark.” 

She watched him unscrew the top with a shaky hand and the liquid glowed as soon as it touched his lips. He was gorgeous; there was no denying it. Even before the dream, she had been thinking about him more than she wanted to admit. As she watched him drink, she wondered if his eyes would glow again. She wanted to see it.

“What are you doing?”

Chloe blinked in surprise to find herself standing over Nathaniel. She hadn’t realized she moved. He was still holding the bottle but no longer drinking from it, staring up at her with bright eyes that looked like the moon was shining from behind them. “I…I don’t know.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Then tell me to go,” she challenged, gently taking the bottle from his hand. “You said you would be my home.”

“I did?”

“Dream you did.”

“Dream you said I wouldn’t be lonely anymore.”

Chloe leaned down, softly grasping his chin and angling his face towards hers. “Then let me stay,” she whispered with a kiss.  
_____________________________

Gabriel glanced between Nino, Felix, and an ashen-faced Xander. “Nino, you’re dismissed. Go see to Adrien.”

Felix stepped in front of the door. “Nino isn’t going anywhere, Father.”

“Nino?” Xander looked past Felix. “You’re Nino?”

“Who are you?”

Xander swallowed and straightened, tightening his hand into a fist. “I’m the one who is going to kill you.”

Nino eyed him. “Yeah, probably not. You look like a wind could knock you over. Who is this guy?”

“Yes, Father,” Felix sneered, “please tell Nino who this is.”

Gabriel glared at his oldest son for a moment. “This is for the best. There have been too many close calls. I should’ve had you bonded years ago.”

Nino felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “You’re having Felix bonded?”

“No,” Felix snarled. “He isn’t.”

“You promised,” Nino said quietly. “You said if I waited and now...”

Felix frowned, turning to Nino. “He promised what?”

Gabriel stood. “Things change. Felix, take Xander back to your room. I will have Lila ready everything within the hour. Make sure Xander doesn’t feed in that time.”

“Lila is the bitch who had me kidnapped!” Felix yelled, throwing his hands up. “She was going after Adrien. Her hunter minions almost killed Nino!”

“Do you have proof?”

Felix shot his father a flabbergasted expression. “Other than when I was kidnapped and Nino almost died?!”

“Do you have proof that it was Lila?” Gabriel elaborated with an expectant expression that bordered on haughty.

“I was in her home,” Felix replied flatly.

“Did you see her?”

“No. Also, you look like shit.”

“You’re being petty.”

“I learned from the best.”

“What the hell is your problem?!” Felix and Gabriel turned to see Nino shoving Xander against the door, his forearm pressed to the smaller man’s throat to keep him in place. “He just tried to stab me with a damn letter opener.”

“You have to pay for your sins,” Xander choked, glaring at Nino.

“I’m sure I will someday but not through you,” Nino huffed. “What’d I ever do to you anyway?”

“You killed my father, asshole. Samir Lahiffe, your own brother,” Xander spat. 

Nino stumbled back, dropping his arm and tripping over the leg of the chair to sprawl on the floor. Xander quickly bent down and picked up the letter opener once again, holding it at the ready as Nino stared up at him with wide eyes. “You can’t be his son. He didn’t…there wasn’t…”

“You killed him while my mom was pregnant, and now I’m going to kill you.”

The office door opened and Pierce stepped in, picking Xander up by the scruff of his neck and pulling him into the hall, the letter opener dropping to the carpet with a dull thud. 

“Leave him in a basement cell. He’ll be brought up when the ritual is ready,” Gabriel said calmly. “Felix, help Nino to his suite and then come back. I need to discuss terms with you for the bonding.”

“Fuck you.” Felix helped Nino up and linked their hands, pulling the shell-shocked guard past a struggling Xander and a stoic Pierce.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another reminder to be reading the background drabbles found in [Before Just for Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468923/chapters/30878493) to fully understand what is going on in this main storyline. I've recently started writing some of the side story arcs there too that would take up too much time in an actual chapter. For example, in the Before drabbles series, chapters 55 through 61 are what happens with Chloe and Nathaniel from the end of the last chapter to the beginning of this one. Plus there are a lot of things that happened in the past that have a very big impact on the present and future. Things are about to get a little crazy. ;)
> 
> Once again, thanks so much to everyone reading and for all the great comments. I'm glad you guys enjoy this universe as much as I do!

“You really don’t have to leave your home for me.” Chloe watched Nathaniel stuff more faded clothes into a bag.

“It’s just a place I’ve lived for a few years,” he answered, not looking back at her. “It’s not that important. I’ve moved a lot.”

“I’m not even sure where we should go.”

“We could travel around until we find somewhere we like and you think will be safe. That’s what I usually do.”

Chloe saw him zip the bag and move onto packing a cabinet of small containers. “You’ve done this a lot, haven’t you?”

Nathaniel shrugged and glanced back at her. “I have people that come after me sometimes so you should know that, though I’m pretty sure you can handle yourself. I try not to get too attached to any one place or any people.” He frowned then. “I do need to say goodbye this time though. This is the first place I put down any kind of roots.”

“To Ivan and Mylene?”

He nodded. “I regret I won’t be here for the rest of her pregnancy.” He rifled through the cabinet. “I have a few good luck charms I can give her though that will hopefully carry her through.”

“And when you say good luck, you actually mean it, don’t you? Like with magic.”

He blinked at her. “Well, yeah.”

“Well, yeah,” she echoed with a laugh. “Of course. Because you’re magic.”

Nathaniel’s brow furrowed. “Is that okay?”

Chloe unfolded herself from her sitting position on the edge of the bed and went to him, pressing the pad of her finger against the wrinkle between his eyes and smoothing it out. “Stop worrying.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” he admitted. “It’s kind of my thing.”

She kissed his cheek. “You’re cute, my red magic man.” She flicked the tip of his pointed ear playfully. “Now, hurry. As much as my mother ignores me, this would be the day she realizes I’m gone. We want to be far away from Paris by the time anyone comes looking.”  
__________________________________

“Are you okay?” Felix murmured, shutting the suite door behind them. 

“How can he exist?” Nino’s voice was soft. “And a bond? Why would Gabriel…”

“You need to rest. I think maybe your body is still healing,” Felix said gently, leading him towards his room. 

Nino gripped his hand tightly. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sorry I couldn’t help.” 

He looked over Felix’s face as if checking for an injury he might’ve missed and the instant impulse to bring their joined hands to his lips for a kiss hit Felix like a sledgehammer but he forced himself to keep moving towards Nino’s room. He opened the door and blinked. “Who are you?”

Alya stood on the other side of the bed, back stiff as she crossed her arms. “That’s none of your business.”

Nino sagged a little and dropped Felix’s hand so he could sit on the edge of the bed. “Felix, this is Alya. Alya, this is Felix.”

Alya’s eyes darted to the music box on the bookshelf and Felix caught the action, eyes narrowing. She titled her chin up defiantly, one eyebrow quirked as if challenging him to say something. Nino watched them. “Do you two know each other?”

“Of course not,” Felix scoffed, realizing the different scent he had picked up on Nino belonged to the woman. “Why do you have a human in here?”

Nino’s brow furrowed at Felix’s response but he turned to look at Alya. “She came to stay with Marinette.” His expression grew fond. “And to help me, I guess, even though I’m going to kill Adrien for bringing her here.”

“You needed blood,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes as her cheeks went pink. “I wanted to help.”

“Are you two together?” The question slipped out before Felix could help it and he was tempted to leave the room before he could get an answer. They were both suddenly looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I…we…”

“Well, I wouldn’t say dating, but…”

Felix forced a stiff smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any awkwardness. I’ll leave you to it.” He reached for the doorknob and Nino quickly stood.

“You can’t do the bond,” he said urgently, coming to Felix’s side and covering his hand on the doorknob. 

“Of course not.”

“Felix, I mean it.” He squeezed his hand. 

“And if the alternative is Father killing your nephew because he’s no longer needed?”

The look of horror on Nino’s face was all the evidence Felix needed even though it shifted into something closer to resignation a few seconds later. “He hates me anyway. I don’t think there’s going to be some kind of nice family reunion. Please don’t let him do this.”

Felix glanced past Nino to see Alya watching them curiously. She quickly averted her eyes when she was caught. “You said Father made a promise. What was it?”

Nino paled. “I don’t think that’s something we should talk about right now.”

Felix pursed his lips and nodded. “Get some rest, Nino.” He shook Nino’s hand off his and opened the door, slipping through and closing it behind him.

Nino stared at the closed door until he heard Alya move behind him. “Are you okay?” she asked, voice soft.

“No, I’m really not.”  
__________________________________

Nathalie made it up the stairs from assessing the three remaining hunters shackled in the basement and paused to make a note on her tablet. She would be sure to let Gabriel know that she now knew what happened to the fourth hunter and that the king was without a doubt, a massive asshole of historic proportions. Pierce had been guarding the room beside the one holding the other hunters and was willing to talk. It wasn’t a frequent occurrence when the big man decided to talk but it was usually worth listening to. Nathalie had a pang of sympathy for Nino. No matter which way things went down, it wasn’t going to be good.

“Well, if it isn’t the most gorgeous woman to ever walk this earth.”

She looked up in surprise to see Jagged striding confidentially towards her, Penny following in his wake with her own tablet in tow. Nathalie frowned. “Gabriel can’t see you today, Jonathan.”

“Come on now, love, you know I want you to call me Jagged,” he grinned. “Besides, I’m not here to see sour old Gabe anyway.” He leaned forward with a charming smile. “Maybe I’m here to see you.”

She stiffened and saw his grin widen.

“Alas, that’s not the case today, is it, Penny?”

The shifter studied Nathalie. “No, it isn’t.”

“Although I do need to make an appointment with Gabe if you want to put it in that little tablet,” Jagged offered. “The Beaumont line has officially stepped back from their position of next in line for the throne should the great house of Agreste ever fall. Need to get that logged in the records and all.”

Nathalie straightened. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re getting ambitious, Jagged.”

He took a closer step, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “That’s my secret, my lovely Nathalie, I’ve always been ambitious; I just knew how to hide it.” He stepped back, charming grin fixed in place. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re going to visit Lila while she’s here. Always good to catch up with old friends.”

Nathalie felt cold as she watched Jagged and Penny go down the hall and let themselves into Lila’s room without so much as a knock. No good could come of that.  
__________________________________

“Feel better?” Adrien asked as Marinette emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel.

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I was thinking in the shower.”

“About what?”

“Did you mean it when you said we could leave?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, absolutely.”

“I know it’s cowardly but I’m terrified of being here any longer.” She wrung her hands together. “But if we do leave, that stuff is just going to keep happening to other women, right?”

“I…don’t know.”

“And your family is here. Your dad sounds like a nightmare but your mom was sweet if not a little….” Marinette trailed off with a frown. “Well, she did kidnap me.”

“Yeah,” he grimaced, “that wasn’t a great first impression. She really is nice.”

“And your brother is here and Nino.”

“You almost sound like you’re coming up with reasons I need to stay but you have to stay if I have to stay, right?” His tone was gentle as he knelt in front of her. In other circumstances, their position would’ve felt erotic in her undressed state but the thought passed as quickly as it came to Marinette.

“Your mom was talking about us being able to change things as the king and queen but that feels so bizarre.” She watched Adrien take her hands in his. “I grew up in a bakery, you know? I wanted to study fashion and thought maybe someday I would get to work at one of the big houses. I wanted to get married and live in a modest flat and just live a normal life. None of this was in my plan.”

“Would it help at all if I said I’m sorry?”

Her brows knitted together. “Doesn’t this bother you? We were bonded without our consent. We’re stuck together.” She cupped his cheek gently to take the sting out of her words. “You’re amazing and if I’m stuck with someone, I’m so happy it’s you, but someone took away our choices.”

He nuzzled into her hand. “You would still be my choice.”

“Yeah, but—“ Her words were interrupted by a quick knock at the door before it was opening. Marinette scrambled backward, gripping her towel to her tightly before she fell off the bed with a squeak. Adrien jumped up and rounded the bed only to glare back at Nino.

“Yeah, you’re going to want to save that attitude,” Nino said tiredly, entering the room with Alya right behind him. He shut the door with an exhausted sigh. “Gabriel wants to see Marinette.”

Marinette stood, the towel in a death grip. She clenched her jaw but her eyes were full of fear. “No,” she growled.

Alya glanced at the men before moving past them. “Come on, M. Let’s get you dressed.” She ushered the other woman into the bathroom and shut the door. “What’s going on?”

Marinette dissolved into tears, hugging Alya. “I should’ve never brought you here,” she murmured. “It’s an awful place and we have to get out.”

“What the hell happened?” Alya pulled back enough to look down at her.

“So much,” she replied miserably. “I was an idiot for coming here.”

“Hey, that’s my best friend you’re talking about.”

“Alya, it’s so bad. It sounds so unreal but they brainwash women and do all this really terrible stuff to them and Adrien’s dad wants that done to me and all I want to do is leave but I don’t feel like I can.”

Alya felt her heartbeat speed. “How do you know?”

“Because it already almost happened,” she whispered. 

“You said you can’t leave. Why? Is Adrien making you stay?” Alya looked back at the door, stiffening her back.

“No, of course not. He said we could leave. He would just leave his family for me. That’s not right, is it? He doesn’t know me.” She shook her head. “None of this makes sense.”

“And you’ll stay here with him even though you don’t want to and you don’t know why.”

Marinette gave her a helpless look. “I feel stuck. Everything in me wants to leave but I…I can’t. I’m trying to rationalize it but I don’t know how.” 

“Is it the bond thing?”

“Maybe. I guess? I have no idea.”

“Could you call Rose?”

Marinette’s features clouded over. “See, that’s part of the problem. I should’ve thought of that. And even now, I know it’s a good idea and I can’t bring myself to want to do it.”

“Because why?” Alya prodded.

“Because…” Marinette’s eyes went to the closed door. “Because of Adrien, I guess. The thought of doing anything that would part us makes me…” She paused as if searching for the word. “I don’t know. It’s like when you’re trying to open a package with a knife but you can’t get a good angle because you’re too scared of cutting yourself.”

“This magic stuff is no joke, huh?” Alya tried to keep her tone light but Marinette saw through it.

“I’m scared,” she admitted. 

“For good reason, it seems.” Alya hopped up on the bathroom counter. “Okay, so let me make sure I have all this sorted out. You and Adrien are magically bonded somehow after sex or blood or something, right?”

Marinette nodded. “Rose thinks it’s something my sire did to me that’s been dormant and somehow we activated it.”

“Right. And if you’re away from him for more than a few hours, you start getting sick.”

“Yeah,” she grimaced.

“And we don’t know the guy that well, but according to Nino, he’s acting a little more naive than usual.”

“Wait, so the Adrien I know isn’t even the real Adrien?!”

Alya frowned. “No, I don’t think Nino meant it like that. More like…Adrien would usually be more concerned about other things, in addition to being concerned about you. Does that make sense? Like all his energy is going into you instead of being able to focus on other stuff too.”

Marinette hugged herself. “And Nino thinks that’s the bond too?”

“He’s wondering, at least,” Alya nodded.

“I don’t want to go see the king.”

Alya’s expression hardened. “You’re not going to. You need to get dressed and come with me when Nino sneaks me out. Maybe Adrien can come back with us for now until Rose can figure out how to fix this.”

“What if she can’t?” Marinette asked softly.

“Well…you feel like you love Adrien now, don’t you? Even though logically, it doesn’t make sense to feel so strongly so soon?”

Marinette nodded.

“Maybe that’s enough for something real to grow from,” Alya offered gently.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Marinette glanced towards the door again, worrying her lip.

“But for now, you need to get dressed and then we need to get the hell out of here.”

“Agreed.”  
__________________________________

Sabrina brushed her hair out of her face and mentally kicked herself for not pulling it back before she left the compound. She could feel it sticking to the back of her neck as she journeyed further into the woods but there was nothing to do for it now. Her backpack was heavy but she kept pressing forward. The sudden thought that maybe she could follow Chloe and Max’s lead and run away flashed into her mind and she quickly buried it. This was too important.

“You’re going to injure yourself at that speed,” a soft voice said and Sabrina felt some of the tension ease out of her shoulders. She looked up to see her small friend perched on a limb above her head.

“Hello, Nooroo,” Sabrina smiled. “I’ve brought you sugar.” She shrugged off her backpack and sat down at the base of the tree. The purple winged creature fluttered down to her, settling on her shoulder and patiently watching as she produced several small sugar packets. He took them happily, ripping one open and devouring its contents.

“I assume you want knowledge then,” he said, licking away the remnants. 

She pulled a notebook out of her backpack and opened it. “I think I found something out that could potentially be a big deal and I’m hoping maybe you know something about it.”

Nooroo floated down to the notebook. “You found the vampires then,” he finally said, looking back up at her with large violet eyes.

“You know about them?”

“The vampires who set up the hunters? Yes, of course.”

“Don’t say ‘of course’ as if it’s general knowledge,” she huffed. “Do you know how long I’ve been digging to try to confirm this?”

Nooroo tilted his head. “Would you like me to guess?”

Sabrina frowned. “No, that’s not…ugh, that’s not what I mean. Do you understand what it would mean if hunters knew that vampires are the ones who started the organization? It doesn’t make any sense! We hunt them!”

“Do you hunt royal female vampires?”

“I…not that I know of.”

“Well, then you don’t hunt them.”

“So you’re saying the it was royal female vampires who created the hunters?”

“Obviously.”

Sabrina gritted her teeth to hold back an impatient retort. “Could you explain please?”

“Royal females are seen as lesser by the males. I believe they saw the hunters as a way to form a weapon that wouldn’t necessarily be attached to them.” Nooroo opened another packet of sugar. “The first generation of hunters were half human, half vampire hybrids. The royal women gave birth to them in secret and had them raised to be warriors.”

“That’s not possible.”

Nooroo blinked. “Many things are possible, young one.”

“So what happened? The vampire was just bred out of hunters and no one thought to tell us where we started?!”

“I assume so. You’re the first hunter I’ve talked to in a century so I can’t be sure.” He tilted his head to study her. “I would assume if you are a direct descendent, you still carry a strand of vampirism.”

Sabrina shuddered. “To what end though? What was the point of creating the hunters if now we kill vampires and shifters and anything else deemed evil?”

“There was a plan once, to take down the hierarchy, but I think it didn’t go well. Perhaps it was thought better to let the hunters die out afterwards.”

“But we didn’t die out.”

“Not yet,” Nooroo said simply. 

“I’m not sure what to do with this information,” Sabrina admitted.

“Why do you have to do anything with it?”

Sabrina looked down at her notebook. “Because things need to change.”  
__________________________________

“Aww, look how excited you are. It’s cute,” Lila crooned.

Jagged grinned. “I’m feeling all tingly. When can we get started?”

“Patience, your soon-to-be majesty.” She stood and stretched. “First I need to bond the prince and his new toy.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jagged leaned back in his chair. “Why bother going through with the bonding? He’s not even going to be the prince much longer when everything goes through.” He glanced around. “Speaking of, where is your ginger?”

Lila laughed. “He ran away, the scamp. Kids, what are you going to do with ‘em?”

“I thought he was important to this plan.” Jagged narrowed his eyes. “We made a deal, elf.”

“Isn’t it cute when they get all grrrrr?” Lila grinned at Penny but the other woman’s expression didn’t change. Lila stuck out her bottom lip. “I was hoping you would be more fun.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Penny replied dryly. 

Lila gave her an assessing look before returning her attention to Jagged. “Nathaniel will be ready when I need him, don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours. I own him.” She grasped a pendant hanging around her neck, a strand of bright red hair curled inside a resin oval. “Now, if that’s all you wanted, it’d be best for you to go now. I’ve got plenty of work to do.”

“And Gabe will get his tonight, right?” Jagged asked, a warning tone in his voice. “I want that throne.”

“I’ve got everything in control,” she smiled sweetly.  
__________________________________

“I know. I’ll be careful.” 

Pierce gave Felix another warning grunt before stepping aside and letting the prince enter the small basement cell. Felix took a deep breath to center himself. Of course this was the same room he’d taken Nino from all those years ago. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel had done it on purpose or if was just one of those things that happened to him through sheer force of luck.

Xander glared up at Felix and tried to speak through a gag. 

“You wouldn’t keep getting those if you could keep your mouth shut,” he sighed, kneeling down to take it off.

“Fuck you,” Xander spat, voice hoarse.

“Charming.” Felix sat him up without undoing anymore of Xander’s bindings and rested him against the wall. He crossed the room and sat in the single chair. “Do you want to die?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?”

“An honest one.”

Xander tried to keep up his glare but it faltered. “No,” he finally said.

“You’re going to be a vampire.”

“I’ve gathered that actually.” He bared his teeth to show fresh fangs. “They hurt like a bitch.”

“They won’t once you feed.”

“Are you offering? Can’t promise I won’t rip out your throat. Accidentally, of course.”

Felix frowned and shifted in his seat so he could keep a better eye on Xander. “My father wants to bond us. He wants to magically weave our essence together so that you can’t exist if not in my presence.”

“Look, if this is some kind of matchmaking thing, I’m not interest—“ A coughing fit took the rest of his words as he doubled over in pain. “Damn it,” he gasped.

“You need blood. If I get hurt, you would take on my injuries,” Felix continued. “You would be responsible for my life.”

“I don’t even know you and I sure as hell don’t care if you live or die.”

“If we’re bonded, you will. You won’t have a choice. You’ll essentially be a slave.” Felix finally saw the first flicker of fear in Xander’s eyes. “I don’t want this. I’ve seen what Nino goes through with Adrien and I wouldn’t do that to someone else.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You said Nino killed your father, his brother, right?”

Xander’s anger returned and he gritted his teeth. “Yes,” he ground out.

“Would you like to know what really happened?”

“I’m not going to believe your lies,” he spat.

Felix ignored him. “My younger brother was three when your father and uncles decided he deserved to die. Now, I remember Adrien at three and there were days when I was tempted to lock him in a broom closet for a few hours but death is a bit much.” He studied his fingernails. “The man you think is so awful thought it wasn’t right to murder an innocent child.”

“So he murdered his family instead,” Xander growled.

“Don’t make me put the gag back in,” Felix warned. “My father is the one who killed your father and the others. Adrien was so traumatized that he wouldn’t let go of Nino so Father spared his life temporarily. He brought him back here and decided that such loyalty shouldn’t be wasted.”

“He’s still a traitor.”

“He was turned against his will and left in this very room to transition alone in the dark. He was told about all the awful things that would happen to him if he tried to leave, if he tried to even kill himself to escape. My father would’ve wiped you all out if Nino left and tried to come home, simply out of spite. You wouldn’t exist.”

Xander’s breathing had increased but he didn’t respond.

“And on top of all that, he was bonded to Adrien, forced into a life of servitude. He’s practically died over and over again, protecting my brother. He didn’t choose this life but he’s sure as hell good at it and you will not blame him for that. He did the best with what he had.” All the righteous anger drained away and Felix tried not to slump in his chair. “And now my father wants to bond you to me.”

“I don’t want that.”

“Then you’ll die.”

Xander’s brow furrowed. “That’s not…”

“Fair?” Felix supplied. “Yes, that’s the family motto.”

“Then what’s my option?” 

“If you want to live and if you’ll promise not to make Nino’s life a living hell while you’re here, then I won’t fight the bond,” Felix finally said.


	21. Chapter 21

“So we’re running?” Nino asked heavily from his spot against the wall. “That’s going to be…difficult.”

“I think we can do it,” Adrien said, holding Marinette’s hand as they sat on the edge of his bed. “We can take one of the cars from the garage and say we’re going to the village and then just keep driving.”

“It isn’t the getting out that I think will be as difficult,” Nino frowned. “It’s the staying out that might be a problem. You know your parents aren’t just going to let you disappear, Adrien. And what about Felix?”

“He can come with us.”

“He won’t,” Nino frowned. “And in what universe do you think we’ll be allowed to leave without bodyguards?”

“You can tell them you’ll be enough,” Adrien argued. “We’ve gone to the village without bodyguards before.”

“No, you only thought we went to the village alone,” Nino replied tiredly. “There was always someone following and watching us for extra security.”

“So I’m stuck here?” Alya looked down at her hands. “Would it be safer if someone turned me?”

“No,” Marinette growled.

Nino took a deep breath and pushed away from the wall, going to perch on the edge of the armchair Alya was seated in. “It’s not going to come to that,” he promised, reaching down to take one of her hands in his. 

“Okay, what do you suggest, Nino?” Marinette asked. “Because we have to get out of here and it seems like you’re the best bet on figuring out how to make that happen.”

“I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted.

“What if I leave with Marinette and Alya and you join us later, like in a week or so?” Adrien suggested. “You could try to throw everyone off our scent.”

“That isn’t going to work either.”

“Well, something has to! That’s the best I can come up with.”

“You can’t go anywhere without me, Adrien.”

“You’re the one who taught me to fight. I’ll be okay. I can protect them.”

“This isn’t about your ability to fight,” Nino sighed tiredly. “You can’t go anywhere without me, not for more than a day or so.”

“I know you’ll miss me, but…” Adrien trailed off when Marinette squeezed his arm. She looked across the room at the other man.

“You knew that it was a bond making me so sick,” she said softly. “How? Rose asked you but you didn’t answer.” 

Nino met Adrien’s eyes and saw confusion fill them. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice low. “I thought maybe life would be easier if you never had to find out.”

“If I never found out…” Realization settled on his face. “We’re bonded? When? How?!”

“You were three. Your father had it done when he turned me.”

“Three…” Adrien’s brow furrowed. “You’ve been around my whole life. You’ve stayed by my side because…because you didn’t have a choice?”

“Not always,” Nino winced, glancing at Marinette and Alya in turn. “I promise we can talk about everything but we don’t have to do this now.”

“We absolutely have to do this now,” Adrien fumed, standing to pace the room. “What does our bond mean? Have you been drinking my blood and I didn’t know?!”

“Of course not!” Nino exclaimed, popping up from his seat. “I think there’s different kinds of bonds. I don’t believe ours is like whatever is happening between you and Marinette.”

“So I wouldn’t like you without it?”

Nino saw the prince pointedly not look at the woman at his side and felt a pang of sympathy. “No, Adrien, that’s not how it works on your end. You like me because we get along.”

“On my end…meaning the bond makes you like me?”

“In a way, in the beginning. It didn’t take long for me to love you though, dude. I consider you my brother.”

Adrien ran his hands into his hair. “I feel like everything’s a lie,” he murmured, eyes a little wide as he paced. 

“It’s not a lie.” Nino blocked his path. “Look at me.” He gripped Adrien’s biceps, fingers digging in until the prince glared at him. “I love you. If the bond were broken today, I would still stay by your side. You’re my family and my best friend and it doesn’t matter what caused it. Tell me you understand.”

“How do I know if that’s true?”

“Because he’s already given up his heart for you,” Alya said softly. “Over and over again.”

Nino spun to look at her. “Don’t,” he warned, voice low. “I don’t know how you know but don’t.”

“He may as well know it all,” she chided gently. “What’s the point of hiding anything else?”

Adrien sat back down beside Marinette, eyes distant. “Felix.” He looked up at Nino. “You and Felix? I guess part of me knew but…”

Nino closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. “I can’t do this right now.”

“Not to sound harsh, but that’s good.” Marinette stood and caught everyone’s attention. “I think we can all agree that this is not a good place with good people. We need to get out of here and we need to do it now.” She glared at a spot on the carpet. “I’m tired of being a victim. My life has been taken away from me twice now and I’m mad as hell and I’m going to do something about it.”

“And running constitutes doing something about it?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes but her anger evaporated when she saw the amusement in her best friend’s eyes. “It absolutely does.”

Alya nodded and stood. “Then let’s do it. Adrien? Nino?”

Both men looked lost but they nodded. 

“It’s about time we were in charge,” Alya murmured when she got closer to Marinette. “Do you think we can really get out of here?”

“No, but I’m going to pretend like I do and I think that’s half the battle.”

“Your confidence is inspiring. Lead on, my funky fanged sister.”

“Please don’t make me leave you here,” Marinette teased, feeling lighter than she had in days.  
__________________________________

“Well, this is anticlimactic,” Juleka shrugged. “She’s not even home?”

Rose tapped her mouth in thought. “It almost feels as if she’s abandoned this place. I can’t sense any wards.” She stepped closer, pressing her palm to the old wooden door. “There’s power here though. Power older than even the building.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Nonsense. It’s simply Fae magic.”

“My statement remains.”

Rose smiled and looked back at her soulmate as her glamor fell away, wings fluttering into view. “Stand back for me, dear heart. I’m going to open the door but just in case there is something I missed, I want you safe.”

Juleka took a few steps back and watched light suddenly appear at Rose’s fingertips as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She was in her element here, surrounded by nature and magic. Juleka could tell she missed it. She would convince Rose to take trips without her sometimes and her fairy would always come back so full of life and joy. Perhaps she should reconsider Rose’s suggestion that they move into a small place in the woods. She’d always been a city girl but things changed. She frowned as something with far too many legs inched across the toe of her boot. Maybe things didn’t have to change too much though.

The door swung open and Rose stepped inside. Knowing she was supposed to remain outside in the relative safety, Juleka followed in Rose’s wake hearing the fairy huff ahead of her. 

“You make it so difficult to keep you safe sometimes.”

“I have a gift,” Juleka smiled. “Do you sense anyone? I can’t hear a heartbeat and it doesn’t smell as if anyone’s been here in at least three days.”

“A feeling of abandonment lingers in the air. Lila won’t be returning here.”

“I wonder why. It seems like a nice place.”

Rose hummed in agreement and let her wings carry her further into the house. “The power here is even older than her. I think perhaps she built this house around it.” She rounded a corner and squealed in delight. “Jules! You’ll never guess what it is!”

“You’re right.” Juleka looked at the inset hot spring in surprise. “I really wasn’t expecting that.”  
__________________________________

“Are you okay?” Chloe slid her hand into Nathaniel’s as they drove away from Ivan and Mylene’s house. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I don’t think I expected it to hurt as much as it did to say goodbye.”

“We might see them again.”

“Maybe,” he said but his tone lacked conviction. “I blessed the house and gave Mylene all of the good luck and prosperity charms I had. Hopefully that will be enough to carry the pregnancy through. They deserve happiness. They’re kind and good and there isn’t enough of that in the world.”

“You’re just a big softy, huh?” Chloe teased. “I expected you to be drained after that but you seem fine.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “I actually feel fine…which is concerning.”

“You would absolutely look a gift horse in the mouth, wouldn’t you?”

“What’s a gift horse?”

Chloe rolled her eyes with a snort. “At least Ivan gave you the rest of this magic juice to take with us. Maybe I’ll go on a trip while you drive.”

“You will not,” he scolded. “I’m still mad you took those sips before. You could’ve really gotten hurt, Chloe.”

“Maybe I’m magic too.” She fluttered her eyelashes and he spared a glance and a small smile.

“You’re definitely something.”

Chloe preened happily. “So where are we going, my red magic man?”

“Ivan giving me the rest of the elixir gave me an idea. Lila keeps a stock of it at her house. Maybe we could sneak in, grab a bunch of it, and then be set for years. We could disappear and not resurface for decades. No one will ever even know where we went.”

“I’m getting a real kidnapper vibe from you right now.”

Nathaniel frowned at her before returning his attention to the road. “I wonder if they do refunds on soulmates.” 

“There you go with that gift horse again, Red.”

“What the hell is a gift horse?!”  
__________________________________

“Felix, if you’ve come to argue again, I—“

“I’m ready to do the damn bond whenever you are, Father.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch. I’m saving Xander’s life in the only way I know how,” Felix answered pointedly. “Unless you would like to spare his life, drop this idiotic bond idea, and simply add him to the Guard.”

“And why would you want to save his life? Excuse my incredulity, but you’ve never been exactly easy.”

Felix met his father’s eyes. “You know why I want to save him. It’s the reason you turned him in the first place. Come now, Father, don’t try to deny your manipulations now. Take pride in them.”

“You will not speak to me this way.”

“Actually, I think I’ll speak to you any way I want. Why not? What the hell could you possibly do to me at this point? I’ve got nothing left.”

“Please drop the dramatics. You’re much too old to be acting this childish,” Gabriel sighed. “I’m trying to keep you safe, Felix. I love you.”

“Do you really?” Felix tilted his head in question. “I’m not sure you’ve ever told me before.”

“Of course I have.”

“If you say so. I’ve brought Xander up to my room. He’s resting now. I let him have blood instead of punishing him for becoming something he didn’t choose. Tell your elf bitch we’re ready when she is.” Felix went to the office door. “And just a reminder, in case you forgot in the last few hours, but that is the same woman who sent hunters to kill Nino and kidnap Adrien and only took me instead because they were easily duped. I want to make sure you can’t say you didn’t know when this all blows up in your face.” 

Felix slipped out of the office and slammed the door behind him. Gabriel scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. “What am I doing?” he murmured. The brooch on his lapel warmed and he took in a cleansing breath, reaching for his intercom button. “Nathalie, please send Lila to Felix’s room.”   
__________________________________

Lila stretched out on the large bed with a lazy smile. There was always something so satisfying about creating a bond. It was a power rush, to be sure, but there was something else to it. The fear, perhaps. It was delicious.

Both men had been afraid and trying to hide it, the hunter behind a mask of anger and the prince behind a stoic face. Lila sensed the delicate ties already forming between them. They had decided on the bond together then. She wasn’t sure if that was problematic or helpful. She still considered Felix an option in her plans but he hadn’t turned out quite how she’d hoped when she set his conception into motion. Someone had softened his heart. It was frustrating but not damning. She could adapt. She always did. And his anger for his father was still a roaring pit of fire deep inside him. That’s what she needed. As long as that thrived, Gabriel would fall.

She rolled on her side and toyed with a loose string in the intricate embroidery of the duvet. Jagged wanted her to enact the spiritual veil ritual tonight but she wasn’t quite so ready to leave the Agreste estate. Everything was so lush. Perhaps she needn’t move at all. She was looking for somewhere new to live after leaving her home. Royalty of the Elven Courts had come seeking her out there and she wasn’t about to let herself be dragged back to the Fae Realm. There were far too many of her brethren that would prefer to see her thrown into a bottomless pit. No, she would stay where it was safe, in the heart of vampire royalty. Vampires were such easy puppets after all.

With a sigh, she pushed herself up and off the bed. It took a while to ready all of her ingredients but she finally sat in the middle of a crystal circle on the polished hardwood floor of her borrowed room. It was a simple spell essentially. The items used were the harder things to come by but once Kagami delivered the tooth of the alpha of the local werewolf pack, she’d been ready. If she didn’t have such a strong hold on Gabriel, it might’ve been difficult to tie the spell to him but all she had to do was think his name and she could see him in his office, well on his way to becoming drunk again. Well, he should enjoy it. Even alcohol wouldn’t save him from his mental torment soon.

Lila felt the spiritual veil over the estate split open as she finished her words. She could sense the ghosts of centuries’ worth of Agreste victims brushing up against her but she ignored them. They’d been given a target; they would put most of their effort into haunting him. With how fragile Gabriel’s grip on his sanity currently seemed, Lila doubted he would survive a full day. Jagged would have the throne by week’s end.  
__________________________________

Adrien let out a blood-curdling scream as every bit of his skin began to tingle with mind-numbing cold. 

“Kill you,” a voice hissed.

“What he deserves,” another growled.

“Skin you alive and pick away at your muscles while you watch,” a high-voice giggled. “Such pretty sounds you’ll make.”

“My children! Where are my children?!” a woman screamed. “Please help me! Please!”

Adrien covered his ears and tried to rock, the seatbelt cutting across his chest holding him back. “You’re not real. You’re not real. You’re not real. A dream…a dream…a dream…”

“Adrien! Talk to me! What’s happening?!” The car swerved to a stop and Nino was ripping his seatbelt away and jumping out of the car to get into the backseat.

“Madeline?” Adrien whimpered. “Please help…”

Marinette tried to hold Adrien against her body but he shook so hard that his teeth clattered against each other, broken words spilling out between sharp sounds. “What’s happening to him?!”

“Adrien, wake up! Wake up, man!” Nino pinched Adrien’s arm hard, twisting the skin but the other man didn’t react.

“Should I call someone?” Alya held up her phone with a shaking hand but no one answered.

“He has nightmares but I can always wake him up.” Adrien’s arm was going red with all the pinching and pulling Nino was doing and Marinette pushed his hand away angrily.

“That isn’t helping!”

Adrien sobbed, crumbling against Marinette, eyes wide but unseeing as inaudible words spilled from his lips. 

“What’s he saying?” Alya asked, voice too high, too shrill.

Marinette trembled, holding him close. “Ghosts,” she whispered. “I think he sees ghosts.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is still keeping up with this story but here is a very late update! Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner.

“I think he’s finally out,” Marinette said tiredly, shifting Adrien’s limp form down her lap. Dried blood trailed down her arms where he’d blindly scratched and bit at her while trying to get past her to get out of the car when the fit had taken him. Between her and Nino holding him down, he’d finally exhausted himself into unconsciousness.

“What the hell was that?” Alya asked, voice trembling. “Has he ever done that before?”

Nino sat on the ground outside the door, his own bloody wounds beginning to dry. “He’s had nightmares forever but they’ve never been like this.”

Adrien whimpered and shifted against Marinette and she tightened her hold on him exhaustedly. “We aren’t leaving, are we?”

“I don’t…” Nino scrubbed at his face and winced as fresh blood began to seep from a cut. “I don’t know what this is, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to go now.” He glanced back down the road in the direction of the estate. “It makes me wonder…”

“You think he’s, like, bespelled to stay here or something?”

“It sounds crazy.”

“That’s not a denial,” Alya pointed out.

“I guess there isn’t anything I would put past Gabriel at this point,” Nino admitted. “He’s always been more than a little protective of Adrien. It’s possible a spell was put into place so he didn’t leave the estate.”

“But you guys were in Paris.”

Nino frowned. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You have to go without us, Al,” Marinette said quietly. She had one hand threaded into Adrien’s hair but she reached towards the front seat with her other. 

Alya turned to take it. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I need to know you’re safe. You won’t be safe here.”

“She’s right.” Nino stood and brushed off his pants. “We made it past the guard post. You can keep driving. Dump the car somewhere random, not close to your home. I doubt anyone will come looking since we’re going back but just in case.”

Alya looked between them. “I’m really supposed to leave without either of you?”

Nino and Marinette exchanged a look and both nodded. “You have to. I’m so sorry I dragged you into any of this.” Marinette squeezed her hand. “I’ll come back if I can.”

Tears leaked down Alya’s cheeks. “I want to argue and say I’ll stay but I’m scared.”

Marinette swallowed hard and nodded. “I know. That’s what you need to go.”

“You’re scared too.”

“I’ll watch out for her,” Nino promised. He ducked into the car and pulled Adrien out towards him, resting him in a slumping position against the back tire.

“If you notice anyone following you, run,” Marinette warned in a hushed tone. She got out of the backseat and opened Alya’s door, kneeling down in front of her. “Keep an eye out for weeks, Al. I mean it. This place…these people…” She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. “I don’t know that anyone can be trusted.”

Alya glanced back through the open door as Nino looked after Adrien. “He can.”

Marinette followed her gaze. “Maybe.”

“I know you’re used to being the strong one but take help where you can get it,” Alya advised. “I’ll check in on your family and let them know…” She trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Tell them I’m happy,” she replied firmly. “Tell them I’m in love and happy and I’m a princess and everything’s perfect.”

“Lie to them,” Alya murmured. 

Marinette swallowed against the lump in her throat and nodded. “Lie to them. Please, Alya.”

“Okay,” she promised. “I can do that, but you have to do something for me.”

“What?”

Alya pulled her best friend into a fierce hug. “Promise me that you’re going to make it out,” she whispered against her hair. “Promise me this isn’t the last time I see you.”

The women cried softly, hugging each other and rocking until their heads ached and their throats were sore. Marinette squeezed Alya tightly one time more before releasing her and kissing her head. She didn’t say a word as she rounded the car to look after Adrien.

Nino appeared in front of Alya moments later with the keys in his hand. “Alya Cesaire, I can honestly say meeting you has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. In another life, I could’ve been so in love with you,” he murmured, cupping her cheek.

“You’d be very lucky,” she teased even as tears still filled her eyes. “It would’ve been an honor to love someone like you, Nino.”

He pulled her into a gentle kiss and she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, closing the space between them. “Find me if you ever need that other life,” she whispered. “I can’t promise I’ll be free, but if I am, I’d be willing to take in a dork like you.”

He chuckled softly and kissed her again, his thumb coming up to brush away the wetness below her eye. He finally stepped back and pressed the keys into her hand. “Stay on this road until you reach the end. Right will take you back to Paris. Keep an eye out for anyone following you. Even if you think you’re being paranoid, just keep driving until you feel safe, got it?”

“Got it.”

“You’ve got my number so call me if you need anything. I can’t promise I can come, but if it’s in my power—“

Alya went up on the tips of her toes to cut him off with one last kiss. “Thank you. Please keep her safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” They rounded the car and Nino gathered the limp Adrien into a fireman’s carry.

“Call me when you get home,” Marinette requested tearfully. “So we know you made it back safe.”

“I will.” Alya nodded towards Adrien. “Figure out what’s hurting him and kick its ass. He’s too sweet a guy to go through whatever that is.”

“You can bet on it,” Marinette replied, a thread of anger tinting her tone.

Glancing between Marinette and Nino once more, Alya slipped into the car and turned it on. She pulled away from the side of the road and let her eyes flick back to the rearview mirror until the trio disappeared in the darkness and her vision blurred with tears once more.  
__________________________________

“Just get in,” Rose giggled. She delicately lifted her pointed toe out of the water and wiggled it in Juleka’s direction. “It feels so good.”

“I would imagine; you’re literally glowing,” Juleka mused with a smile. “I think that water is magic though and probably not so good for vampires.”

“It’s not holy,” Rose laughed and the sound moved through the air like wind through chimes. “It’s just a hot spring.”

“A magic hot spring.”

“It’ll be good for you.”

“Mmhmm, you’ll have to excuse me, but I don’t buy it.”

Rose smiled deviously and moved through the water, her lovely wings trailing along the surface. “You’re getting in with me, dear heart. I need you to feel how wonderful it is.”

“I think you’re high, my love, and I’m not getting in that water.” Juleka stood up and moved back against the stonewall, warily eyeing her partner as she rose out of the water.

Rose hummed happily as she closed the space between them. She pressed her naked body against Juleka’s, soaking the other woman’s clothes. 

“You’re getting me all wet.”

“Mmm, you don’t usually complain about that,” Rose replied in a dreamy voice. “Swim with me, Jules. Please swim with me.” She tugged on the sleeve of Juleka’s shirt. “Take off your clothes so I can feel your skin. There’s power here. Can’t you taste it?”

The sleeve began to unravel from Rose’s fingertips, the fabric coming undone as it wound up Juleka’s arm. “I’ve asked you not to undress me like this,” she sighed in fond exasperation. “Things never fit right when you put them back together.” The shirt fell from her body in clump of fabric and thread and Rose put a teasing fingertip to the waistband of Juleka’s pants, sending the same reaction into the clothing. Despite her slight annoyance, Juleka couldn’t deny the heady feeling it gave her when Rose was in one of these moods.

Rose took her hand, pleased with herself, and led the newly nude Juleka to the hot spring. She stepped down into it and felt resistance from the vampire. “Would I ever let anything hurt you?” she asked, half-turning to her. “You’re the most important thing in the universe to me.”

“Now you’re making me feel silly,” Juleka flushed, taking a hesitant step into the water. She’d had exactly one experience with holy water and the whole thing had put her off water in general. Showers were a continuously anxiety-inducing experience, much to her chagrin. She knew Rose would never purposefully let harm come to her though, magic hot spring or not. Steeling herself, she stepped further down into the water. Warmth ran along her skin and soothed her muscles. She felt her anxiety melt away and a feeling of comfortable contentment filled her whole being.

Rose moaned in appreciation as they slipped further into the spring. It was deepest at the center and her chin set comically just above the surface of the water. She gave Juleka a lazy smile and pulled her closer, coaxing her legs around her waist. “I’ll keep you safe.” She slipped a hand between them, dipping it between Juleka’s legs so her fingers brushed into the patch of curly hair. “And happy,” she added.

Juleka sighed contentedly, letting her face fall forward against Rose’s neck. The water was warm and her lover’s fingers were warmer and something smelled of delicious spices. She closed her eyes and licked and nibbled at Rose’s neck as she began to float away on a current of sensations.  
__________________________________

“Damn,” Chloe whistled, looking around the wine cellar of Lila’s house. “This place is nice. Let’s just live here.”

Nathaniel glanced over his shoulder. “Believe me, I don’t think you’d get along with the landlord.” He pulled a couple of bottles of elixir out of the cabinet and carefully placed them in a box at his feet. “Thankfully it feels like she’s been gone for a few days. We lucked out.”

“Are you saying you couldn’t have done some of your fancy magic on her and gotten us what we needed anyway?”

He shuddered slightly. “I hope you never have to meet Lila. It’s not a pleasant experience, and no, my magic is nothing compared to hers.”

Chloe pursed her lips thoughtfully. “She works with the hunters sometimes. People are pretty split on her.”

“No reason to be. Don’t trust her. Ever. You’ll stay alive a lot longer with that mindset.” He counted the bottles in the box and looked back at the cabinet with uncertainty. 

“Just clean her out. Seems like she deserves it.”

He worried his lip. “I think I need to ask something of you.”

“This sounds serious.”

“I just…” Nathaniel knelt down on bended knee in front of the box and ran his fingers along the tops of the bottles as if they were precious things. “I’m not very strong when it comes to this stuff so I need you to keep an eye on me, okay? You’ve seen what I’m like when I have a little too much and this is…” He licked his lips. “This is more than I’ve ever had in my possession.”

“So you’re like an alcoholic?”

“That’s not exactly the same but close enough for this, I think.”

Chloe nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“My dad was, well, he had problems sometimes too,” she shrugged. “I know things to watch for.”

“Thanks, I—“

A loud giggle cut through the air, followed by a splash of water. Nathaniel was on his feet immediately and moved to step in front of Chloe but pulled back in surprise when he saw her already brandishing a blade she’d seemingly pulled out of thin air. 

“Don’t worry, Red,” she grinned fiercely, eyes trained on the doorway. “I’ll protect you.”

“We need to go,” he hissed. “Now. If that’s Lila—”

“Or we could see who’s crashing the party. Can you do your sensing thing and see if it’s Lila?”

Nathaniel frowned, shifting his weight as if he might grab Chloe around the middle and make a run for it. 

“I can see those gears turning. I will cut you if you try to treat me like a damsel in distress.”

“Could you maybe just be the damsel and I’ll be the one in distress?” he asked, eyeing the doorway. “Let’s just go.”

“Is it her or not? It could just be house crashers like us.”

“That’s not how this usually works.”

Chloe tilted her chin defiantly. “I think I’m going to go find out.”

“Chloe!”

“Shhh.”

Nathaniel threw his hands up in indignation but followed behind her quietly, gathering his magic around him like a cloak. The presence didn’t feel like Lila but it was definitely some flavor of Fae and there was something else, something colder like him. Vampire. The Fae and Vampires didn’t get along for the most part. It couldn’t be a good sign they were there.

“Damn it, Chloe, we need to go.” He grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled his hand away with a hiss, a thin line of blood cut shallowly across the skin from her blade.

“Don’t grab me like that,” she warned without looking back at him. “I don’t belong to you.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

She nodded stiffly and kept moving forward down the winding hall.

Nathaniel tried to keep his focus on their quickly coming meet-up but her words rang in his head. 

_“I don’t belong to you.”_

What the hell was he doing here? He knew next to nothing about this woman. He’d rescued her after she’d been beaten to a pulp and she was a hunter, no less. He should’ve cut ties the moment he could, disappeared without a trace like he had a hundred times before. He had no business traveling around with her as if they had some kind of relationship. She was dangerous and moody and a stranger and…

And beautiful.

Strong.

Determined.

“And your soulmate,” a small voice whispered in his head. 

Perhaps she didn’t belong to him, but he definitely belonged to her.

“Get your head in the game, Magic Man,” she whispered, breaking his train of thought. She was looking back at him, her gaze on his hand. “I cut you.”

“I know,” he murmured, reaching down to rub along the nick, but the skin was smoothed out and perfect. He looked down at it, brow furrowing as he checked his other hand. “Hmmm.”

“You just keep getting weirder, but I think I might be into it.”

He couldn’t stop the smile the spread across his lips. “Good to know because I think that’s only going to keep happening.”

“Sorry for cutting you even though you healed it like a weirdo.”

“Sorry for trying to grab you.”

“There was no trying. You grabbed me.”

Nathaniel flushed. “Sorry for that then.”

She nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Looks like two women and one has wings so that’s kind of fancy. A fairy, right?”

“Wings?!” Nathaniel moved closer to the corner with wide eyes. “I haven’t seen a fairy in…holy shit,” he breathed.

Chloe grinned. “Oh yeah, did I forget to mention they were totally having sex?”

“We can hear you, you know,” a voice sang from the other side of the wall. “Mmm, stop that, you tease. There’s company.”

Chloe tightened her grip on her knife and rounded the corner, Nathaniel flush to her back. His magic prickled against her skin and she wondered if he realized how much of it poured off of him. It was unsettling but somehow also alluring. She packed that thought away for later.

The two women were in the center of the spring, the fairy holding the other one to her, her golden pink wings falling around them both like an iridescent shield. “You should leave,” the one in front demanded in a low voice, fangs glinting in a snarl as she spoke. Dark hair fell in wet sheets around a pale face and seemed to float on the surface of the water around her. Her lips were set in a thin line that began to waver, a deep laugh escaping and causing the water around them to ripple.

“You’ll have to excuse my Juleka,” Rose said happily. “The water has made her quite silly and free, though she’s still trying to protect me.” She kissed the other woman’s head and Juleka slid further into the water as if she was melting and quite content with the situation, another laugh slipping out. “You’re a hunter and should go before I become cross. I don’t tend to have patience for those who would threaten my mate.” Her voice stayed high and joyful but fierceness had entered her eyes and the soft pink of her skin grew more vibrant as they watched. 

Nathaniel stepped backwards, gently guiding Chloe back with him. “We need to go,” he said in a strained voice.

“We aren’t here to hurt anyone,” Chloe said, stepping forward again. “We’re just getting some things we want and getting out of here. No need to start a fight.”

“Your words are calm but you’ve gotten an extra blade out,” Rose replied simply.

“Please, we have to go, Chloe.” Nathaniel had taken a few more steps back and his plead came out in a breathy tone.

Chloe spared a quick glance back at him before returning her attention to the women in the hot spring. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t want to be here,” he whispered. “I don’t want to go in.” He hugged himself tightly. “The spring is…wrong.”

Rose glided through the water quicker than Chloe could track, startling the hunter as she stepped up onto the stone, water rolling off her nude body. Her wings rose above her and the edges of them shimmered with magic. “You’re broken,” she murmured, stepping closer. “But familiar…”

Chloe tried to move between the fairy and Nathaniel but an unseen force shunted her towards to wall and she couldn’t force her body away from it, her knives clattering uselessly to stone floor. “What the hell?! Don’t you dare touch him! Nath, run!”

Nathaniel trembled as she drew close, eyes darting between the advancing fairy and Chloe. “Let her go,” he demanded, voice shaky.

Rose looked between them, eyes widening a bit as she followed an invisible trail. “You are mates,” she murmured. She changed direction and began to close in on Chloe who struggled harder against the invisible force holding her in place. Rose ran the tips of her fingers along Chloe’s cheek. “You have such a small bit of Fae in you. It’s hardly there at all. You shouldn’t have been able to be brought back as a mate.”

“I’m not Fae,” Chloe sputtered, clenching her teeth as she tried to push away from the wall.

“Yes, mostly you’re vampire and human, but there is Fae too, just a drop or three.” 

“I’m what?!”

Rose looked back at Juleka who was still happily soaking in the spring, eyelids heavy. Her expression softened as she turned away from Chloe. “Don’t be so upset. It turns out vampires aren’t all bad.” She went back to Nathaniel who was staring at the hot spring in trepidation. “You’ve been here before.”

He swallowed hard and straightened, trying to hold off the avalanche of memories that were unlocking too quickly in his head. “How do you know Lila?”

“I don’t, not really.” Rose tilted her head, studying him. “I know her as well as any Fae tries to know her which isn’t well since she’s full of deceit. What did she do to you?” She reached out, fingers ghosting along his face like she’d done with Chloe. Her eyes widened in horror and she stepped back, dropping her hand away. “You poor child,” she murmured.

Nathaniel felt himself began to shake again as a memory of Lila dragging him into the hot spring when he was small and weak slammed into his brain. She’d forced him underwater until his lungs burned and his mind clouded over and that’s when the real pain began as she seared magic into his skin. He gasped, falling to his knees as another memory followed behind.

The force holding Chloe against the wall loosened and she fell forward, hesitating for a moment. She eyed Rose and her fallen knives before ignoring them both to go to Nathaniel. “What did she do to you? Red, talk to me!” When he curled in tighter on himself, Chloe growled, pulling a thin knife from her calf sheath and brandishing it. “Undo it,” she sneered, glaring at Rose.

“I’m not the one you should be threatening,” Rose replied calmly, “but I think I can help. Bring him to the water.” She turned her back on them both and stepped into the spring. Juleka moved through the water to meet her, expression blissfully vacant. “You’ve spent enough time in here, dear heart. I think you’ll be nothing but goo-Jules for days still. You needed this healing and rejuvenation.” She held her mate’s face between her hands and kissed the top of her head. “Go find a bed and sleep now. I’ll come to you soon.”

The vampire blinked slowly and gave her a soft smile before gliding through the water and out onto the stone floor. She passed by Chloe and Nathaniel without sparing them a glance and disappeared down the hall they’d come from. 

“She’ll be more herself in the morning,” Rose noted in a satisfied tone, watching her go. “The spring affects people in different ways. Bring Nathaniel.”

“No, no, no,” he chanted, pulling against Chloe. “I can’t…I won’t…I…” His fingernails dug into her skin as he tried to keep her from moving away from him.

“You don’t have to. Let’s get out of here.”

“I can take away the marks,” Rose offered quietly. “The ones on your skin. I think I know who you are now.”

Chloe paused in helping him to his feet. “The ones on his back and shoulders?”

“I would imagine they cover most of him,” Rose nodded. “I’m quite familiar with Lila’s way of working and she would want to keep him covered.”

“They’ve started to fade already.” Chloe felt Nathaniel go limp against her with a whimper as another memory hit him. “He’s been drinking something that makes them go away, I think.”

“Bring him,” Rose urged. “If I can lift them, I’ll be able to see if he is who I think he is.”

Chloe frowned, torn between getting them the hell away from the strange creature in the water and her curiosity about the mysterious man she’d bonded herself to. He offered no resistance as she coaxed him towards the edge of the spring, his eyes wide and seeing something they couldn’t.

Rose pulled Nathaniel into the water fully and Chloe let her, staying at the edge as if some invisible magic was keeping her there but she knew it was her own doing this time. She watched in wonder as Nathaniel’s clothes began to fall away, the fabric floating along the surface. Rose began to chant softly and Nathaniel seemed to come to himself, panic-filled eyes finding Chloe’s before a surge of power flashed through the room.  
__________________________________

“This isn’t possible,” Gabriel stammered, backing away from his desk. “I’m dreaming.”

“You always were a disappointment as a son.” Christian pursed his lips as he looked over the empty tumbler and glass on Gabriel’s desk. “I suppose it should come as no surprise that you’re a disappointing king as well.” He looked up with his one remaining eye, the rest of his face torn away in translucent gore. “Well, don’t just stand there like a slack-jawed idiot. Welcome your king back, Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't been keeping up with the Before Just for Tonight drabbles, you might not recognize Christian. (Please read those stories. They have so much to do with the main storyline, eeee!). He's Gabriel's father (the former king) who was killed when Adrien was a baby so that Gabriel could take the throne.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I can't believe it either. Since I was still in the mindset, I went ahead and got another chapter written to tide things over for a bit. Thanks so much for all the kind and encouraging comments. They really mean a lot. <3

“How are you feeling?” Marinette asked softly, smoothing Adrien’s hair away from his forehead as his eyelids fluttered open.

His eyes darted around the darkened bedroom, stiffening when he found ghosts in every corner watching him. “Can you see them?” he whispered, the manic energy from earlier entering his eyes once more.

Marinette looked around the empty room and returned her attention to him, keeping her voice as low as his. “What do you see?”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m going crazy,” he murmured. “I knew…I thought it might happen.”

“Nino said you have nightmares sometimes.”

“Am I still asleep?” 

There was an honest hopefulness in his tone that wrenched Marinette’s heart as she shook her head and saw the hope disappear from his eyes.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

She curled against him and laid her arm across his middle. “Can I do anything?”

“You didn’t leave?” Adrien frowned. “No, I don’t guess you could’ve without me. Did Alya get away?”

“She texted an hour ago that she dropped the car somewhere and made it home,” Marinette nodded. “I told her to keep texting me every hour. She must be scared because she didn’t argue.”

He turned on his side, trying to ignore the ghosts that seemed to take that as an invitation to glide closer to the bed. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I’m sorry about all of this. I’m sorry you ever had to meet me.”

She studied his face, brow furrowing. “You’re different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something about you has changed since earlier.” She pursed her lips. “If you knew what was going to happen, would you have come into the bar that night?”

Adrien’s expression turned to horror. “Of course not! I wouldn’t knowingly put you or anyone else through any of this.”

“But you remember all of it?”

“Yes, I remember all of it,” he replied in agitation, sitting up against the headboard. “I remember it, but some of it feels fuzzy.” He kept his eyes on his folded hands in his lap. “Mostly the stuff with you is fuzzy. It’s like I was watching a movie or something, not really experiencing it. It wasn’t me, I don’t think…but then it was? I don’t really know how to explain it.”

Marinette sat up slowly. “So when we were together that first night…”

One of the ghosts moved close enough to the bed that Adrien couldn’t suppress a shiver and he unintentionally leaned into Marinette. It took a moment for her words to reach him and he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. “Not all of it,” he said quietly, feeling his cheeks warm. “Meeting you and talking to you and going home with you…all of that is quite clear.”

Marinette felt her own blush take over. “When did it start getting fuzzy?”

“While I was with you like that, I think,” he admitted. “I, uh, I definitely remember the sex, but I guess it turned when you drank my blood. After that, things are a little harder to figure out.”

“This is such a cluster.”

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized again.

“You really are, aren’t you?” Marinette gently pulled away from him to put space between them on the bed. “How do you feel about me right now?”

“I love you,” he answered quickly but his expression transitioned into one of confusion. “I mean, I want to love you, I think. I’m supposed to love you.”

“But you don’t, not really.”

“I just…don’t know you.” His eyes widened. “Not that I don’t think you’re amazing because you are! You’re beautiful too. It’s just…I…”

Marinette waved a hand. “Honestly, I’m relieved.”

“Really?”

“I know exactly how you’re feeling because that’s how I feel and I’m just glad it isn’t just me.”

“So you don’t love me either?”

“You’re really cute and I think you’re genuinely a nice guy but besides that and that you have a super scary family, I don’t really know you either.” She worried her lip. “Which is kinda new actually. I knew all of that before but I couldn’t make myself voice it. Something’s changed. Maybe with the bond? But something is definitely different now.”

Adrien cringed as the ghost of a man missing half of his throat reached out to touch his shoulder. “Yeah,” he whispered. “That’s for sure.”  
__________________________________

Chloe blinked as her sight came back in popping bursts of light. “Nathaniel?”

“I’m here.” 

Warm hands entwined with hers and coaxed her into the water. She half-blindly followed the bright flash of red she was certain was his hair. She’d grown quite familiar with that shade as of late. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt wetness along her cheek as his fingertips trailed along her skin.

“It’s okay,” Nathaniel murmured. “Open your eyes. You should feel better now.”

She blinked again and this time her eyesight was back to normal instantly. “You’re glowing,” she breathed.

He looked down at his arms and chest with a small smile. “Yeah, I guess I am.” When he looked back up at her, his eyes were a kaleidoscope of blues, purples, and reds like they had been that night in his apartment.

She took a tentative step closer to him, the warm water rippling around her, and pressed her palm over his heart. Her breath caught as the glow of his skin flowed around her hand and began to climb up her arm.

“You did say you liked that I was weird, right?” he asked, tone light but those strange eyes were watching her too closely. 

“You aren’t weird,” Rose laughed and Chloe stepped closer to Nathaniel so she was right up against him. She’d forgotten about the fairy. She was trained better than that.

Nathaniel hugged Chloe close but half-turned to Rose. “I don’t know how to thank you for what you’ve given me.”

“I only restored what was already yours, your majesty.” The fairy dipped her head and her wings fell in reverence with the motion.

“I’m not…you shouldn’t call me that,” he stammered.

Rose nodded. “Very well. You’ve experienced a lot this night. Perhaps it would be better to talk more in the morning.” She glided through the water and stepped out with a happy sigh. “My mate is waiting for me anyway. We were interrupted earlier and I don’t like to leave her unsatisfied.” She shot them a mischievous smile and disappeared down the hall.

“What did she do to you?” Chloe asked, running her palms up his chest. “The marks are gone.”

“They were bindings,” Nathaniel explained quietly. “I couldn’t remember before. Lila bound and dampened my power and erased my memories of it.”

“And the fairy took them off?”

“The spring did most of the work, but Rose guided the magic.” He smiled at her. “Is this okay?”

She laughed in surprise. “You are such a dork.”

“What?”

“You just got a magical makeover in some spiritual hot spring a fairy and a vampire were just fucking in like twenty minutes ago and now you’re all glowy and your eyes are doing the pretty gem thing and you’re asking me if it’s okay.” Chloe reached up to tap his nose. “You. Are. A. Dork.”

He tilted his head, watching her. “You seem happy.”

Chloe paused as if trying to assess her feelings. “I am. Actually, I feel better than I have in longer than I can remember.” She wiggled a little in his arms and he loosened his grip, letting her fall back into the water while still holding her. “I feel almost giddy, like I’m…”

“High?” he grinned. “Because you’re talking really loud and your eyes are super bright right now.”

She blinked rapidly. “Am I high?”

“I think you might be, a little anyway. There’s a lot of magic still in the air. It could be affecting you.”

“I think it is.” She blinked again and then her gaze trailed down his front. “And you’re…oh, wowie, I can see your dick. I just said ‘wowie’ but it is a nice dick.” She reached out and Nathaniel burst into embarrassed laughter, grabbing her hand gently and hugging her to him again.

“How about we get you into some dry clothes and rest for the night?”

“We could have sex. That’d be nice. We should do that,” Chloe murmured dreamily, letting him lead her out of the water. “Dream sex with you is so good. Let’s do real sex.”

“As nice as that does sound, I think maybe we should save that for another time.” He picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he stepped out of the spring. He could feel the newly restored magic racing through his entire being. Part of him wanted to run and sing and spin and jump and the other part wanted nothing more than to bathe himself in the scent of Chloe until her skin glowed as much as his. He kissed the top of her head and started in the direction of his old room.  
__________________________________

Gabriel stumbled down the hallway as ghostly hands lashed out at him. Their voices were all so loud, screaming out the injustices his family had brought upon their victims. So much blood had been spilled on the Agreste grounds. His eyesight blurred from their blows but he powered on toward his destination with desperate perseverance. 

He sobbed in relief as the door opened before he reached it and Nathalie stepped out, brow furrowed in confusion. “Sir?”

“Please help me,” he begged, falling to his knees in front of her.

“She can’t save you,” a voice to his left hissed.

“We’ll take her too,” another threatened.

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Nathalie knelt down in front of him, wincing at the strong odor of alcohol that rolled off of him. She sighed and stood, offering her hand. “Come with me. We’ll get you sobered up and then you need to take a shower before anyone else sees you.”

“He’s here,” he hissed, ignoring her hand. “Have you seen him? How is it possible? It can’t be possible. You…”

She frowned. “Who’s here?”

“My father.” He cowered before her, reaching up to cover his head as if he was warding off blows.

“You’ve had too much to drink, Sir. Let’s get you some coffee.”

“You have to believe me,” he groaned. “Please. You’re the only one who would believe me.”

She felt her heart clench and she glanced down the hall. “Come inside before someone sees you,” she demanded, half-pulling the king into her room and shutting the door. She knelt down once again and Gabriel curled onto his side with a quiet sob. “You’re scaring me.”

“He’s here,” he repeated miserably.

“Christian is dead, Gabriel. I killed him myself.” She tried to lift her chin defiantly but the state of her sire felt like a heavy weight around her neck. 

“Ghosts. They’re all ghosts.”

“Ghosts aren’t real.”

A hysterical spurt of laughter trickled from his lips. She didn’t believe him. Nathalie didn’t believe him.

“I should’ve known you would still keep this bitch around,” Christian snarled, suddenly sitting in the armchair by Nathalie’s bed. “If I could go back, I would’ve beheaded her the moment you brought her into this house.”

Gabriel stared at the image of his father and then at Nathalie in shock. She followed his gaze behind her and saw nothing but the empty chair by her bed. “What is it?”

“She can’t see me, you imbecile. I’ll have to look into that though. It would be quite rewarding to see her lose her mind piece by piece. Perhaps I could convince her to scratch her own face away. That seems fair.” Christian ran his fingers along the translucent torn skin that hung off his face. “It would suit her, don’t you think?”  
__________________________________

“Are you thirsty?” Felix offered the thermos of blood to Xander but the other man grimaced.

“Not enough for that.”

“How do you feel?”

“Shitty. Is that what you wanted to hear, your highness?” he sneered. Something flashed across his face and he closed his eyes with a wince. “Sorry.”

“Did it hurt to be rude to me or something?” Felix asked curiously. He took a sip out of the thermos and frowned. The blood had gone cold.

“It wasn’t that concrete.” Xander rubbed at his temples. “This is the worst nightmare I’ve ever had.”

“I’m afraid this isn’t one you’ll be waking up from.” Felix stood and stretched, feeling his bones creak and protest. They’d been asleep for a while then. “I’ll get you warmer blood.”

“I don’t want blood.”

“You have to drink.”

“And if I don’t?” Xander challenged.

“I don’t have the energy to go through that with another Lahiffe. You said you didn’t want to die so I’m going to keep operating under that assumption until you tell me otherwise.” Felix slipped his shoes on. “Now, would you like to stop being a punk and go get some warm blood? It will make you feel better.”

Xander glared but sullenly nodded, not bothering to smooth his wrinkled shirt as he moved past Felix into the hall. Felix bit his tongue to keep from commenting which he decided felt like some kind of progress.

Felix stepped into the hall to find himself stumbling into Nino.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Nino reached out to steady Felix but dropped his hands a second before touching him. 

“You’re injured.” Felix grabbed one of his arms, examining the long scratches along the skin. “Who did this to you?”

Nino met Xander’s eyes over Felix’s shoulder and gently pulled his arm away. “I’m taking care of it.”

Felix glanced over his shoulder as if he’d already forgotten Xander was there. Nino moved around them without another word and continued down the hall.

“Is it always that awkward with you two because that was almost painful,” Xander commented, glee threading his voice.

“Shut up and come on,” Felix growled.  
__________________________________

“It’s possible that some of you won’t make it through this mission,” Audrey said, eyes hard. “But know that your sacrifice will be worth it to end the vampires’ reign of terror once and for all.”

“This feels really bad,” Luka murmured as their leader continued to speak. “How is storming a very well-guarded vampire mansion going to end a reign of terror?”

Kagami cut her eyes to him. “Are you questioning our orders?”

“Shouldn’t we?” he pressed. “People are going to die today.”

“People die everyday.”

“Kagami—“

She grabbed his arm, eyeing the junior hunters looking back at them. “Come with me,” she hissed, leading him away from the group and deeper into the woods outside the royal vampire estate. “You can’t talk like that. If the wrong person hears you, best case, you’d be sent to reconditioning.”

Luka tried to swallow his fear. “Worst case?”

“You’d be seen as a traitor and executed.” She glanced back towards the group of hunters. “Audrey won’t back down from this. She’s called in every favor she had to gather this many hunters.”

He shivered. “I can’t shake the bad feeling I have about this though. They’re all so young and inexperienced.”

Kagami shifted her weight, placing her hand on the handle of one of her blades for comfort. “I know,” she admitted. “I’d feel better if some of the others were here.”

“Where is everyone?” he pressed. “Chloe and Max went A.W.O.L. and Sabrina was ordered to be here and she’s nowhere to be seen. Aren’t you worried about them?”

“Of course I am,” she snapped. “They’re my family.”

“Then why—“

“Because there’s nothing I can do. Luka, we have to obey orders.”

He studied her. “Since when?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you usually do whatever you want or whatever that elf wants.”

“You know her name.”

Luka frowned. “Lila.”

“This is different.”

“We should go.”

“The others are still going in,” she sighed. “There’s nothing you could do or say to change Audrey’s mind. At least if we’re there, maybe we can save a few.”

Realization dawned and Luka’s eyes creased with worry. “You never saw this as an ambush, did you?”

Kagami tightened her grip on the handle of her blade. “It’s a fight and protect mission, plain and simple. I’ll try to keep as many hunters alive as I can until Audrey calls off this ridiculous pursuit.”

“You can’t do that alone.”

She gave him a steady look. “Am I alone?”

Luka straightened and readied his own blade. “Never.”  
__________________________________

“Thing are getting so fun,” Lila mused, reclining against the plush pillows lining Jagged’s couch. “I can’t believe I’m missing even a second of it.”

“I’m not paying you to have fun,” Jagged drawled. “What’s the progress on Gabriel? Are the ghost driving him batty yet?”

“You have no idea. It might be a shorter trip than I thought. He was already on his hands and knees and begging for help from his whore last time I checked in.”

“His what?” Jagged’s tone changed, his eyes becoming colder.

“Nathalie. I can’t decide what I want to do with her yet. She’s always been so interesting.” Lila pursed her lips. “I suppose it would be fun to let her see Christian too. She’s the one who did him in, you know? Everyone thinks it was Gabriel but ghosts don’t lie.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nathalie is mine. You won’t harm her in any way.”

A lazy smile spread across Lila’s lips. “Aww, are you sweet on her? I didn’t realize you were into sloppy seconds.”

In a flash of movement, Jagged had his hand around Lila’s throat, squeezing gently. “I’d be more careful with my words if I were you.”

Lila snarled at him, nails reaching up to dig into the skin of his arm and draw blood as she wrenched his hand away. “You should watch yourself if you don’t want me to evaporate you on this very spot.”

“Well, this is less than productive.” Penny appeared in the doorway. “A large group of hunters have gathered at the edge of the Agreste estate. My informant tells me they are planning to attack at noon and try to force most of the turned vamps out into the sunlight before going after the royal family.”

Jagged flopped down on his couch once more and propped his feet on the coffee table. “Well, then, I doubt Gabe will be much good at protecting his people if he’s already three turns towards crazy town, will he?”

“You want to take over already?” Lila raised an eyebrow. “That’s moving things up a bit.”

“I get impatient,” he grinned. “Just ask Penny.”

“He gets impatient,” Penny parroted dryly. “I can have your forces ready to move in as soon as the hunters appear.”

Jagged waved a hand. “Nah. Let them sweat a bit. Besides, I’ll kill off all Gabe’s people anyway when I take over. This way it won’t look so bloody on my account when I take over the throne.”

“I think that’s a wise choice,” Penny nodded. 

“Of course it is.”

“You said you wanted Gabriel to suffer,” Lila protested. “I have so many things planned. He deserves to suffer.”

“And he will, sweet cheeks. Don’t you worry those pointed ears of yours.” Jagged leaned back, folding his arms behind his head with an easy smile. “He’s going to get exactly what’s coming to him.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty intense and sets up an arc I've been wanting to get to for some time. Thank you all so much for reading. The excited comments I've gotten the past few days on the new chapters have fueled me on to keep writing. Thank you <3

Nino splashed cool water on his face and stared at his reflection. Something moved in the corner of his eye but he tried to ignore it. Even if he turned around, there would be nothing there to see. He’d driven himself crazy for almost half an hour before he realized what was happening. 

The bond was protecting Adrien the best it could, shifting some of the psychic ghost mess his way.

He shivered as something cold brushed against his neck. “Screw off,” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to concentrate on the music playing from the speaker on his counter. He turned it up even though his head pounded and his energy level felt just above empty. It helped to try to concentrate on the tune. Adrien had woken up feeling refreshed and much less freaked out, sending all of his exhaustion straight to Nino. It wasn’t as if he could help it but it was frustrating nonetheless.

Between their interrupted escape, wrestling an out-of-his-mind Adrien, saying goodbye to Alya, and then seeing Felix and Xander together and knowing…

It was all a little too much for a Tuesday.

“You need sleep.” He stared at the deep bags under his eyes. “Maybe a week’s worth of it.”

A scream from the other room cut through his music and his adrenaline suddenly spiked as he spun and went for the door, tearing out of his bathroom and through his bedroom. He wrenched open the door to the rest of the suite and froze in place. 

Marinette was crouched over a body, mouth and chin red as she snarled up at an armed man in the doorway. Adrien stood with his back to her, the knife Nino kept hidden in their snack cabinet in his hand and covered in blood. There was another fallen body in front of him, blood from a heart wound soaking into the plush carpet. 

Hunters. 

In the house.

They’d never gotten this far before. 

“This is the worst freaking week,” Nino growled, pulling his ever-present dagger from its sheath. He caught sight of the hunter in the doorway dropping his blade for a gun, and he rushed across the room to disarm him but his body was too worn out, his energy too depleted. The sound of the shot cracked through the air louder than seemed possible and Marinette fell to her side with a cry even as Nino tackled the hunter.

“Marinette!” Adrien dropped to his knees beside her, hands fluttering uselessly over the gaping wound in her side. She stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes as fresh blood began to bubble at her lips. 

“Pressure, Adrien!” Nino called, twisting the hunter’s head to the side until he heard the snap of his neck. He spared a quick glance down the hall to see two unfamiliar figures running towards him. He quickly pushed the body out into the hall and slammed the door, throwing the locks. “Shit, shit, shit…”

“Keep looking at me, okay? You’re going to be okay. Everything’s going to be fine, I promise.” Adrien had taken off his shirt and was pressing the balled material against the gunshot wound. Blood seeped into the fabric, staining the light green with bright red. “Nino, I really need you.”

Hunters banged on the locked door and Nino moved the cabinet in front of it with a grunt. Marinette’s mouth gaped as if she was trying to speak but couldn’t. Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the blood and rolling down her neck.

“I’m going to save you,” Adrien whispered. He looked back at the other man. “Royal blood can, right?”

Nino stared back at him, chest heaving as he leaned against the cabinet. “Yeah, but you can’t be weakened right now.” He bent over, trying to alleviate the pounding in his head. “I can’t be any more weakened right now.”

“I’m not just going to let her die,” he glared, slicing into his forearm with the knife. “It’s my fault she’s even here.” He pressed the bloody cut to Marinette’s mouth and she latched on, fangs sinking in to deepen the wound. Adrien winced but tried to cradle her head against his chest while still keeping pressure on her side. 

Nino collapsed to the floor with a whimper as the bond transferred more of Nino’s energy to Adrien. “You have to stop her,” he breathed. “Please…”

Adrien’s eyes had gone dreamy and he fell back against the dead hunter behind him, Marinette still attached to his arm. Even as the bond between them tightened once more, Marinette forced herself away from him, falling down to curl into his side as unconsciousness took her.

Nino’s vision swam and he heard the wood of the door splintering behind the cabinet. After all these years and when he needed to protect Adrien the most, he wasn’t going to be able to. He couldn’t even rally up the energy to try to get the prince to get to the panic room to hide. They were all going to die in this suite. 

He wasn’t mad about it, not really. Well, no. He was mad about dying like this because that meant his entire existence had really been for nothing. All the angst and hurt and oppression. Everything he’d given up…everyone he’d given up…

Felix was probably already dead. He and Xander would still be weak from the bonding. They were out and around the estate too. They would’ve been taken completely by surprise. In the coherent part of his mind he had left, he could feel the pain of loss. He wanted to weep and mourn but he couldn’t. He just didn’t have it in him. 

At least he’d gotten Alya out. With any luck, no one would realize she was ever involved. If she kept her head down and stayed away from the supernatural world, she could have a long, nice life. He wanted that for her, so badly. 

The ghosts in the room seemed clearer now, smug faces watching as his life force drained away. At least that would be over. It’d been annoying at best. Would he become one of them? He hoped not. That seemed sad.

He could barely make out Adrien’s form through his darkening eyesight. He didn’t blame him. None of this had been his fault, not really. If the tables had been turned, Nino would’ve made the same call. Probably. Maybe. Magic and bonds and love made people do crazy things.

Not that any of it mattered now.  
__________________________________

“You have to get in the panic room,” Nathalie pushed, herding Adele towards the closet. 

“The boys! Adrien and Felix! We have to get them!” Adele fought against her. “Gabriel!”

“Hush! Nino will protect them.” Nathalie replied, grounding her teeth as she forced the other woman into the small security closet.

“Who’s going to protect him?!” Adele cried, trying to move past Nathalie. “We should fight! We should—“

“What exactly?” Nathalie pushed her back again and quickly keyed in the passcode that caused a steel door to slam into place, hiding them away. “When have you ever fought? Do you even know how?”

“I would protect my family any way I could,” Adele sniffled miserably, sinking down to the floor.

Nathalie’s expression softened and she knelt down beside her. “I know you would. I’m sorry.”

“We have to help them.”

“Gabriel told me to keep you safe. That’s what I’m doing.”

“He’s not in his right mind. You saw him. He’s going to get himself killed.” Adele grabbed Nathalie’s hand in hers. “Please. We have to help them. My sons are out there. My husband is out there. We can’t just hide in here and hope for the best.”

“They’re my family too.”

“Then how can you stay here?”

Nathalie stood. “I’ll go back out for the princes on one condition.”

“And Nino,” Adele added, moving to stand with her. “Anything.”

“You stay here.”

“Anything but that,” she pouted.

“If you get hurt, it’s going to hurt me. I can’t fight off hunters if I’m trying to watch out for you and heal damage through the bond,” Nathalie pointed out. “This is the smartest plan.”

“I can’t stay here.”

“You’re the queen, Adele. Be the queen and do the responsible thing for your people.”

She straightened and nodded. “You’re right. I let my emotions get the best of me.” She pulled Nathalie to her and kissed her cheek. “Please be careful. You mean the world to me.”

Nathalie flushed and pulled away, keying in the code once more. “Don’t open this for anyone besides me or Gabriel, do you understand?”

“What if the boys—“

“They won’t come here on their own. No one, except for me or Gabriel. Tell me you understand.”

Adele swallowed hard and nodded. “I understand.” 

Nathalie gave her one last look before slipping through the open door and letting it slam back into place.  
__________________________________

“This is a right bloody mess, innit?” Jagged grinned, stepping over the body of a fallen Agreste guard. “Go on, boys, let’s clean it up a bit. Can’t have these hunters thinking they rule the world or anything.” He waved casually as his guards moved past him, snagging the elbow of the captain. “Kill all the hunters, but kill all the guards you can get away with too. Leave the royal family alive.”

“Yes, sir.”

He ran his fingers along the dark fur of the black jaguar at his side. “Feeling hungry, Penny, my dear?”

She stared up at him and made a chuffing sound, tail twitching.

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to eat anyone if you don’t want to.”

She rolled golden eyes and stalked past him.

“You’re missing out though,” he teased, following in her wake. “Coming, Lila, sweetheart?”

“I have more important things to deal with right now,” she snapped, stepping up to his side.

“If you weren’t here, you’d miss all of this delicious fun. That’d be awful. Come now, surely you like seeing some of these hunters go down. What about this fella?” Jagged kicked at a dead hunter on the ground. “He looks like a bastard.”

“My lord, we’ve found the leader if you would like to speak to her,” a guard said, stopping in front of the trio.

“Lead the way, good man.” Jagged wasted a charming smile on Penny and Lila and they followed the guard into a sitting room. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Jagged drawled, sauntering up to Audrey who’d been forced to her knees with her hands bound behind her. “I think you might’ve bitten off a little more than you could chew, pet.”

“I’ll kill you,” she ground out between clenched teeth. 

“That’s cute, innit?” Jagged grinned back at Lila. “You know her, don’t you?”

Audrey’s eyes widened. “Lila. Please help me. You have to get us out of here. We’ll pay you whatever you—“

“That’s not going to work this time, I’m afraid. I know for a fact you don’t have the money Jagged does, and well, there’s a little extra in this for me to top it off.” Lila sat down on the chair beside where Audrey knelt. “How many lambs did you bring to be slaughtered? You always were too proud for your own good.”

The hunter paled but narrowed her eyes. “You’ll pay for this, you despicable bitch.”

“I never do,” she smiled sweetly.

“First time for everything.” Luka stepped into the doorway, gun drawn. 

Jagged turned to him, eyeing the gun briefly before meeting Luka’s glare. “Aren’t you a strapping young thing? Do I know you?”

Luka swallowed against the lump in his throat. “You used to talk to me and my sister at a bar.” The gun shook a little and he steadied himself, aiming it for Jagged’s head. “Are you the one who took her?”

“I’m going to be honest with you, mate. I’ve taken a lot of sisters.” He shrugged. “It’s possible, not that it’s going to make much of a difference for you.”

Two guards stepped into place from the hallway, disarming Luka and forcing him to his knees. He went down with an angry grunt, glaring up at Jagged. “She meant everything to me.”

“That’s touching. Kill him.”

There was a sound of metal slicing through flesh and bone and in a flash both guards’ heads slid off their bodies, thumping to the floor as their bodies fell behind them. 

“Get up,” Kagami ordered, looking down the hall before she glanced into the room. Her breath caught when she saw Lila staring back at her. 

“When you want something done right,” Jagged sighed, advancing on them as Luka got to his feet.

“Wait!” Lila stood quickly, reaching out to grab his sleeve. “Spare her.”

“She’s a little too wild for my tastes, sweetheart. You can see it in her eyes. Better to put her down.”

Lila forced energy into her palm and Jagged went to his knees with a groan. “I said, ‘spare her’,” she snarled. “She’s my soulmate.”

“You could’ve led with that,” he growled, standing and straightening his jacket. “Can I kill him?”

“Him, you can kill,” Lila agreed, turning her lip up.

Luka pulled out a knife but Kagami was already stepping in front of him with her katana at the ready. “He’s safe too. I mean it.”

“I’ll get you a new pet, my love.”

“This isn’t negotiable, Lila,” Kagami replied, voice low and menacing.

“You cattle aren’t even important to me,” Jagged huffed. “This is the pre-show party that none of the cool people even attend. I’m here for the main event.” He easily shoved them both aside and strode out into the hall, Penny slinking along at his side.

“Kagami, kill her,” Audrey hissed, struggling against her bonds. 

Lila glanced down at her in amusement. “Fine, I’ll make you a deal, my lovely killer. Luka can live if you kill your fearless leader.” She stepped behind Audrey and pressed her palms to the woman’s temples, keeping her in place. “Just slit her throat, nice and pretty.”

Kagami took a step forward and Luka grabbed her arm. “You can’t do this.”

“Do you want to die?”

“There’s got to be another way,” he pleaded.

“I should’ve known you were one of the monsters,” Audrey spat as Kagami drew closer. “You’ve always been a freak. Your mother could see it when you were born. She wanted to drown you as an infant but we convinced her not to, that we could train you right. Our mistake.”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Luka exclaimed frantically, looking between Audrey and Kagami.

“Better to be dead than stuck with a monster fucker and a spineless outcast.” Audrey lifted her chin even as Lila held onto her. “Just get it over with, you pathetic excuse for a—“

“Ah, see,” Lila soothed as Audrey gasped and struggled to breathe through the sudden deep slash across her throat while Kagami stepped back, blade dripping. “Was that so hard?”  
__________________________________

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing his hair at the roots and tugging hard. “Shut up! Shut up!”

Phantom fingers dug into his skin and caused him pain. Ghosts crowded around him, hissing and taunting and reminding him of every sin. His father stood above them all, never quiet.

His home was under attack. His family was in danger. He had to move. He had to protect them.

“Pathetic,” Christian drawled. “Terribly pathetic. Do you want it to end, Gabriel? I can make it end. It won’t be pleasant, of course, but nothing less than you deserve. We’ll all rip you away, piece-by-piece. I’ll admit, it will be therapeutic for me. If your mother could’ve given me another male heir, I would’ve terminated you like the defect you are.”

“Please stop,” Gabriel whispered.

“Well, this is just sad.”

Gabriel blinked up through bleary eyes, surprised to see an actual person. “Jonathan?”

“Did you know your house is completely infested with hunters?” Jagged looked down at his fingernails. “Don’t worry. I brought in a crew to save the day. Can’t have those filthy buggers making it to the next estate. We might lose more royals than we want. Who knows who you’ve already lost today.”

“What are you…” Gabriel swallowed and his throat felt dry and raw. The ghosts closed in on him again and he groaned in pain. 

Jagged eyed him. “Ah, I guess the little ghosties are doing their thing, eh? Lila said it would be good, but I gotta be honest, mate, I didn’t really believe her. Is dear old Dad here? He was always a right bastard. Hope you’re having an awful afterlife, Christian, you wanker.” He leaned forward. “I could get it to stop if you want.”

“How?” Gabriel choked out, sinking to his hands and knees.

“Well, I paid for the experience. I suppose all I’d have to say is stop.”

“You…did this to me?”

“Of course, I did,” he grinned, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. “The hunters moving in was just kismet. Works out though. Now it won’t look so bloody on my account when I take over. Really, it’ll just be me showing mercy on your broken household when I sit on the throne. I’ll be giving you time to heal and all that crap.”

“You aren’t taking the throne,” Gabriel growled. 

“Oh, I really think I am, mate.” He looked towards the door and his expression transitioned into one of pure delight. “Nathalie! I see my guards escorted you here as asked. I hope they were all perfect gentlemen.”

Nathalie violently shrugged off the hands holding onto her and with a nod from Jagged, the guards moved away and closed the door. “What the hell is going on?” she demanded.

“Come take a seat on the couch. I was just explaining it all to your sire.” 

The way he said ‘sire’ gave Nathalie a very uneasy feeling but she rounded Gabriel’s hunched form and sat down.

“Ah, there’s a good girl,” Jagged smiled. “Where’s that pretty queen of yours? Got her stashed away for safety?”

“You said you were explaining,” she prodded, voice as even as she could make it under the circumstances. She spared another glance at Gabriel and felt her heart drop. He looked even worse than he had when he’d sent her after Adele at the first alarm of hunters. 

“Yes, well, by tomorrow, I’ll be your king,” Jagged said simply, leaning back in the chair. 

“Like hell you will,” Gabriel spat.

“Careful, Gabe. Not wise to talk about hell when you’ve got ghosts wanting to rip out your innards and all. Might be better to keep your mouth shut.” Jagged watched him for a moment before returning his attention to Nathalie. “I think you knew this was coming, love.”

“You think I knew you were a lying snake?” she asked, expressionless. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

Jagged sat back with a frown. “That’s not very nice.”

Nathalie blinked, surprised that he seemed genuinely hurt. 

“Gabriel’s past his prime. He needs to be put out to pasture. There have been rumblings about it amongst the royals for ages. Why do you think it was so easy for me to climb into position? The people are craving new leadership.”

“I’d assumed you used fear and threats to work your way to the top.”

“Well,” he tipped his head in amusement, “there was a bit of that too, I’ll admit. You really do know me well.”

Gabriel groaned between them, finally succumbing to the pain and falling face-first to the carpet. 

“I didn’t realize there would be a physical component,” Jagged said. “I thought he would just go crazy from the haunting.”

“What do you want, Jonathan?” Nathalie asked, teeth clenched.

“First, for you to call me Jagged as I’ve asked many times, my dear Nathalie. Second, the throne, which you know. Third, to watch Gabriel suffer. Is that clear enough for you?”

“Why?”

“Why to which one?”

Nathalie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to find a spot of calm in the current state of chaos her mind was experiencing. “Why do you want to watch Gabriel suffer? You used to be close, once upon a time.”

“Things change. He never appreciated the position he was in, not really. Everything came so easy to the chosen one.” He rolled his eyes. “I grew tired of watching it all fall perfectly into place for him while the rest of us have to fight for whatever we want.”

“So you thought slaughtering an entire household would make things better?”

His lips quirked. “Are you worried for your princes?”

“Is there anything left for me to be worried about?” she replied, eyes taking on a hard glint.

“They’re still alive, if that’s what you’re wondering. In fact, the family can survive intact if everyone does exactly as I say. I’m not a monster.”

There was a knock and the door opened again. Lila sauntered in, followed by three guards carrying limp forms. They laid Adrien, Nino, and Marinette on the ground in a grotesque row. Nathalie felt her heart jump into her throat as her eyes scanned each of them. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Lila sighed, perching on the arm of Jagged’s chair. “They’re still alive, mostly. Nino was quite drained of life energy though, but considering I thought he was dead before this, I’d say he looks pretty good.”

“Where’s your hunter pets?” Jagged asked, looking up at her.

“I sent them home. They would only get in the way.”

“Good to see you aren’t entirely blinded then. Who are we missing?” He glanced around the room. “I know we still need Adele but Penny will sniff her out. Oi, where’s Felix?” He waved at one of the guards by the door. “You only brought me one prince, you half-wits. Go find the other one.”

“I’ve got him,” Penny answered, gliding through the door and dragging Xander’s unconscious and battered body behind her. She wore a bloodstained button up shirt and little else. 

“Penny, my love, my dear, my favorite, that’s not the bloody prince.”

“I’m here,” Felix said tiredly, trudging in after them, a bloody gash running down the left side of his face. “I don’t know why, but I’m here.”

“That’s more like it,” Jagged nodded. “The queen?”

Penny sighed in exasperation. “This is what you get for having an incompetent staff, Jagged. I’m left to do everything.”

“And you mean the world to me, kitten. Now get to sniffing.”

She turned on her heel and was suddenly shifting into a large black jaguar, the shirt tearing and falling to the floor in her transition. She flicked her tail in Jagged’s direction before stalking back out into the hall. 

“Gorgeous,” he mused. “I love seeing it every time.” He looked at everyone in the room, ending on Gabriel. “Lila, sweets, it’s going to do me no good if he’s too far into ghost town to pay attention to what I’m saying. Can you put a plug in it for now?”

She narrowed her eyes at him but gave a small nod. She produced a cloth bag from a tie at her hip and opened it up, chanting under her breath as everyone in the room waited for something to happen. After a few moments, Gabriel weakly raised his head in Jagged’s direction.

“There we go,” Jagged smiled. “Now, who wants to have a nice talk about the future?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the awesome comments. I really appreciate them and they definitely keep me motivated to keep writing.

“Were you watching me sleep, you weirdo?” Chloe groaned, pushing Nathaniel’s face away with her hand. “Go get a new hobby.”

He laughed and kissed her palm. “No thanks, I like this one.”

She squinted at him. “I’m going to feel betrayed if you’re a morning person now.”

“I’ve always been a morning person.”

“You’re a terrible vampire.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that actually.” Nathaniel rolled onto his back and stretched with a satisfied hum. 

Chloe eyed the sheet as it pulled with his movement, revealing more of his bare chest and stomach. “I think I need to go brush my teeth.” She pulled back and slipped out of the bed, padding across the hardwood floor to the bathroom.

“Was that some signal that I need to as well?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m going to ride you until I get too hungry for breakfast and have to take a break so yeah, it would be appreciated.” Chloe ducked her head back out of the bathroom and jammed her toothbrush in her mouth pointedly. She watched Nathaniel’s eyes widen comically and his skin darken. It was nice to know even with a magical power-up, she could still elicit that reaction in him. 

He stumbled out of the sheet, suddenly shy as he pulled it from the bed and clutched it around his waist.

“I already saw that last night, Red,” Chloe smirked. “No need to try to hide it now.”

“Chloe,” he whined.

“Come on, own it, your majesty.”

“Please don’t call me that.” He sat back down on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want to be king of anything.”

“What is all that about anyway?”

“Last night in the spring, Rose helped me remember a lot of things. She actually used to care for me when I was young.”

“What, like a fairy nanny or something?” Chloe asked skeptically.

“Yeah, I guess. I’d forgotten her kindness, or I’d been made to forget it; I’m not sure which.”

“By Lila?”

He nodded. “The spring is where she used to bring me which I guess is why she built this home around it. It’s a source of great Fae magic. She would bring me here and shackle my power, erase memories she found troublesome for me to have, make me forget what I’m capable of.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“Let’s just say I won’t be needing elixir any time soon,” he replied with half a smile. “But it comes with a prophecy and an assumed responsibility and I…I don’t want to rule anyone.”

“Then don’t,” she shrugged. “Now, come brush your teeth.”

He smiled, standing again and gripping the sheet at his hip. “Easy as that?”

“I don’t know. I decided not to be part of the hunters anymore and here I am.” Her words were slurred and she grimaced, disappearing from the doorway to spit in the sink. “If you don’t want to be king of the magic vampire-elves or whatever, don’t be.”

“I’m the only vampire-elf.”

“You know what I mean.” She waved a hand. “Although, just for the record, I would make an excellent queen. Can you imagine me in a crown?” She handed him his toothbrush from the bag on the counter as he stepped behind her. 

“You would look really lovely in a crown.”

“I know. Gold is definitely my color.” Chloe tilted her chin up regally. “I would be loved and feared, but mostly loved.”

“No doubt.” Nathaniel brushed his teeth with a fond expression as he watched Chloe practice her queen wave in the mirror. 

“But yeah, it’s whatever. We can squat in houses like this forever too.”

He nodded thoughtfully as he brushed, watching their reflections. Weeks ago, he’d been living alone in a hole in the wall motel room-turned-apartment with a limited power reserve and little hope for the future. Ivan and Mylene had been his only friends and he spent most of his time redoing wards to keep Lila from sneaking up on him. 

He thought of the night he’d chosen Chloe. He’d watched that brute of a vampire beat up on her, knowing he should intervene but also knowing he was too weak to be anything but another victim. He’d waited until she was left to die in the street to make his move. It hadn’t been brave but something about her cried out to him and he couldn’t ignore it. Now he knew what that was.

He was meant to be hers. He healed her wounds and she came back anyway. He bound himself to her and told her she could leave him and would be safe and she chose to come with him. Now she was casually talking about being at his side if he took a throne he was supposedly destined to sit on. His whole life had been one miserable chapter after another even once he’d gotten free of Lila’s hold and for the first time ever, he wasn’t dreading what came next and it had very little to do with the new power he’d rediscovered in the hot spring the night before. 

“You look like you’re thinking about something awfully hard.” Chloe turned around to face him, poking a finger into his stomach. 

Nathaniel leaned past her to spit and rinse out his mouth, dropping his toothbrush to the counter. “Oh, I definitely was.”

“About what?” She tilted her face up towards him with a soft smile.

“About how lucky I am.”

“You’re so cheesy. It’s embarrassing.”

Chloe squeaked in surprise as Nathaniel lifted her up to sit her on the counter. “Is that so?” He settled his palms on her thighs, letting his fingertips slide just under the hem of her shorts.

“Yes.” She’d regained her composure and shot him a challenging smirk.

“Guess I’ll just have to go with it then.” He wrapped one arm around her and lifted while his other went to the waistband of the sleep shorts. “I bet you’re going to taste sweet like honey,” he murmured against her neck as he pushed the shorts down.

“That’s a line,” Chloe breathed, holding onto his neck as he set her back on the counter. Her heart rate sped up and her skin blazed everywhere it touched his.

“Let’s see if it’s true then.” He went down to his knees in front of her and Chloe snapped her legs shut.

“You cannot say something as terrible as that and expect to get anywhere near this,” she huffed, trying to regain her dignity. “That wasn’t sexy! That was canned romance novel in a clearance bin. And since when are you suave?!” Her voice was a little higher than usual and her eyes a bit too wide.

“You’re blushing,” Nathaniel teased. “You do think it’s sexy.”

“I do not!”

He leaned forward and kissed both of her knees in turn. “Please? I promise I won’t say any other…what did you call them, clearance bin romance lines?” He eased her legs apart and Chloe huffed again, leaning back against the mirror and bracing her hands on the counter.

“Fine, but I…oh, damn.” She felt his tongue press against the thin layer of fabric covering her most intimate parts and knew she was done for.  
_________________________________________

“I assume this is you trying to take the throne.” Felix dabbed at the slash down his cheek with a handkerchief, eyeing Nino’s still form across the room.

“You always were a smart one, Felix. I appreciate that,” Jagged grinned. “Don’t worry, baby bro is still living for now.”

Felix’s eyes drifted to Adrien and then Marinette. “What did you do to them?”

“I didn’t do a thing. From what I can tell, they did it to themselves, mostly anyway.” He glanced at the elf. “Can you wake them, sweets?”

“Adrien and Marinette,” she nodded. “Nino, I’m not sure of. The bond drained him.”

“He’s not necessary anymore, is he?”

“Don’t you dare,” Nathalie growled, causing all eyes to fall on her.

“He’s important to you?” Jagged raised an eyebrow in question. 

“He doesn’t deserve to be snuffed out because he’s inconvenient at the moment,” she answered carefully, gauging his reaction.

Jagged considered it and nodded. “You’re right, love. Wake him if you can, Lila.”

“Unhand me this instant!” Adele demanded as a nude Penny forced her into the room. Rivulets of blood ran down the shifter’s arm as the queen struggled in her grasp.

“Adele,” Gabriel called hoarsely, seeming to finally come to himself. He reached out and Penny pushed Adele towards him, causing the woman to stumble and fall to the floor. 

“Your fingerprints were easy to sense on the keypad,” Penny said, looking at Nathalie. “That’s something to keep in mind.”

Nathalie’s brow furrowed in confusion but she tilted her head in acknowledgement. “I’ll do that.”

Penny studied her and then turned away. “I’m going to find a shower.”

“Don’t be long, pet,” Jagged answered. “Thanks for joining us, Adele.”

She cowered closer to Gabriel until she saw Lila leaning over Adrien. “What are you doing?! Get away from him!”

“She’s waking him up,” Felix murmured warily.

Adrien roused with a yawn and Lila moved onto Marinette. “What’s going on?”

Jagged released a loud sigh. “I’m not starting again so we may as well wait until everyone is up and paying attention.” He glanced at Nathalie. “What’s your favorite color?”

“What?”

“Do you have a favorite color?” he repeated.

“I…” She could feel different sets of eyes on her. “I’m fond of purple.”

Jagged grinned widely and leaned back, spreading his legs in a sprawled out pose. “Would that have anything to do with yours truly?”

“Jonathan, what’s the meaning of this?” Gabriel stood on shaking legs and glared down at the other man. “If you don’t leave at once, I’ll—“

“You’ll what, Gabriel?” Jagged stood, stepping into his space. “You going to send your big goon after me? The tall guy who never knew how to take a joke?”

Gabriel’s hand curled into a shaking fist as Jagged spoke, sure of what was coming next.

“His body is in the yard, or what’s left of it anyway. You should’ve seen the way it lit up when the sun hit.”

“Pierce,” Adele gasped, covering her mouth. She’d moved closer to Adrien who was still blinking groggily even as his hand reached out to find Marinette’s.

“Remember how much you hated the guy when we were young? Christian was always sending him to pick you up after a bender. He physically dragged you down the street that time in Milan. Really, I did you a favor. I’ve always been looking out for you.”

Gabriel snarled, fangs dropping down. “How dare you—“

Jagged pressed his finger to Gabriel’s mouth with a placating smile. “Now, now, put those away. I said I was willing to keep your family intact, not that I promised I would. It’d be a shame to lose someone just because you can’t control your temper.”

“Why are you doing this to us?” Gabriel asked and his voice lacked its usual stiffness.

“Because you can’t see what a mess you are?” Jagged offered. “Because I want to be king?” he shrugged. “Because it’s fun? There isn’t just one reason. Now sit down.”

Gabriel straightened, fists clenched at his side and chin raised defiantly.

Jagged pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay, then, mate. I can see you need a little motivation to obey and that’s fine. It hurts but I expected it, I suppose.” He shoved Gabriel’s chest in a sudden movement, sending the other man sprawling to the floor. “Soon-to-be former Queen Adele?” Jagged stepped over Gabriel and held his hand out to Adele.

She looked down at Gabriel with fearful eyes and then to Nathalie whose tentative position had become rigid. She gave the queen a slight nod before looking up at Jagged.

“There now, easy does it.” Jagged helped Adele to her feet and kept a tight grasp on her wrist once he was standing. “I’m not a monster, you know. I have no intention of trying to steal you away from your husband. I believe in love and relationships and all of that. You can stop shaking any minute now; I’m not going to hurt you.”

Adele swallowed hard and tried to gather her courage. “What do you want?” she whispered to Jagged even as she stared down at Gabriel. He’d righted himself and looked miserable as he watched her helplessly. 

“A lesson obviously must be taught,” Jagged sighed heavily as if it hurt him to say the words. “But I’ll at least let you be the one to decide.”

“Decide what?”

“With me as king, there isn’t much use for two Agreste princes, is there? I don’t have a son of my own, of course.” He paused and looked at Nathalie. “Well, at least not yet. So I’m willing to let one live and adopt him as my own.”

“They’re both adults, Jagged,” Nathalie replied, holding his attention. “There will be no adopting.”

“It was only a manner of speaking, love, not legalities.” He wasted a charming smile on her and turned towards Adele again. “So you need to choose, Adele. Does Felix live or does Adrien live?”

“Jonathan, please don’t do this,” Gabriel pleaded. “We can talk about things. Figure something out.”

“That is an interesting proposal,” Jagged considered. “I suppose I could turn you all out to slum it somewhere.”

Gabriel clenched his teeth. “If that’s what it takes.”

Nino groaned as he finally came to, Lila moving away from him to go to Jagged’s side. “You can’t get rid of Felix,” she hissed. “He belongs to me. I created him to destroy Gabriel. He’s some of my best work!”

“Kinky.”

She narrowed her eyes. “And if you get rid of Adrien, you lose the prince you’ve got bonded to your fledgling, you absolute idiot.”

“What I’m hearing is that one prince matters to you and one prince matters to me. I wonder which one I care more about,” he smirked. “But alas, I’ve put the decision in Adele’s hands and I don’t go back on my word.”

Adele shook at his side, eyes darting between Felix and Adrien.

“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Nino’s words slurred and he grabbed his head with a whimper.

“That must be one hell of a hangover, mate,” Jagged sympathized. “Now, let us know your choice, pet.”

“I can’t…you can’t…” Adele tried to step away but Jagged held her close to him. 

“You need some bullet points. I get that. It’s a hard decision.” Jagged pointed to Felix. “On one hand, you have Gabriel’s first son who was magically conceived to be his only viable heir—“

“They were both magically conceived,” Gabriel interjected, voice quiet but firm as he glared up at Lila. She stared back at him, expression surprisingly blank.

“Ah, well, yeah,” Jagged conceded. “Shame your swimmers just don’t have the juice. But Felix is your only viable heir for the throne, which honestly isn’t really a point in his favor where I’m concerned. Sorry, Felix.”

“Your sincerity is astounding,” Felix replied dryly. “But Adrien is the one in line for the throne, not me.”

“Must get tiresome keeping that smartass thing going on all the time,” Jagged commented. “But yes, then you have sweet little Adrien who is your biological son.” He leaned closer to Adele with a sigh. “And he’s found his bride. Aren’t they sweet together?”

Adrien pressed closer to Marinette as if to shield her but she shook him off angrily, glaring at Jagged. “You did this to me,” she growled, body moving into position as if to attack. “You took away my life and lied to me and bonded me and…” Her voice broke even though her eyes burned with hatred.

“And now you’re going to be a princess,” Jagged said in return. “And be married to someone who loves you very much. You’ll live on a posh estate and have servants do your fetching and bidding. Worse fates, pet. You’re the lucky one.”

“You took away my choices!” She screamed and got to her feet, Adrien struggling to move with her in blind compliance. 

“Adrien, tell Marinette to sit down before I kill her,” Jagged warned.

The prince’s eyes cleared for a moment as if he was seeing through the bond-induced haze. “Marinette, please.” He tugged on her arm. “I promise I’ll get you justice,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him. “Please don’t leave me. Please.”

The bond tugged between them like a tangible thing and she folded to the floor in his arms with a soft cry. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him,” she chanted, nuzzling her face into Adrien’s neck.

Lila watched them without comment but the corner of her lips turned down. Something with the magic of their bond had been altered and that shouldn’t have been possible. They should both be mindless zombies in idiotic love but they were fighting it. Marinette more than Adrien, but still, something had changed. It was troubling but also a bit intriguing. 

“Now, to sweeten the Adrien pot,” Jagged continued, eyeing the huddled couple with satisfaction, “he comes with a new daughter and Nino, who I’ve heard you treat like another son. Those bonds are useful things, aren’t they?” He shook Adele roughly. “So to summarize, because honestly, I’m getting a little bored here, pet, if you choose Felix, you get a half-human prince who will most likely end up dead anyway and whatever this mostly dead thing beside him is.” He reached his boot out to lightly kick Xander’s unconscious form. “Or you can choose Adrien who I will allow to live and marry my fledgling as a sign of peace between our houses. And Nino, if that tickles your fancy.”

“Jagged, please don’t do this,” Nathalie pleaded. “There’s no reason they both can’t stay here.”

“Live,” Jagged corrected. “They both can’t live. Sometimes a show of force is necessary when overthrowing a royal family.”

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Gabriel offered, hands open from his position on the ground. “Just spare them. Please, Jonathan, Jagged, anything.”

Jagged looked down on him with a sympathetic smile. “You’re already going to do that, Gabe.”

“Just choose Adrien.” Felix stood, meeting his brother’s stricken eyes for a moment before looking at Nino. The other man was obviously still out of it, blinking hard as if he was trying to focus. That was probably for the best. If he’d been completely coherent, he’d try to fight for him and end up dead. At least one of them survived this way, though Felix wasn’t sure what kind of life it would be under Jagged’s reign. 

“Felix, I can’t,” Adele whimpered. “You’re my son too. I love you.”

“You aren’t my mother, Adele. You never have been.” He straightened, smoothing his wrinkled, blood-spattered vest. “Father, I told you this would happen, though it isn’t as satisfying as I hoped to say it.”

“Fe, you can’t do this!” Adrien had tears streaming down his face as he stood. “I’ll go! I don’t even want to be king!”

“You’re not going to be king,” Jagged sighed. “I swear none of you listen to a word I say.”

“Marinette, take care of him please. He’s rubbish at taking care of himself,” Felix continued, ignoring them both. “And Nino…”

Nino stared at him, brow furrowed as he tried to focus while the room swam around him. 

“Please take care of the music box,” Felix forced out, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. He then looked at Jagged. “Get it over with.”

“How valiant. I told Adele she had to choose though, your highness, so your goodbyes may be unnecessary,” Jagged smirked. 

“What makes you think you have the power here?” Nathalie asked, tilting her face up to look at him. “We outnumber you in this room.”

“You’re always so quick. That’s one of the things I love about you,” Jagged grinned. “Unfortunately, I don’t think it’s as outnumbered as you think. That one can hardly hold his head up and he’s your best fighter.” He gestured to Nino and then to Adrien and Marinette. “And we could experiment to see if a sire command is stronger than a blood bond when I tell Marinette to rip Adrien’s throat out.”

He smiled down at Gabriel. “Your king is weak from his visit to ghost town and I’ve got his wife close enough to take off her head without a second thought.” Jagged kissed Adele’s temple as she shook in his hold. “And then we’ve got Felix who has already given up and his bonded protector is on the floor. So really, my dear, Nathalie, you’re the only one who could oppose me and let’s not forget about my magical friend over here.” He nodded his head towards Lila. 

“Please don’t do this,” Nathalie pleaded.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, love. You have my word. Now, choose, Adele, before I kill them both out of frustration.”

Adele cried loudly and Gabriel reached out to her only to have Lila step between them with a taunting smile. 

“The name,” Jagged demanded. “I won’t ask again.”

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. “Felix.”


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m glad you two enjoyed each other’s bodies,” Rose said cheerfully. “It’s a wonderful way to start every day.”

Nathaniel stumbled in surprise as he stepped into the large kitchen and Chloe ran into him with a huff. “Excuse me?”

“We could hear you,” Juleka shrugged, lifting a mug to her lips. “It’s not like you were quiet.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of! Lovemaking between soulmates is beautiful and precious and—“

“Please, for the love of everything, please stop talking,” Nathaniel begged, his cheeks glowing a bright red. He settled onto one of the stools and let his hair fall like a curtain over half his face.

“It was a wonderful way to start the day, thank you,” Chloe grinned at Rose as she passed by Nathaniel and opened the refrigerator. “What is there to eat around here? I’m starving.”

“Not much but I’d be happy to get you whatever you need,” Rose offered with a bow of her head.

“I’m more than capable of fending for myself, Glitter Wings, but thanks.” Chloe closed the refrigerator with a frown and began to search the cabinets.

“Your majesty, I would like—“

Nathaniel held up a hand. “Please, Rose, I asked you not to call me that.”

“I remember who you are now.” A dark look flashed on Rose’s face before it transitioned to something more neutral. “And you’re the one we’ve been waiting for. I knew it when you were small but Lila stole that from me. I should’ve protected you. You’re our king.”

“I’m not.”

“You are, though, your maj…Nathaniel. The prophecy foretold of a male child born from a powerful member of the Fae and a member of vampire royalty. The child would rise up and rule the Fae Realms, bringing peace and tranquility, a golden age,” Rose pressed.

“Dude, you’re getting the very condensed version here. Take your blessings,” Juleka interjected. Rose shot her an agitated look and the vampire smiled slightly before taking another sip from her mug.

“I remember you taking care of me and you were always kind, but to be honest, the majority of the dealings I’ve had with other Fae were questionable at best and torture at worst so I don’t have any desire to go walking right into the heart of them and pretending like I’m some kind of king,” Nathaniel replied tiredly. “Chloe and I are going to go find somewhere nice and quiet to live and just enjoy being with each other.”

“That sounds a little boring, Red.” Chloe opened a box of crackers and bit into one. 

“It doesn’t have to be too nice and quiet,” he amended with the shadow of a smile. “I’d hate for you to get bored.”

“Our people need you!” Rose began again. “There’s fighting between classes and there’ a desperate need for a leader and the magic…” She trailed off with a sad sigh.

Chloe looked between Rose and Nathaniel, noticing the way his shoulders stiffened and his eyes quickly met hers before dropping again. “Keep going. The magic thing has him intrigued.”

Nathaniel sighed in exasperation. “Chloe, please don’t.”

“Lila isn’t the only one who has been using our magic for her own selfish desires. More and more Fae have been breaking away and as a result, our magic as a group is dwindling.”

“Is this like a Tinkerbell thing where we can clap and believe and make it better?” Chloe asked, leaning against the counter.

“We should go,” Juleka suggested, standing and stretching. “The magic stuff is going to go long, believe me.” She tilted her head towards the living room. “Let’s give them some space.”

Chloe lifted an eyebrow. “No offense, but I’m not going anywhere with some strange vamp.”

“Your mate is a vampire.”

“He’s a special case,” she huffed.

“Chloe,” Nathaniel said softly.

“Fine, but if she gets bitey, I get stabby.”

Rose bristled but Juleka shrugged. “Fair. You coming?”

Chloe rounded the counter and spared a glance for Rose before kissing Nathaniel’s temple. “If you need me, just call.”

“Thank you.”

Rose watched the women leave with an unreadable expression. “She’s very protective of you.”

“I think Chloe just doesn’t like anyone to take her things,” Nathaniel laughed weakly.

“How long have you been together?”

“Oh, uh,” Nathaniel ducked his head and scratched the back of it nervously. “Not very long.”

“And her feelings are so strong. That’s interesting.”

“My feelings are strong too.”

Rose bowed her head. “Sorry, I didn’t intend to imply otherwise, your majesty.”

He sighed. “I can’t be your king, Rose. I’m sorry. I saw the vision you saw last night in the spring but that’s just not me. I’m not strong enough to rule over anyone. I’ve always been weak.”

“I think we both know that isn’t true. It’s a lie Lila beat into you over decades of abuse. She was scared of you, Nathaniel. Scared of what you could be, what you’re meant to be! You’re the one who will save us.”

“I’m not a fighter.”

“No one is asking you to be.”

“You said everyone is fighting. I can’t do anything about that.”

“Your very presence will fix everything.”

“Not to be rude, but that sounds like a huge load of bullshit,” he muttered.

Rose settled onto the stool beside him, her wings folding down over her shoulders like a delicate shawl. “Our people, our magic, can sense that something integral is missing. When you were born, a part of us went into you and the Fae will never truly be whole again without you. If you go to the Fae Realms, I have faith that everything will fall into place.”

“And then what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I trapped there forever then? If I’m the source of magic, I can’t ever leave again, right?”

She frowned. “I don’t think so. Although I can’t imagine why you’d want to leave.” She followed his gaze to the doorway. “Your mate would obviously be welcomed as well.”

“She’s a hunter.”

“I’m aware.”

“You don’t think that would be a problem?”

“I think…” Rose lifted a finger to tap to her lips. “I think that her being a hunter is a blessing. She can be strong in ways you feel weak.” She reached out a tentative hand and covered his with hers. “I can’t imagine the things you have gone through in your young life, being raised and used by Lila or possibly others, but you’re worth more than you give yourself credit for all on your own.”

They sat in a thoughtful silence for a few moments.

“If Chloe doesn’t want to go, we aren’t going,” he finally said.

Rose nodded. “That’s acceptable.”

“And if we get there and things are bad and unfixable, I’m not promising I’ll stay,” he warned. “I don’t feel responsible for a mess I had nothing to do with just because I was born and fit some prophesy.”

“I wouldn’t expect that of you.”

“And…and you’ll help me, right? Not to make a fool out of myself?” His voice was quiet and he wrung his hands together. “I know I’m part elf but I have no idea what that means besides being able to do a few things with magic. Lila never wanted me to know a lot about our people.”

Rose gave him a gentle look and squeezed his hand. “I promise to help you, your majesty.”

“Then I’ll try. That’s all I can give you. No promises, but I’ll try.”  
_________________________________________

“How long have you been a vamp?” Chloe asked, pretending to study the titles of the books lining one shelf.

Juleka relaxed into the plush couch but kept a watchful eye on the hunter. “A year or so, give or take.”

“Wait, that’s it?” She turned in surprise. “I guess I thought you and Happy Fairy had been together forever.”

“Rose found me last year after I’d been turned. She’d apparently been sensing our soulmate bond for a while but kept trying to stay away from me since I was mortal.”

“You didn’t sense anything?”

“I was kinda bleeding out in a dark alley during our first official meeting so I wasn’t doing much of anything but trying to survive and failing at it.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah.”

Chloe took a seat at the other end of the couch, keeping her body turned so she could jump up quickly if she needed to. “That’s how Nathaniel found me too, bloody in an alley.”

“It makes you wonder if they’re drawn to death, doesn’t it?” Juleka looked back towards the kitchen. “They can live for so long that sometimes I think they develop a taste for it. I mentioned it but Rose called me morbid. I thought it was just interesting.”

“You think they wouldn’t have found us if we weren’t dying?”

“I’m not sure. It’s a thought, not that it makes much of a difference, does it?”

Chloe mused on it. “I suppose not. So you were turned against your will then?”

Juleka’s expression turned sad and she began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. “Yes and no. I wanted to be a vampire; well, I thought I did anyway. My brother and I would go to those clubs where you could get bitten and talk with vamps and it was all so exciting.”

“I’m guessing until one night it wasn’t. I’ve been to the kind of clubs you’re talking about.”

“I left my purse and Luka went back in to get it. A vamp took me while he was gone.”

“Wait. Luka? Blue hair Luka?”

Juleka sat up. “Do you know him? Is he okay? I searched for him once Marinette thought I was okay to be around other people but I couldn’t find him anywhere.”

“The Luka I know is a hunter.”

Her shoulders slumped. “Maybe it’s not him then.”

Chloe shook her head. “He just joined us around a year ago after his sister was killed. If that’s not him, there’s another set of siblings in Paris with the same story.”

“I don’t understand. Luka could never be a hunter. He’s vegan.”

“You know we don’t eat the monsters we kill, right?”

“He wouldn’t have it in him to kill,” Juleka glared. 

Chloe let out a soft breath. “Loss makes you do a lot of things you never would’ve done before.”

“Who did you lose?”

She lifted the two hunter necklaces out from the neckline of her shirt. “My father.”

“And it changed you?”

“Loss changes everyone.”  
_________________________________________

He’d been expecting it, of course. Felix’s whole existence had been a question between him and Adrien and not once had it been in his favor. His eyes found Nino as the other man swayed slightly in his seated position on the floor. Well, maybe once. 

That didn’t soften the blow of hearing his name fall from Adele’s lips though. It was the right choice. Everyone in the room knew that and he accepted it. Really, he did. Part of him wanted to be angry with Adele as Jagged let her fall into a sobbing heap on the floor, broken apologies flowing for her mouth, but he couldn’t seem to rally the energy for it. 

Tears ran down Gabriel’s face and that was something he hadn’t expected. His father’s mouth was moving but the words weren’t reaching him. The world was starting to feel a little fuzzy and was the floor moving? Was this shock? Was he actually going into shock? 

Jagged was in front of him now and he didn’t like that. Felix took a stumbling step backwards and tripped over Xander’s still form. 

Xander. 

Xander was going to die with him anyway. What a waste of effort it all had been.

Jagged was crouching down in front of him and talking but Felix couldn’t make out the words. His chest felt tight. This was infuriating. He wasn’t afraid of death…was he? He watched Jagged’s expression shift and the older man was suddenly pulling him up to his feet in a swift motion.

“…monster. I’ll give you a minute to say goodbye for real this time, mate.”

Jagged’s voice reached his ears in a rush of sound and Felix blinked. He looked around the room at his family and couldn’t make himself move forward.

“Please don’t do this,” Nathalie pleaded, standing now. “Jagged, I’ll do whatever you want, just spare Felix.”

“I can’t do that, love.”

“Yes, you can!” she screamed. “You are in complete control of this whole situation, you asshole.”

“Let him go, Jonathan, please.” Gabriel was standing on shaky legs now but one sharp look from Lila and they buckled beneath him with the sickening sound of cracking bones. He cried out in pain and Lila smiled.

“Don’t break him too much, pet. I have plans.”

“Well, I had plans for Felix and you don’t seem to be too worried about those,” she replied breezily. “You’ll excuse me if I’m taking my fun where I can find it.”

Felix felt himself falling but then he was sitting on the floor as if the entire universe had suddenly glitched. Adrien was holding onto him tightly and he could feel something wet on his cheek. 

Blood. Tears maybe.

Was he crying?

No.

Adrien was crying.

“It’s okay,” Felix heard someone whisper before he realized it was his own voice. “You’ll be okay, Ren.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“You can’t.” Felix felt his awareness falling comfortably back into place. He eyed Nathalie shoving a finger into Jagged’s chest as she yelled. The view of Gabriel and Adele was blocked by Lila’s standing form. He hugged Adrien tight and realized with a sharp cut of pain that he couldn’t remember that last time he’d done that. He’d wasted so much time being resentful. 

“Not yet,” he continued quietly. “He’s too strong right now. You have to wait.”

“Please don’t go, Fe.” Adrien’s fingertips dug in painfully but Felix found he didn’t mind. 

“I don’t think I have a choice. Now, listen to me,” he whispered fiercely, holding his younger brother close. “Do whatever you have to do to survive but if you get the chance,” he glanced back at the mess behind them, “kill them.”

Adrien pulled back enough to give him a solemn nod, jaw clenched. “I promise.”

Felix gently untangled himself from his brother and moved towards Nino, passing Marinette on the way. 

“I’ll help him,” she said in a low voice and Felix gave her a grateful nod.

Nino blinked and a slow smile spread across his lips as Felix came into his view. “You look like an angel, Felix,” he slurred. “Did I die? I think I died. Everything feels weird.”

There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for all the times he’d screwed things up for them with his insecurities. He wanted to tell him to be safe and just try to survive so he could maybe have a happy life someday. He wanted to let him know he was sorry he couldn’t save Xander after all. But he didn’t say any of those things.

Felix leaned forward and cupped Nino’s face as he pulled him into a kiss, damn anyone who cared to watch. He poured everything that was left of him into the kiss and then rough hands were grabbing him and yanking him backwards as everyone around him cried out. He looked back to see two of Jagged’s men dragging him towards the hall and the last thing he saw was Nino’s awakened confusion before Jagged was pulling the door closed and sealing his fate.  
_________________________________________

“Leave us,” Jagged demanded as soon as Felix had been forced down into a chair in the library.

The guards looked at each other uncertainly but a steady glare from Jagged had them backing out of the room without a word. Jagged took a seat on the couch across from Felix and studied him. “You’ve always gotten a bum wrap, haven’t you?”

“Is your plan to talk me to death?”

“That was some kiss back there. I never took you for the romantic type.” 

Felix crossed his arms and attempted a look of pointed boredom.

Jagged laughed. “You really do plan to go out as a pompous asshole, eh? I gotta admit, I respect a man who sticks to his strong points.” He tilted his head, expression going serious. “I never liked the way Gabriel treated you. Wasn’t right.”

“I think he did what he thought was best,” Felix finally said. “Not that it excuses anything.”

“He kept you and Loverboy apart, huh?”

“Since you’re going to kill me anyway, I don’t really see any benefit in having a heart to heart with you, if it’s all the same.”

“I remember your mother. She was one of the good ones.”

It was too much. He could feel his composure cracking. Hearing Adele condemn him to death, feeling Adrien’s fingers digging into his back and shoulders to keep him close, the lost look in Nino’s eyes as the door closed, and now Jagged wanted to bring up his mother?

“I didn’t know her well, but I don’t think she would’ve liked the way things turned out for you,” Jagged continued. “She was kind to me once when I desperately needed it and I’ve never repaid that favor.”

Felix could feel tears stinging his eyes now. He was sure he’d forgotten Madeline’s face except for what he saw in the large oil paintings his father had in the estate but now he could remember her as vividly as if she was standing in front of him. She would read to him before bed and she had really soft hair. He remembered her being warm and smelling sweet. He remembered her letting him eat ice cream for dinner when his fangs hurt and telling him how special he was. 

“Do you know why I named you Felix?” she’d asked, pressing a playful finger to his nose.

“Because that’s my name,” he’d laughed in that joyful way children did when they thought something was particularly silly.

“It’s because you’re the luckiest thing that happened to me,” she’d continued and pulled him close to kiss the top of his head. “And Felix means ‘good luck’.”

“I’m not going to kill you, Felix.”

He swallowed hard and looked across the space to the other man. “What?” he whispered.

“Everyone is going to think you’re dead and if you ever try to come back, you really will be,” Jagged warned.

“I don’t understand.”

Jagged leaned back on the couch. “I’m going to let you slip out through that window there and you’re going to try to go make some kind of life far away from this place.”

“Because my mother was kind to you once,” Felix replied slowly, trying to make sense of everything.

“If I hear one rumor that you’re trying to come back here for any reason though, I will make sure you’re torn down to the nerve endings and you feel every second of it.”

Felix suppressed a shudder and nodded. 

Jagged looked satisfied and stood. “It needs to be believable though. I’m going to drain you a bit. Never said it would be an easy escape.”

The tiny flame of hope Felix had felt began to flicker as Jagged advanced on him. “Xander!”

“What?” Jagged looked back towards the door. “That half-dead thing on the floor in there? I don’t think he’s going to help you much.”

Felix swallowed. “He needs to come with me. We’re bonded.”

“Then he’ll die once you’re far enough away. This isn’t a charity here, Felix. Don’t make me rethink my kindness.”

“I might die when he does. I’m half-human, remember? I might not be strong enough to withstand losing him.” He tried to keep his voice even and matter-of-fact. Felix was almost certain he would survive Xander’s death but Jagged didn’t need to know that.

Jagged rolled his eyes. “And then my grand gesture will be wasted, yes, I see. Fine, you’ll have a minute to gather yourself while I have him dragged in here but then you two need to disappear permanently. I have no more grace for you after this.”

Felix had a split second of relief and then Jagged was on him, forcing his head to the side roughly as his fangs slid into Felix’s neck. It wasn’t a gentle bite like the ones he’d experienced with Nino. No, Jagged wanted to hurt him. He wanted him to feel the pain of it. He’d already lost blood fighting off Jagged’s men and it didn’t take long before he felt lightheaded and fuzzy. Maybe Jagged had changed his mind and was actually going to drain him after all.

He felt his body drop and looked up through bleary vision to see Jagged striding away. “You have five minutes to both be gone or I throw you to my cats,” he reminded him, tone light. The door opened and closed and Felix forced himself into a sitting position. He needed a plan.  
_________________________________________

“You’re a monster,” Nathalie spat as soon as the door opened. Steady tears streamed down her face as she glared at him and ignored the queen clinging to her legs in anguish.

Jagged looked down at his blood-soaked shirt and frowned, fishing a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and patting his face politely even though more blood stained his mouth and chin. “Sorry, love. I can be a messy eater. Couldn’t waste the halfling after all. In fact, I’d like to see if we could create more of those. Quite the delicacy.”

Nino was struggling to his feet with a growl with Adrien and Marinette on either side of him, torn between helping him and restraining him.

“Sit down,” Jagged warned. “I’m not in the mood for any further drama today and if we need to get rid of both princes in one go, I’ll do it.”

Nino struggled for a few moments more before dropping between them and going still, all of his gathered energy wasted. 

Jagged kicked Xander’s side. “Guess this one is gone too by now.” He turned to a guard by the door. “Toss him into the library. Penny and her hoard will clean up what’s left. They’ll be hungry.”

Adele sobbed loudly and Nathalie curled her fingers into a fist, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palm as she watched Xander’s body be dragged out of the room. They were dropping like flies. 

There was a low, pitiful moan and Jagged huffed. “Does he have any bones intact?” he asked, moving towards Gabriel’s broken and bleeding body on the floor at Lila’s feet.

She smiled sweetly, twitching her fingers as another bone loudly snapped. “I don’t know. I lost count.”

“He’s going to be no good to me like this. You’re done for now,” Jagged commanded.

Lila glared but gave him a stiff nod and stood. “I have other things to take care of anyway.”

“Get the things ready for the bond ritual in my temporary quarters. I’m having the master suite cleaned out now.”

The elf moved past him without a word and left the room. 

Jagged pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply before turning to the trio on the floor. “You three will be escorted back to your suite. If anyone tries to leave, my guards will be under orders to behead you, understand?”

“We understand,” Marinette growled, fire burning in her glare.

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart. We’re family.”

“I hate you.”

“Yes, well, that’s part of family sometimes too.” He nodded to the set of the guards at the door and they surrounded the prince, his mate, and his guard and led them away.

“Take Adele to—“

“If you hurt her, I’ll kill you,” Nathalie sneered, cutting him off.

“That pesky bond,” Jagged sighed. “Don’t worry, love, you’ll be free soon. Adele is just going to a room to compose herself. No harm will come to her before you see her again, you have my word.”

“Please don’t let them take me, Nathalie! Please! Please!” Adele clawed at Nathalie’s legs, trying to hold on as one of Jagged’s men attempted to separate them. Nathalie pulled her close, missing the needle until she felt a sting at the back of her neck. She watched in slow motion as a guard injected Adele with something and Adele’s hold lessened and she was pulled away by one of the guards. Nathalie tried to reach out but her arms felt too heavy to move.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, love.” Jagged knelt down in front of her, cupping her face. “I’m going to fix everything to give you the life you deserve. You should’ve never been stuck with either of them for this long.”

Nathalie looked past him to watch helplessly as Gabriel’s broken form was dragged away. At least he seemed to have finally fallen unconscious. His screams while Lila tortured him at the same time she knew Jagged was killing Felix had been enough to crack her sanity. She was tired. Everything had happened so fast. She’d lost so much in such a short amount of time.

“I’ll never let anything hurt you ever again,” Jagged promised and pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the great comments! I'm awful at keeping up and answering them but please know that they really mean a lot to me so thank you. <3

Marinette took a shaky breath as she raised the damp washcloth to her face. Dried blood was caked around her mouth and down her chin and throat and stained her shirt. The blood of a man she’d killed in a blank rage she could only recall in fuzzy snippets. Her hand trembled and the washcloth fell to the counter with a wet thud.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice was right outside the bathroom door. She briefly wondered if he’d been standing there since she closed it after they’d been locked in his suite by Jagged’s men. “Are you okay?”

She rolled her bottom lip under and tried to concentrate on not crying even though she could feel a lump forming in her throat.

“Can I come in?”

She swallowed and the tears began to fall. She backed up to the wall and slid down so she couldn’t see her reflection in the large mirror any longer. She hated what she saw.

The bathroom door eased open slowly and Adrien peeked in. “Are you okay?” he asked again hesitantly.

Marinette looked at him and picked up on his swollen eyes and pink nose. He’d been crying too. Of course he had. He’d lost his brother and watched his father be tortured. She offered a limp hand out and he quickly entered the bathroom and sat down at her side, taking her hand. They sat in silence, staring at the expensive wood of the cabinet doors under the counter.

“I killed someone,” she finally whispered, voice breaking.

“I know.”

“I…I don’t even know what happened.”

“You saved me,” he replied quietly. “The guy snuck into the room and had a knife to my throat so fast.” He tilted his head to the side to show off a thin line of dried blood along his neck. “You really don’t remember?”

She shook her head miserably. “I have, like, pieces of it, I think. I remember being so angry and wanting him dead.”

“Then it was probably more magic stuff,” he sighed. “Marinette, I’m so sorry I dragged you into this.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“Nino told me not to bring you here and I did anyway! It’s absolutely my fault.”

“I had to come with you. We were already bonded.”

“Yeah, well, that was my fault too.” He hunched over. “I’m the one who told you to drink my blood.”

Their hands seemed to unlink without intent and both pulled them in closer, leaving more space between their bodies. 

“Why did you ask me to?” Marinette was tired. She was tired and she felt gross and guilty and awful but she couldn’t seem to stop the question before it came out.

“I…” Adrien frowned at his folded legs, searching for the right words. “I don’t have much experience with women. Nino took me to the village a couple of times and looked the other way but everything felt so fake? That’s not the word I want but I can’t think of a better one right now.”

“I don’t know if I understand.”

He took a deep breath. “I thought you were gorgeous the first moment I saw you and then you told me you wanted to take me home and tie me down and…” He shuddered with a small sliver of pleasure. “It wasn’t like anything I’d ever experienced. And I think I just wanted everything I could get with you because you felt so real. And that sounds bad saying it out loud, I guess.”

“And in reality, with the bond, it was all fake too,” she murmured. 

He reached for her hand again. “I don’t know if it was somehow the bond pulling me to you without me knowing but I think I was done for from the moment I saw you and I can’t believe it was only from the magic. You’re really great, Mari.”

“Do you feel different than yesterday?”

“When we were talking about the bond before…” His face clouded over and Marinette could see him reliving the past day all over again. 

“Yeah,” she answered, voice soft as she squeezed his hand.

“I think maybe the bond isn’t as strong? At least I don’t feel as…not like myself as I did a few days ago. I know we don’t really know each other and I know all of this is really messed up—“

“But you still feel like you love me,” she finished.

“You too then?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s probably bond stuff. Not real.” His voice had an edge of sadness to it.

“Not real,” Marinette echoed, suddenly feeling very empty. “Yeah.”

“I don’t know why any of this is happening.” Adrien dropped his head to his hands and his fingernails scraped against his scalp. “And Felix is...” His voice broke and his shoulders shook and Marinette closed the small distance between them and pulled him close.

“We’ll make Jagged pay,” she promised, tone going hard. “For everything.”  
_________________________________________

It wouldn’t take much to bleed himself dry. Nino numbly watched the lamplight glint off the small knife in his hand. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he’d fed. Before they tried to leave with Alya, at least. Had that been yesterday? Or the day before? And after Adrien and Marinette draining so much of his energy, it’d be easy to let the rest go probably.

His head felt like it was full of cotton but the cotton wasn’t soft, it was suffocating. He kept seeing Felix’s wide eyes as he was dragged away to his death after their last kiss. Nino hadn’t been able to make his body move. He hadn’t been able to do anything. 

Useless. Weak.

He tried to rally some kind of feeling up about protecting Adrien but it was as if even his bond was exhausted. 

“Please let me die,” he murmured, testing the words. “I want to die.”

Besides the heartache of losing Felix, which his mind kept trying to shy him away from thinking on too hard, there had been something fundamentally wrong with seeing Gabriel broken in front of him. He hated the man at times but at the end of the day, he was still his sire. It was all too much.

If he died, would he see Felix again in another life? Did vampires get to come back and start again or was his soul damned now? Felix was half-human. Did his soul stay intact? Did any of it even matter?

“I want to die,” he repeated a little louder.

The room only gave him silence in reply. He didn’t waste the effort to try to sense Adrien and Marinette on the other end of the suite. Jagged had placed enough guards outside their space that if anyone even walked pass the door, there was a target on their head. There was no escape. 

“I want…” Nino opened his hand enough for the blade to drop to the ground uselessly and he let himself sink down after it. “I want Felix,” he whispered and the dam in his head broke, no longer able to protect him from reality.  
_________________________________________

“I think I need blood,” Xander rasped, his head pivoting enough to look at Felix in the driver’s seat.

“I know. I’ll figure something out.” Felix leaned forward, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he tried to concentrate on the road. His vision slipped in and out of clarity but they had to get as far away as they could. 

“Where…”

“I took one of Father’s cars. No one was watching the garage too closely.”

“Track us,” Xander forced out with too much effort.

Felix nodded. “We’ll ditch it soon.” There was no response and he glanced over to see Xander had slumped forward into unconsciousness again.

A plan. They needed a plan. Anywhere they were seen would cause attention. They were both covered in blood and looked worse for the wear. Felix could pass for human but Xander would be seen as a vampire immediately in the shape they were in. If there were any hunters in the area…

If there were even any hunters left nearby.

The hunter who jumped them in the kitchen had been young and too slow. If more had been like him, the Agreste guards should have been able to take the rest out with little problem but then Jagged had made a move. It’d been too much.

Felix had to admit that it didn’t surprise him Jagged wanted the throne. It took one to know one and he’d always sensed that jealously in the older man. He never considered this would happen though.

“You have to forget them,” his mind pushed. “You can’t do anything. Run.”

Maybe he and Xander could heal and go back for them…

“Or maybe Jagged lied about keeping them alive like he liked about killing you and they’re already dead.” The thought came suddenly and intensely and Felix had to swerve to the side of the road. He stumbled out of the still running car and fell to his knees, throwing up what was left in his stomach.  
_________________________________________

“Where did you find a bathing suit?” Nathaniel watched Chloe walk towards him confidentially with a knowing smirk.

“I found one in a drawer in the master bedroom. I think it fits perfectly, don’t you?” She did a slow turn, showing off the black one-piece with strategically cut out sections.

Nathaniel made a face. “You took one of Lila’s?”

“Are you really going to try to pretend I don’t look hot as hell right now just because I happened to get this swimsuit from her room? There were still tags on it, you absolute dummy. It’s new.”

“Still though.”

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the edge of the spring, letting her legs sink beneath the warm surface. Nathaniel moved through the water to her and rested his arms on the top of her thighs. 

“You do look really pretty.”

“Mmhmm.” She ran her fingers along the crystal necklace that began at her collarbone and eyed him, making sure he noticed she’d kept it on. Her hunter necklaces sat above the cluster of protection crystals.

“You could’ve just skipped the suit all together though.”

She laughed. “Someone’s feeling high and mighty, huh?”

He grinned up at her. “I feel good. This makes me feel good.” He pushed back and fell into the water, disappearing for a moment before he came back up. His hair hung heavily in front of his face and Chloe had the intense urge to sink down into the water with him.

“Am I going to get all loopy again if I get in there?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow. She’d asked Juleka about the spring and the vampire explained that according to her fairy girlfriend, the spring was pure magic. The water wasn’t even really water, it was just magic parading as water. It sounded like new age ridiculousness to Chloe but she couldn’t deny how it’d made her feel the night before. Juleka claimed it could heal all wounds, physical, mental, and spiritual, and if Chloe was being honest with herself, she was finding it hard to deny that claim. 

Nathaniel bared his teeth in a fierce grin as he moved his hair away from his face and neared her again. “Probably.”

“This is the real you, isn’t it?”

“What?”

She tilted her head to study him. “The you without any of that extra baggage you like to carry around.”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I think they’re all me, but this one feels right.” He moved towards her, the water rippling around him. This time she opened her legs so he was flush against her and the wall of the spring when he made it close enough. “Do you want to go to the Fae Realm?”

He looked up at her with such open curiosity and hope that Chloe felt her heart clench. “Do you want to go?” she challenged.

“I think I should after talking to Rose but if you don’t want to, we won’t.”

“So you wouldn’t go without me?”

“No.”

“Even if I told you to?”

Nathaniel frowned. “Is that what you’re doing?”

She gave him a small smile. “No, I was just wondering.” She smoothed his wet hair back and ran her thumb gently below his right eye. His eyes were glowing again, not as vividly as the night before but the soft glow and colors were still there. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.” His answer was quick and immediate and he even blinked in surprise. “I love you,” he added a moment later, tone thoughtful.

“Did you just realize?”

His brow furrowed and Chloe wondered if he was going to ask her the same question and what her answer would be. Instead, Nathaniel tugged on her arms and pulled her gently into the warm water. He held her body close to his as he floated them back towards the middle of the spring.

Everything around them was warm and lovely and Chloe realized belatedly as she wrapped her legs around him that Nathaniel was nude again. It was interesting seeing the difference in him. Before, he’d almost seemed to hide in his threadbare clothes. Had the spring really changed that about him or was it equal to being in a pleasantly buzzed state that made him less worried about things than before?

She rolled her hips experimentally and could feel him through the thin material of the bathing suit. He wasn’t especially hard but his arms tightened around her with the movement and his eyes seemed to glow brighter. “Do you want to be a king?” she murmured in his ear before placing a delicate kiss on his lobe.

“No.”

She licked along the shell of his ear. “Do you want me to be your queen?”

Nathaniel shivered and pressed his lips to her neck.

“Do you want me to stay by your side?” She kept her voice hushed as she tilted her face to kiss along his jawline. 

“Please,” he whispered.

Chloe could feel the spring affecting her. She felt light and free and almost giddy. She wiggled against Nathaniel and felt the tickle of arousal that had become familiar in his presence as of late. “I think I saw us there.”

“Where?” Nathaniel held her so close, hips rocking against hers.

“The Fae Realm. I saw us in a mirror and there was this really fancy room behind us. Something about it felt magical.”

“When you drank the elixir.” His tone was disapproving but he was wedging his hand between them, sliding the thin bottom strap of the bathing suit to the side so he could touch her.

She sighed contently and dropped her cheek to his shoulder. “Mmhmm. We were happy.”

“I’d be happy with you anywhere.”

“Then we should go.” 

Nathaniel’s fingers teased her lazily as she clung to his body. He kissed her forehead as he slid one finger inside her. “Then we will, my queen.”  
_________________________________________

“We can’t go back to the compound,” Luka said quietly, moving a piece of lettuce around his plate. “What are we going to do?”

Kagami stared into the darkness of her coffee. “I shouldn’t have killed her.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” he agreed.

She glared at him but she couldn’t keep up her anger for long. “Lila would’ve killed you.”

Luka inhaled deeply and held his tongue. He speared a tomato on his fork and thrust it in his mouth in frustration. The noise of the small diner they’d stopped in on their run away from the Agreste estate continued quietly around them. 

“I hate when you do that. Just say what you want to say. Don’t be a coward.”

He clenched his jaw defiantly but seemed to deflate after a few seconds. “I don’t understand how you can love her. She’s a monster.”

“I’m a monster.”

“I’m not having this conversation again,” he sighed. “You’re not a monster, Kagami.”

She took a long sip of coffee and kept her hands wrapped around the mug when she set it back on the table. “The stuff Audrey said about my parents…it was true. I heard them. They thought I was terrible too.”

“You aren’t—“

“I am,” she interrupted. “I have darkness in me, Luka, and I feel better when I embrace it. I don’t even want to fight it. It feels so good to have that power over someone, to be in control of if they live or die.” She finally looked at him. “How can you say I’m not a monster?” She watched him struggle for words and sat back in the booth seat. “Why are you even still here anyway? I scare you.”

“You don’t scare me.”

“Yes,” she argued. “I do. You have the same look in your eyes right now I’ve seen in everyone else’s.”

“You’re not a monster,” he repeated.

“Why?”

“Because you saved me.” 

“What?”

Luka leaned forward, elbows resting on either side of his plate and his hands curled into fists. “You saved my life that night outside the vamp club. I was ready to go in and let some bloodsucker drain me dry because I’d lost Jules and the police didn’t care and no one could help and you stopped me from giving into death. You took me in and helped me become a hunter and the only reason I’m still even breathing is because of you so don’t try to sit there and tell me you’re a monster who doesn’t care if anyone lives or dies because I know firsthand it isn’t true.”

Two bright pink patches had formed on his cheeks and his eyes were bright with anger. “And that’s a load of crap about everyone being scared of you because I know the others aren’t. Max and Chloe and Sabrina, they aren’t scared of you and I’m not either so just stop it, okay? Stop.”

“They’re all gone,” she finally said, not meeting his gaze.

“Yeah, well, I’m not going anywhere so you’re going to have to deal with that.” He pushed his plate away in disgust and sat back.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this angry.”

“Well, you make me furious sometimes,” he fumed, crossing his arms and glaring out the window.

Kagami felt a small smile tug at her lips. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

He huffed in agitation. 

“Finish your salad, you dork. You eat like a rabbit as it is and I’m not sure when we’ll stop again. You need to be at full strength.”

“Says the one who only ordered coffee,” he shot back even as he picked up his fork.

“You’re right,” she nodded, sliding out of the booth. “I’ll go put in an order for a burger.”

Luka watched her go up to the counter and realized something had shifted between them, though he wasn’t sure exactly what that meant yet.  
_________________________________________

The warm lights of the bakery looked like a beacon as Felix brought the car to a stop. The sun would be rising in less than an hour and he had to get Xander somewhere safe inside. He left the sleeping vampire in the car as he snuck around the side of the building to peek inside the windows. He could see a large man behind the counter area with his back to him, preparing items for the day. That wouldn’t do him any good. He needed Bridgette.

As if the universe finally decided to give him a break, Bridgette appeared through the kitchen and made her way to the front. She snatched an apron off a hook and put it on before disappearing back into the kitchen, only to appear again with a tray of fresh bread.

Felix swallowed against the intense hunger he suddenly felt at seeing the food and moved around towards the door, knocking on it softly. Bridgette’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing him and she hurried around the counter to open the door.

“Felix! I didn’t think…” She trailed off as she took in his blood stained clothes. “What happened?”

As if finding her had been the only thing keeping him upright, Felix toppled against the doorframe, barely keeping upright. “We need help,” he whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! <3

Nathalie was reaching for Adele through their bond as soon as she came to awareness. She could feel the other woman’s distress but it seemed less than when they were in the room with Jagged so maybe she was calming down and nothing else had happened while Nathalie had been stuck in her drug-induced state. She glanced around and realized she was in one of the guest rooms in the west wing. She’d supervised the decorating renovations in this set of rooms only two years before. The pale gray of the walls had haunted her sleep after going through so many paint samples with Gabriel.

She warily sat up, rubbing at the sore spot at the back of her neck where she’d been injected. At least her head was beginning to clear now. She could hear voices outside the door, and one was without a doubt Jagged’s.

There was one window in the far wall but she could already see the outline of a guard’s back from her vantage point on the bed. She didn’t feel like she was in any condition to fight and even if she did fight her way out, it wasn’t as if she could leave for long, not with Adele and Gabriel still somewhere on the estate. Weighing her options, she slid out of the bed and crept to the door to try to hear what was being said.

“You’re not listening to me. The bonds can’t be undone.” Lila snapped. “Pay attention to what I’m saying, you absolute moron.”

“I don’t want her bonded to them any longer and you knew that,” Jagged shot back. “You said it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I said I would take care of it and I will.”

“Then do it now.”

“I don’t think it’s wise to override her bond with Adele right away. She can be used as leverage.”

“Nathalie won’t be able to love me while she’s shackled to them. Can you do it or do I need to find someone more capable?”

Nathalie could almost feel Lila’s contempt through the door. “You need to watch yourself. We’re partners in this and I think you keep forgetting that.”

“Maybe the problem is that you don’t have the juice to get it done. Where’s that redhead of yours? Isn’t he supposed to give you the power-up you need?”

“I have plenty of power,” Lila sneered. “You want to be bonded to that woman, then I can do that, but only Gabriel can renounce his sire bond and you’re sure as hell going to need help with that so stop trying to piss me off.”

Nathalie felt her chest tighten. She needed to get out and away. Maybe she could find help with another house. She could stay gone a day or so without getting sick by now. She’d never tested it but she knew Nino had and her bond with Adele was even older than theirs. Surely she could—

“You’re up.”

Nathalie backed away from the door as it opened and Jagged filled the frame. “Please let me go, Jonathan.” She eyed Lila behind him and the elf smirked in reply. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that just yet, love, but I told you that you don’t have to worry. I’m going to take care of you,” Jagged said in soothing tone, moving further into the room and forcing her to step back.

“I want to see Adrien.”

Jagged tilted his head with a small smile. “Not the former king or queen?”

“You’ve already killed one of the princes today and I want proof that the other one’s okay,” she demanded, tilting her chin up defiantly. It was a gamble to act like this with him, to act like this with any male vampire other than Gabriel when they were alone but Nathalie found herself at the end of her rope and she wasn’t about to let herself hang without a fight.

“That’s one of the things I love about you,” he grinned, “that feisty spark. It’s a miracle ole Gabe didn’t bore it out of you after all of these years.”

“Adrien, please,” she prompted in another attempt, softening her tone. 

He frowned then, sparing half a glance back at Lila. “We’ve got a bit of work to do before I want you seeing anyone, love, but rest assured that your golden prince is safe in his suite with his bride and his guard with strict orders that it stay that way. There doesn’t need to be any more death for now.”

“And Gabriel and Adele?”

“Would you like something to drink?”

Nathalie saw the glint in his eyes as he asked, though his expression remained pleasant. She didn’t need to push any further for the moment but she needed to stay strong. “Yes, please, that would be nice.”  
_________________________________________

“How are you feeling?” Felix asked, watching the other man.

Xander snorted. “Like shit. How do you think I’m feeling? I’m getting all your bad on top of mine.” He drained the rest of the blood in his cup and looked down at it in frustration. “Is there more?”

“I’ll ask Bridgette when she comes back up.”

“Or I could just drink from her.”

“And I could break your leg in another place,” Felix replied in an even tone. “You won’t drink from any of them. They’re keeping us safe for now.”

“Fine. You don’t have to be so touchy. I’m still trying to figure out this whole vampire thing,” Xander huffed, running his finger along the inside of the cup to gather more blood. “How do you know her anyway?”

“I came to the bakery a good bit before…a while ago,” Felix finished lamely.

“Is everything some dramatic story with you?”

“Unfortunately.”

The apartment door opened and Bridgette pushed it back further as she carried a large tray in. “I thought you might still be hungry,” she said, setting the tray in front of Felix. “We only had one more bag of blood in the freezer for Marinette but—“

“I’ll just take that,” Xander interrupted, grabbing the cup of blood before Felix could. “You said you can survive on food.”

“I can, but…” Felix swallowed against his dry throat and looked down at the coffee with thinly veiled disgust. 

Bridgette shifted uneasily. “I can go try to buy some bagged blood at the shop down the street if I need to.”

“We’re fine. You’ve already helped us more than you needed to,” Felix assured her, cutting his eyes to Xander in a warning glance. The other vampire ignored him pointedly, leaning back against the couch to sip at the warmed blood.

Bridgette moved back to the door, stepping out onto the stairwell for a moment before coming back into the apartment and closing them in. She took a seat by Felix and snatched up one of the cookies on the tray. “I’m supposed to be finding out if Marinette’s okay,” she said quietly. “She isn’t answering her phone and then you two show up covered in blood and half-dead and it’s taking a lot of effort to keep Uncle Tom and Aunt Sabby downstairs so I need you to tell me what’s going on.” She shifted the cookie between her hands and it crumbled slightly. “Is she okay?”

“Guess that depends on your definition of okay,” Xander muttered.

“She’s safe with Adrien,” Felix interjected with a glare in Xander’s direction.

“Then what happened to you two?”

“We ran into some trouble and we’re leaving for a little while, that’s all.”

Bridgette pursed her lips as she studied his face. “You’re an awful liar.”

“He is, isn’t he? I figured that out right from the start,” Xander agreed. “Doesn’t help that he’s all doom and gloom most of the time too.”

“Felix, please tell me the truth. I need to know if she’s in trouble.”

Felix hunched over. “There’s nothing you can do about it. You’ll only get yourself killed if you go poking around. I think your cousin is as safe as she can be in that situation.”

“What situation?” Bridgette pressed.

“A hostile takeover.” Xander had drained his cup once more and stuck a blood-coated finger between his lips. 

“That sounds bad.”

“It was,” Felix sighed. “We aren’t allowed to go back.”

Bridgette tossed her cookie back on tray and stood. “We have to go save Marinette.”

“Have fun,” Xander murmured, stretching out. “I hope you want to become a vampire because that’s what will happen if you’re lucky and believe me, doll, you don’t want to know what happens if you’re unlucky.”

“Did you just call me ‘doll’?” Bridgette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“I was trying it out but I didn’t like it either,” he shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Bridgette, there’s nothing we can do. I’m sorry. My family is all there too but—“

“You were willing to give your life for your brother before,” she interrupted.

“And if that was an option now, I would do it but—“

“But we would just get killed dead,” Xander finished dryly. “Or double dead. I don’t really know vampire protocol yet. Let’s just say me and Half-and-Half here aren’t going to be making anyone in charge over there quake in their designer boots. The best thing we can do is disappear.”

Bridgette looked between them. “So that’s it? I’m just supposed to be okay with the fact that my cousin is stuck in a bad situation? What am I going to tell her parents? What if something happens to her and I was here and knew and just didn’t go?!”

“I wish I had a better answer.” Felix looked up at her hopelessly. “I don’t know what to say. We probably shouldn’t have come here.”

“Oh, shut up,” she muttered, flopping down beside him once more. “Of course you should have. You were dead on your feet, almost literally.”

“We won’t stay long. We can be back on the road after sundown.”

“And go where?” Xander leaned forward and pushed some of the items on the tray around as if he was looking for something to eat and then gave up. “We don’t have blood or money or clothes or a place to stay or—“

“I’m well aware of that,” Felix snapped.

“You could stay here,” Bridgette offered hesitantly. “Well, maybe not here exactly since it isn’t my place to offer but I’m sure we could find you something close by. Marinette had an apartment! I have the key.”

“We should probably keep moving,” Felix frowned. “Paris is way too close to home.” He glanced between them. “We’ll figure something out.”  
_________________________________________

“Mmm, what smells so good?” Chloe padded into the kitchen and rounded the counter, slipping her arms around Nathaniel’s waist as he stood at the stove.

“I thought I’d make something for dinner.”

“With what food? I thought this place was empty.” Chloe eyed the bags of groceries on the table in the corner. “We’re in the middle of nowhere. I know I didn’t take a long enough shower for you to find a store.”

He grinned and turned in her arms. “I maybe teleported to one.”

“Excuse me?”

“Turns out that’s a thing I can do.” He feigned nonchalance as he spun again and gave the contents of the stove his attention once more.

“Uh-huh. Sure, that’s normal.” She pinched his side. “What’s it like?”

“A little weird,” he admitted. “I was dizzy on the first trip but it wasn’t as bad the second one. Rose told me how to do it.”

“And where is the pastel princess and her goth girlfriend?”

“They went back to Paris to get their things.”

Chloe blinked in surprise. “Oh, are they moving here or something?”

“They’re going to accompany us to the Fae Realm since I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He took a pot off a burner and set it on a mat on the counter. “Is that okay?”

“You’re the king,” she shrugged.

Nathaniel winced and stirred another pot. “Maybe. I’m still not entirely sure.”

“Sounds like you need another dip in the hot spring,” Chloe teased, pressing her front against his back as she wrapped her arms around him. “You’re going to be fine,” she whispered, dropping a kiss on his spine.

He placed his hand over her clasped ones. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Sure you could, but you wouldn’t enjoy it nearly as much.” She pulled away and sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the counter. “So we’ll leave when they get back?”

“That’s the plan.”

“And you don’t think Lila is going to come traipsing back in here in the meantime?”

Nathaniel grimaced. “I hope not. I set up a few of my own wards and Rose laid down perimeter magic before she left. The house had an abandoned air so whatever Lila is up to, I don’t think it involves coming back here.”

“Good.” Chloe tried to suppress a shiver. “I don’t think I want to see her anytime soon.”

“That makes two of us.”  
_________________________________________

“Where…” Nino tried to swallow but his throat burned and his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth.

“I’ve got you in my tub,” Adrien murmured. “You were passed out on the floor of your room when I checked in on you.”

“Your skin was freezing,” Marinette added and Nino painfully turned his head to just make out her form perched on the bathroom counter. He blinked trying to clear his vision but his eyesight remained blurry.

“Blood,” he whispered.

Marinette handed Adrien a glass and the prince helped Nino up enough to drink. “Slow,” he warned. “It’s cooled a little but we’ve still been drinking on it. We weren’t sure when you were going to wake up but we were saving it.”

“Jagged’s thugs brought it about an hour ago.” Marinette slid down and folded to the floor beside Adrien. “How are you feeling?”

“Like death,” Nino groaned.

“That’s about what you look like,” she winced, reaching out to brush his hair from his forehead. 

Adrien offered more blood and Nino drank it slowly. “How’s the water? Do you want me to run more warm?”

Nino shivered and nodded, listening to the water drain for a few seconds before he heard the faucet come on. “Do we know anything?”

“No. They brought the blood and told me to shut up when I asked to see my parents,” Adrien growled as he watched the water fill the tub again. “We need a plan.”

“They seem to be leaving us alone for long bouts of time,” Marinette pondered. “I wonder if we could figure out a way to get out of here. What about through the floor?”

Both men looked at her with matching confused expressions.

“What?” she huffed. “We can’t walk out the door. There are guards at the windows. The ceilings are ridiculously high. The floor seems like a good plan.”

“We can’t just make a hole in the floor,” Adrien replied and then glanced at Nino. “Can we?”

“The servant quarters are below this level and the basement below that.” Nino reached for the glass, holding it with both hands as he raised it to his lips. 

“So if we get through the floor, we might fall into a servant’s room or something?”

Nino shrugged, feeling some semblance of normalcy returning as the blood made its way through his system. “How are you going to dig through the floor?”

Marinette frowned, worrying her bottom lip. “I don’t know. I’m just trying to think of things.”

“I’m not sure we can escape,” Adrien admitted. “I want to, but…”

“Yeah.”

“Then we fight?” Marinette intended it to come out as a bold statement, not the half question that lingered on the air.

Nino finished the glass and Adrien immediately took it from him, refilling it halfway with the remains of the blood they had. “We plan,” he finally said.

Adrien nodded, a hardness seeping into his eyes that Nino had never seen before. “And then we fight.”  
_________________________________________

“I told you not to come here without Marinette,” Ivan sighed as Alya sat down on the barstool. “You had me worried. It’s been a while.”

“Marinette needs help and I need something strong to drink.” Alya pushed her hood back and rested her elbows on the bar. “Who can I talk to in here about vampires?”

Ivan frowned as he filled a shot glass with amber liquid. “What do you need to know?”

She leaned closer and lowered her voice. “How to kill them.”

He swore under his breath and glanced around to be certain her words hadn’t grabbed anyone’s attention. “You need to turn around and leave,” he warned her. “This isn’t a path you should go down.”

“Hunters come in here sometimes, right?” Alya asked, ignoring his caution. “Can you point one out to me?”

“Tell me what’s going on.”

She opened her mouth to speak and then paused, shaking her head. “I can’t. Well, I shouldn’t,” she amended. “You don’t need to get dragged into this. If you can just point me in the direction of a hunter—“

“Max is a hunter.”

Ivan’s scowl intensified as he turned to see Kim standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “Go finish the dishes.”

“They’re done,” the werewolf replied happily. “Did you say you’re looking for a hunter?” He moved to stand across the bar from Alya with a smile. “My boyfriend’s one. Or he used to be. I think it’s still up in the air.”

“Kim,” Ivan growled.

“Could I meet with him?” Alya pressed. 

“Sure. He’s going to come by when the bar closes.” He turned to look at the bartender. “I thought you were starting to warm up to Max! You let him eat dinner at the house twice last week.”

“Go unload that delivery boxes we got in earlier,” Ivan ordered gruffly. He watched Kim disappear again before turning back to Alya. “I don’t know what’s going on but you don’t need to get mixed up in all of it.”

“Yeah, well, that ship has sailed,” Alya muttered, knocking back the shot. She grimaced but tapped her glass against the bar. “Can I get another?”

Ivan gave her a wary look but obliged.

Alya downed that one quickly and let the warmth fill her chest. She still hadn’t worked up the courage to go tell Marinette’s lie to Tom and Sabine. She wanted to check around first before she did that. She needed to help somehow, some way. She couldn’t just sit by helpless.

“Another.”  
_________________________________________

Lila threw the sacicirre powder into her bowl with a growl. Jagged was going to ruin everything. She knew he had a hard-on for Nathalie but this was getting ridiculous. He should let Nathalie and Adele be killed and move on, but no. He wanted to be bonded to Nathalie, which meant Lila had to create an even stronger bond to override and cancel out the one between the two women. And in order to do that, Jagged was going to have to take on the brunt of the bond, giving Nathalie the power. The whole reason she’d bonded the women in the first place was to keep Nathalie in check. There was something about her that made Lila wary.

“Idiot,” she ground out through clenched teeth, sliding a blade across her palm to add her own blood to the mixture. “I should just kill them all and be done with it.”

It was a tempting thought but not a sustainable one. Something had shifted in her power and she needed to finish her business here so she could go find out what that was. The upper levels of Fae had been threatening to cut her off from their power for ages but they were all too scared of the backlash. Lila wasn’t going to go down without a fight. If one of them had tried to get brave, she would just need to teach them why that was a bad idea.

Having the royal vampires under her control was crucial in her survival so she would keep playing along and letting Jagged think he had the power. She could pretend when she needed to. And getting to destroy Gabriel in the process was doing amazing things for her mental health. Perhaps she should heal him so she could snap his bones all over again. His screams were delicious.

Her thoughts momentarily strayed to Kagami. Things had been left unsettled between them once she ushered her and the stray hunter out the door. Her killing Audrey had been a good sign though. Perhaps she wasn’t lost but Lila needed to get rid of the man as soon as possible. He’d been nothing but a nuisance since the moment Kagami took him in.

She ignored the knock at the door and continued working on the bonding spell. She could be patient. She would be. Things always worked out in her favor, one way or another.  
_________________________________________

“I’d like you to agree to a bond,” Jagged said, gently taking Nathalie’s hand in his. “I don’t want to force this on you.”

Nathalie tried not to shudder. “I already have a bond with Adele.”

“This one will replace that one,” he replied softly and brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss. “This one will protect you. You deserve to be protected.”

“Please don’t do this.”

He looked genuinely sad. “I have to. It’s for your own good. You’ll feel better without having her be a drain on your energy.”

“Adele isn’t a drain,” she argued. “I love her. We’ve been by each other’s sides for years. Please don’t separate us now.” She stopped herself from speaking the rest of the words. Their bond might be the only thing keeping Adele alive right now and the thought that she might be ripped away rocked Nathalie to her core. She’d never wanted the bond with Adele but it had become such a part of her now and she didn’t want to lose it.

“I want to give you everything,” Jagged murmured.

“Why?”

He blinked in surprise. “Because I love you.”

Nathalie gaped at him. “You don’t love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You don’t even know me, Jonathan.”

“I’ve known you since you were turned. I’ve watched you for almost a century. I know you, Nathalie.”

She shook her head, flabbergasted. “We’ve never shared a romantic moment. We’ve hardly spoken over the years.”

He gave her a sad smile. “I’m well aware.”

“I don’t love you.” She crossed her arms and felt a familiar pang settle into place with the words. She’d spoken them to Gabriel more than a few times on drunken nights. Where was he now?

“Feelings can change. You weren’t fond of Adele once and rumor is that you two are more than close.” He raised an eyebrow. “I know you were the king’s right hand but I didn’t realize it was such a literal title.”

Nathalie clenched her teeth together and felt a hot rage fill her stomach. As far as she’d known, Gabriel and Christian were the only other people who’d found out about she and Adele taking comfort in each other. It took years for Gabriel to finally be with his wife as he still grieved Madeline and Nathalie had felt every pang of loneliness and sorrow through her bond with Adele. It’d been nice to be with someone so easily, at least until Christian had caught them. He hadn’t lived long after that.

“I’ve made you angry.”

“You’re good at that,” she seethed.

Jagged frowned. “Would you rather I knock you out again? Would it be easier that way? There is still some of the drug left. You could sleep and when you wake, we’ll be bonded.”

“I don’t get a say in this, do I? You’re going to break my bond with Adele whether I want it or not.”

“It won’t be broken as much as erased,” he mused. “And this isn’t a power grab, love. This is me offering myself to you. If you’re cut, I’ll heal you. If you grow weary, I’ll give you strength.”

“Why?” she whispered.

“Haven’t you been listening?”

Nathalie didn’t want to think on that too much at the moment. “And what happens to Adele when she’s no longer bonded to me?”

“She’s not exactly useful, is she?” Jagged pointed out. “But I can see that it would distress you to lose her this soon. I give my word that she will be spared until you are ready to let go. Perhaps she can be put to work in the kitchens or something.”

Nathalie swallowed hard. “And Gabriel?”

“He’s rather non-negotiable, I’m afraid. But he won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” The corners of his lips lifted. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re almost ready to say yes.”

Nathalie’s thoughts churned in her head. Jagged was playing nice now but she could see it for what it truly was. If she cooperated, he would remain kind. It was manipulative but perhaps it didn’t have to be one-sided in its effectiveness. She looked into his eyes and steeled herself for what was to come. “Yes.”


	29. Chapter 29

Jagged looked entirely too happy as Lila set a bowl between them to ready the bonding ritual. Nathalie reached down the line of her bond with Adele, searching for the other woman in one last act of desperation. She found her on the other side of the estate. She could feel her fear like a heavy thing on her mind but at least Adele wasn’t in hysterics anymore. She was still and alone and Nathalie wanted nothing more than to fight her way out of the room and get to Adele but she tried to keep her head level. Neither of them would survive this in a fight. She had to outsmart their captives.

Nathalie had trained herself to keep calm and controlled over the years, despite the pull of the bond. She’d lost herself to the blood bond exactly once over the years and the result had been the end of King Christian when he insisted on sending Adele out for conditioning. She’d worked hard ever since to make sure that never happened again, but she could feel her resolve crumbling the longer she was away from Adele. She would try to stay sensible as long as she could.

She eyed Lila warily but felt her attention being pulled away but the man on her right.

“I’ll give you everything,” Jagged murmured, bringing her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her palm. 

Lila said something low and harsh in her native tongue but Jagged paid her no mind. 

“I know it’s going to take time to get used to things, but I promise it’ll be worth it, love.”

“Does it have to be now?” Nathalie asked, keeping her voice soft. “Couldn’t we…if you could give me some time to get used to the idea.”

He was already shaking his head before she’d finished her thought. “I want you free of them as soon as possible. It’ll all be for the best, I promise.”

The way he kept saying “them” left her feeling cold and afraid. Just as she had reached through the blood bond to find Adele, she mentally called out through her sire bond to find Gabriel. His presence was weak and broken and her heart sank. She knew the exact moment he sensed her. It was as if she’d been walking down a long, dark hallway and suddenly he was there with her. It had been so long since they’d communicated this way, she’d almost been afraid it wouldn’t work. They’d had no need to since the death of Christian. 

“I’m scared,” she whispered and her confession hung in the air between them. 

The Gabriel with her in the hallway was the one she remembered finding her in the graveyard that night so many decades ago. He was tall and slender and dressed impeccably, a shine in his eyes that he’d lost somewhere along the way. She didn’t want to think so hard about why her mind had chosen this version of him to communicate with tonight. “Where are you?” Despite his younger appearance, his voice was exhausted and hopeless and older than she’d ever heard. 

“The west wing, one of the guest bedrooms. Where are you?”

He grimaced and glanced around as if she could see what he was seeing. “The basement apparently.”

“Can you stand?”

“No. Lila has well and truly crippled me. I can’t feel anything.” He snapped his mouth shut then as if he’d said too much. 

“Are you in pain?” Nathalie winced. She knew it was a dumb question as soon as she’d asked it but she couldn’t seem to help herself.

He was silent for a moment. “You’re the one who called out for me, Nathalie. Are you...” He paused then, searching for the words. “Has he hurt you?”

She glanced back down the dark hall as if she could see Jagged and Lila working but there was nothing but inky blackness of the mental space she shared with her sire. “They’re going to break my bond with Adele.”

“They can’t. Bonds can’t be broken.”

“Jagged is bonding himself to me. He said it would be strong enough to erase the one I have with her.” She looked back again, hearing Jagged call her name. 

Gabriel swore under his breath. “I’ll figure something out, Nathalie. Fight it if you can and I’ll—“ He coughed and blood speckled his lips and the hand he’d brought to cover his mouth. “I suppose I can’t hide my state from you completely.”

“Did you choose for me to see you like this or did I?” Nathalie could feel herself being pulled back towards consciousness and she fought against it, reaching out for Gabriel as she did. The answer to her question felt very important and she suddenly wondered what version of herself Gabriel saw. 

She blinked and Jagged was staring at her, a line of worry creasing his brow. “Are you back with us, pet?” he asked gently.

“She was communicating with her sire.” Lila sprinkled something into her bowl and picked up a small, thin blade. “I can put a stop to that if you’d like.”

“I think that’d be for the best,” Jagged nodded, offering his wrist. “Come now, love, time to work.”

The temptation to refuse to go easily rose up with a sudden intensity that had Nathalie standing before she realized she’d done it. Jagged pulled her back down to his side and forced her wrist towards Lila with a murmured apology. Nathalie felt a familiar slice through her skin and she flung her consciousness towards Adele, desperate to hold on. She’d almost reached her when a large wall settled into place and knocked her back.

The loss was sudden and immediate as Nathalie scrambled to sense Adele through the nothingness. She screamed out her name and pounded on the ever-expanding wall in her mind but there was no reply. She let out a sob and felt warmth wrap around her. 

“I’ve got you now, my Nathalie,” Jagged said softly, kissing the top of her head. “You’ll never be alone again. I’ll take care of you.”  
_________________________________________

“Don’t you need some sleep too?” Bridgette looked toward the trapdoor to her room where Felix had retired.

Xander stretched out, propping his feet on the coffee table. “I was passed out the whole drive here. If I got a little more blood, I bet I’d feel better than ever.”

Bridgette stood quickly and went to the kitchen, busying herself with washing the dishes they’d used. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me, you know,” Xander commented but flicked his tongue over his fang in a tease.

“No offense, but I trust Felix. I don’t know you.”

“And why do you trust him? You can’t know his royal High Maintenance very well either.”

She frowned and scrubbed at the drying remains of blood in one of the glasses, trying to think of it as dried pasta sauce. “He saved my life. And he’s been coming to the bakery for a while now. If he was going to do something to me, he would’ve already done it.”

“Yeah, he’s not much of a monster, it seems.” Xander put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. “I read a file about the Agreste vampires before we were sent on our mission to kill them.”

“Your what?!”

He ignored her. “And while some of it was absolutely true, I’m not sure they had all the facts. For example, he,” he hooked a thumb up towards the attic, “was listed as non-threat, an easy kill.”

Bridgette swallowed hard. “And?”

“And I watched him take down three hunters without breaking a sweat or getting his hair out of place. He’s a skilled fighter.” He paused for a moment. “He’s got the whole quiet rage going on.” 

“Yeah, I’ve picked up on that too.”

He nodded as if satisfied. “He’s got plenty of reason to be angry from the little I saw of his life. And now I can feel it like this heavy weight that’s burning.” He placed his palm over his chest. “It’s a lot.”

“What do you mean you can feel it?”

Xander’s reply was interrupted by the apartment door swinging open and Rose appearing, a glowing orb floating above her hand. “Get away from her, vampire.”

“I’m not even near her!” Xander scrambled to his feet and moved behind the couch, falling into a defensive crouch. 

Bridgette stepped between them quickly. “It’s okay, Rose. He’s a…well, not a friend exactly—“

“Hey!”

She shot him an apologetic look. “He’s here with Felix.”

The orb in Rose’s hand dimmed. “You’re okay?”

“I promise,” Bridgette assured her. “What’s going? Why are you here?”

The fairy eyed Xander warily. “I was coming to tell you I’ll be gone for a while but now I’m not sure that’s a good idea if you’re going to have vampires hanging around. I told you to leave the prince alone.”

“Oh, for the love of—“

“Silence.” Rose flicked her finger and Xander’s words cut off as he mouthed off in silent anger in her direction. “You said he’s a friend of the prince’s?”

“Felix is upstairs resting. Apparently something bad happened and they got thrown out? I’m honestly still not sure on some of the details,” Bridgette explained. 

Xander stomped his feet angrily to get their attention but both women ignored them. 

“The prince was thrown out?” Rose began to move towards the stairs and Xander was suddenly there blocking her way. He glared at her, lips pulled back in a snarl.

“I don’t think he wants you to go up there,” Bridgette commented.

“Yes, I can see that.”

“You said you’re going somewhere?”

Rose turned away from Xander and went to the couch. “Juleka and I are leaving for my homelands for a while. Time runs differently there so I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone.”

“Is everything okay?”

“It will be,” she replied confidently. “Why don’t you have any of the willoki plants down here?”

“I moved them all up to the balcony when Felix and Xander got here.”

They both looked back to the vampire who’d taken a seat on the stairs that led up to where Felix slept. Rose studied him for a moment. “You’re his guardian now, aren’t you?” She raised an eyebrow at his silence. “You can speak now.”

Xander swore under his breath. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Well, you can’t stay here.”

“I was thinking maybe they could go to Marinette’s,” Bridgette offered but Rose was already shaking her head.

“The prince will be sought after once word gets out that he’s left the sanctuary of his father’s estate. I’ll take him with me.”

“Like hell you will,” Xander interjected. 

“You too, of course.”

“We aren’t going anywhere with you,” he growled. “Besides, no one even knows we’re gone. They think we’re dead.”

The trap door above opened and Felix began down the stairs, tugging on the borrowed shirt he wore. He paused at the sight of Rose. “What have I missed?”

“Your Highness, I would like to propose you come with me to the Fae Realms.”

“Why?”

“To be a gift.”

Felix blinked in surprise. “I’m sorry, a what?”

“A new power is taking the throne. I believe he will be a kind ruler and he would appreciate having someone of your rare breeding as one of his possessions,” Rose said simply, blinking large blue eyes. 

“Of all the idiotic things I’ve heard,” Xander muttered.

Bridgette looked between them. “His possessions? Like…like a slave?!”

“Yes.”

Felix glanced at Xander. “He has to come with me.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure the king will be able to put him to work in some capacity.”

“Okay.”

Xander stared at Felix, dumbfounded. “You can’t be serious. You’re just going to willingly let us walk into certain slavery?! What the hell is wrong with you? I know I’m stuck but don’t damn me just because you’ve lost your will to live.”

“We don’t have any other options,” he said tiredly. 

“We can run!”

“For how long?” Felix sat down on the edge of the couch with an air of heaviness. “We have no money, no transportation, no clothing, no supplies, no destination in mind. You can’t travel during the day and we both require blood with no good way to get it.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head. “I don’t have anything left to give,” he murmured. “I’m used up, Xander, and I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me but I honestly don’t care what happens next.”

“Then come with me, Prince Felix,” Rose offered. 

“There’s no reason to call me that anymore.”

“Very well.”

Bridgette looked between the fairy and vampires. “This can’t be it!” she huffed, throwing her hand into the air. “What about me?”

“You’re going to stay here and be safe like Marinette wants,” Rose instructed. 

“I could go with you and—“

“No.” Rose’s expression softened and she closed the distance between them, taking Bridgette’s hand in hers. “I know that you think you’re missing out on some big adventure but I can assure you that you aren’t. From what I’ve gathered in the last few minutes, both of their lives were destroyed.” She looked at Felix and then Xander who was still sulking by the stairs. “Marinette’s life was taken away from her when she was turned against her will. Being in this world as a human is dangerous and you need to realize that you’re blessed to not be burdened with more knowledge than you have now.”

“She’s right,” Felix murmured. “You don’t want to be a part of this world. Believe me.” He stood once more and turned to Rose. “When do we leave?”  
_________________________________________

“It’s like a ghost town,” Luka whispered as they crept down the hall. “Where is everyone? The whole compound didn’t come with us.”

Kagami looked through the large window to the dining hall, which was fully lit but completely empty. “I’m not sure. This is odd but fortunate.” She nodded to the hall to their left. “Go grab some of your stuff and meet me back here in five minutes. If you aren’t here, I’m leaving without you.”

“No, you aren’t,” he grinned, starting down the hallway.

“I mean it, Luka. I will leave you behind.”

“Sure.”

She growled and slunk off towards her room, keeping an eye out for other hunters along the way. She was almost to the end of the living quarters when she felt her instincts pulling her towards the meeting rooms. She moved quietly down the corridor, following a hush of voices that had caught her ear. 

“Audrey’s sensor went dead hours ago. She’s gone.”

“Yeah, along with all of our decent field agents,” a gruff voice grumbled. “I’m tempted to have her raised so I can kill her myself.”

“Maurice!”

“She’s crippled us, Jonah! We only show two active field agents left but thankfully they were heading this way the last time we checked their location.”

Kagami stiffened, missing the next comment. 

“—Tsurugi who has an excellent kill record and the recruit she brought in. Couffaine.“

“I don’t like the girl. Her tracker blinks off sometimes. I don’t trust it.”

“We can have it examined when she returns. Perhaps we should keep them both here until we figure some things out.”

“A good re-conditioning would do them both good as well. We’ll have them processed as soon as they get back. That whole group of young hunters has been nothing but trouble. Three of them are currently A.W.O.L.”

Kagami didn’t bother listening to the rest of the conversation between the Council. She hurried back down the hallway as quickly and quietly as she could. She let herself into her room and grabbed her stashed go bag and was back out the door before it had a chance to close all the way. 

“Come on, come on,” she urged, forcing her way into Luka’s room. “We have to go now.”

“Why?”

“We just do. Come on!”  
_________________________________________

Adrien tried to ignore the way his heart hammered in his chest as he sat on the couch across from Jagged. He could still hear Marinette pounding against the door of their suite. He was torn between hoping she got through and knowing nothing good could come of her meeting the group of guards now standing outside the door. They’d injected Nino with something as soon as they entered the suite and he’d been a crumpled heap on the floor as Adrien was led away while Marinette fought against the guards trying to keep her in place.

“I know it’s been a stressful couple of days,” Jagged mused, studying his fingernails. “How are you holding up?”

“I want to see my parents,” he demanded, narrowing his eyes. “I want to know they’re okay.”

“I can assure you that they aren’t. Does that help at all?” He finally met Adrien’s glare with a look of indifference. “But they are alive for the time being and if you want it to stay that way, I suggest you wipe that insolent look off your face and listen to what I have to say.” A smile tugged at his lips. “Besides, you’re a handsome fella for the spawn of someone like Gabriel; it’d be a shame to see you get frown lines so early in life.”

Adrien sat back against the couch, at a loss for words.

“There’s a good mate. Now, you’ll propose to Marinette tonight and we’ll plan for the wedding by next week sometime. Penny will handle all the annoying little details; she’s good at that. That’s when I’ll be making my announcement that Nathalie and I will be marrying as I take her on as my queen so the wedding won’t have so much to do with you but it will look like I’m playing nice for allowing the Agreste whelp to stay on under my rule and marry one of my girls.”

The younger man gaped for a moment, as if not sure what to say before he found his thoughts. “Marinette and I aren’t getting married.”

“Okay.” Jagged shrugged and picked a piece of lint off his pants. “That’s fine. I have a hundred or so other fledglings in the country. I’ll have Marinette killed and bring one of those in to see if your particular tastes are better suited.”

“You can’t—“

“And perhaps since he isn’t necessary anymore, it would be motivating to cut Nino away from you as well. Would that garner your participation, losing Marinette and Nino in one swift blow? You’ve already lost your brother, and well, I’m going to be honest with you, mate, your parents too at this point, so I think it’s in your best interest you do as I say.”

“You can’t…” Adrien tried again but found himself at a loss of words.

“I think you’ll find I can do whatever the hell I please,” he replied with a smug smile. “Now bow to your king.”


	30. Chapter 30

“We’re back, your Majesty,” Rose called, resetting the warding over the door once the other three people with her had stepped inside the house. 

There was the padding of bare feet against hardwood floor. “Rose, I’ve asked you not to call me…” Nathaniel stopped short of the foyer. “Felix?”

“She didn’t call you Felix,” Chloe said, following behind. She eyed the two men with Rose and Juleka. “Really, more guys? That’s what you thought this situation called for? Wait, Xander?!”

“Chloe?! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Apparently I’m going to be a queen.”

Xander blinked. “What?”

Rose stepped forward and bowed. “The Halfling has been cast out of the Agreste house and I thought he would make a suitable servant for you. The other is his bonded guardian. It would be quite a show of power to arrive with them in tow.”

Felix didn’t look up as Rose spoke but Xander finally stopped gawking at Chloe to glare at Nathaniel. “Or maybe you could not be a douche who owns people and let me and his Royal Depressed and Lonely just disappear.”

“The last time I saw you, you were going home,” Nathaniel said finally, ignoring Xander. “What happened?”

Felix took in a slow breath and met his eyes. “Hostile takeover. My family was imprisoned, maybe killed for all I know. The asshole who attacked us knew my mother and showed what he thought was mercy by telling us to run.”

“He would’ve killed us if we didn’t,” Xander argued.

Felix shrugged. “It’s all the same at this point.”

“You guys see what I’m dealing with, don’t you?”

Chloe held up a hand. “Wait, are you saying this guy is like Nathaniel?”

“He’s half-human and half-royal vampire,” Rose said simply.

“Okay, so half like Nathaniel.”

“In basic terms, yes.”

Nathaniel studied the other two men for a few minutes before he spoke again. “You’re welcome to join us but I won’t force it. Lila kept an entourage of people like us and I refuse to do that.”

“Like us?” Felix asked.

“Well, not exactly like us,” he shrugged. “But she called us all Half Breeds and took great joy in collecting people that were born of two different groups. I’m guessing your father is the only reason you weren’t taken.”

“I doubt it.”

“That’s awful,” Juleka muttered.

“There were some she kept solely to be blood donors when she was smoozing with high-ranking vampires,” Nathaniel continued. “They weren’t even allowed to eat. They were kept on IV drips and only brought out to be fed on.” He visibly shivered. “I won’t be like that.”

“I sure as hell hope not,” Xander growled. 

“Well,” Chloe sniffed, “this went from zero to doom and gloom really fast. You guys interrupted dinner so I’m going to go finish that. Xander, let’s talk.” She turned on her heel without a backward glance.

Xander took a step towards her and then looked back at Felix.

“You may as well,” he said with half a shrug. 

The vampire eyed everyone else in the room. “Just don’t go dying on me.”

“No promises.”

“Cheery.” Xander rolled his eyes and took the few stairs up to the higher area of the foyer and disappeared through the archway Chloe had moments before.

“Maybe we can wait until the morning to leave,” Nathaniel suggested. “I think it would do everyone good to get some rest.” 

“As you wish, your Majesty,” Rose smiled.

“Rose,” he whined and Juleka attempted to cover a soft laugh with a cough.

“Nathaniel then.”

“Thank you.”

“But as soon as we are around the other Fae, I’m going back to your Majesty. It will look best.”

“Fine.”

He watched the women move past him before returning his attention to Felix. “You think your father is dead?”

“Most likely.”

“That’s a shame. I’d hoped to kill him myself.” If he’d blinked, he would have missed the small quirk of Felix’s lips.

“Sorry to bring such disappointing news.”

“You’re tired.”

“I think I’m past that,” Felix sighed. “I think I’m just done.”

“I’ve been there.”

“I thought I had but this is…” He raised his hand as if he was going to touch his chest but let it drop limply. “This is worse.”

“Do you really want to be here?”

“I don’t want to be anywhere. If Xander wasn’t tied to me, I’d…” He trailed off again and stared at the floor. “Is there anything you can do about that? Or maybe the fairy can? He’s a punk but he didn’t deserve any of this.”

Nathaniel crossed his arms. “What would you do if he was no longer bonded to you?”

Felix met his eyes, shoulders rising slightly in a half-hearted shrug. “I’d end it.”

“Your life?”

“It’s not much of a life.”

“Do you like hot springs?”

Felix blinked at the change in direction. “What?”

Nathaniel offered his hand. “Come with me.”  
_________________________________________

Adrien tried not to let his fear get the best of him as the door to his suite was opened by a guard. He’d been gone for hours, locked in that room with Jagged. He felt humiliated and hopeless and even though it felt trivial in comparison, his knees hurt from bowing so long while Jagged monologued about all the consequences each member of the Agreste house would face if Adrien didn’t obey him.

There was no sign of Nino or Marinette as the door closed behind him and he felt his heart rate increase. He couldn’t seem to force himself to step any further into the room and then the door to Nino’s bedroom was opening and Marinette was peeking out.

“It’s you,” she whispered, relief evident on her face. She glanced back in the room and then stepped out, pulling the door closed gently. She hesitated for a second and then she was rushing across the room to meet him. 

Adrien caught her in his arms, holding her tight. He breathed in the scent of her and realized just how terrified he’d been that Jagged had ordered her to be taken while he was gone. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Are you?” She looked up at him in worry. “I kept trying to get through the door until one of the thugs shot through it.” She glared behind him and Adrien turned to see a small splintered hole in the thick wooden door. “Don’t worry, it didn’t hit me or Nino but it did its job,” she grumbled. “I dragged Nino into his room to wait until you came back.”

“Is he okay?”

“Whatever they gave him has him knocked out cold but he’s still got a slow pulse so I think he’ll be okay, for all I know about this kind of stuff,” she admitted. “The sleep might do him good though.” Her eyes hardened. “What’d Jonathan want?”

“Let’s go in my room.” Adrien took her hand and led her into the large bedroom, carefully closing the door behind him. 

Marinette took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched him warily. “What is it?”

“He wants us to get married,” Adrien replied miserably.

She frowned. “Oh…um…” She pursed her lips in thought. “I know things with the bond have made everything weird but that’s kind of why I came here, isn’t it?” 

Adrien started to pace the room. “Not like this! I figured since we knew about the bond, all of that was kind of thrown out the window anyway. I mean, you said you don’t really love me.” He turned to look at her. “And I’m not going to force you into anything.”

“I said I’m not sure if I really love you,” she argued. “Everything feels so twisted now that I don’t know what is really me and what’s the magic.”

“That’s exactly my point though!”

She watched him stalk around the room. “He threatened you.”

“No, he threatened you. And Nino. And my parents. He threatened every servant still living in this house. But me? He said he wouldn’t physically hurt me at all.” He came to a halt and his shoulders slumped. “He said he knew I would be the easier one to manipulate and that’s why he killed Felix but there was no way we were both going to live. He told me that!”

“Come here.” She patted the spot beside her and he collapsed there as tears filled his eyes. She put an arm around him and pulled him close. “I’ve had a lot of time to think since we’ve been stuck in here and I feel like my head’s cleared up a bit. Looking back, I can see it was absolutely crazy to even come here with you. If I’d been in my right mind, I wouldn’t have, I don’t think. Alya tried to ask me not to go and I feel like I would’ve listened to her before. Instead I ended up getting her dragged here too but at least she’s safe again.” She closed her eyes to refocus. “Maybe if we’d been able to date for a while and gotten to know each other better…” She trailed off with a sigh. “Look, this isn’t how I saw things going for me. I was happy…well, happy might be an overstatement, but I was at least mostly content with my life the way it was.”

“And then I show up and ruin it,” he groaned.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” she snapped and watched his wide eyes swing to her in surprise. “We don’t have the time or energy for that anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I—“

She held up a hand. “Let me finish, Adrien.”

He closed his mouth and nodded.

“If things were different, I like to think I still would’ve fallen in love with you. You’re sweet and funny and sexy as hell. And honestly, I think I’m seeing you at your worst right now and that’s okay. You’ve lost a lot in a short amount of time.” 

He flushed but didn’t reply as she continued.

“So if this is what we need to do to survive,” she reached up and touched his cheek, “Adrien, marrying you isn’t a fate worse than death for me, okay? We can survive this.”

He swallowed hard but nuzzled his cheek into her palm. “He might still kill us,” he whispered. 

“Then we’ll just have to kill him first.” Her blue eyes turned cold. “He doesn’t get to win. These are our lives and we’re going to take control.”

“I know I’m weak,” he said softly. “I just want to wish this all away.”

“It isn’t weak to not want anyone to hurt anymore, Adrien. You have a kind heart and that’s not a bad thing, but it’s not what we need right now if we’re going to make it. I need you to be strong in a different way. Do you think you can do that?”

Adrien covered her hand with his and met her gaze. “I’ll do whatever you say. I trust you.”

Marinette’s expression softened and she smiled. “There’s my sweet Kitty.”  
_________________________________________

“Your state isn’t conducive to this conversation,” Max said. “Therefore, this is a waste of time.”

Alya frowned and tried to concentrate. She should’ve cut herself off long before Ivan had but she’d been too upset. Everything was fuzzy around the edges now. “Just tell me how to kill a bunch of ‘em,” she slurred.

“Max is right. Maybe we should try to do this another time. Can we walk you home?” Kim offered hesitantly. “Where do you live?”

She eyed him and he swam in and out of focus. “Not telling you that.” She reacted sluggishly as something was tugged out of her hoodie pocket. She felt like she was turning in slow motion when she found Max opening her wallet.

He pulled out her license. “Is this your current address?”

“Screw you. That’s mine.” She reached for it and missed completely.

“All right then, we’re taking you home.” Kim picked her up easily and Alya beat against his back for a minute before she felt too dizzy to continue. She could hear them talking but it was too hard to make out words. She thought she would vomit but it never happened and one of her last thoughts was that she hoped she hadn’t fallen into another bad situation because of a decision she made when she was upset. And before everything went dark, she hoped that Marinette was still alive and that somehow she could still help.  
_________________________________________

Nathalie swam up to awareness and for the first time she could recall, she felt completely rested. She opened her eyes slowly and there was no lingering fatigue. She felt awake and alert and almost energized. She sat up and looked around the room, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the large black jaguar curled at the bottom of the bed. 

She tried to sit up quietly but the big cat stirred, opening golden eyes. It made a chuffing sound and lazily glided off the bed. In a fluid movement, a nude woman stood in the same place. Without glancing back at Nathalie, she reached for a pair of pants slung over an armchair. 

“Are you thirsty?” she asked. 

Nathalie swallowed. “A little.”

The woman nodded and a cowlick in her dyed fuchsia hair bobbed as she did. “I’ll call for some blood then.” She pulled on a shirt and was already leaving the room as she buttoned it.

Nathalie sat in the bed for a moment, trying to gather her thougths. Jagged was nowhere to be seen which felt like a blessing for the time being. She felt better than she had in ages. Was that a result of the new bond? Her bond with Adele had left her feeling drained for over a week before she started regaining her strength.

Adele.

She reached out mentally but there was nothing there. No line to follow, no feeling of her being near. There was something new but she didn’t want to go to it. There was an obvious lack of pull from it though which was curious. Her bond with Adele had always felt like she was being tugged to the other woman even if they were next to each other.

Nathalie tried to clear her mind of thoughts of Adele and looked for her sire bond. She could still feel it but there was something blocking her means to reach through it. Lila then. At least she knew Gabriel was still alive. She hoped Adele was.

The shifter appeared again with a crystal flute of blood. She rolled her eyes as she handed it to her. “Just tell me if you want more than this. Jagged thought it looked fancy but it doesn’t look like much blood to me.” She sat down on the edge of the bed as Nathalie took the glass. “I’m Penny.”

Nathalie took a careful sip of the blood and it was warm and rich. “Nathalie.”

“I’m aware.”

“Mmm.”

Penny looked towards a closed door on the other side of the room. Nathalie realized they were in one of the suites in the west wing then. “The bonding took a lot out of Jagged. Lila said it would, not that I trust her much.” She turned golden cat eyes to Nathalie. “He told me to stay with you until he could be back by your side so I’m here.”

“You work for him.”

“In a manner of speaking. He saved my life a while ago and so I stay by his side now.”

Nathalie kept her thoughts to herself on that matter and took another sip of the blood. 

“I didn’t agree with his plan,” Penny said after a few moments. “Not that it changes anything since I still helped, but there was no reason for so much death. I did what I could to minimize some of it.”

“I’m not sure what you want me to say to that.”

“I’m not sure what I want to hear,” Penny admitted. “He’s not a bad man. Or he wasn’t.” She shook her head. “Or maybe he always has been and I was an exception, someone he chose to be kind to. I don’t know.”

“I do know and he’s always been an ass,” Nathalie growled. 

Penny laughed. “He told me you were like this.”

“Like what?” she spat.

“Different. That you seem well mannered when you need to be but you’ve got a temper. We’ve been around the courts more often the past year or so and I gotta tell you, vampire women are scary. They’ve all got this vacant look in their eyes like there’s no one home. They speak and they laugh and they dance but there’s no spark. Does that make sense?”

“Too much,” Nathalie sighed. “I’m surprised you were allowed to roam the courts.”

Penny gave her a look of disgust. “I didn’t roam. I never left Jagged’s side. I wasn’t exactly welcome but you must know by now that what Jagged wants, Jagged gets. And I think most found it impressive when I was shifted and by his side,” she shrugged.

“Like you were when I was sleeping.”

“I don’t have bad dreams when I’m a cat.”

Nathalie didn’t prod for more information. She had no more room for sympathy or heartache. “What am I supposed to do with your presence?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you supposed to be a friend or am I your prisoner?”

Penny thought on that for a moment. “Would you consider me a friend?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“So I’m a prisoner then,” Nathalie stated.

“I wouldn’t stop you from walking out the door. Someone would, but it wouldn’t be me.” Penny stood and walked back over to the armchair, beginning to undress again. “I don’t know what that makes us.” As soon as her clothes were gone once more, black fur spread across her skin as she went to all fours with a huff. She curled up and rested her chin on her paws, closing her eyes.

Nathalie watched her for a long time before she finally stood and stretched and went to the closet to find something fresh to wear.  
_________________________________________

“Just do it,” Kagami growled through clenched teeth as she attempted to hold her head still. 

Luka paled further. “Maybe we can go to someone with a medical background or—“

“Cut it out now! They could already be tracking us!” she seethed. “Do it!”

He steeled himself and nodded, swallowing back the bile-tinged taste in his mouth from when he’d been sick moments before the first time he’d tried to cut her. He pressed the tip of his blade just under her collarbone and drew blood. 

“Keep going until you find it,” she forced out. 

Luka felt the sting of his own wound where Kagami had removed his tracker so the Hunters Council wouldn’t find them. He was sure they could’ve found someone to do magic on them but she said there wasn’t time. They were holed up in a cheap motel room between the compound and Paris and she wanted as much distance as possible between them as soon as they could get it. 

The tip of his blade hit something solid and he said a little prayer that it wasn’t bone as he wedged the tip beneath it. Kagami was breathing harshly through clenched teeth and her skin was damp with sweat. Luka focused on his task and felt the give as the tracker moved up with his blade. He tossed the knife, sticky with blood, to the bed and coaxed the tracker out. He held it between his bloody thumb and forefinger and Kagami shuddered. 

“Flu…flush them,” she breathed, grabbing for the wet washcloth by her side to press against the wound. “Then we need to get moving.”

“Maybe we could stay for—“

“Now, Luka,” she demanded. She caught his expression and her voice softened. “We’ll rest soon, I promise.”

He picked up his own tracker and disappeared into the dingy bathroom. He’d trusted her this far; he wasn’t going to stop now.   
_________________________________________

“You know, I can see that dagger you’ve got hidden in your belt,” Xander commented. “What I can’t figure out is what’s hooked to your bra strap.”

Chloe slid the compact clip from beneath her tank top and pressed a button so a long, thin blade shot out. She smiled sweetly.

“You going to try to use those on me?” he asked, flashing fangs.

“I don’t know. Am I going to need to?”

They assessed each other for a long second and Xander shook his head. “I can play nice.”

Chloe sheathed the blade and returned it to its hiding place. “I don’t remember that being the case. How’d you get vamped?”

“The fucking king of vampires decided I needed to babysit his son,” he scowled. “How did you end up here?”

“I’m fucking the king of the Fae.”

“Come again?”

“Oh, I always do,” she smirked.

“Disgusting,” Xander grimaced. “How did that even happen? Last I heard, you were out trying to find that vamp that did your dad.”

Chloe touched the hunter necklaces that fell below her collarbone. “Yeah, I took care of that,” she said softly. “Nathaniel kind of helped me and the rest is a weird story.”

“Your tracker got turned off. A bunch of people think you’re dead.”

She swallowed hard. “I didn’t realize….”

“Sabrina said you aren’t though. She’s sure you just figured out how to turn it off.”

“Is she okay?”

“She was last time I saw her but I’m technically dead now too so…” He trailed off with a shrug. “We weren’t really into each other anyway.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“We were supposed to get married in a few months,” he shrugged. “I thought she would’ve told you. My mom and her dad set it up. We’re the same in some ways though so it felt like an easy match up and would buy us a little time before all the kid talk.”

She narrowed her eyes, reaching for the dagger in her waistband. “I’m sorry but please tell me again how you were going to marry my best friend even though you don’t love her.”

Xander scrambled off the barstool and took a few steps back. “She doesn’t love me either! We’ve talked about it.”

“I think you should call it a night.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that vibe,” he grumbled. “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Anywhere you can keep one eye open,” she threatened with a smile.

“Swell, this day just keeps getting better.”  
_________________________________________

“Take off your clothes and get in.”

Felix sighed heavily. “Please don’t make me do this. I can’t be with anyone right now.”

Nathaniel snorted. “No offense, but my dance card is plenty full with Chloe. You’re pretty and all but this isn’t about sex.” He pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them. “This is a healing spring.”

He eyed it warily. “Fae magic?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t have good experiences with that.”

“Then maybe this one can change your mind.” Nathaniel stepped down into the water and offered his hand to the other man. 

Felix visibly deflated. “No reason to fight it, I guess.” He stripped his clothes off without ceremony and Nathaniel moved further into the spring to give him room to sink down into the water.

“Just relax,” Nathaniel instructed. “Close your eyes and try not to think of anything at all.”

“You really don’t know me very well.”

He chuckled. “That’s something else we’ll have to change then.”

Felix sank down until the water lapped against his shoulders. There was almost a flowery fragrance to it that tickled his nose. He expected the water to be hot but it was just warm enough but not past that point. He felt the ends of his hair grow wet as he sank down further. The water was soft against his lips as he kept his nose just above the surface.

He’d lost everything. Everything and everyone he’d ever known and loved. They were just gone. He tried to rally some sadness but there was none to be found, just a growing emptiness inside. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a deep abyss and all he needed to do was take that one last step and it could all be over. He wouldn’t have to feel anything ever again.

“No.” 

The word was spoken with such authority that Felix’s eyes snapped open. He sputtered against the water and stood on shaky legs, the cooler air slapping against his skin. 

“It’s going to take more than this,” Nathaniel murmured softly. “I’m sorry. I thought I knew…” His brow furrowed. “I thought I knew how to fix you.”

Felix felt familiar hopelessness sink into his bones. “I’m not sure that’s a problem you want to take on.”

“It doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.”

“I don’t have anything to give you,” Felix said in an even tone. “I’m drained. I’m useless.”

“I kind of have a soft spot for that,” Nathaniel smiled softly. “I was that. Come on, let’s get you out and dried off. We’ll all sleep tonight and tomorrow will be a new day.”

“You’re one of those optimistic people, aren’t you?” Felix groaned.

“I think I just might be.”


	31. Chapter 31

“I’m going to kill the elf,” Jagged sneered, sitting up in his bed. “I can’t believe I’ve been out of commission for three days.” He took the glass of blood and rum Penny offered him with a huff.

“I believe she did warn you there would be consequences, didn’t she?” She moved around the room, nonplussed by his tempter tantrum as she picked up random articles of clothing and dropped them onto the armchair. “How do you feel now?”

“Only half-dead,” he grumbled. 

“An improvement then.” The corner of her lips quirked up and she saw him smile in return.

“If you say so, pet. Tell Lila I want to see her.”

“She left yesterday.”

He paled. “What?”

Penny shrugged. “You didn’t say anything about making her stay and frankly, I had no desire to be in her presence any longer than necessary. She did say she would be back.”

He muttered something indiscernible under his breath. 

“There’s more.”

He grimaced. “What?”

“I believe she released whatever spell she used in the beginning. The guards have reported that Gabriel has been screaming since her departure.”

“She’s going to drive him mad before I get to have any fun,” he pouted. “See if you can find another magic user that can undo it.”

Penny nodded.

“How’s my queen?” 

“She’s been pleasant and doesn’t seem to share your ill side effects of the bonding. She does appear to be getting stir crazy though.”

“Have you been talking to her a lot?”

“You did ask me to keep her company so yes. I like her. She’s strong.”

“That she is. I’ll go see her soon.” Jagged drained the glass and set it on his nightstand. “Is she still asking after the formers?”

“Every time I visit her,” Penny nodded. “I think she’s going to demand proof they’re still alive soon. I did bring the prince in to visit her the day before last and she seemed to appreciate that.”

“That was good thinking.” he stretched. “Nathalie’s always had a soft spot for them. He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

“Perfect gentleman.”

“Good. I think I scared him enough to stay in line. What about the other two?”

“A seamstress is coming to get Marinette’s measurements today for the wedding dress and the only request Nino has made is that he be allowed to go to the training room.”

Jagged considered that. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything.”

“Might be best to try to get the household in a normal schedule as soon as possible,” Penny agreed. “It will make everything run smoother. On that note, I think I’ve found a place to send Adele that will keep you in Nathalie’s good graces.”

“I’m all ears, pet.”

“Some of the kitchen staff was unfortunately taken out during the raid so they are in need of extra hands, especially with the upcoming weddings.”

Jagged grinned. “The former queen cooking my meals. Has a nice poetry to it.”

“As she would be prone to poison you, that might not be wise,” Penny said with the quirk of an eyebrow, “but she could still be put to work there in less hazardous ways.”

“What would I do without you, Penny love?”

She gave him a tight smile in return. “I think it might be prudent to let Nathalie see Adele before she’s sent to work. It could be seen as a gesture of faith and goodwill on your part.”

Jagged rubbed his chin. “You think so?”

“I believe it might help, yes.”

“Then I’ll leave it in your very capable hands. I think I might take a bit more sleep now.” His jaw dropped open in a long yawn. “I’m not quite back.”

“Sleep well.”  
______________________________________________

“It sure doesn’t look like much,” Chloe noted. “Is he just supposed to be king of a big empty field or something? I was expecting…more.”

Rose clicked her tongue. “You can’t see it because you’re mortal.”

“I’m not mortal and I can’t see shit,” Xander complained. “We’ve really traveled this long to get to a field? I almost burst into flames yesterday.”

“That would’ve been a tragedy,” the fairy said lightly. “Your Majesty, do you—“

“I see it,” Nathaniel whispered, taking in the large wall and gate made of a glistening metal not seen anywhere else in the world. “It’s been so long since I…” He trailed off, eyes a little wide. He took an unsteady step back. “I don’t know if I can do this, Rose.”

Rose’s mouth set into a firm line before she turned to give him her full attention.

“I know that face,” Juleka said quietly as she shifted her backpack and moved closer to Felix. “That’s her speech face. We might be waiting a while. You thirsty?”

“I could drink.”

“Good. You look like death.”

He eyed her. “Says the goth vampire. Didn’t that look go out a few decades ago?”

A small smile spread across her lips. “Maybe you’re not quite dead yet.” She unzipped her bag and handed him a bottle.

“You’re going to share that,” Xander insisted as he joined them. “I’m thirsty too.”

“Say please.”

“Fuck you. I hate you for dragging me into this.”

Felix rolled his eyes and handed him the bottle and the other man retreated with it. He watched Nathaniel reach back as Rose talked to him and Chloe was just suddenly there, taking his hand in hers. She didn’t seem to be part of the conversation though, still taking in their surroundings. She was on guard. He’d seen Nino look that way when they were in public enough to recognize the signs.

Juleka caught his gaze. “They’re soulmates. It’s cool to see, isn’t it?” She took a sip from her own bottle. “They are the first ones I’ve gotten to watch. They’re different from me and Rose.”

“You two are soulmates?”

She nodded. “That’s how she found me. Apparently I have Fae blood from some point in my family history. Didn’t seem to matter much that I got turned, at least not to her.” She cast a wary look at the open field. “She’s never brought me here though. I gather that vampires aren’t entirely welcome and she’s a bit of a rebel for not just waiting on me to be reborn as something different before taking up her soulmate claim.”

“Nathaniel is half-vampire,” Felix frowned. 

“Not a point in his favor, I think,” Juleka sighed. “Pair it with the fact that he’s coming in with a hunter for a soulmate and things might get dicey. Rose didn’t want me coming but there was no way I was letting her come alone.”

“Do you know how to fight?”

She dropped her head, busying herself with her backpack. “No. And I’m not very old. I don’t think I’d be much good.”

In spite of himself, Xander leaned in closer to join their conversation. “So only people with Fae blood get soulmates? Missed a bullet there. I’m good in a fight though so I say bring it on. I’m ready to go down in a blaze of glory. May as well take some dumb fairies with me.”

Juleka glared at him but Felix spoke first. “We’re not here to start fights. And I have no doubt your soulmate would be as insufferable as you,” he muttered, catching Rose waving at them. “Looks like we’re being summoned.”

Although still looking a little uncertain, Nathaniel was standing straighter and there was almost a pale glow to his skin. “I’m ready,” he announced, voice slightly strained.

“Not quite yet. Everyone needs to look the part, your Majesty.” Rose pointed at Felix and Xander. “We’ll have those two appear in traditional royal slave attire.”

“Like hell you—“ Xander’s words were cut off as his clothes fell away from his body and were replaced with a long skirt made of flowing fabric. He gawked at it, sputtering. “Change it back!”

“Would you rather go nude?” she asked with an innocent blink. “That’s the other option.”

Felix didn’t react as his own borrowed clothes melted away and reformed into a similar piece. Rose studied him for a moment and stepped back to Nathaniel. “He needs your protection.”

“Like a mark?”

Rose lowered her voice. “His spirit is dying. If you would like him to survive, I think he needs to be linked with you for the time being. There are also those who might recognize him.”

“Is that why you brought him to me?”

“He’s a gift.”

Nathaniel frowned. “You like speaking in riddles with me, don’t you?”

“You’re very wise, my King.”

He sighed. “Give Chloe whatever attire she wants and I’ll leave it up to your discretion for yourself and your mate. I’ll take care of Felix.”

Rose bowed. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

“Stop calling me that.” He watched her move on to Chloe before he beckoned Felix to his side. The other man obeyed without a word. “For your protection, I’m going to mark you as my personal aid,” Nathaniel explained, pressing his palm against Felix’s bare chest.

Felix looked down at his glowing hand as he felt the warmth sink into his skin. “My protection?”

“There might be some who find out who you really are.”

“I’m no one anymore. What does it matter?”

There were many things Nathaniel wanted to say in that moment but he held his tongue and stepped back, his mark set and glowing against Felix’s pale skin. He turned to see Chloe in a flowing dress that seemed to be made entirely of glowing gems.

“You wanted a queen and you’ve got one,” she said simply but there was an amused twinkle in her eye. “Now, suit up and let’s get this show on the road, Red.”

Nathaniel took in a deep breath and nodded as beautiful robes woven of expensive fabrics flowed down his body in a wash of magic. “Here goes everything.”  
______________________________________________

“Nathalie!” Adele collapsed against her with a sob. “I was so scared something had happened to you.”

Nathalie’s arms immediately wrapped around the other woman even in her surprise and she looked past her to Penny. The shifter shrugged. “You don’t have much time but she needs to get cleaned up and I thought you might appreciate seeing her.”

“Thank you,” she said, tightening her hold on Adele.

“But you need to get her in the bath now. She’s expected in the kitchens within the hour.” Penny nodded at the sobbing woman. “She can tell you everything I told her.” With that, she slipped back out of the room.

Nathalie pushed Adele back enough to get a good look at her. Her hair hung in a greasy curtain and tear tracks tinged with old mascara streaked her face. “Are you okay?” she asked, keeping her voice gentle from years of practice with the other woman.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “Is… have you seen Adrien?”

“He’s fine,” she assured her. “As fine as he can be in this situation anyway. I was able to speak with him two days ago.”

Adele let out a relieved gasp and collapsed against her once more. “Gabriel?” she whispered. Nathalie’s stiffening was all the answer Adele needed and she whimpered pitifully.

“I don’t know,” Nathalie admitted. “I think he’s in the basement but they haven’t let me leave this suite.” She brushed Adele’s dirty hair out of her face. “Have you been in one of the guest rooms this whole time?”

She nodded. “They’ve brought me a little food here and there but that’s it. Every time someone opened the door, I was sure they were going to kill me, and then Penny came in today and let me know that Jagged has chosen to show me mercy by letting me join the kitchen staff.”

Nathalie frowned. “Really?”

“To be honest, I’m not even upset. I was making all kinds of bargains in my head when I was locked in that room. Working in a kitchen might be…nice compared to the alternatives I’ve thought of.” She ducked her head. “I know you’re the only reason he’s keeping me alive, and it’s selfish but I’m grateful for that.”

“I’m going to figure something out.” Nathalie wasn’t sure how to take the look Adele gave her. It was almost one of pity and looked out of place on the face she knew so well.

“I’m sure you will,” she finally said.

Feeling off balance from their interaction, Nathalie stood and pulled Adele up with her. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

______________________________________________

“You’re late,” Alya commented, scribbling a quick note on her pad before turning the page in the hunter journal. 

“Yeah, but we brought burgers so I’m pretty sure you should forgive us,” Kim grinned as he dropped a bag on her counter. “Aren’t those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?”

“I haven’t slept yet,” she muttered. She blinked up at Kim and Max with weary eyes. “Wait, what day is it?”

The men shared a look and Max slid the hunter journal back as Kim gently but firmly turned Alya away from her desk. “I think that’s enough studying how to kill all the bad vampires for right now.”

“Stop manhandling me!” She twisted in his hold and realized how exhausted she was. She slumped in her seat. “Maybe I have time to eat.”

“You’re not going to be good to anyone if you fatigue yourself,” Max said simply.

“Shut up.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing her smudged glasses up to her forehead. “Sorry. You don’t deserve that.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Hey, it’s all good.” Kim unpacked the bag and placed the burgers and bags of chips on the desk. 

“Have you found this information helpful?” Max tapped a gloved finger against the journal he’d left with her the day before.

Alya nodded as she unwrapped the burger. Her stomach rumbled and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. Definitely not since Max had agreed to let her read some of his notes on vampires a day or two before. She couldn’t remember exactly what she’d said when she was a drunken mess they walked home from the bar but whatever it was, it must’ve been convincing. The pair had shown up at her apartment the next morning with breakfast and information on vampires, both royal and turned. 

“The only things I knew before was stuff Marinette told me and she only knew the little she’d learned over the last few years so a lot of this is new to me.” She took a bite of her burger and tried to hold in a groan of satisfaction.

“Royals can be harder to kill than turned,” Max noted. “Although that’s only what I’ve inferred from word of mouth. I haven’t come up against a royal vampire.”

“What about Nathaniel?” Kim wiped away a stray drop of ketchup from his chin and licked it off his thumb. “Isn’t he royal or something?”

Max’s brow furrowed. “I’m still not exactly sure what he is.”

“Who’s Nathaniel?” Alya asked, looking between them.  
______________________________________________

“I love you,” Adrien whispered against Marinette’s shoulder as his body moved with hers. His words were soft and quiet and could’ve easily been ignored. Her back arched as his thrusts began to hit the right spot. 

Her mind kept drifting in and out of logical thought. She wanted to respond but she was scared to and she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. Hadn’t she started to love him? 

She could feel the bond pulling them tighter together like a tangible thing but now that neither of them was fighting it anymore, it wasn’t an entirely unwelcome sensation. It would keep pulling them together until there was nothing left and as Adrien gently cupped her face and breathed sweet words into her ear, that didn’t seem like the worst fate.

She’d been determined not to have sex with him again, at least not until the bond was gone and she knew she was the one completely in control of her actions. That was before the ghosts had appeared again though. She couldn’t see them, she could barely sense them, but Adrien had become a basket case much like when they’d been trying to leave in the car. She’d kissed him and touched him and demanded his attention until his every action and sound and breath was for her, the ghosts forgotten and his hysterics transitioned into another primal emotion. 

“I love you,” he repeated and it was said in the same reverent tone as he kissed just below her ear. “I’m yours.”

Marinette tightened her hold on him as she felt his hips begin to lose their rhythm as he neared his end. “You’re mine,” she promised with a kiss to his forehead.

He gasped hoarsely and her name spilled from his lips over and over as they took comfort in each other’s words and bodies.  
______________________________________________

“You’re safe now,” a sweet voice said.

Gabriel tried to curl in on himself more, his broken bones screaming in protest as he moved. 

“Gabriel, darling, please don’t hurt yourself anymore.”

He swallowed against his raw throat and dared open his eyes a little but there was nothing but the darkness that had surrounded him since he’d been thrown into the basement room. His mouth wouldn’t seem to work, his tongue refusing to form words.

“I’m here,” she said and he felt the oddest sensation of cool warmth move along his jaw. It was such a familiar gesture.

He tried to speak again but his body wouldn’t cooperate. It was shutting down on him. He wasn’t going to last much longer in this state but at least the spirits had seemingly left him to die in peace. He didn’t mind this one staying behind. He would take any comfort he could get.

How could things have gone so badly? He’d always been so careful and deliberate in his actions. There’d been hard times but he’d always survived. He’d survived losing his mother. He’d survived losing Madeline. And now…

He had a hazy memory of Felix being dragged from the parlor. Jagged returning alone with blood running down his chin. His son was dead. His son was…

Gabriel’s body seized up and he weakly cried out. “Felix…” he breathed mournfully.

“He’s not here, Gabriel.” The cool warmth was back again and he let himself sink into the feeling.

Of course, Felix wasn’t here. He was dead.

“You’re not understanding.” The voice was gentle but firm. “You’re thinking too hard and not listening.”

He couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. That chastisement felt so familiar. 

“Gabriel,” the voice said, “if he was dead, he would be here with me but he’s not. Our son’s alive.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Pretty nice digs for people who hated us the minute they saw us,” Chloe remarked, moving around the large suite. “I guess they’re willing to let you prove something before they try to kill us. Nice of them.”

Nathaniel watched her map out the room, taking in possible exits. There were two large trees growing up through the floor and past the ceiling to the next level and one wall of windows. The whole place was a security nightmare. She had a dagger naked in her hand now that they were supposedly out of sight from prying eyes. Her knuckles had gone white with the grip and he went to her, halting her movements. “You don’t need that here,” he said as he gently pried her fingers free.

“I might.”

“We aren’t here to fight but if it comes to that, I can protect you.”

“I don’t need you to,” she huffed. “Besides, maybe you’re the one who needs protecting.”

“Most likely,” he chuckled, finally easing the dagger away from her. He turned to toss it on the bed and felt his heart leap into his throat. A golden fur blanket was draped across the frame and the sight was more than familiar but he’d never been in this room before. Chloe caught his expression and followed his gaze.

“That’s…I’ve seen that bed before.”

“So have I.”

“That’s our dream sex bed.”

“One way to describe it,” he nodded, eyes still glued to the fur blanket.

Chloe spun quickly and searched the room. She crossed to a large ornate mirror and stared at her reflection. “This is it,” she whispered.

Nathaniel broke from his trance and joined her at the mirror. “What do you mean?”

She ran her fingers along a jeweled comb sitting on the vanity. “The vision I had that made me stay with you.”

“You stayed with me because of a pretty comb?”

“Idiot.” She stepped back and gestured to the sanded tree trunk that served as a seat. “Sit.”

He eyed it warily. “Why?”

“Sit before I shove this comb somewhere less pleasant.”

Nathaniel dropped down onto the stoop and watched her reflection. Chloe pulled the end of one of his braids free from its intricate design and quickly unwound it. She repeated the process until she had the right side of his hair in loose waves. Taking up the comb once again, she began to brush through it, the red locks sliding easily between the teeth of the comb. The tension eased out of his shoulders as he relaxed. “What was the vision?” he finally asked.

“This. Not exactly this. We were dressed differently but it was just us like this and you were smiling.” A smile tugged at her lips as she met his eyes in the mirror. “We both were.”

“And that made you stay with me?”

“It was the first time I imagined a future where I smiled.”

He reached his hand up to place it over hers and she continued to slide the comb through his hair. “You give me hope for the future too, Chlo.” He brought her hand forward and around and placed a kiss on the palm as he took the comb from her. “It might be awhile before we get to it though.”

“Yeah,” she sighed as she rounded him to straddle his lap. “They were not happy to see us today, were they?”

Nathaniel shook his head before resting it against hers as he thought of the day’s events. Rose led the way into the court, making introductions and announcing the return of the power of the Fae. A waiting council met them so their appearance hadn’t been a surprise. It wasn’t too much of a shock that there were those of the court that could see the future but it made him uneasy. What else had been seen?

The introductions were polite but not exactly friendly. He had the feeling the group of apparently high-ranking Fae was torn on his appearance. He accepted accommodations for his people for the night after a long day of travel with a promise to discuss things more in-depth the following day. He’d been wary of allowing Felix and Xander to be guided away but Rose promised that she would stay with them to ensure their safety since Juleka was being sequestered to the same area.

“You’re worried about tomorrow.” Chloe commented, reaching up to smooth the furrow between his eyebrows. 

“I’m worried about a lot of things,” he sighed.  
______________________________________________

“Is this real?” Gabriel forced the words out and it took too much energy. 

“It’s real. I’m trying to think of the best way to describe it.” Madeline made a humming noise and he felt his heart clench at the familiarity of the sound. Though the room was still only inky darkness, he could see her in his mind’s eye, one finger to her nose and her lips pursed as she thought. “I’m always here, I suppose, but also not quite here.”

“Not just you,” he managed.

“Not just me, but you don’t have to worry. I’m keeping the others away for now. I seem to be able to do that for some reason.”

“Have you been…” Gabriel’s raspy words were cut off as he coughed up more blood. He didn’t have long now. The thought wasn’t quite as terrifying as it had been before Madeline had joined him.

“Have I been watching you?” She finished his question. “When I can but I don’t think it’s often. Time doesn’t…there’s no way to mark it. I remember seeing Felix as a small child and then he was well into his teens the next time I saw him and it felt like seconds.” The sympathy in her tone turned to heartache and her voice wavered. “I’ve missed so much with both of you.”

“Sorry, so sorry,” Gabriel sobbed. He pressed his cheek against the ground and his spilt blood felt warm against his skin.

Silence filled the room and he was afraid she was gone again but then there was the sound of a soft laugh close by.

“I’m not sorry I fell in love with you, Gabriel. I’m not sorry we had our son.” She paused for a moment. “If I could do it over, I would push you to leave here and for us to start a life somewhere else. We would be happy and I’d grow old and Felix…” She swallowed thickly. “Felix would be a happy little boy without a care in the world.”

“I…I would do whatever you asked,” he forced out. The pain was still prominent but he could feel the edges of it receding. Good. He wouldn’t fight the numbness now.

“I know you would, but you’ve got others here who need you now.”

He felt the strange sensation of cool warmth slide along his cheek and remembered how it felt for Madeline to caress his face.

“I’ve been helping Adrien as I can,” she continued. “I don’t know what it is about him, but his mind has always been open to us. He’s cursed and he doesn’t deserve it.”

Gabriel’s own mind felt cloudy but he tried to concentrate on her words. “Us?”

“The spirits that haunt these grounds. Any soul that has been split from its physical body has been trapped here. There’s something that keep us all in place so we can’t move on. A spell maybe, but it’s old, possibly older than your family even. Christian seemed to be surprised when he found out he was stuck.”

His father’s name slid through his thoughts with no weight. “So I’ll be with you.” He felt his lips form a small smile. “Good.”

“Gabriel Agreste, you will not give up.” The warmth in her touch disappeared and icy cold took its place. “You have your sons to save, your wives too.”

His brow furrowed.

“Yes, I said wives. I’m dead, Gabriel, not blind. Nathalie needs you as much as you need her. The two of you have always been that way.”

He swallowed hard and tried to reach out for his fledgling through their bond but the connection was still blocked.

Madeline’s tone grew gentle again and the warmth returned to her touch. “I know you’re tired, sweetheart, but you have to keep fighting.”

“I can’t,” he whispered. 

“You have to. I…” She trailed off. “Something’s happening. I don’t think I’ll be here much longer. I can feel…”

Gabriel forced his eyes open when her voice cut out. He searched the darkness, eyes and ears straining for anything. He couldn’t even find it in him to grieve. His energy was gone. He would join her soon enough and things would be okay then. 

It was an odd sensation to die slowly. He never expected to go this way. He always thought he’d be killed quickly, probably by someone he knew who wanted the throne for himself. Felix came to his mind and he felt conflicted. Could he possibly be alive? Why would Jagged spare him? Why would he lie about it? They were already so broken. 

There was the sharp sound of the door opening and then agonizing bright light seared Gabriel’s vision and he cried out weakly but no sound left his lips.

“Bloody hell,” Jagged cursed. “He looks awful. Is he still alive?”

There was a fluttering sensation along his Gabriel’s skin and a high-pitched voice answered, “Just barely, your Majesty. What would you have me do?”

“Damn it. Can you heal him?”

“I…I’m not sure.”

“Do it,” he growled. “Use whatever you magic you have to. If he dies, you die.”

There was a terrified squeak from the other person and then the pain grew tenfold and Gabriel found his voice once more. He screamed as his body knitted itself back together through magic. Every broken part of him reached new levels of agony as they were all forced back into their original design with no consideration of the sensation. He gasped as his lungs were filled with too much breath. 

“That’s enough,” Jagged demanded. “Leave us.”

The door closed again and Gabriel worked hard to focus on opening his eyes but the light piercing his eyelids made it feel impossible.

“You look like hell.” Jagged dragged a chair across the room, leaving plenty of space between himself and the fallen man. “I didn’t realize Lila had done such a number on ya, mate.”

Gabriel didn’t respond. The pain was lessening enough for him to begin to realize how thirsty he was. His tongue touched against his fangs and he was surprised to find them already descended. How long had they been out?

“Giving me the silent treatment, huh?”

“What exactly would you have me say?” He felt ridiculous still lying in his own cooled blood but he had no intention of struggling to right himself as Jagged watched. His throat burned with his words. The temptation to turn his head enough to lap at the blood was almost too much.

Jagged scratched at the back of his neck. “I don’t know. Not even sure why I came down here, to be honest.” When he received no reply, he continued. “I’m beginning to think I went about some things wrong.”

“You killed my son,” Gabriel growled. Madeline’s assurance that Felix wasn’t dead echoed in his mind. Where had she gone? Would she be coming back?

“There were things that had to be done so I could take the throne,” Jagged answered but there was something off about his voice. “I’ve planned this for decades. I knew the things I’d have to do. I knew you wouldn’t give up easily.” He made a scoffing noise but there was no conviction behind the sound. “But now I feel…regret.”

If he’d had the energy, Gabriel would’ve laughed but it would have been a bitter cadence. 

“I don’t think it’s my feeling…the regret,” Jagged continued, studying his hands. “I didn’t feel it before. I had your son on the ground, bowing at my feet and begging for the lives of those he loves, and I didn’t feel regret then.”

Gabriel swallowed against the burning in his throat. It didn’t surprise him to hear that Adrien had begged for salvation. He’d always been the weaker of the two but perhaps it had been enough to save him this time. He clenched his teeth and his fangs bit into his bottom lip. “Did Felix beg?”

Jagged blinked slowly and took a moment to answer. “No. I shouldn’t have…” He hugged himself. “She mourns him. I can feel it.”

“Nathalie?”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel did manage a shadow of a laugh then, his spite fueling him even though his body was still drained. The idiot had done it then. He’d broken her bond with Adele and replaced it with his own. He remembered the sick sensation of Nathalie’s fear the last time she’d reached out to him. He tried to stay calm for her; he tried to appear in as much control as possible. Jagged had really given himself to her. He had no idea what he’d done and the power she now held. Gabriel himself hadn’t understood it until he watched Adele and Nathalie interact over the years. “How does she feel about you?”

The other man jumped as if startled and stood, quickly crossing the room to the door. “This was a mistake.”

“Seems on par for you then, Jonathan.”

“I should kill you,” Jagged seethed. 

“Then do it,” Gabriel challenged. He didn’t bother trying to move to look up at him, instead keeping his eyes staring at the wall straight ahead. “I was almost dead and you just had me healed. You’re all bark and no bite.” He gnashed his teeth together. “Kill me or get the hell out of here.”

A smile tugged at Jagged’s lips. “So the old Gabe’s still in that stuffy suit after all. Good to know.” He turned and went for the door. “Maybe if I leave you down here a little longer, I’ll see more of him. We were friends once.” He turned off the light and pulled the door closed behind him, the lock loudly sliding into place. 

Gabriel felt all the anger fueling him drain as soon as he was alone again and he turned his head and lapped at the puddle of blood drying on the floor. He waited for Madeline to appear but after a few hours of no spirits haunting him at all, he realized that she wasn’t coming back.  
______________________________________________

“What do you think the likelihood is of someone coming in and trying to carve out our hearts while we sleep?” Xander folded his arms behind his head and let his eyes follow the pattern of tree roots weaving in and out of the ceiling of their small room.

“Probably pretty good.” Felix messed with the skirt slung around his waist. “I would rather have gotten our original clothes back. This will get twisted in sleep.”

“You know, I’m actually coming around to it a little bit. Feels nice to get some air around the nether regions.” Xander turned his head to eye the other man. “Of course, if you tell anyone that and I’ll kill you.”

“That’s indirect suicide.”

“Seems worth it.”

Felix absently scratched at the softly glowing mark on his chest. “I don’t feel like I can even lie down. I’m restless but I doubt we’re free to explore.”

“They definitely locked us in here,” Xander agreed. “Man, it’s just one damn thing after another. In the short time I’ve been a vampire, I can say with full confidence that it absolutely sucks.”

“You haven’t had a great experience.”

“Not so much.” Xander fiddled with a loose sequin on the material at his waist. “So, uh, you said Nino got turned for a bond like I did?” His tone was casual but Felix saw him stiffen as he spoke.

“You want to talk about Nino?”

Xander shrugged. “We may as well, right? I thought I knew all about him but I guess it wasn’t exactly right. I mean, I won’t ever see him again but he was technically my family.” He pursed his lips. “One of my cousins found a picture of him once that my grandmother kept. He looked like me or…or I guess I look like him. Genetics are weird.” He scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. “I tried to ask her about him but she just cried and told me he’d given into evil and made me promise not to.”

“Nino isn’t evil.”

“Yeah, I get that now.”

Felix forced himself to sit down on the edge of his bed. “Nino told me some about growing up as a hunter. He didn’t like to talk about it much though.”

“He apparently wasn’t very good at it,” Xander scoffed. “But yeah, it sucks. Not as much as being a vampire, but it still sucks.”

“He’s a great fighter. It surprises me a little.”

“Maybe being a vampire made him better.”

Felix pondered that. “I don’t think he would agree. You’ve actually taken to being a vampire pretty well if you want my opinion.” He stretched out and tried to let his body relax. “Nino wouldn’t drink blood for the longest time. He was practically skin and bones before he started acting like a vampire.”

“How?! My throat was burning immediately. I get why the newly turned can go on rampages sometimes. I’ve never experiences that level of thirst or hunger before.”

Felix felt a pang of melancholy. “He can be rather stubborn.”

“You aren’t talking about him in past tense.”

“What?”

“You’ve said he’s probably dead a few times but when you talk about him, you don’t use past tense,” he answered. “Just seems to me you don’t think he’s really dead.”

“I don’t want him to be dead. There’s a difference.”

“If you say so.”

Felix fumed, sitting back up to glare at Xander. “He’s dead! Nino’s dead and Adrien’s dead and they’re all dead! Doe that make you feel better?!” he screamed. “They’re all dead and I’m still fucking alive for some reason.” He slumped back to the bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

“Because of me,” Xander finally added. “You would end it if I weren’t tied to you.”

“Yes.”

“You feel responsible.”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Xander huffed, rolling over on his side to give his back to Felix. “You’re a stubborn asshole too, you know.”  
______________________________________________

Nino felt a twinge in his bicep but he didn’t stop hitting the punching bag. He’d escaped to the training room as soon as he’d been given permission with an armed escort and hours had passed. The ghosts had apparently appeared again. He felt the odd echo of them through the bond but when he’d gone to Adrien’s door to check on him, he could hear that Marinette had the situation well and truly handled. Nino could ignore the faint sensations if he had something else to concentrate on and beating a punching bag into submission had been enough.

A guard stood at the door watching him but he’d been able to forget him once his muscles started to burn from exertion. He heard the tear before he saw it and the thick plastic coated fabric holding the bag together burst at a seam and sand began to pour out.

He stepped back with a heavy breath and watched the bag swing sadly as it lost everything that made it useful. He wouldn’t be like the damn bag.

“Are you done now?” the guard at the door asked, frustration clear in his tone.

Nino barely glanced over his shoulder as he went to the weapons closet and pulled out a bo staff. His muscles burned and his body ached and all he wanted to do was drink a gallon of blood and then crawl into his bed and never come out. He walked to the middle of the mat and swung the staff through the air to get the feel of it.

“Not even close yet,” he growled.


End file.
